Relighting the Flame
by MoonlightShadow123
Summary: Kag comes home after Inu's death. S.D sent to help collect the shards & close gateway of time.kag becomes stronger but how will she deal w/ defeating naraku, saving the 3 worlds & falling for the one threatening her time? what of Kikyo? awful summary T-T
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya people! Welcome to my first chapter of my very first story! Um I'll say this now, um I'm sorry if it confuses you a bit but send me a PM or a review if you do get confused that way I can explain it to you. Or at least try to. Anyways thanks for reading and enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: this will be the only time I will say this but I DO NOT! own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho that will appear later on in the story. On with the story!**

**Chapter 1**

_"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at where she was, there were flowers every where she looked. 'Where am I' She looked some more until she found the one thing that she recognized, the Goshinboku. And under the Goshinboku was the person she was searching for. "Inuyasha!" she ran towards him with her arms stretched out. Inuyasha smiled, pushed himself off the tree, and extended his arms as if waiting for Kagome to jump into them. _

_Kagome smiled as she almost reached Inuyasha but her smile faded as Inuyasha seemed to get farther and farther away. "Inuyasha? Inuayasha wait!" She started running faster as he almost disappeared. The smiling Inuyasha stayed still with his arms still extended. "Inuyasha! Please! Wait! Please don't go!" As she yelled out her last words, Inuyasha along with the Goshinboku disappeared and the surrounding turned heavily black. Tears began falling from Kagome's eyes as she looked around helplessly for Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! IINUYASHA!" She fell to the dark ground, broken down in tears. "Please…come back…come back." Kagome cried harder, hugging herself trying to comfort herself. _

_"Kukuku..." Kagome's head snapped up. She looked around frantically, "Who's there? Who are you?" Silence. "Kukuku..." Kagome stood up, eyes widened in fear. "Who are you?! Show yourself you coward!" Silence. "Kukuku... Foolish wench. You actually believed we were friends. You really thought that I had feelings for you when you were just a shard detector. Kukuku... you're pathetic." A figure started to appear before Kagome's eyes. She gasped when she saw who it was. "I-Inuyasha..." she choked back her tears. Inuyasha laughed evily as he took a step towards her. "Inuyasha, what happened to you?" she stared wide eyed at her friend. _

_Instead of his regular red hakamas they were black and his normal, beautiful amber eyes were tinted red. The one thing that scared her the most were his claws, covered in a thick red liquid. Kagome, still staring at his claws, started backing away, with only one thing running through her mind, 'Blood' Inuyasha chuckled, she backed up more. Inuyasha laughed louder and disappereared with a blink of an eye. Kagome gasped and searched every where for him. 'Where is he?! I have to get out of here!' _

_Kagome took a step back but fell to the ground in pain from her side before she could move any farhter. She doubled over in pain as she tried getting up. "Kukuku, face it Kagome, you're weak. You're nothing like Kiyo." Kagome stood up with trouble and started walking away, her back turned to him. "She will always be better then you." Kagome started running, holding her injured side. "Why don't you just give up and disappear. **Forever!**." As he said the last word, he went after Kagome who ran faster._

_'What do I do?! What do i do!?' She ran as fast as her legs could as more tears started rolling down her cheeks. Inuyasha appeared and struck her on the back. Kagome cried out in pain, but continued running. "Inuyasha please stop!" Inuyasha laughed and disappeared in the darkness again. She ran and cried harder. Suddenly she stopped running and fell to her knees, eyes widened with shock as she stared at the small form in front of her. The figure stared back at her with dead green eyes and a hole was where the heart should be. Kagome stared on as fresh new tears came. "Shippo..." She picked up his small form and Inuyasha reappeared holding two other figures. He threw them towards her, wiping his hands on his robes as if her touched something disgusting._

_"They put up a fight but still no match for me, Kukuku. They got what they deserved." Kagome stared down at her lifeless friends. Sango and Miroku had the same wound as Shippo. "The monk tried playing hero. Fool only got him killed quicker." Kagome stared at the ground, shaking from greif. "Why Inuyasha? Why did you so this!? They were our friends! They accepted you! Why would you do something like that!?" Inuyasha smirked, chuckling as he watched her kneel down and hold her friends close. "They were nothing to me wench. If it weren't for me they would've been **dead**." Kagome stood still holding Shippo in her arms. She glared at him which only made him chuckle even more and before she even had time to react, he plunged his claws into her stomach. "Just like you." Kagome's glazed eyes widened. She spat out blood as his claws went deeper in her. _

_Inuyasha smirked and pulled his claws out before plunging them in her again. "Kukuku good-bye forever. **KA-GO-ME**. Kukuku!" He took out his claws and struck her heart. Kagome feel to her knees staring at Inuyasha with glazed eyes as he slowly began to fade away into nothing. 'Inuyasha...' she fell to the ground, a trickle of blood trailing down the corner of her mouth. 'Inuyasha!' she screamed in her mind as her last tear rolled down... "Kagome! Kagome!" _

"Kagome, sweetie wake up or you'll be late for school." Kun-loon yelled from down stairs. Kagome sat straight up avoiding the headache that followed. She was covered in cold sweat. She sighed in relief when she noticed that she was in her room. 'It was just a dream' she looked out her window towards the Goshinboku. 'But it seemed so real' She sighed again and looked at her clock. She gasped, "Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" she took a quick shower, dressed, and ran downstairs grabbing a piece of toast as she ran out the door. "Bye mom! Bye grandpa! I'll see you later!" Kun-loon smiled, "Good-bye Kagome. Have a nice day."

"Hey Inuyasha. When is Kagome coming back?" asked Shippo licking a lollipop Kagome brought him. "How the heck should I know?! I'm not her damn baby-sitter! Let her stay home for all I care!" Shippo stared at him with beady eyes. "What are you looking at!?" Shippo stared more, "You're pathetic. OWWW!!" Inuyasha bopped him on the head. "Mind caring to explain?" Shippo stood up angrily."You're always complaining about her leaving and saying she can stay there but you always go after her cuz you can't accept the fact that you LOVE HER!!" Shippo started breathing hard, trying to take in some air from that long sentence. After he caught his breath he looked Inuyasha straight in the eyes. "I may be just a kid but I know when someone is in love. If I were you I'll tell her before Kouga gets her first." Shippo sat down next to Inuyasha and resumed to his lollipop licking.

A few minutes passed and Kagome hauled herself out of the well. "Phew. Well that's my exercise for the week." She jumped out the well and was tackled by a flying orange fur ball. "Kagome you're back!" Kagome giggled and hugged Shippo tight. "Hi Shippo! It's great to be back." She looked at Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha." Shippo jumped to the ground and looked up at Kagome as she took out some chocolate for him. His eyes glittered and he began drooling but the glitter and drool disappeared when he saw that Kagome broke half of it off. Kagome smirked, "You didn't think I'll give you the whole thing did you? Not after what happened last time." She giggled and gave him half the chocolate. He cheerfully ate his chocolate and just when he was about to finish he remembered about Inuyasha. "Hey Kagome. Inuyasha wanted to tell you something." He looked at Inuyasha with a gleam in his eye. "Right Inuyasha." Inuyasha huffed and looked away. Shippo smiled as he bit the rest of his chocolate. "I'm going to Kaede's and tell Miroku and Sango you're back." He hopped away leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone in the clearing. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha waiting for him to say something. "So what did you want to tell me?" Inuyasha turned back around, "Get on." Kagome got on his back and held on tight as he started jumping tree to tree. "Aw man they left!" Shippo jumped out a bush. "I wanted to hear him tell her." He hopped away heading towards Kaede's village.

Inuaysha stopped when he thought they were far enough from the village. Kagome got off and fixed her skirt since it kind of rose up from the wind and speed. "So what did you need to tell me?" Inuaysha sat down underneath a tree, looking like he didn't want to be there. Kagome sat down next to him. "Inuyasha? Are you ok?" Inuyasha closed his eyes, "Kagome. Do you. I mean do you have." He began to blush and opened his eyes looking up at the branches, "Do you have any… um feelings… for me?" His blush turned to different shades of red. "Oh uh…"Kagome stayed quiet not knowing what to say to him. 'I do but I can't.' Inuyasha finally looked at her since she's been here. "Kagome tell me. I need to know." Kagome blushed and looked to the sky, "Um well I-I do b-but. Uh" Inuyasha's ears perked up when she said she did. "But what?" he said sounding like a kid. "B-but I. I don't think that." Kagome sighed feeling real awkward. 'But Kikyo.' Inuyasha seemed to read her mind. "If you're gonna say something about Kikyo then I don't wanna hear it! I told you in the past, her and me have nothing together anymore!" Kagome blushed more. "In-Inuyasha." Inuyasha stood up, "No listen Kaogme. There's nothing left for me and Kikyo. She even said it herself." Kagome stood up, no trace of emotion on her face. "Inuyasha, I'm glad to hear that but I. How do I know that you-"

"Kagome, no! I accepted the fact that we'll never be together again and if you think I'll run off chasing her, you're wrong!" Inuyasha yelled. "INUYASHA STOP!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha quieted after he saw the look on her face. 'She's really scary' Kagome looked at him with a smile on her face. "Inuyasha, you didn't let me finish. I was going to say how I know that you're not a dream. That all this is just a dream and I'm still home in my bed." Inuyasha smiled and went to where she was standing. "Well then. I'll prove to you this isn't a dream." He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. Kagome blushed 'Wh-what is he doing?!' She blushed harder when his face got closer. 'Uh what do I do?! WHAT DO I DO!?' As his lips got closer she panicked and said the one thing that came to her mind. "SIT BOY!!"

"GAH!" Kagome eyes widened as she was pulled down to the ground with Inuyasha, only to her dislike, she landed right on top of him. Kagome opened her eyes only to see golden eyes staring right back her. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" Inuyasha pushed her off of him. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!?" Kagome tried to get out of the carter as fast as she could not caring she was kicking Inuyasha in the stomach. Inuyasha blushed when he saw up Kagome's skirt. "Kagome stop that!" He pulled her down and she landed right back where she started. She sighed and gave up trying to get out. 'He'll just jump us out like he always does' She looked at Inuyasha straight in the eyes. 'Those always get to me' She blushed when she noticed what position she was in. Inuyasha didn't seem to care. "Inuyasha? Why aren't you saying-"she was cut off when Inuyasha's lips were pressed on hers. Kagome's eyes widened but started to slowly close them as she responded. Inuyasha pulled back even though he didn't want to. "Still think it's a dream?" Kagome laid her head on his chest. "I guess not. This is more like a dream come true." Inuyasha chuckled, "It sure is." He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Kagome remembered where they were and started panicking again and accidently kicked Inuyasha in the face. "Inuyasha we have to get out of this hole!" Inuyasha stood up rubbing the side she kicked. "Alright already! Just stop your squirming!" He picked her up bridal style and jumped out with ease. "Geez, who knew you, had a hard kick." Kagome blushed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She looked down at the ground. Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome looked up, "What's so funny?" He looked at her and took her in his arms again. "You still haven't told me your feelings since you freaked out so bad." He said as if talking to a child who gave up riding a bike. Kagome blushed some more. "Well you didn't tell me either!" Inuyasha's smile widened. "You're right, I didn't." He kissed her on the lips again and whispered in her ear, "I love you and I always will." He pulled her closer to him and Kagome couldn't help but cry tears of joy. "I love you too Inuyasha!"

**_In the village_...**

Shippo yawned from Sango's shoulder. "So what was it Kaede needed?" Shippo hopped down and walked ahead of her. "She said she needed some special herbs for-"She gasped and stared ahead not blinking at all. Shippo stopped walking, "Sango? Is something the matter?" He looked to the direction she was staring and couldn't believe his eyes. "MIROKU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Miroku was kissing a girl from the village and as soon as he heard his name, he ran off leaving a confused village girl and a crying Sango. Shippo turned back to Sango, "I'm sorry Sango." He looked up and saw her crying and still not blinking. "I never thought he would-"Sango ran off, leaving poor Shippo chasing after her. "Sango wait!" Sango got back to Kaede's hut and packed her stuff. "Sango, huff- where are- huff -you going- huff?" Shippo asked in between breathes. "I'm going back to my village. Kirara! We're going home!"

Sango went out of Kaede's hut and found Kirara ready in her bigger form. Shippo ran up to her, "But Sango how do we really know that was Miroku? Maybe it was just someone playing tricks on us, " Sango looked at him angrily, "Shippo who else do you think it was!? It's not like there is another Miroku! The world doesn't need another lying, deceiving monk." Shippo backed away, looking at the ground. Sango instantly felt guilty. "I'm sorry Shippo but you and I both saw him with our own two eyes. I just need to get away for a while, you understand?" Shippo kicked the dirt," Yeah I guess I do. But you'll be back right?" Sango smiled, "Of course I will. Tell Kagome and Inuyasha I'll return in a few weeks." Shippo nodded and Sango flew off. _'I hope you regret what you've done Miroku' _thought Shippo as he went back to the village.

Sango looked straight ahead, enjoying the feel of the wind through her hair. "We're going home Kirara. Aren't you happy?" Kirara roared. "Yeah me too." Kirara and Sango stayed quiet until they finally reached her village. Sango jumped and landed on the ground. Kirara changed into her smaller form and jumped onto Sango's shoulder purring trying to comfort her master. Sango petted her head. "I wish you were there Kirara. At least I know you would've done something to keep me away before I even came close to where he was." She spoke with venom when she said 'he'. Kirara meowed. nuzzling her face even more. "Well let's go in Kirara. I bet the children will be happy to see you again. They'll fianlly have their fun little playmate." Kirara meowed happily and started hopping around Sango in circles. Sango laughed but it didn't last. '_I will never forgive you, Miroku. Ever.'_

**_Somewhere in the forest..._**

Miroku stepped out of the forest and sighed, thinking of the day's events. 'How could that have happened? I mean it doesn't make sense' His thoughts were interrupted when he was attacked by flying mushrooms which were being thrown by an orange fur ball. "Miroku!" Shippo came out of a tree and kept throwing them at Miroku. "Shippo? Stop this instant!" He kept throwing only this time a lot harder, "No! Not after what you've done to Sango! You broke her heart and made her cry!" He jumped into the air. "FOX FIRE!" A small flame came towards Miroku but burned out before it reached him. Shippo let out his top,"This is what you get for kissing that other girl from the village!" Miroku couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What!?" Miroku jumped out the way. "What on earth are you talking about, Shippo? I haven't been to the village this whole day!" Shippo stopped his top, "What do you mean? Me and Sango both saw you with some other girl!"

"Shippo look at me! Does it look like I've been near the village today?" Shippo finally looked at him. "You're wet?" His eyes widened in realization. "You were at the hot springs!" Miroku nodded, "Yes. I felt the presence of a demon near the village and went to investigate. I defeated it after only one swing from my staff and this purple goo oozed out of it. I've been at the springs trying to wash it off along with the smell that came with it." Shippo was confused, "So if it wasn't you then who was the Miroku at the village?" Shippo rubbed his head. "Aw my head hurts now." Miroku grabbed Shippo. "Shippo, I don't know who was impersonating me in the village but you need to tell me, where is Sango."

**A/N: hey there peeps! so how was it? good, bad. yes, no, maybe so? thanks for reading my very first chapter of my very first story! i think i know what some of you are thingking. and if i'm right then i only added them confessing their love to one another for a reason and that reason will be revealed later on in the future and it'll make sense as it goes on. but that will only happen if i get reviews and i don't care if they're flames! that would only help me more. so please tell me what you think an a review or PM doesn't matter, just let me know what i can do to make this story better and what i can do to help you enjoy my story even more. thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Here's a new chapter. Sorry but I'm real happy now that I know how to upload chapters. Although I think I'm doing it wrong. Oh well I'll figure that out later but for now I'll be doing it the way I'm doing it now! On with the chapter! **

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha and Kagome were on the top branch of the Goshinboku, watching the sun setting. Kagome couldn't help but feel something was wrong. "Inuyasha." She turned around to look at his face but he was asleep. 'Awww he looks so cute. His ears are more tempting to touch when he's sleeping. Maybe I'll just' she reached up and rubbed his ears. 'Wow I forgot how soft they were' Inuyasha leaned into her touch and started purring. 'He's purring' She rubbed his ears some more, thinking back to her nightmare. _'No! Don't think that, Kagome!'_ She pinched his ear unknowing the action woke him. _'He loves_ yo_u... A lot'_ She rubbed his ears harder but smiled at her last thought. _'Yea a lot'_ She lossened her grip but still had a firm grip on them.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw Kagome looking off into space. Not only that but he felt her rubbing his ears. "Kagome, do you think you can stop rubbing my ears? You're pinching them real hard!" Kagome snapped out of her toughts and let go. "Oh sorry." Inuyasha smiled and stretched his arms and took her in his arms. "So what's wrong? You look so spacey today." He said, twitching his ears. Kagome shifted about in his arms, "Inuyasha. Don't you feel like something is wrong? I mean something just doesn't feel right." Inuyasha closed his eyes, concentrating in the surrounding. "There's a strange aura coming from the village." he said opening them. He closed his eyes again and let Kagome go. Kagome took this chance and started climbing down the Goshinboku.

"Kagome, let's go. I think there's a demon-"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Inuyasha looked down. "A little help please!" Inuyasha started laughing. "How did that happen!?" Kagome was dangling on a tree branch by her shirt. She was struggling to get down but to no avail. "Can you just please get me down! This is getting really uncomfortable and I think the branch is about to break!" Inuyasha kept laughing while he hopped down branch to branch. "Wow. I missed how it all happened. That sucks. Ready to get down?" Kagome smiled sheepishly, "Uh yeah. I am." Inuyasha grabbed her from a branch above her. His laughter lowered into chuckles. Kagome got on his back as soon as she was lowered onto his branch. "Hold on tight. We're going faster than usual. This aura looks like a demon's." Kagome nodded, "Let's go!" Inuyasha jumped off the tree and started running to the village.

**Back at the village**………..

"Shippo. Go warn the villagers a demon is near. Tell them to get as far as they can away from here." Shippo nodded and ran off in a hurry. "Be careful Miroku!" he yelled back. Kaede appeared by his side with her bows and arrows. "Lady Kaede?" She looked at him, "You should go back and protect the villagers. This demon seems dangerous." She looked back at the direction of the demon. "Ye should not worry, Miroku. I am not too old to defend my village. Inuyasha is not back yet and ye are going to need all the help ye can get." Miroku stayed quiet for a while before he finally nodded. "Alright Lady Kaede. I'll respect your wishes." He looked towards the direction of the demon. The trees started to shake as the demon got closer but then everything went quiet. Miroku was confused. He looked at Kaede who also seemed confused.

"Lady. Kaede." Kaede walked back towards the village. "Ye should head back. It's obvious there is no de-"the ground began shaking with force that the earth was splitting. Kaede struggled to stay on her feet as the earth under her cracked even more. "Lady Kaede!" Miroku ran to Kaede trying not to fall in the cracks. "Lady Kaede, grab my hand!" As she almost reached him a demon emerged from the trees, screeching loudly scaring even more of the animals away. Miroku couldn't believe the size of it. "It looks like a mosquito." He said when he pulled Kaede up from the still splitting earth. "Yes. I've never seen a demon mosquito before in my whole life."

She looked at it some more and something caught her eye. The mosquito pulsed and grew in size. "It must have a shard of the Shikon jewel. Hurry Miroku, ye must defeat this demon before it begins to grow even more." Miroku looked confused, "What do you mean?" He looked at the demon and noticed what she was talking about.

"How do we make it stop?" Kaede grabbed her bow and arrow, searching for something that could stop it from growing. Her eyes widened for a moment, as she spotted something bright on its back. _'That mark'_ she grabbed an arrow and aimed it to the demon insect's back. "Miroku that mark must have something to do its growth. If ye can hit it, the demon will be defeated." She released the arrow, surrounded with her pink aura. The mosquito sensed it coming but was to late dodge it. It screeched with pain and wildly flied around trying to get the arrow out.

Miroku covered Kaede and buried his staff into the ground in an effort to not be blown away. The demon flew head on towards Miroku and Kaede ready to take off with one of them. "Get down!" Miroku pushed Kaede to the ground as he stood ready to attack the mosquito. Just as he was about to strike, the demon turned around and grabbed Kaede with its ugly, hairy legs. "Lady Kaede!" Miroku ran as fast as he could, "Hold on Lady Kaede!" '_Kami please help us_'

"Hirakotsu!" A giant boomerang flew towards the demon's legs, releasing Kaede as they were cut. Inuyasha jumped out of the trees catching Kaede and safely putting her on the ground. An arrow flew towards the demon's back, close to where Kaede's arrow was. The demon screeched more as he turned his anger on Kagome who was standing helplessly on a tree branch. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsaiga just as the demon was close to grabbing Kagome. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha pulled his sword up, "Wind Scar!" he swung his sword down and hit the demon insect on its back as it screeched from the pain and was instantly killed. Sango and Kirara landed on the ground along with Kagome after she grabbed the shard. "Are you alright Kaede" Sango asked as she jogged over to her side. "I am now. Thank ye Sango. Ye as well Kagome, ye aiming has gotten better." Kagome smiled and thanked her.

"Hey! They're not the only ones who helped!" Kaede looked at him confused before realizing what he meant. "Ye are correct Inuyasha." She walked over to a smirking Inuyasha only for his smirk to disappear when she passed him. "Thank ye Miroku for protecting me." Inuyasha balled up his hand to a fist. "What about me, you old hag!?" Kaede laughed, "Now, now Inuyasha no need to get angry. I thank ye as well." Everyone laughed except for an angry Inuyasha. "Shut up already!"

**_In Kaede's hut....._**

"So how did you know there was a demon near?" Miroku asked Inuyasha as Kaede handed him a bowl of noodles Kagome brought from her time. "Me and Kagome were up in the Goshinboku when we sensed a demon, a strong one." Kagome slurped down some of the noodles Kaede gave her, picking up where he left off. "We came to the village seeing nobody around. We looked around and found Shippo with the villagers hiding in a big hut. We asked him where you, Kaede, and Sango were. That's when we went to get Sango and help you." Inuyasha leaned on the wall with a smirk on his face, "Miroku you're losing your touch if you couldn't even defeat something as weak as a mosquito." Inuyasha busted out laughing when Miroku started blushing.

"Miroku could not attack that demon on his own Inuyasha. That mosquito grew in size every minute and he could not afford to make a mistake." Kaede explained, serving noodles for herself. Inuyasha's laughing lowered into chuckles, "Maybe but come on, even the old hag managed to attack it." He laughed louder and started rolling on the ground. Kagome closed her eyes and sweatdropped, '_He really does look like a dog that way'_ Kagome looked at him, "Inuyasha if Kaede hadn't attacked that demon then it would've still been growing in size. Hitting that mark on its back was the only way to stop it. Not even you wold've been able to stop it." Inuyasha stopped laughing and sat up after hearing her last statement.

"There's just something that's bothering me." Everyone turned to Sango who's been quiet ever since they got back. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked scratching his ear. Sango turned to him. "Didn't you say both you and Kagome sensed a strong demonic aura?" Inuyasha kept scratching not really interested, "Yea, what of it?" Sango ignored him and looked at Kagome, "Well I sensed the same demonic aura and it was not of that mosquito demon. That demon insect was weaker than what we sensed." Kagome's eyes widened, "So the real demon is still out there." Inuyasha stopped scratching and payed more attention to the new information. Sango nodded, "Yes but what disturbs me the most is the fact that it's a shape-shifter." Kagome looked worried, "Sango, how do you know all this?"

Sango breathed in before responding. "Back then, when I was a young girl and my father was still alive, him and the other slayers sensed the same demonic aura. My father and the rest of the demon slayers went to investigate only to have come back covered with purple ooze. A few weeks later, my father left to exterminate a demon in a village not so far from mine. I thought he must've come back because he returned home after a few hours. But it wasn't him. It was some kind of demon impersenating my father in order to destroy my village and kill every single demon slayer and villager until there was no one left. My father returned with the village preistess who told him about the aura and the purple ooze and of the demon it came from. The preistess, my father, and the remaining slayers, who haven't fled from the village, attacked the demon until it was finally destroyed. I thought that was the last time it would happen until today." Kagome looked at the floor, _'So it's still out there' _She looked towards Iuyasha who seemed to be in deep thought. _'Inuyasha'_

"So if we meet with this shape-shifter then it could take the form of one us? We wouldn't know who the real one is and who the fake is, right?" Shippo asked as he contined eating the rest of what was left from his choclate Kagome brought him earlier. "Not exactly, Shippo. The preistess who helped save our village said the demon will only be able to take a form of a person if it gets some of its purple ooze on its victims." as Sango explained this, Miroku stood up. He walked towards Sango only to be stopped when Kirara growled at him. "Kirara." Sango looked at him and Kirara went back to licking her bowl of milk. "Sango, please we need to talk." Sango sat quietly but finally stood up and without looking at him once, walked out of the straw door, Miroku followed behind her.

They walked in silence until they reached a stream closeby. They remained silent, waiting for someone to start talking. Miroku breathed in and sighed, "Sango, I think that shape-shifter has been in the village already." He looked over at Sango who sat on a rock, waiting for her to say something. "Sango, Shippo told me what had happened at the village earlier but please! Sango, I would not do something that would hurt the woman I lov-"

"NO! Stop Miroku! Just stop!" Sango stood up with tears falling down her face and faced a shocked Miroku. "Don't you dare say _that _word if you don't mean it at all." She started walking past the still shocked Miroku. Miroku snapped out of his daze and grabbed Sango's arm, pulling her into a hug. Sango struggled to get herself free but he kept a firm grip on her. "Never say that again. Never say I don't mean it. I love you Sango and I don't want to hurt you. I would never hurt you in such a way."

Sango stopped trying to free herself and let out more tears before breaking down crying, soaking Miroku's clothes. "Sango please believe me. I was in the hot springs at the time you saw the other me in the village. I wasn't near the village at that time. That purple ooze you were speaking of got on me when i destroyed a demon near the village." He pulled her away a little to look at her. "Sango." He wiped away her tears with his thumb, "If you still refuse to believe me, ask Shippo yourself. He attacked me before he noticed I was wet." Sango looked up at him as her tears slowly stopped. "Sango, please don't be-" Miroku's eyes widened when he felt soft, warm lips on his. Sango was kissing him! He slowly closed his eyes and returned the kiss with a little more passion. Sango pulled away blushing but smiling at him. "I'm sorry I didn't give you the chance to explain. I was just too upset to even hear you speak." Miroku put his hand on her cheek, "Now you know the truth." Sango smiled, "Yea." Miroku pulled her into another kiss.

They sat underneath a tree near the stream, leaning on one another, watching as the fireflies flickered on and off. They watched as a shooting star passed above them. Sango leaned closer and closed her eyes with a smile on her face. 'What I wouldn't give to stay like this forever' her smile widened. They stayed a while longer not wanting to ruin their time together. Sango's eyes widened, **_"PERVERT!" _**Miroku laughed nervously with a red hand print on his cheek as Sango walked back to Kaede's hut. Miroku stood up and smiled. He walked up to Sango and caught her hand. Sango smiled at him as a small blush crept up her cheeks. They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence, wonderig what the future holds for them.

**Thought I might add some SxM fluff. how'd i do? i know I made them confess their love for eachh other to soon but it'll make sense! I promise! Well at least I hope it makes sense. Anyways as I said before and I think I'll keep saying it, flames are very much welcome. Til next time! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Moonlight**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! ^-^' I know I took a while, well a 3 month long while, to update and I apologize to anyone who really is reading my story. But I was real busy with school and I had to study for exams and I have step team practice, not to mention that the school's football team lost the playoffs and we (the band) had to travel 3 hours to get to the other school. 3 FREAKIN HOURS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SORE MY ASS WAS?!?!?! -_-' I'm sorry for that but it was hard for us since we had an undefeated season. Anyways, excuses are not acceptable. So on with my long awaited chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Even though I said I was saying it once, this is a reminder: _I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR YU YU HAKUSHO THAT WILL APPEAR LATER ON IN THE STORY!_ there...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Shippo yawned and scratched his back, looking around the hut. 'Inuyasha… me… Kagome… Kirara… Kaede… Wow they start with a K…' He looked around again and counted them on his fingers. 'Where's Miroku and Sango?' He went outside and found them making breakfast. Shippo smiled at the smell of food and walked over to Miroku's side and took in the food's scent.

"This smells so good!" his eyes shined sniffing it some more. "When can we eat?"

Sango smiled, "As soon as Inuyasha and Kagome wake up." She stood up from her spot on the ground and stretched. "It's strange. Inuyasha is usually always the first to wake up." Miroku stated, still stirring the stew he was making.

"I was heading to the village today for some supplies. Would you like to join me, Shippo?" Sango asked, picking up her boomerang. "Sure. I've been meaning to go visit Anaya anyways. I can show her my new tricks now and maybe even get her some flowers! She really likes daises." He said all the while jumping with excitement at the mention of her.

Anaya and the remaining people from her village were new since their village burned down a month ago. Shippo met her a few days ago down by the river. He saved her from three girls, that looked pretty angry at her very existence, throwing rocks at her. The day after, a boy, who seemed a year older then her, came and tried forcing her into giving him a kiss on the cheek. Since then, Shippo promised to visit her whenever he could and Anaya looked forward to seeing him each time he did.

Miroku chuckled, "Seems to me that our little Shippo has developed a new crush." Sango giggled at the look of embarrassment on Shippo's face. "I do not!"

"Are you ready to go, Shippo?" Sango giggled some more seeing Kirara playfully scratch Miroku on his leg.

"Yup, just let me get my tops." He said, walking back inside the hut.

"I give it three days." Miroku said standing from his spot. Sango placed her finger on her chin in thought. "One week." Miroku chuckled and grabbed her from the waist. "Winner gets?"

**SLAP!!! **Kirara cringed; Miroku caressed his newly bruised cheek as Sango turned away. "Winner gets nothing! On the pther hand, you..." She turned back to him with a gleam in each eye promising torture to any who dared mess with her. Kirara ran and hid behind a tree, meowing nervously. Miroku turned paler and paler, crawling as fast as he could away from her. "Now Sango, don't do anything you'll regret."

"Oh trust me, monk. This is the one thing I will not regret." Miroku's face turned whiter than white as Sango stood above him, laughing evilly that would've made Naraku proud. Sango raised her right fist and with a warrior's cry, she let it loose.

Kagome yawned and rubbed her tired eyes. She sat up, stretching her tense muscles and looked at Inuyasha who was already awake. She smiled, "Hey there, Inuyasha." He smiled back, "Hey yourself." He stood up, Kagome following suit. "So where is everybody?" she asked looking around the empty hut.

Inuyasha placed Tetsaiga on his waist, "Miroku and Sango got up early and made breakfast. Shippo just left with his tops and headed to the village with Sango. Kaede went to check on a woman in labor. She said she'll be back a little after noon." Kagome nodded and walked towards the straw door. "Oh and don't say anything about Miroku's black eye." she turned and looked at him, but he shook his head in return.

She greeted Miroku and accepted the bowl of stew he handed her. She turned away with a small blush before he caught her staring. _'Note to self, never get Sango mad... Again' _Inuyasha held back a laugh at her reaction and didn't dare tease her about it. Instead, he turned his attention back to the monk.

"So Miroku, where did you and Sango head to last night? You sure came back late." Inuyasha smirked as he watched Miroku's good eye widen.

'Inuyasha, sit." He yelped as his face met his good, old friend; dirt. Kagome contiued eating her stew as Inuyasha got up growling at her. "What the heck was that for!?" Kagome closed her eyes and calmly replied, "You shouldn't be questioning someone of their private life. It's rude." She slurped some more stew before adding, "And since when have you turned into a Miroku?"

Inuyasha growled again while it was Miroku's turn to smirk. "Thank you, Kagome, but what did you mean by 'a Miroku?'"

She smiled, "Don't worry about that. By the way, your stew is great. Mind if I get some more?" Miroku chuckled and grabbed her bowl. "Eat as much as you wish. There's plenty more." He handed back her bowl. She greedily accepted it and started gulping it down.

Miroku stood and dusted himself off. "If you both will excuse me, I need to check on Sango and Shippo." He smirked again at Inuyasha before disappearing among the trees. He sat down next to Kagome just as she finished eating her second bowl.

"That was delicious! Inuyasha, why don't try some? It's really great and I'm sure you're hungry from fighting that demon yesterday." she poured some in her bowl and handed it to him. Inuyasha took it, smiling as he did. "Thanks." Kagome smiled and nodded. She stood up and started cleaning the mess Miroku left making the stew as Inuyasha finished eating.

"Hey Inuyasha, is it alright if I go back to my time for awhile?" Inuyasha slurped the remaining of his stew before looking at her. "What for?" he poured some more stew, "You just got back." He started eating again.

Kagome sighed, "Well I forgot to mention that I have a test and I would like to study. Besides I'm already behind everybody else in class and gramps is running out of excuses."

He looked at her, "Please Inuyasha! I'm only asking for three days. That's all." He sighed, "Three days but any later and I'm dragging you back." Kagome squealed and hugged him tight, "Thank you, Inuyasha! I promise I'll be back no later than three." She hugged him tighter, only to have Inuyasha choking on his stew, "Kagome!"

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know!" she scratched the back of her head, sheepishly. Inuyasha glared at her before going into a coughing fit. "Kagome, I'm gonna get you!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha reached for her arm, "I said I was sorry!"

"Get over here!" Kagome screamed again and started to run, but this time Inuyasha tackled her to the ground. Kagome panicked while Inuyasha smirked at her nervous form, "Got'cha!"

"SIT BOY!"

**_In the village....._**

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo along with some of the villagers looked around curiously. "Was it just me or did you guys hear someone say 'sit'?" Shippo asked, as he looked to the direction towards Kaede's hut. Miroku and Sango sighed, "Inuyasha..." Shippo looked at his friends before shrugging and went back to playing with Anaya.

**_Later that night....._**

Kagome and Sango sighed in total bliss, "Now this is the life." Kagome sighed again. Sango nodded her head and ducked her head underwater. After Sango, Miroku, and Shippo got back to find Kagome and Inuyasha covered in dirt, Sango suggested going to the hot springs before Miroku started interrogating them on what happened.

Sango rose her head up with her hair now fully wet, "Yea it's nice to just relax once in a while."

"I agree completely. It's like the water is just washing all of our problems away." Kagome scrubbed herself with the loofa she brought with her. Sango looked at her curiously, Kagome must have noticed since she asked, "Something wrong?"

Sango only got closer and grabbed her arm, "Kagome, who did this to you?" she stared, horrified, not at her arm but at her side. _'That's where Inuyasha struck me the night before'_

_'How did that... Oh no!'_ Kagome looked at Sango, who started tracing the marks. "Oh, those silly scratches! Well clumsy me! I was going to the old storage room, back in my time, to get some old boxes my grandpa needed and I was in a hurry and I kind of crashed into some old, rusty, unseathed swords. Yea that's all. I just wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

'_Please let her believe it!_' she shouted in her head. Sango looked away from the marks and sighed, "Kagome, you need to be more careful. Who knows what other sharp objects could've hurt you. And just because those swords you crashed into are rusty, it doesn't mean they aren't sharp." She got out of the water and started dressing.

"You're right. I promise I'll be more careful next time." Kagome got out of the water as well and smiled at Sango. She smiled back, "Well then let's head back before it's gets any darker and hope Inuyasha doesn't lose control for not coming back sooner." Her smile widened, "Like last time, remember?"

Kagome groaned, "Don't remind me. That was so embarrassing!" Sango laughed as Kagome finished dressing. "It's not funny Sango! How would you feel if Miroku came bursting through the bushes thinking you were in trouble only to end up seeing you naked!" Sango laughed even more, "But it didn't happen to me. So I guess I'll never know how it feels like." Kagome glared at her.

"Well then, shall we go?" She asked after Sango calmed down. She nodded as she headed the way back to Kaede's. Kagome couldn't help but wonder how the scratches got on her. _'It doesn't make any sense. It was just a dream. How could something from a dream do this? No not a dream, a nightmare. I can't let Inuyasha see it, he'll freak and he'll want to know everything! How could this have happened!? It's not possible for a dream's or a nightmare's events to actually affect the real life, right?' _

Kagome sighed as she and Sango made it back to Kaede's hut. Kaede greeted them at the door and Inuyasha smiled seeing Kagome sit next to him at the corner of the hut. Kagome smiled back and forgot all about her problems. _'Even Inuyasha washes my troubles away, just by a_ _glance' _her smile widened and leaned on his shoulder. _'Well no use dwelling on past nightmares. I'll talk to mom about it. But for now' _

Kagome closed her eyes, breathing in Inuyasha's scent; the mixture of rain, wood, a little of sakura for his gentle side but the one that stood out was the scent of cinnamon for his fiery side. Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at Inuyasha who turned away from the fire to her. He smiled and Kagome smirked as she lifted herself and pecked him on the lips. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's, along with everybody else's in the hut, shocked faces. She leaned on his shoulder again and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha stared at her until he heard her even breathing indicating she had fallen asleep and smiled. He turned back to stare at the fire only to come face to face with a wicked looking Shippo at his face. "You told her didn't you?" Inuyasha 'hmped' and pushed him away. Shippo giggled, "I knew it! You did!" His giggles turned into laughter but closed his mouth to not wake Kagome up.

Miroku along with Sango and Kaede looked on confused. Miroku, who got frustrated at not knowing what was going on, cleared his throat. "Shippo, would you kindly tell us what Inuyasha has told Kagome that makes you so amused?" Shippo's laughter went back to giggles as he told them what happened and when Inuyasha finally told Kagome about his feelings thanks to him. As soon as he finished, someone was either shocked, smiling happily, or smirking perverted.

When everyone turned to look at Inuyasha, him and Kagome were gone. Shippo got up, "Hey where did they go?!" Kaede grabbed him by the tail just as he was almost out the door, "Now, now Shippo. Ye don't have to worry. Inuyasha simply took Kagome to the sacred tree." She let go of his tail and sipped her tea. Shippo sat tearfully next to Kirara who meowed.

"How do you know this fo sure Lady Kaede? I mean did you see him walk out the door?" Sango asked as she got ready for bed. Kaede smiled, "Why yes, as a matter of fact I did. Ye were so busy listening to Shippo's tale that ye didn't even notice him slip out the door. He told me to be quiet til Shippo were done.' She sipped her tea again as everyone else sweat-dropped.

**_At the Sacred Tree....._**

_Kagome ran and ran as fast as her legs could, away from the one she thought loved her. "Kukuku... You can run but you can't hide wench." Kagome started breathing hard and her legs started to ache. "Inuyasha, please stop!" Inuyasha slashed her on the side just like before only this time, she wasn't bleeding. Kagome didn't stay and wonder why and kept running. _

_She stopped suddenly as she came upon a familiar scene. Shippo's dead. Miroku's dead. Sango's dead. All dead from the same injury, a hole in their chest, right where their heart should be. Kagome dropped to her knees and picked Shippo up from his spot. Holding him close to her, she began crying harder than ever. "Weakest kit I've ever known. He was dead even before I took his heart out. Kukuku... The monk tried playing hero. Fool, only got him killed quicker." _

_'No, not those words again. Why is this happening again!?' She lifted her tear stained face and looked him straight in the eye. She gasped as she saw something she didn't the night before. Right on his back, two jewels glow black 'Jewel shards! But then that means...' Inuyasha chuckled but Kagome didn't care. She stared down two floating, red eyes behind Inuyasha. 'Naraku' she stood up with Shippo still in her arms. She glared at him which made Inuyasha chuckle even more. "Where's Kirara?" Inuyasha smirked, "I ate her. I never thought a cat would taste so good."_

_Kagome's eyes widened and threw up at the mere thought of Inuyasha eating her dear cat friend. She wiped her mouth and glared coldly at him, "Why, Inuyasha? Why did you do this!? They were our friends! They accepted you! Why would you do something so horrible?" __Inuyasha's smirk grew as he watched her kneel down and hold her friends close. "They were nothing to me, wench. If it weren't for me they would've long since been **dead**." _

_Kagome closed her eyes, 'Not this again' she stood and glared at him. Before she had time to react, he plunged his claws into her stomach. "Just like you." Kagome glazed eyes widened. She spat out blood as his claws went deeper in her._

_'No, not again' She looked past him to the floating eyes. 'Naraku, this is your entire fault' Inuyasha smirked and pulled his claws out before plunging them in her again. "Kukuku, goodbye forever, **KA-GO-ME**, kukuku." He took out his claws and struck her heart. Kagome fell to her knees, staring at Inuyasha with glazed eyes as he slowly began to fade away into nothing. 'Inuyasha...' she fell to the ground, a trickle of blood trailing down the corner of her mouth. 'Inuyasha!' she screamed in her mind as her last tear rolled down..._

_"Kagome, Kagome! Wake up!"_

"Kagome, wake up." Kagome opened her eyes and squinted from the sudden brightness. Inuyasha sighed in relief, "It's about time. I thought you'll never wake up. I've been shaking you for the past five min-" Inuyasha's eyes widened when Kagome tackled him into a hug and started crying.

"Inuyasha, it was awful! You were... and Shippo and Miroku and Sango were... and you... Oh Inuyasha!" she cried harder and Inuyasha hugged her tight, trying to comfort her. "Shhh, it's alright, Kagome. It was just a dream. Shhh, don't cry anymore." She kept crying and Inuyasha kept holding her, not caring that his shirt was getting soaked. "Just a dream." he repeated it over and over until finally her tears eased up.

_'No. It wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare'_ she hugged him closer. _'Oh, Inuyasha, if only you knew!' _Inuyasha brushed a strand of hair away from her face after she stopped. "How about we go to your time this afternoon, hmm? I think the others won't mind. Especially since today is the night of the new moon."

_'That's right, the new moon' _She smiled a little and nodded. Inuyasha kissed her forehead. "Let's get down and tell the others." He grabbed her and jumped down. As soon as they got down, Kagome placed her hands on her hips and arched her back, trying to pop it. When she looked at her hands she gasped. _'Oh no...'_

"Kagome? You alright?" Inuyasha went to her side to try and see what was wrong. "Oh... uh... it's nothing. I just popped my back to hard and it hurts a little. Um I'm going to the river for a drink. I'll catch up to you, ok?" Inuyasha looked at her skeptically but nodded. "Don't take too long. I'll start packing your stuff." Kagome smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before running to the stream.

Inuyasha watched her leave and shook his head._ 'Something's not right' _he looked around him. The forest seemed much quieter than usual. He looked back towards the direction Kagome took. _'Kagome, please hurry'_ he turned around and went back to Kaede's hut. Hidden in the shadows, a dark figure watched him go and chuckled before disappearing back into the forest.

_**With Kagome.....**_

Kagome cries filled the air as she desperately tried to take the blood off her hands. _'What is this!? How did this happen?' _She gasped. _'The dream; the nightmare... When he attacked me this time, I wasn't bleeding! And the scratches Sango saw yesterday, those were the ones Inuyasha made.' _She splashed water on her face_ 'Get a grip, Kagome! Come on, girl, it was just a dream, uh, nightmare. It happens all the time. Yea, it's not real'_ She splashed water on her face again and stared at her reflection.

_'But why didn't I bleed in the nightmare but I did in real life? How is that even possible?' _She stared at her reflection harder and the image of Inuyasha from her nightmare appeared. _'Still, that nightmare was more awful then any I ever had!' _She splashed water on her face one last time and stood up. _'Well let's go home, Kagome. You have a lot of studying to do'_

She gasped and her eyes widened as she stared across the river. A dark figure under a tree smirked as it came to Kagome's side of the river. Suddenly she was surrounded in nothing but darkness. Purple, red, and dark blue colors swirled above her. She tried screaming, she tried running away but it was useless. Her voice was useless and her feet were glued in place. _'Inuyasha'_ she yelled in her mind hoping for something or someone to come and wake her from another nightmare.

The figure chuckled as it took a step closer. "Inuyasha, that's all you want. Inuyasha, help me. Inuyasha, come save me. Inuyasha, I love you. Inuyasha this, Inuyasha that. Give it a rest." He circled around her still but trembling form. "Nothing you can do or say can save him from the future that he will endure." He stopped and with Kagome's back turned to him; she couldn't see what he was doing.

_'AHHHHHHH!!!'_ she yelled in her mind when a sharp object pierced her back. She fell to her knees as blood started to trail down her back. The figure stood in her vision now, holding a sharp knife in his left hand. "Not even your visions of the future will help you save Inuyasha." He spoke with venom, saying Inuyasha's name which only caused Kagome even more overwhelmed with fear. "And the best part of it is," he took the knife and placed it gently on her skin, "He won't believe you when you try to warn him." He chuckled loudly, hurting Kagome's ears.

_'Visions...? Is he talking about my- AHHHHH!!! ?'_ He pierced her back again, right where the cut was deepest. "Here's something to remember me by... my dear KA-GO-ME." He chuckled and started carving something on Kagome's back. Kagome cried out in pain; hearing her voice for the first time during this torture even scared her. Her voice that was once so sweet and musical was now nothing but cries of despair and ashes of nothingness. _'INUYASHAAAA!!!!!!!' _she cried in her mind not trusting her own voice any longer.

Inuyasha's eyes opened wide and sprang to his feet, catching everyone in the hut's attention. "Is something wrong, Inuyasha?" Kaede asked with worry in her voice. "Kagome...," he whispered, "Something's wrong with Kagome." he said more loudly before he ran out the hut, followed by Sango and Miroku on Kirara and Shippo on Inuyasha's back. "How do you know she's in trouble, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked when Kirara got close enough for him to hear over the roaring wind.

"I heard her call my name. I don't know how but I heard her in my mind." Shippo stared at him like he grew another set of ears. "You're mind? How do you know it's just not playing games on you?"

"I just know, Shippo! It was so clearly and I could feel it in my heart." Shippo kept staring at him until finally he nodded his head. "Alright, let's go save Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped higher in the tree and ran faster than ever.

_'I don't know how I heard you, but I honestly don't care. Please be alright, Kagome. Just hold on a little longer. I'm coming for you!'_

* * *

**A/N so what do you think so far? To be honest, I just made up the whole thing as I went along. See that's the reason why I took so long to update, I didn't know what to do next and like I said, this is my first story so I'm trying very hard to impress ya out there. Specially since I took close to 3 hours making sure I corrected all my mistakes. And I know that not a lot of people are reading my story but that's ok. I know someone out there is. ^-^ So tell me what you think in a review or PM doesn't matter. Just tell me what you like or what you hate and I'll try to make it better in the future. And like I said before, Flames are welcome with open arms. Oh and does anybody else think I left a cliff hanger? I personally don't think I did but that's just me. Oh yea **

**So again, flames are welcome and review please! I don't care if it's mean or you think it's gonna hurt my feelings. Tell me cuz I need to know what to work on and what I need to get better on. I'm trying my best and if you have any suggestions then come on brah! Tell me! I'm now starting on chapter 4 and hopefully I make it better than this one. I thought I did a pretty descent job on this chapter don't you agree? Til then, Later!**

**-Moonlight**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I updated! It took me a little longer then I thought so I'm sorry for that. But I made this chapter a little longer then the last so I hope that makes up for my delay. I guess being sick is good for something huh? So enjoy and tell me what you think. On with the story! _REVIEW!_**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Well, my dear miko, it seems my work here is done. I surely hope you enjoy my gift. It takes true art to make something like it." The figure chuckled, "Now for the finishing touch." Newly fresh tears came to Kagome's eyes at the feel of burning flesh. _'Inuyasha, where are you?!'_ She closed her eyes, trying to avoid the pain. _'I'm sorry… Inuyasha'_

The figure stopped and stood in front of her, the knife in hand, with blood dripping to the floor. Kagome opened her eyes, her tears felt cool against her heated face. She squinted as a drop of blood landed near her mouth. "It seems that Inuyasha is on his way." The figure chuckled and picked her up by the shoulders. She gasped as she finally managed to see his face clearly.

_'Miroku… no it's not him. It's just his face. He must be that shape-shifter Sango was talking about'_ She glared at his dark blue eyes, but one seemed a little different, the right was lighter than the other. She noticed for once that he was much built; a little bit more than Sesshomaru. She also noticed how his darker eye flashed and the lighter one seemed to fade into a darker shade. She glared at him when he started chuckling.

"Don't forget me." He grabbed a fistful of her hair and kissed her hard on the lips. Kagome shut her eyes tight, trying hard to pull away but to no avail. He pulled away, pulling out the little bottle holding the shards and chuckled, disappearing in thin air letting Kagome fall hard to the ground. She heard his chuckling fade away and cried harder.

The darkness around her faded away slowly as she was falling unconscious from loss of blood with her tears still trailing down her face. Her breathing harsh and short, her back ached, but she didn't care. She fought through the pain, trying to stand. Her legs trembled and her knees buckled when she tried walking. She grabbed a nearby tree, steadying herself as a wave of dizziness took over her.

She breathed in deeply and cringed from the pain._ 'Inuyasha…'_ she took a step but fell to the ground. A few tears escaped her as she finally fell unconscious. '_I'm sorry…'_

Inuyasha panicked and increased his speed. "Inuyasha, please slow down!" Shippo cried and ducked as a tree branch passed by. "Shut it Shippo, I don't have time to deal with your complaining!" Shippo sighed and narrowed his eyes from the rushing wind.

He gasped and his eyes widened, "Inuyasha!" He pointed up and ahead and Inuyasha stopped so suddenly Shippo fell off his back. Inuyasha glared at the figure in front of him.

"Inuyasha, why did you stop?" Sango hauled Kirara to a stop and Miroku jumped off, running towards Inuyasha's side. "Naraku, what are you doing here?" Miroku yelled, readying himself for any attack.

Inuyasha growled, "Where's Kagome!?"

Naraku chuckled, "Why Inuyasha, it's such a pleasure to see you again." He stood from his spot on the ground, "It's quite odd that you left her alone, but then again quite expected." He chuckled more.

"What are you talking about?! Tell me what you've done to Kagome!" he stood ready with Tetsaiga fully transformed.

Naraku pulled his hood down, and smirked at him. "What makes you think I've done anything to your precious miko?" He put his hood back on and turned away, "Maybe you would appreciate meeting the man responsible for her death." At his last word, he disappeared.

"Naraku you bastard! Get back here! We're not done!"

"Inuyasha, is that you?" a soft, breathy voice barely audible, asked.

"Kagome? Kagome where are you?! " Inuyasha, along with Sango and Miroku looked around.

"Inuyasha, over there!" Sango shouted jumping off Kirara. Just as she did, Kagome stepped out from behind a tree. Inuyasha put Tetsaiga away and rushed over to her side and brought her back to where Miroku and Sango were waiting.

"Kagome, what happened to you?" Inuyasha set her down on the ground and looked at her injuries. "Who did this to you?"

Sango started moving towards them but Miroku held her back. She looked at his serious face that only shook his head, "Something isn't right. Stay here in case something happens." She nodded before going back to check on Shippo who woke after his fall. Miroku watched on intently. _'I_ _just hope I'm wrong'_

Kagome looked up at him, tiredly and tried smiling, "It's alright, Inuyasha. I'm fine."

"What are you talking about? You're hurt, how can you be fine?"

"Inuyasha, please calm down. I don't know what happened. I was just at the river and the next thing I know I'm awake and covered in blood."

"Kagome, perhaps you should let us care for your injuries." Kagome looked at Miroku who offered his hand. She nodded and accepted his hand. "Inuyasha why don't you go get the first aid kit in Kagome's bag."

"Sure where is it?"

"Ask Sango for it, she has it with her." Inuyasha nodded and walked away, leaving Miroku and Kagome.

"So Miroku, what do-"Kagome stumbled backwards, holding her bruised cheek. "What the hell!" She wiped some blood away from the corner of her mouth.

"Show yourself you demon!" he yelled holding his staff in front of him.

"Miroku, what the hell is going on?!" Inuyasha ran back, throwing the first aid to the monk.

"Inuyasha, he punched me in the face!" Inuyasha removed her hand from the bruise and hissed. He turned, growling, "What the hell is your problem!"

"Inuyasha, that's not Kagome!"

"What are you talking about!? It is her!"

Miroku shook his head, "Inuyasha, you know her better than any of us. How can you not see that isn't her?"

Inuyasha turned away, balling his hand into a fist. "And besides Kagome will never use a shard of the Shikon for her own benefit, neither will she be able to taint it."

Inuyasha's head snapped up and looked at the chain around her neck containing the shards. _'He's right… The shards… they're tainted!'_

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he slowly looked up to meet her in the eye. "Kagome?" she laughed softly, her bangs shadowing her eyes. "Kagome, look at me!" her laughter grew louder and louder until her head snapped up, laughing at the sky, her eyes wide and unblinking. "Kagome!" his voice broke into anger as he grabbed her arm.

She punched him in the face, her laughter going down, "Foolish Inuyasha. And here everybody said you were so strong and caring. Especially your precious Kagome." Inuyasha spat out blood and glared at her. She laughed, "Why so angry, Inuyasha? I thought you loved me?" her laughter grew, "You're so worried about me that you can't even see that Kagome is slowly dying."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and grabbed her by the collar. "Where is she!?" she put her hands on top of his. "Why should I tell you? How do you know that I'm actually the real Kagome and your friend over there isn't the fake?" She grunted as he punched her in the gut.

She laughed and stared at him straight in the eye. "You're wasting your time. Even if you find her, she'll never wake up." He dissolved into liquid before slowly materializing into his true form. Sango gasped, "Shape-shifter… Inuyasha, he's the shape-shifter we sensed yesterday!"

He chuckled; his dark blue almost black eyes gleamed in pure amusement. His built body shining with armor that was on his shoulders, chest and back. His black hair pulled back into a high, tight ponytail with two strands framing his face. As his feet finally materialized he took a step toward Inuyasha.

He growled, "Who the hell are you?" The figure smirked, "I'm the bringer of light, bringer of darkness. Look me in the eyes and you're gone forever." He laughed which only made Inuyasha's growl louder, "I am also the cause for your death." He stopped laughing and returned to his smirk, "They call me Keitaro." Miroku's eyes narrowed. _'Blessed?'_

"But let's not worry about that." He took out a whip that was strapped to his waist and whipped it out towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumped out of the way and was about to pull Tetsaiga out when Keitaro's whip wrapped around his wrist. He growled and tried tugging it away from its owner but it was no use. The whip was wrapped tightly around his wrist and Keitaro pulled it hard and sent Inuyasha flying over his head.

He let out a cry as he hit the ground hard. "Inuyasha! Are you alright?" Sango cried from behind Keitaro. He struggled getting up and coughed from the dust floating in the air. "Yea, go find Kagome!" he pulled out Tetsaiga and she nodded.

Miroku turned to her, "Head towards the river. That's the direction Keitaro came from. I'll stay behind to help Inuyasha." She nodded once more before climbing on Kirara, "Let's go Shippo." He jumped up and settled in front of her. They took off and Miroku turned back to the fighting to see Inuyasha shot to the ground again. He gripped his staff tightly and rushed forward towards Keitaro.

"Do you see her anywhere, Shippo?" Sango asked as they flew around the river area. "Not yet. Maybe she's somewhere deep in the fores-. Hey wait! I think I see her!" He pointed to a small red bundle. "Kirara, take us down." Sango leaped off Kirara when they reached the ground and ran to the bundle; Shippo right behind her. She gasped, "Kagome!" She kneeled beside her and checked for any life.

Her breathing had slowed along with her heart rate. She was covered in sweat, dirt, but what horrified them the most, blood. "Sango, her back… it's all…" Shippo's eyes widened before he broke down crying. "What did they do to her?" He backed away enough to let Sango check her back. She ripped off a piece of cloth and cleaned some of the blood off and gasped. "Oh Kagome… what have they done to you? Kirara!"

Kirara rushed over and kneeled down. "We have to get to Kaede's hut now. She's the only one that can help her. Shippo, Kirara and I will drop you off at Jinenji's village so you can get some herbs. Just tell him what her condition is and as soon as he hands the herbs over to you rush back to the village as fast as you can alright." Shippo wiped his tears away and nodded. Sango smiled as she finally got Kagome gently on Kirara's back. "Let's go!"

Inuyasha punched Keitaro who stumbled back. He lashed his whip out and it wrapped around Tetsaiga. He smirked. _'Got'cha'_ Inuyasha pulled as hard as he could and the whip wrapped all the way around. Keitaro took a step back, shocked and defenseless. Inuyasha undid it and tossed it to Miroku.

Miroku lashed the whip towards Keitaro who merely took a step back. Miroku brought the whip back to him and lashed it out again. This time it hit Keitaro on the chest and Miroku smirked and brought it back again. His eyes widened in comfusion.

He watched as Keitaro's wound lighted up brightly until it completely disappeared. He chuckled, "Do you really think that you can harm me with my own weapon?" He extended his hand ripping the whip away from Miroku's hands and came back to him. He stared at them both waiting for an attack.

"Miroku, is there any way that we can get to him?" Inuyasha asked panting next to him. He was badly injured on his arms and legs. He had a deep cut in his stomach area, bleeding more and more every minute.

Miroku was just as bad. His right arm was slashed with a long cut leaving it completely paralyzed. His legs had the same cuts. Keitaro, on the other hand, only managed to get one bruise on his left cheek from Inuyasha's punch.

"I can try my sacred sutras but I don't think it will do much help." He reached into his robes and pulled out a few. They started floating in the air, surrounding him in each side. "Inuyasha, distract him as much as you can while I get these ready."

"No problem!" He lunged forward and swung Tetsaiga to where his head should be but Keitaro dodged and lashed his whip at his arm again. Inuyasha cried out in pain and swung his sword again. He jumped and this time his whip connected with his back. "Come now Inuyasha. Is this the best you can do?" He chuckled as he lashed his whip again on his back.

Just as he was about to strike again, he dropped to one knee in pain and tried reaching his back with his right arm. He pulled off a sacred sutra and tried standing, only to be attacked with three more. Inuyasha took his chance and ran to where Miroku was standing as if in a prayer with sutras glowing and firing themselves towards Keitaro.

Keitaro yelled in pain and struggled trying to take off the sutras all the while glaring at Miroku who had just opened his eyes. Miroku turned to Inuyasha and gave him a goofy grin, "Its working!" he laughed while Inuyasha sweat-dropped. He shook his head and Miroku turned serious, "Inuyasha, I'm going to send a few more. Get your Wind Scar ready and I'll tell you when to release it."

"I got it." Inuyasha closed his eyes and concentrated as Miroku attacked a still struggling Keitaro. Inuyasha opened his eyes, watching as Keitaro's flesh started burning. "Now!" Inuyasha's eyes flashed and lifted Tetsaiga up, "Wind Scar!" he swung it down towards Keitaro.

Keitaro's eyes widened, "NOOO!!!" Miroku shielded his eyes with his hand from the attack as he watched it hit him in the chest. Inuyasha smirked and rested Tetsaiga on his shoulder. "It's about time…" Miroku looked at him, smiled, and nodded.

Keitaro lay on the ground motionless; his left arm twitching now and then. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsaiga before turning around and motioned for Miroku to follow him. "Come on. We have to find Kagome."

"Inuyasha, Miroku!" Shippo called as he fell from the sky and landed on Miroku's shoulder. "We found Kagome. She's unconscious and lost a lot of blood, but Sango is on her way to Kaede's hut. We need to go now! I have to take her these special herbs."

Inuyasha nodded, "Alright let's go."

"Not so fast, Inuyasha. I'm not dead yet." Inuyasha turned back around and saw Keitaro on his knees. "It will take more than that to get rid of me." His knees buckled but stood up straight and glared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled. From the corner of his eye, he could see Miroku reaching into his robes and pulling out more sutras. "Miroku," he turned as Inuyasha pulled out Tetsaiga again and held it at ready, "You and Shippo get going. Kagome needs those herbs now."

"Are you sure? You do know that my sutras will not be able to help you now." Inuyasha smirked. "Yea I know but I can take him. Now get going!"

Miroku nodded and with Shippo on his shoulder, started running back to where Kaede's hut was. Inuyasha spread his legs apart and glared at Keitaro. "Alright, let's get this over with." Keitaro smirked and this time took out a knife. Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw the blood on it. _'That smells like Kagome's blood'_

Keitaro chuckled softly, "What's the matter Inuyasha? It looks like you just saw a ghost." Inuyasha growled. "Come and get me Inuyasha. This will be the end of you." With knife ready, he attacked and the battle began again.

**_With Kagome….._**

_She saw him struggling. She saw him cry out in pain. She saw every new cut and bruise appearing on his skin. She saw him bleeding to death… She felt his every ache and pain, but she could do nothing but cry and watch him suffer. She cried and cried yelling out his name knowing that he will never hear her._

_She watched as Keitaro stabbed and cut Inuyasha everywhere on his body. She watched as Inuyasha blocked once before getting punched in the gut. "Inuyasha, come on! You can beat him just like all the others!" she cried and shouted only for it to reach deaf ears. _

_"Inuyasha" she whispered. Suddenly, her surrounding changed into a rainy field in a clearing near the forest. She saw a dark figure stand over another lying lifeless on the ground. The figure turned and smirked, "Why hello there, Kagome. Why don't you come and help me to get rid of this body?"_

_Kagome glared at Keitaro but no matter how much she wanted to turn back around and run, something pulled her to his side. He stepped to the side and let Kagome get a better view of the figure on the ground. She gasped and fresh tears came to her eyes. "Inuyasha…"_

_"Yes, Inuyasha. I'll admit he put up quite a fight. It was truly an honor to fight h- gah!" Before he could finish Kagome put up a barrier around herself and Inuyasha. She reached out and placed her wet hand on his cheek. 'It's so cold. He's never been this cold.' _

_She closed her eyes, put her head on his chest and began crying. Keitaro stood to the side, watching with some regret shown in his right light shaded eye while the left showed victory. Kagome grabbed his hand and kissed the top of it. Then she kissed his frozen cold lips one last time. "I love you. I always will."_

_She stood up and dropped the barrier. With tear filled eyes she looked at Keitaro, but without hate. No, not hate but despair, sadness, and anger. "Why Keitaro? What did we do to you that make you hate us?" _

_Keitaro looked away, "I was ordered to do this. It was not my wish to kill him but I had no choice."_

_"Who ordered you?"_

_He looked back at her but before he could reply she gasped. "Your eyes… They're white." He nodded not at all surprised at her reaction. _

_"Like that man that you and your friends encountered before from the Band of Seven, I too have a second personality. But believe me when I say that I am much nicer than you think. Naraku has simply, I guess you can say, blocked the real me and made my evil side more dominant. Now I have no choice but to follow what the other me is doing. Please believe me, Lady Kagome, but Naraku has power over me now."_

_"So how is it that you can talk to me and in my head?"_

_He smiled, "I have many talents Lady Kagome that Naraku sees useful. This is the one talent that Naraku does not have knowledge of me having."_

_"So you can sneak into people's minds and talk to them?"_

_"Not exactly you see the person needs to be asleep or unconscious in order for me to speak to them. It's in a way like mind walking. It's another way to help them even if you do not know who the person is. But the only way to do that is by their dreams."_

_"So your saying I'm unconscious somewhere in the real world,?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Did you make me have those nightmares?"_

_"I'm afraid not. All in due time Lady Kagome, you will understand. I will be visiting you for future warnings and to possi-"_

_"No…" she looked down and watched her tears falling from her eyelashes._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I said no! I don't want your warnings or anything else! You've caused me pain and just made me suffer. You killed the only person I love. What makes you think that I would just go ahead and believe that you aren't as evil as you say?!"_

_He looked away, sad, "I understand your doubt about me but please Lady Kagome, and I beg you, to believe me! If you refuse to believe me then I ask you to seek out the one named Hisa."_

_Kagome's eyebrows rose. 'Long lasting…?'_

_"She would tell you everything there is to know about me and that I am speaking you the truth."_

_Kagome nodded and turned back to look at Inuyasha's dead body. "There's still time Lady Kagome. You can still save him before it's too late." Her eyes widened as she turned back around but he disappeared. "Go Lady Kagome, save Inuyasha."_

_"Wait, where did you go? How can I save him?" _

_"I will return but for now you must wake up."_

_"Wait a minute, Keitaro!"_

_"Wake up Lady Kagome."_

Kagome gasped for air as her eyes opened wide. Sango jumped by surprise and let out a breath of relief. She smiled happily but there was still some sadness and horror in her eyes. "Kagome you're awake. I was getting afraid you may never wake up." Kagome ignored her and tried to get up. "No, don't Kagome. You're seriously injured."

"I don't care, Inuyasha is in danger. I have to help him."

"Kagome stop! We just wrapped your wounds, you're going to reopen them if you don't stop moving." She grabbed her shoulders, gently pushing her down.

"Sango let me go!" She pushed Sango who fell hard to the ground. Her eyes were wide with shock. Kagome gasped, "I'm so sorry Sango, I didn't mean to, but he's in deep trouble and he needs me."

Sango help up a hand to silence her and looked her in the eye and saw the urgency shine in them. "Kirara, time to go." She stood up along with a smiling Kagome. "Thanks Sango."

"Well you're going to need me so you won't do anything stupid." She smiled. As soon as they came out the hut, Miroku and Shippo came with their hands full with logs for the fire. Miroku noticed how they hurriedly climbed on Kirara, "Where are you two headed?"

"Inuyasha needs help. I can't believe you agreed to leave him by himself!" Sango said as Miroku and Shippo climbed on as well. "He insisted I come back with Shippo. He was worried about Kagome."

"It doesn't matter anymore! The only thing that matters now is that we get to Inuyasha now! Hit the skies Kirara!" Kagome shouted, shocking them all. Shippo cowered behind Miroku. "She's really scary sometimes." Sango and Miroku nodded and braced themselves when Kirara growled and took to the sky.

Kagome looked straight ahead where Inuyasha should be. _'Hang on Inuyasha. I'm coming. I love you! Please hang on'_ She clutched her bow and arrows close to her. A few tears escaped her eyes and flew along with the wind.

"So what is it that Koenma wants us to do this time?" Kuwabara asked sitting down on Yusuke's sofa, eating a bag of chips. Yusuke yawned and flipped through the channels without bothering to look at what's on.

"I don't know. Kurama said it's a guard and help kind of mission. Anyways he should be here by now with Hiei to discuss the mission." Kuwabara nodded his head and continued eating his chips. Yusuke looked at him and pouted angrily.

"Hey those are my chips!" taking him by surprise, he tackled Kuwabara to the ground. "Give me back my chips!"

"No way Urameshi! I called them and you even said I could have them!'

"Well I changed my mind! Now give them back to me!"

"No give backs Urameshi!"

"Dumbass, we're not in kindergarten anymore!"

"You should still be since you're so stupid!"

"You're stupider!"

"Oh yea well at least I don't sleep with frog and talk to it when you think no one is around!"

Yusuke gasped, "Don't talk about Winkle Tinkle Klinkle Tens AKA Mr. Bob Billy like that!"

"Winkle Tinkle Klinkle Tens? Mr. Bob Billy?" a voice from the door stopped them both in a very awkward position. Kuwabara ended up under Yusuke with his left arm in the air holding the chips in an iron grip while the other was placed on Yusuke's chest. Yusuke was on top, one hand wrapped on Kuwabara's left wrist and the other on his thigh trying to stop him from kneeing his back.

Yusuke sweat-dropped and immediately got off Kuwabara all the while dusting himself off, "Um yea, Winkle Tinkle Klinkle Tens AKA Mr. Bob Billy. Sorry you had to see that." He grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

Kurama sighed, "It's alright Yusuke and don't worry. I won't say a word." Yusuke laughed nervously, blushing, "Thanks Kurama." He nodded and sat down. Hiei went to Kuwabara who sat happily eating the bag of chips that caused the whole thing.

He looked at Hiei who only stared at him. Before anything could be said, Hiei grabbed the bag and started eating them. "Hey those are mine shrimp!"

"Were yours." He sat next to Kurama and offered him some. He declined and watched Hiei take handfuls of them. Kurama turned his attention back to Yusuke and Kuwabara who was whining a little.

"So what are the details for this new mission of ours?" Yusuke asked finally settling down. Kurama smiled, "This one is quite different Yusuke."

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked opening a new bag of chips, earning a few glares from Yusuke.

"Well Kuwabara for one, we're going back in time."

Kuwabara dropped his chips and Yusuke sat up in his seat. "Wait a minute, what exactly does that mean?"

"It means we're going back into the past, idiot." Hiei answered and continued eating the rest of the chips. Yusuke glared at him, "I know that but how is that going to happen? Can Koenma really do that?"

"No but I heard your Barney can." Hiei smirked as he finished eating the chips. Kuwabara paled. "Why you three eyed midget!" Yusuke said through clenched teeth.

Hiei glared at him but before he could do anything Kurama interrupted, "No Yusuke he can't but he believes that someone opened a gateway to the past, five hundred years to the past to be exact." Kuwabara whistled, "That's a lot."

Hiei smirked and was about to reply when, "Hiei…" Kurama said in a warning tone. He 'hned' and looked away. Kurama turned his attention back to the other two who watched with confusion. "Koenma also believes that the girl who opened the gateway posses a very powerful and valuable but dangerous jewel."

"So what do we have to do?" Kuwabara asked. His excitement was rising and at the mention of there being a girl involved made it grow even more.

"Well he wants us to help her collect the rest of the jewel fragments and then completely close the gateway for good."

"Hold on a sec, what do you mean 'collect the rest of the jewel fragments'? Doesn't she have it ALL with her?" Yusuke asked with seriousness in his eyes. Hiei also turned at the mention of fragments.

Kurama closed his eyes and a pinkish color rose to his cheeks. "Well you see, she might have accidently broke it." Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at Kurama with beady eyes. Hiei fell anime-style to the floor.

_'How can someone be that idiotic to break a jewel?'_ he thought sitting back on the sofa. Suddenly, something clicked in his head, "Kurama, exactly which jewel is it?"

Kurama looked at him with a smile, "You figured it out did you?" His eyes flashed with mischievous and Hiei smirked, but nodded. Kuwabara interrupted their silent thoughts when he sighed in frustration. "Will you two stop whatever you're doing and tell us what's going on?!"

Kurama snapped out of his thoughts and apologized. "So what's the name of this oh so important jewel?" Yusuke asked already bored.

"It's called the Shikon No Tama." Hiei answered, "It was created by a powerful priestess when she trapped her soul along with the demons she had been fighting at the time of its creation. The Jewel of Four Souls is the most wanted jewel demons today still wish to have, but nobody can find it." Kurama nodded in agreement to Hiei's statement.

"Legends speak of the priestess who created the jewel is still battling the demons that are trapped inside with her. Only people with a pure heart may keep the jewel pure but when in the wrong hands, it will be tainted by anyone with evil intentions. It will make that person or demon ten times stronger than they are if they come to posses it."

Hiei took over, "The jewel was found by a village of demon slayers and they gave it to a priestess of a nearby village. She gave her life to keep demons away but fell in love with a hanyou. She was said giving the jewel to the hanyou to turn him into a human but betrayed her and took the jewel to be a full blooded demon."

"Shortly after that, she shot him with her arrow and spell bounded him to a sacred tree. She requested her body be burned along with the jewel. Legends also speaks of a reincarnation of the priestess who protected the jewel five hundred years ago,"

"And Koenma thinks this reincarnation is the girl who we're supposed to protect?" Yusuke asked crossing his arms over his chest. Kurama nodded. Kuwabara knitted his brows, thinking hard. "How sure are you that it's the Shikon Jewel?"

"While Hiei and I were in Makai, we over heard from a group of demons that the jewel had shattered into thousands of shards but nobody could find a single fragment of it here. When Koenma told us of the new mission and of the jewel, well it was fairly easy to fit the pieces of information together."

"So how did she break it?" he asked finally giving up on his thinking. Kurama smiled, "Good question. I have no idea, neither does Koenma." Everyone sweat-dropped. "Wow Kurama, you're so bold." Yusuke said. Kurama smiled, "Thank you."

"So when do we leave?" Kuwabara asked stretching his sore muscles. Kurama looked at his watch, "Botan will pick us up in two to three weeks tops at noon. Spirit World still has a few problems regarding the mission but Koenma wants this to be done with soon."

"Fine with me," Yusuke said popping his knuckles, "So what's this girl's name?"

"Hiei you have the paper correct?" Kurama looked to his silent partner. Hiei nodded, took out a piece a paper and unfolded it, "Kagome Higurashi." He read. Yusuke scratched his chin in thought, "That name sounds familiar."

Kuwabara stood still after hearing the name. Kurama looked at him worriedly, "Are you alright Kuwabara?" He opened his mouth but no sound came out. Hiei smirked, "Oh look the fool is finally quiet." Kuwabara didn't reply to the comment but instead snatched the paper away from Hiei.

"Kagome Higurashi… SHE'S MY SISTER!" Yusuke snapped his fingers and smirked, "That's right, little kiggy-tails!" Kuwabara fainted and Yusuke started chuckling at his lost memories. Everyone stared at the lump on the floor. "Um…what now?" Yusuke asked.

* * *

**^-^ review! **

**-Moonlight**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hehe hey guys! ^-^' I'm sorry I haven't updated, but (as much as i hate making excuses) i have excuses. First of all, my sister took off my internet from my laptop. Second, english honors kept me busy by making me read this lame, boring ass book about politics that took me a month to read. And last, I have to read this other book. But i made a deal with my sister today to give me back my internet for a few hours and i am making up for my delays. So forgive me, but believe me when I say really have been working on this story while on my internetness days. So enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Bara… k-wabara… Kuwabara! Wake up already!" a dizzy-making form of Yusuke yelled kicking him on the side. Kuwabara sat up, shaking away the rest of his dizziness. "What happened? Where am I?" his eyes widened and gasped, "Kagome, my sister!"

"Not this time dumbass!" Yusuke hit him across the head before he passed out again. "Ow! Urameshi, I'm gonna get ya' for that!" Kurama grabbed his wrist before it made contact with his target. "Kuwabara, how is Kagome your sister?" Kuwabara blinked then laughed a little, "Well see Kagome and me aren't really brother and sister! At least I don't think so."

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked sitting back down on the sofa. "Well are you brother or sister to a friend if you give the other your blood?" Kurama scratched his chin in thought, "In some cases it does. For a few demons, if someone dear to them is dying, they give them their blood, but it results in a change of appearance and type of demon they are. For humans, they just donate blood. But how did you give her your blood?"

Kuwabara grinned and stuck his hand out. There was a small scar that looked like it was cut from a thorn on the bottom left of his palm. Kurama and Yusuke stared at the small scar while Hiei just sat silently on the couch with his arms crossed. "You see back when I was nine, Shizuru took me to the park and we found a girl who was a year younger than me. She said she lost her mom and couldn't find her. Shizuru brought her back home with us and told our parents. They soon contacted her mom and she went home. But while we were waiting, we started playing and she said I was like a big brother she never had. Since then, she always came over and played with me. I think I have some pictures of her. Hold on a sec." He stood up and searched for his wallet.

"And you know her as well, Yusuke?" Kurama asked turning his attention away from Kuwabara who took off his pants and started shaking it. Yusuke smirked, "Sure do. Back in elementary she and Kuwabara were in my class. I always made fun of her pigtails but then Keiko will hit me on the head telling me to be nice. Heh, even when we were little Keiko was still bossy."

"Yea but you deserve every hit you get." Kuwabara said putting his pants back on. Yusuke growled, "Anyways, she and I became friends and soon enough me and Kuwabara started calling her kiggy-tails. She's a sister to me too, but I never got a chance to do that blood thing Kuwabara did."

"Why not?" Kurama's interest increased. Yusuke shrugged sadly, "She moved away and we never saw each other again." Kurama's eyebrows rose, "But why didn't you do the blood bond on the same day as Kuwabara?"

"Cuz he was somewhere off with Keiko." Kuwabara said sitting back down on the floor. He handed me him two pictures. "She's the one on the right side of Keiko on the first and she's in the middle on the second. She sent me mail with a picture of how she looks now. I should get that one too." He looked in his wallet again while Kurama, Yusuke and even Hiei looked at the pictures.

The first one had four little kids smiling happily. Keiko and Kagome had their arms linked together doing a peace sign to the person holding the camera. Only Kagome winked her eye and her braided pigtails made her simply adorable. Yusuke had Kuwabara in a head lock with a smile of triumph as he held a lollipop in front of Kuwabara's face. "Even as children, you two still fought, huh Yusuke." Kurama said switching to the next photo. Yusuke smirked, "Yea and even then I could beat his ass."

The second photo only showed three people. Probably around 12 to 13 years of age. Yusuke was on the left, grinning ear-to-ear with a thumbs up. Kagome was in the middle, smiling genuinely and Kuwabara had one arm around her small shoulder with a big goofy grin on his face. Kurama handed back the pictures as Kuwabara finally found the other.

"She always seemed to make you happy even in the worst of times. Her eyes were her main weapon. They might be brown, but there's something deep in them that instantly gets your attention and make you lose your train of thought. They have this sort of fire in them, a spark of joy and whenever she sees you, that fire and joy intensifies. That's also how she made a whole lot of guys fall for her back in the days. I sure miss her sometimes."

He handed them the last picture at last. Yusuke's eyes widened, "No way! This is Kagome!" he snatched the photo away from Kurama only for him to take it back swiftly. Kurama's eyes widened momentarily, before going back to his calm expression. "She's beautiful." Kuwabara smiled, "She sure is."

Kagome was dressed in a yellow spring dress, sitting on a bed of fallen sakura petals, under the shade of the large sakura tree in the park. The sun shone through parts of the branches leaving patches of light on her body. Her hand was outstretched as if inviting you to come and join her. Her other hand was resting on a fat cat on her side. When Yusuke lifted his head in question, Kuwabara smirked, nodding his head in response. Yusuke chuckled before going back to observing the photo.

Hiei's breath hitched. He couldn't keep his eyes off the smiling girl in the picture. Her brown eyes sparkling under the shade of the tree and wanting no more then to accept her invitation and be there with her. Kurama's compliment was a complete understatement. She wasn't beautiful; she was gorgeous like a angel. He blinked and followed the photo with his eyes as Kurama handed back Kuwabara the picture.

"So when exactly did she become your sister?" Kuwabara stuck the photo back in his pocket. "Well a week before she moved she came to my house really sad."

_**Flashback...**_

_"What's the matter Kiggy-tails? You're not even trying and this is your favorite video game." A twelve year old Kuwabara asked, worry audible in his voice. She dropped the video game controller and hugged him tight. "I'm moving Kazuma. I'm leaving next week and never coming back."_

_Kuwabara hugged her back, sadly. "Oh. I'm gonna miss ya lots Kiggy-tails. But hey," he pulled away a little to look her in the eye, "You'll always be my little sister, no matter what." He grinned and Kagome giggled._

_"That reminds me. Kazuma, I found out how I can really be your sister and you my big brother!" She got off the couch and headed towards his kitchen, he followed close behind. "How do we do that?"_

_"My mommy told me about how she and my daddy were friends, but then my daddy had to leave far away to go to school. So the day before he left they made a small cut on each other's hand and placed their palms together and their blood joined! She said it's called a blood bond. So all we have to do is get us a cut and join our blood!"_

_"Ok, but how are we gonna get cuts?"_

_"Um, I can push you down the sidewalk." _

_"Naw you might miss and fall like last time."_

_Kagome giggled, "Oh yea, but you shouldn't have moved!"_

_"If I didn't move then you would've kicked me!"_

_"That was the point!" she giggled more before looking around the kitchen. "Where your knives at?"_

_"Na-uh Kiggy-tails! Those are too dangerous! What if you cut yourself too much?"_

_"Oh I didn't think 'bout that..."_

_"How 'bout we use a thorn? My momma has lots of roses with thorns"_

_"Yea, that will work! Where's Yusuke? I wanted him to do this with us."_

_"You know Yusuke, he went somewhere with Keiko, probably to the park."_

_"Oh, well then I guess I just have to do it with him tomorrow."_

_"Yea, but come on. Let's get this done with so you can be my sister now."_

_Kagome laughed, "Yea!"_

_They went out to the garden and Kuwabara ripped a thorn off a rose. He made a small but deep cut on the bottom left of his palm and passed the thorn on to Kagome. She took the thorn and bit her lower lip. "Come on Kig-tails! I already got my cut now it's your turn." She held out her hand and made a cut the same place Kuwabara did his. She giggled, "Wow that didn't hurt."_

_"Ready Kiggy-tails?" She nodded and both pressed thier small hands together, He smiled and she giggled, "Brother and sister!" they said in unison before laughing._

_**End Flashback...**_

"Hehe, the funny thing about it is our cuts got infected before we finally found the band-aids under the bathroom sink." He laughed a little more at the memory of Kagome screaming she was going to die by a small cut on her hand. "Well where was I the next day?" Yusuke said, pouting that he wasn't involved with their bonding. Kuwabara shrugged. Kurama smiled and stood, "I better get going. Thank you for that wonderful story Kuwabara. I'm looking forward to meeting Kagome in a few weeks."

"Yea I can't wait either! Maybe now I'll be able to do that blood bonding thing with her!" Yusuke chuckled and bounced up and down on his couch. Hiei pushed him off, "Fool I'm still sitting here." Yusuke smirked, "Which is a more reason for me to keep jumping." He grabbed Hiei's wrists and brought him up with him. He started jumping which made Hiei jump along with him.

Kurama chuckled softly behind his hand and Kuwabara started rolling on the ground in laughter. Hiei freed one of his wrists and balled it into a fist, but before he could punish the foolish monkey known as Yusuke, said monkey jumped off, losing his balance, Hiei fell hard on the floor. Yusuke joined Kuwabara on the floor, laughing. Kurama turned away, his hand covering his mouth, stifling a laugh.

Hiei got up and growled. Yusuke sat up, "L-lighten u-up, Hi-Hiei." Kurama turned to him and smiled, "Yes Hiei, it was just friendly gestures. You know how Yusuke can be." Hiei 'hned' and walked over to the door. After Kuwabara settled down they said their good-bye and Kurama and Hiei left.

Kuwabara stood and stretched, "I better get going too. Shizuru won't be happy if I'm late again."

"Alright, see ya at the arcade tomorrow?"

"For sure, man I can't wait to see Kagome! After all these years, I get to see my sister again!" Yusuke chuckled, "Yea I can't wait either." Kuwabara nodded and opened the door. "Later Urameshi" he closed the door, leaving Yusuke alone, "Later" He plopped on the couch and flipped the TV on. A few minutes later, he fell alseep on the couch, dreaming of Kagome and all of his childhood memories.

* * *

Keitaro stabbed Inuyasha's back causing him to fall to his knees. Inuyasha swung his sword, giving himself some room from Keitaro. He stood up, swaying and held Tetsusaiga in his good arm. His left arm hanged loosely on his side, blood dripping from a new cut. He panted, gripped his sword tighter and dashed at Keitaro. He chuckled and side stepped. He kneed him in the gut and stabbed his back again. "You're weak. Why don't you just roll over and play dead like the puppy you are." He threw him and Inuyasha tried getting up, but Keitaro stepped on his chest. "I should've told Naraku to raise my end of the bargain."

Inuyasha growled, "So you're such a coward that you need to work for some lowlife like Naraku." He grunted as the foot pressed more pressure. "Do not call me a coward, Inuyasha. I merely tolerate Naraku because he lets me kill whenever I wish without his order. You, however, were a direct order and an order I much appreciate. And now it's time to say goodbye, Inuyasha. It's been quite a pleasure." He chuckled and raised the knife overhead, aiming for his heart.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed quietly. _'Now's the time. Out when you're ready' _He opened his eyes and looked to the side. He smirked on the side that Keitaro wouldn't be able to see. "Any last words, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's smirk grew into a smile, "How about you beg for mercy!" a voice yelled before an arrow flew to his chest. Keitaro screamed in agony as the front of his armor disintergrated. He tried pulling out the arrow only for it to burn his flesh and turning it crispy black.

Kagome came running to Inuyasha's side and dropped her bow and quiver. "Inuyasha are you alright?" She helped him sit up, "Don't scare me like that! You could've been killed!" He pressed his lips against hers; interrupting anything else she had to say. Her eyes widened and slowly closed them and responded to his kiss. Shippo smiled from where he was on Kirara.

Miroku and Sango smiled as well before directing their attention back to the screaming Keitaro. Inuyasha pulled away, smiling, "I'm glad you're alright." Kagome smiled back and helped him stand. He pushed her gently behind him and stood at a fighting stance with Tetsusaiga protectively in front of them both.

Keitaro finally managed to pull the arrow out and glared at Kagome. She glared back but stopped when she saw his right eye flash white. She turned to Miroku and Sango and Shippo who was still on Kirara. "Miroku, Sango! Now!" she yelled before grabbing her bow and an arrow and aiming it towards Keitaro.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her enormous bommerang with some of Miorku's sutras attached to each side. Keitaro jumped out of the boomerang's path, but as it returned to Sango, the sutras flew towards him. He yelled as the pain spread over his body. Miroku took his chance and threw a few more.

Kagome stood at ready, her arrow already aimed to its target,"Inuyasha," he looked at her and gripped Tetsusaiga harder, "I need your help." Inuyasha smirked, "Alright," he closed his eyes and concentrated, "Ready?" he asked opening his eyes; she nodded. "Wind Scar!"

Kagome released her arrow and watched as their attacks combined. Sango and Miroku shielded their eyes and Shippo took cover behind Kirara's thick fur. Inuyasha held Kagome's hand and both watched a screaming Keitaro burn from Kagome's arrow and his body slowly disintegrating. Kagome glared at Keitaro and squeezed Inuyasha's hand tighter. _'Goodbye Keitaro. Thanks for the warning. I saved him, like you said I could…'_

Keitaro took his knife and gripped it hard before their attack finished him. He chuckled, "I'm not going alone!" he threw it, "I'll see you in hell, Inuyasha!" His remains fell to the ground and a small soul lifted and flew off into the sky. Keitaro's chuckle echoed in their minds, their eyes widening when Inuyasha fell to the ground.

Kagome felt his hand slip and caught him before he fell to the ground. "Inuyasha!" she laid him on the ground gently and saw the knife protruding out of his chest… near his heart. She grabbed the end of the knife and pulled it out. He cringed from the pain, but opened his eyes and a small smile appeared on his face. She began to cry but smiled, "Inuyasha, we did it! We beat Keitaro!"

His smile grew, "It's about… time." His breathing was shallow and his eyes were glazed. She managed to keep her smile in place and held his hand in hers. "Yea, we finally beat him. Now we just need to get Naraku and beat him the same way." He smirked, "Nah, I think… Naraku should suffer… before we kill him."

Miroku and Sango approached them carefully; leaving them enough room. Kirara, still in her bigger form, appeared beside them as well with a weeping Shippo on her back. "He's going to be ok, right?" he asked, hope shining in his eyes. Sango began to tear up and Miroku looked at the ground. Shippo cried more, "Poor momma."

Kagome laid her head on his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears. Inuyasha closed his eyes and placed his free hand on top of her head. "Hey don't cry...I hate it... when you cry. It makes me feel... guilty." She looked up at his face just as he opened his eyes, "I love you Kagome… Don't forget that." She cried more and Inuyasha hugged her to his chest.

"I love you too, Inuyasha. Please don't leave me! I need you!" Inuyasha lifted her chin to his face and kissed her softly on the lips. He smiled, "Who said I'm leaving? As soon as I'm better, we're going back to your time just like we planned and everything will be back to normal." He wiped away her tears, "Maybe I can play with Buyo?"

Kagome laughed a little, "Yea, he's been missing his playing buddy." Inuyasha laughed but stopped from the pain. He looked behind him to the others and smiled, "Sango," she lifted her teary face up from her hands and looked at him.

Inuyasha smirked, "Make sure not to kill… Miroku. The pervert needs to learn… to keep his hands off." Sango wiped away her tears and smiled a small smile. "You got it Inuyasha." He smiled and looked at Miroku. "You never did answer my question, monk. Where were you and Sango last night?"

Miroku smirked as he touched his bad eye, "I am not a man of preservation, Inuyasha. I must show my affection for the woman I love." Inuyasha laughed a little. "Just make sure you don't… do anything that will… scar Shippo." Sango blushed and Miroku coughed in his hand.

"Shippo, stop being such a… coward and get over here." Shippo got off Kirara's back and walked solemnly to where Inuyasha and Kagome were. Inuyasha smiled and put his hand on his head. "You always were annoying… but I admit; it's been fun having you… around."

Shippo's lips trembled and cried harder, "Inuyasha," he bounced on him and hugged him tight, "Please don't leave! I already lost my parents; I don't wanna lose another dad!" Inuyasha smirked, "Since when did I become… your dad?"

Shippo blushed, "Since you took me in and protected me. I see Kagome as a mother so that makes you a father. You always hit me but I don't care. You're my dad and I love you like I loved my real dad." Inuyasha hugged him back and his smile widened, "Thanks for that, Shippo." He sighed," I'm gonna miss ya runt. I mean… son." Shippo cried more and hugged him tighter until his small knuckles turned white.

Kagome watched on and smiled. Shippo finally let go and walked back to Kirara. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and kissed the back of it. "Take care Kagome," he kissed her palm, "I love you so much," he kissed her lips this time, "And I'll see you soon. I promise." He kissed her again. Kagome could taste all the passion and sadness in his kiss. She cried but smiled within the kiss.

When he pulled away he lay on her lap, closed his eyes and sighed, "I finally get to be with my mother again... Just think Kagome... I get to be with her and tell her… everything about you. She would've loved to meet you Kagome." Kagome laughed a little, "I wish I could meet her too, Inuyasha."

He opened his eyes and laughed, ignoring the pain that came with it. "Sesshomaru is coming but only to give you something. Don't be afraid ok." She nodded and his smile widened, "I love you. Don't ever forget that." She nodded more, not trusting her voice at all. "See you soon… all of you." His voice drifted off and slowly closed his eyes and Kagome cried out harder, louder than ever. "Inuyasha! I love you too!" she shouted, voice beginning to crack, "I always will! Don't go!"

Sango silently cried and Miroku held her close to him. He laid his head on top of hers, closing his eyes mournfully. Kirara cuddled Shippo as he cried on her soft fur. Kagome held Inuyasha's lifeless body tightly to her. She kept whispering 'don't go' over and over again, not wanting to believe that he was gone… forever.

The sky darkened and rain began to fall gently to the ground around them. Miroku looked up as well as Sango, "Even the heavens weep for our terrible loss." Sango nodded and looked at her distraught friend sadly, "They weep along with Kagome. She knew him longer; it's no wonder she's taking it so hard on herself." She crept closer to him; he hugged her.

Kagome brushed away a strand of his hair from his peaceful face. "Look Inuyasha, the subjugation necklace is loose." She took the necklace off and held it up in front of his face, "Now the sit commands won't work. Isn't that great? Inuyasha?" she held the necklace tight and continued to cry in his chest.

The bushes behind them rustled and Miroku and Sango tensed. He grabbed his staff and Sango reached for her sword. Kagome lifted her head a little, her bangs shadowing her eyes, "Hello Sesshomaru." As if on cue, he stepped out of the bushes with a bundle in his hand.

"Miko" Sesshomaru nodded at her acknowledgement. His eyes landed on Inuyasha's body in Kagome's arms. "He's gone." He said more in a statement than a question. Kagome nodded finally raising her head and looking him in the eye. Her chocolate colored eyes dimmed a little, losing some of the joy and life in them, "He told me you had something for me?"

Sesshomaru walked over to her and handed her the bundle. He took a few steps back and waited patiently as she removed the cloth and pulled out a small handcrafted wooden box. She opened the small box and gasped. She grabbed the gold chain and slowly brought the necklace up to her face. A silver rose was placed proudly in the middle of a golden heart. It glistened even in the rain as a small raindrop outlined the outer side of the heart.

She smiled as she held it on two of her fingers. "It's beautiful. Thank you Sesshomaru." She began to place it around her neck. Sesshomaru nodded, "It was my mother's necklace. It was given to her by my father to show an interest in her." She gasped, and stopped before she clipped it on. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea." She began to take it off but Sesshomaru raised his hand, motioning for her to stop.

"It is of no use to me. It is a gift to you." Kagome stopped unclipping it and her eyebrow rose in confusion. "Why are you giving me a gift?" Sango and Miroku at the time walked over to where Kagome was and stood, listening to everything he was saying. Kirara transformed back to her original self and continued cuddling Shippo.

Sesshomaru closed his beautiful amber eyes, "This necklace is my showing of interest to you as it did to my mother from my father. I wish to court you, Kagome." He opened his eyes and waited for her reaction. Inuyasha told him that she might not take it so well. He saw the monk and taijiya in complete shock, another thing that his brother told him.

Shippo jumped up on Miroku's shoulder, anger flashing in his eyes. "How dare you come and ask Kagome something like that!? Don't you see that she just lost her future mate and my dad?"

"Shippo," Kagome said, barely in a whisper, "stop."

"I don't care if you're Lord of the West! You can't just come and make somebody yours!"

"Shippo!" Kagome's voice held warning in it, making Shippo stop and glare a few seconds at Sesshomaru before going back to Kirara. Kagome's breathing hitched and slowly closed her eyes. "Why me Sesshomaru, I mean I know there's someone else who caught your attention."

Sesshomaru shook his head, "No one else is worthy besides you, Kagome. Believe or not, it's not my concern, but it was Inuyasha's final wish." Her eyes snapped open and watched him carefully for any detection of lies. "How do you know that? He hasn't gone anywhere since I got back."

"A week ago, he sought me out for a request. After I agreed he left and told me to come here in exactly one week and seek you out."

"But he was here. I was here with him." Kagome started getting mad and some of the color of her eyes returned.

Sango's eyes glimmered, remembering something, "A week ago. That's when Kagome went back to her time." Kagome turned around and faced her, "What?" Miroku blinked, "That's right." He looked at Kagome, "He left right after you jumped into the well. He told us he will return either later in the evening of the next day. He didn't tell us why or where he was going though." He looked at Sesshomaru next, "But I guess now we know."

Kagome blinked and looked at the ground. She turned and faced Sesshomaru, "I don't think that there's a way out of this is there?"

"You accepted my gift so you are now being courted. In demon terms once they accept a gift from there suitor, there is no way out of it. Unless another wishing to court the same demon, must fight to a battle of death." Kagome nodded in understanding, "In other words, no."

"Hold on, that's not fair! Kagome had no idea that you were planning to court her! She can't accept anything unless she knows what it's for." Shippo said, puffing his chest out in anger.

"That may be true kit but Kagome did know of the situation. Did you not Kagome?" She nodded and smiled at Shippo, "Your dad taught me a thing or two about courting, Shippo. Yea I knew about it after you said it belonged to your mother. I just pieced the puzzle together." Shippo lost his anger and smiled and jumped on her shoulder. "It's all to you now momma." She nodded and smiled.

She stood, turned and walked to Sesshomaru, standing straight and proud. The rain began to stop and the clouds opened slightly, streaks of sunlight breaking through the dark clouds above. She looked him in the eye and her smile widened. _'If this is what you want Inuyasha'_

"Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, I accept your gift of courting." Sesshomaru nodded and grabbed her hand, "I will return tomorrow after sunrise and begin your training." He squeezed her hand before letting go. She stood there staring at her hand. She blinked, "Hey wait! What training?"

He turned his head back around slightly, "Your fighting skills of course." He walked to Inuyasha and picked him up. "Sesshomaru" He turned and looked at Miroku. "Why did you accept Inuyasha's request?"

He blinked and responded coolly, "He made the right choice for once in his life. A difficult choice for him and every existing demon in this world and for that he has earned my respect." He looked away but before he walked off he added, "Tetsusaiga wishes to be with its owner now."

"Take it," Kagome said picking it up from where Inuyasha was before, "We can't use it anyways." She held it out towards him, waiting for him to snatch it away and fly off on his cloud. He simply stared at her outstretched hand and walked away. She blinked in confusion, "Hey aren't you going to get your sword?"

"Tetsusaiga is not mine." He said not stopping his walk, "It chooses who its owner will be." He disappeared along with Inuyasha behind the trees, leaving a very confused Kagome and her companions alone in the clearing. Kagome held Tetsusaiga close to her chest and turned to her friends. "Well let's go, I need to get my stuff."

They nodded and headed back to Kaede's. Kagome walked slowly behind them and looked to the direction Sesshomaru walked to with Inuyasha hanging loosely on his shoulder. _'I don't know why you asked Sesshomaru that Inuyasha but if it's what you want.'_ She turned back and caught up to the rest of the group.

Shippo smiled and jumped to her from Miroku's shoulder. She smiled back as he rested in her arms. He fell asleep smiling, cuddling closer to her warmth. She stared down at his small form, her smile widening a little. Miroku and Sango turned and smiled at her, hoping to comfort her more. She smiled at them and kept smiling after they turned back around.

She looked back one more time and her smile fell. _'Goodbye Inuyasha'_ she turned away as a single tear fell from her eye. She held Shippo closer, remembering every memory she had of Inuyasha. A ghostly smile crept to her lips and her bangs shadowed her eyes. _'Keitaro'_ she looked up and stared at the clouds slowly drifting away. _'Liar'_ she stared ahead and reached Kaede's hut without realizing.

She managed to smile at Kaede and sat on the opposite side of the hut with Shippo still in her arms. When they finished supper that evening, Kagome unrolled her sleeping bag and lay down with Shippo right next to her. Everyone soon fell asleep; dreaming of what the future will hold for them now that their friend is gone. One last tear rolled down Kagome's tear stained cheek as she too fell asleep.

* * *

He ran, killing anything that got in his way, not caring that his clothes got bloody. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Every time he thought of that picture he got angry._ 'It was just a picture!'_ He yelled in his mind as another poor pathetic demon dared to challenge him. Hiei swung his sword at him, not bothering to stop to see if he made the kill.

Hiei kept running until he appeared at a small stream. He knelt down panting and beads of sweat ran down his face and neck. _'How long have I been running?'_ The picture popped up in his head again and he growled. He splashed his face with the cold water of the stream. _'Damn picture. I wish I never saw it'_ he cupped his hands and drank some of the fresh water.

He sat down and stared at his reflection. A drop fell from his chin and watched the water ripple and his image turned to Kagome's smiling face and her sparkling chocolate brown eyes. He closed his eyes and willingly materialized the picture in his mind. How he wanted to be there with her more than anything; to lie on her lap with the sun shining down on them through the sakura petals. Her smiling down at him as she stroked his hair. Her pink lips full and slightly parted. Him reaching up slowly, wondering how they would taste.

He opened his eyes and growled._ 'Disgusting human'_ He sat up and took one more drink before running back to the border between the demon and human world. He went to Kurama's house and waited in his 9room until he returned from school. He sat on his desk chair, looking at the pictures neatly framed and resting on his desk. He picked up a picture with him and his mother with two other women.

He asked about them once and Kurama explained they were his aunts. Apparently, the woman on his right was his mother's sister and the other beside his mother was his father's sister. His father's sister looked around Yusuke's and Kuwabara's age. He stared intensely at her before coming to a conclusion. All human women were ugly. He set the picture down and stood to walk to the window.

He saw Kurama walking around the corner across the street. Kurama looked up and smiled at Hiei before crossing. Hiei sat on the window sill and waited patiently. He went back to the picture of Kurama's aunt and Kagome's picture._ 'How is it that the idiot's sister is the only human that looks almost decent enough?' _He heard the front door open and then footsteps walking up the stairs.

Kurama sighed and put his bag down next to his desk. He turned and smiled at Hiei who seemed to him was in deep thought. "Hello Hiei," He went and sat on his bed and frowned at the smell of blood, "I see someone went on a killing spree. What's wrong Hiei?"

Hiei looked away and stared out the window, watching couples happily laughing and holding hands. He glared at them before responding, "I wish to take no part of this case." Kurama's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Why not? You seemed eager about it early today, why sudden change of mind?"

Hiei glared at him, "Do not think you know everything there is I feel, fox." Kurama chuckled and smiled. "You're right Hiei. I don't know everything you feel."

He stood up and walked over to the window sill. Hiei stared out the window again, watching as the sun began to set. Kurama sighed, "True beauty in the world are sometimes the things we think are disgusting or unworthy of attention." He sat down and Hiei stared at him, secretly urging him to continue. "Take the sunset for example. The wonderful colors it leaves in its wake and all we know and care about is night time approaching. We never pay any mind to its beauty and never will unless we open up our minds to nature and see what beautiful really means." He looked at Hiei and smiled genuinely, "So don't let your hate for humans and the world blind you to your belief of beauty."

He stared out the window again and watched the last streaks of light disappear in the horizon. Hiei blinked and thought over Kurama's words. Kurama got up and walked over to his desk, pulling out some books from his bag. "I'm sorry Hiei. I got a little off subject for a while there. Why was it you don't want to take part of the case?"

Hiei kneeled on the window sill and opened the window and turned to Kurama. He smirked, "Who said anything about that?" His eyes flashed, "I'm looking quite forward to it." He jumped out the window and leapt from tree to tree, leaving a smiling Kurama alone in his room. _'Well, this will be interesting'_ Kurama turned in his chair and opened his books, grabbed his pen and started his homework.

* * *

Kagome groaned and rubbed her sore butt, letting rusty Tetsusaiga fall beside her.

"Again" Sesshomaru called, swiping Tokijin to his side and waited for Kagome to stand. That was the seventh time Sesshomaru forced her away from him without even trying. She sighed and stood up. Her legs were aching and she had scratches all over her body. She grabbed Tetsusaiga and positioned herself the way he taught her. It's been a week since Inuyasha's death and Sesshomaru hasn't let her go home. She begged and she tried escaping, heck she even tried "Look! A monkey" trick. Nothing worked. Well the monkey thing did a little, but he caught up to her before she got to the well.

So here she was, standing at ready with Tetsusaiga in her hands and sweat rolling down her torn body. Miroku and Sango stood to the side watching, occasionally giving her tips. Shippo and Kirara were off playing with the kids in the village.

Kagome charged at Sesshomaru and raised Tetsusaiga above her head. She swung it down only for him to side step and knocked her sword away from reach. He placed Tokijin close to her neck and leaned towards her ear, "Dead." She felt his hot breath reach her neck, sending chills down her spine. She walked over to Tetsusaiga and picked it up, standing at ready once again.

She sighed. _'At this rate I'll never get to go home'_ Sesshomaru wasn't very happy being tricked and ever since that day, her training became harder, longer, and a complete pain in the ass. But the only way he would let her go home was if she beat either him or Sango in swordsmanship.

All her friends were helping in her training. Kaede was teaching her about herbs and helping her more on her holy powers and casting spells like the subjugation spell. Miroku helped her in making her barriers stronger and bigger along with some sutra advice. Shippo was teaching her what he knew about his fox magic even though she will never be able to use them. But it made him happy that she was paying attention to him so she played along.

Sango helped Sesshomaru with swordsmanship and poisonous gases. Boy was she wrong when she thought Sango will go easier on her than Sesshomaru. She was actually scary when it came to teaching weapons and she once threatened Kagome of poisoning her when she was goofing around. Since then Kagome paid extra attention when around Sango.

Kagome took a deep breath and spread her feet apart. She charged towards him again and this time Tetsusaiga made contact with Sesshomaru's sword. Sesshomaru took a step back; a display of shock crossed his stone, cold eyes before returning to normal. Kagome blinked in amazement and smirked. She rushed forward again as Tetsusaiga clashed with Tokijin.

She struggled a little under his weight, but held her place. She felt his body shift to the side and ducked as he swung his sword toward her. She rolled away and kneeled on the ground before pushing away and swing at him. Sesshomaru twisted around and grabbed her wrist, tossing her to a tree. Kagome shifted her body around and grabbed the trunk of the tree.

She ran to him, Tetsusaiga over her right shoulder. Sesshomaru brought Tokijin in front, ready to block any move she made. Kagome smirked and jumped over him, landing a few feet away from him. She held Tetsusaiga out, aiming it on his back, to where his heart would be. Miroku and Sango stared amazed at the display in front of them. "Dead" she said in a prideful voice, her eyes gleaming in the afternoon sun.

Sesshomaru turned slightly and looked at her from the corner of his eye and smirked. He whipped around so fast that only a white blur was seen maneuvering behind her. Kagome gulped; Sesshomaru, still smirking, grabbed her wrist and knocked Tetsusaiga out of her hand. "Dead" he said as Kagome slouched and groaned.

"That's not fair! I killed you first!" She pouted and walked over to Sango and Miroku. Sango smiled, "You did a great job Kagome. A little more practice and you'll be even better."

"Better than you I bet." She said giggling. Sango giggled along, "We'll see Kagome."

"I agree Kagome. You have gotten much better over the week."

"Yea thanks to Sesshomaru and you guys." Sesshomaru walked over and handed Kagome Tetsusaiga to her. She blinked in confusion. "Hey Ses, how come Tetsusaiga doesn't burn you anymore?"

He raised a delicate eyebrow up at the nickname. "Ses?" _'That sounds familiar…'_

Kagome giggled, "Oh that's short for Sesshomaru. I mean your name is way too long and I thought it'll be fun if I gave you a shorter name thus the name, Ses. Do you like it?"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched a bit, "No. As for Tetsusaiga, you chose for it to not harm me." Kagome stared at him with beady eyes. "What do you mean me? I didn't do anything to it."

"In time you will understand Kagome, for now I suggest gathering your things and be ready to return to your time." Kagome gasped, "You mean I get to go home!?" Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome squealed. She jumped up and hugged him tight, "Thank you Ses! I promise when I come back, I'll train twice as hard." She kissed his cheek and ran/skipped to Kaede's hut.

Miroku and Sango stood, staring at Kagome's figure skip inside the hut. Miroku turned and faced Sesshomaru. "When do you plan on telling her the truth?"

"When the time is right," He looked at Miroku then at Sango, "I appreciate your help. She will need all the help she can get."

Sango smiled, "It's no trouble at all, Lord Sesshomaru. She's our friend and if what you say is true then we will teach her everything we know." Sesshomaru nodded and began walking to the hut. "Lord Sesshomaru?" he turned and faced Miroku, "What of Rin and Jaken? Where are they?"

"Jaken has taken Rin back to my palace along with Ah-Un. I shall fetch them after Kagome returns to her home."

"Do they also know of Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Sesshomaru nodded, "Rin does not. She believes that he went off with the dead priestess."

"That's good. I wouldn't want her to face any more death than she already has." Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu and started walking back to the hut. Sesshomaru and Miroku followed behind. "How sure are you, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Not much, I admit. But the death of my little brother has made me believe much more than before." Miroku nodded, "I fear what's to come, Sesshomaru. She's not ready and I fear we cannot finish her training in time."

"Do not worry of that, monk. Believe me or not when I say that we will finish her training, but we will not be the only ones. More will join, in time."

"Time has everything to do with this do it not, Lord Sesshomaru." Sango asked tilting her head to face him. "Time is the most valuable and most dangerous when not using it wisely."

"Indeed." They continued their walk in silence until they reached the hut. "Shippo no stop that!" They stopped outside and heard Kagome scream. Sesshomaru rushed in and took Tokijin out. Sango and Miroku rushed in after him but stopped.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and sheathed Tokijin. Sango giggled and Miroku smiled. Kagome was at one of the corners; her hands cupped as if she caught a firefly and didn't want it to fly away. Shippo was struggling to get out from under Kagome. Kirara was on top of Kagome's head, balancing herself on her own head, clinging onto her tail. A small cricket was perched on Kagome's butt, chirping happy as can be.

"Hey guys! Um a little help will be nice?" Sango laughed and walked over to her. The grasshopper jumped out the screen door as Sango managed to get Shippo out from underneath Kagome. He took in deep gulps of air. Kagome sweat-dropped, "I'm sorry Shippo, but I told you to stop."

"It's alright Kagome. Me and Kirara just wanted to play. We should've told you it wasn't a spider." Sango giggled, "This is all it was about, a cricket?" Kagome laughed nervously, "Um, yea kind of." She went and grabbed her bag and turned to Sesshomaru. "All ready Ses. Let's go." He nodded and opened the screen door for her.

"When will you return, Kagome?" he asked when they were outside the village.

"Three days. I'm looking forward to our next training session Ses. I mean today was hard and everything, but I think I'm getting better at this don't you think?" He nodded. "Thank you, Ses. This means a lot to me. I never thought that you'll actually listen to Inuyasha…" her voice faded and her eyes grew a shade darker.

Sesshomaru raised a silver eyebrow at her sudden stop of chatter, "Are you well, Kagome?" Kagome stared at the ground, not a show of emotion in her eyes as if a shadow appeared and took all signs of life away from her. She never talked or mentioned Inuyasha, not after Sesshomaru took him to Kami knows where on the day of his death.

Every time she did, she blacked out and didn't hear anything or remembered where she was. All she remembered was the sadness and anguish she felt on that day, bearing deeper into her soul. She felt it with her every day. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't want her to be sad, but she couldn't help it. Everything that happened that week remained with her, never letting her go, bringing nightmares every night to scare her.

'_Inuyasha, why did you go?'_ Her eyes remained on the ground as she answered, "I'm fine, Ses. Just a bit tired from today's training." Sesshomaru stared at her, but nodded after a few moments. "I must go and check on Jaken. I will be bringing Rin back with me. It will take two days, so I will be back by mid-morning on your return."

"It's fine with me. Tell Jaken I said hello." He nodded. They reached the well as the sun was beginning to set. Kagome looked up at the sky and gasped, "It's so beautiful. Isn't it, Sesshomaru?"

"Indeed. But not as beautiful as you, Kagome." A small smile graced his lips as a small pinkish color appeared on her cheeks. "I-I suppose." Her blush deepened as Sesshomaru snaked an arm around her waist. "It's the truth." He gave her a small kiss on the lips before letting her go. Kagome thanked the heavens that he turned around as her whole face turned red.

She swung one leg over the edge of the well, "I guess I'll see you in a few days. See ya, Ses!" she jumped down and was soon engulfed in blue light. Sesshomaru stood there, scanning the area around him. "Show yourself, Kagura."

"My, my Sesshomaru. Aren't you demanding?" She rushed out of a tree on her feather and glided close to where he was. She stood on her feather and bowed, "Hello again, Lord Sesshomaru."

* * *

**_Review!_**

**_-Moonlite_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here we go again!**_

* * *

Chapter 6

"What do you want Kagura?"

"Can I not come and congratulate a lord for finding their lady? And here I thought you were never going to mate." She jumped off her feather and fanned herself, "I actually believed that I would have been your mate."

"Do not place yourself above Kagome, Kagura."

"Oh and why not? It's quite obvious I'm more powerful than her and not to mention more beautiful. Isn't that what you always searched for in a future mate?" He didn't respond and began walking away. Kagura scowled, "It's not polite to turn away from a lady, Sesshomaru."

"And what lady would that be? I merely see a disgusting woman version of Naraku." He continued his walk. Kagura growled and pulled her fan out. "Dance of the Dragon!" she jumped and fanned out her attack. She landed on her feather and smirked as her attack hit its target. Her eyes widened and watched her attack return to nothing but a harmless breeze.

She growled; Sesshomaru stood with his arm extended to his side. His claws glistened in the remaining light that shone through the horizon. The corner of his eyes were tinted a light red. He flexed his claws and green liquid dripped from the tip of his nails. Kagura gasped in shock. _'He's gone…'_ A dip of Sesshomaru's poison fell on her shoulder. She yelled out in pain.

She turned only to see he was gone. She whirled around on her feather, searching for any sign of him. _'Where is he?!' _Another drop fell on her back. She hissed and looked up at the tree above her. Sesshomaru jumped out grabbing her by the neck with his left hand. She gasped for air, pounding his chest as he tightened his hold. She watched in horror as Sesshomaru's eyes turned redder, "Never attack me unless you have a death wish." Kagura grabbed his wrists, "Na-Na-ra-ku… warning." Sesshomaru's red eyes widened, his hair whipping around him before going back to normal and dropped Kagura hard on the ground.

Kagura's hand rushed to her neck, greedily gulped in breaths of air. She rubbed her neck breathing hard as if she just ran a mile. "I-I came to g-give you a w-warning."Sesshomaru glared at her, "Why would you want to warn me?" She smirked, "B-be patient, S-Sesshomaru. Let me regain my breath before I speak."

"You have spoken quite a lot for someone out of breath. So I suggest you to continue before I kill you." She growled, "I'll speak whenever I wish and if that means waiting until I catch my breath then so be it. You cannot order me around like I'm your peasant."

"No, Naraku does a fine job of ordering you. You're his peasant." She glared before standing up on shaky legs, "I would've been free by now if you killed him." She mumbled softly so he wouldn't hear. She turned away and hopped on her feather, "Naraku is planning on attacking in two months. He will finish what Keitaro failed to do." Sesshomaru stared at her indifferently, "Why should I believe of what you say?"

Kagura turned away from him and stared up at the sky. Her bangs swayed from the gentle breeze passing and closed her eyes, "You are not the only one who wishes him dead." She took in a deep breath of fresh air and lifted up into the sky. Sesshomaru watched her fly away and began his walk back to his palace.

Kagura looked down on him. She glared, "It is done." She said simply before the buzzing insect left her. She looked back down to Sesshomaru, sadness radiating off her ruby eyes. She squeezed her eyes tight before glaring at the now white blur running in the forest. She turned and flew back to Naraku's castle.

* * *

"Mom, I'm back!" Kagome dropped her yellow bag on the floor and walked into the kitchen. Kun-Loon turned and smiled, "Hello, dear. How's Inuya-" She stopped and rushed over to Kagome, grabbing her before she hit the floor. "Kagome, are you alright?" she gasped when she saw her eyes, "Kagome… your eyes, they're…" Kagome cried and held her mom tight, "Momma, it was awful." Kun-loon rubbed her back, forgetting about her eyes for the moment, "What's wrong dear?" Kagome sniffled and told her everything.

Kun-Loon gasped lightly at the news of Inuyasha and shed a few tears. She held Kagome tighter and started rocking her back and forth, trying hard to sooth her broken child. Kagome told her about Sesshomaru and what she decided. "Are you sure about this Kagome?" Kagome didn't hesitate, "Yes. This is what Inuyasha wanted and I want to make him happy." She leaned on her mother and listened to her heartbeat. "But do you love him, Kagome?"

She stayed quiet for a minute before answering, "I love Inuyasha and always will and Sesshomaru, I care about him. He became like a brother figure to me over this past week. And I think I can learn to love him if I get to know him more." Kun-Loon sighed, "I don't completely agree with you on that, dear. But I will not interfere with your decision." Kagome sniffled and mumbled a thank you. Kun-Loon helped her up and watched Kagome walk to the foot of the stairs. "I'll come get you when dinner is ready." She said before Kagome went up to her room.

After dinner, Kagome went up to her room and took laid on the bed. Souta bothered her about her eyes and Grandpa didn't say a word about her. His only concern was for his granddaughter to continue their family tradition caring for the shrine. Other than that, they were quiet the whole evening. She furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance. _'What's wrong with my eyes?' _

She got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. She stared at her reflection for a while, not seeing anything wrong with them. _'Dumb Souta, my eyes are perfectly fine'_ She pulled her eyelid down some, exposing all the red icky stuff. She let go and went back to staring at herself. _'Momma said something about them too…' _She sighed. _'She only said that when I thought of Inuya' _she looked away from the mirror and walked out the bathroom, never seeing the change of color.

She opened her window halfway and fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She grabbed a remote and turned on her stereo. A slow song played, instantly filling the room with its gentle rhythm. Kagome closed her eyes. She recognized this song. It was the lullaby her father wrote for her. It was playing once when Inuyasha came to get her during her family picnic underneath the Goshinboku and trashed the food thinking he saw a spider.

After they finished cleaning the mess Inuyasha did, Souta and her played soccer for a while and then Grandpa brought out some ancient looking instruments and started playing what looked like a guitar. Her mom grabbed the flute he brought and played along with him. Souta thought it needed something of their time and started beat boxing. It wasn't that bad for a 10 year old. While they played, her and Inuyasha lay down on the ground under the shade of the tree and listened to the music.

After the first song ended, Souta wanted to do another and Kun-loon played a song from her childhood. It was the lullaby her father sang to her back when she was a child. Kagome knew the words to it and sang along with her mother's music. When they finished, she caught Inuyasha staring at her. He blushed and turned away when she asked if her singing was awful. He blushed even more when he said that she reminded him of his mother's singing, that is was beautiful.

She smiled at the memory and blushed lightly remembering his compliment. She turned over and curled into a ball. She felt her smile slipping and caught a few tears falling freely down her cheek. _'Inuyasha'_ The song ended and another of her father's song came on. It was a little more upbeat but not so much. Kagome closed her eyes and with a few more tears, fell asleep, listening to her father's recordings before he passed away. "Daddy, take care of Inuyasha"

A gentle breeze flew into her room and she could've sworn she heard the faintest; _'I will'_ she smiled as sleep finally overcame her.

Kun-Loon walked into Kagome's room and smiled. She walked over to the window and closed it before grabbing the remote from Kagome's loose grip. She listened to her husband's soft voice and smiled before turning off the stereo. She kissed Kagome on the cheek, "Goodnight Kagome, sweet dreams." She walked to the door and left.

"_Welcome back Kagome." Kagome opened her eyes and shielded her eyes from the sudden brightness. She slowly sat up and looked around the familiar field. 'No not this place again'_

"_Do not worry Lady Kagome; this is not a nightmare as before." She stood up and glared at the surrounding. 'I know that voice. I hate that voice' she looked at the place she stood and quickly jumped out of the small circle. She kneeled down and grabbed a crushed flower. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sleep on you." She put the flower back on the ground and tried lifting it back straight only for it to bend down broken. _

"_Even to non-living things you are kind to as you are to real creatures." She turned to her right and glared at the figure. "Not everyone deserves kindness. The ones like you for example, Keitaro." She turned away from him and went back to the flowers._

_Keitaro frowned sadly, "I am sorry to hear that, Lady Kagome. And I'm sorry for what has happened to Inu-" His eyes widened and his hand automatically went to his now bruised cheek. Kagome held her fist to her chest. "Don't you ever say sorry and Inuyasha in the same sentence. You're not sorry for anyone but yourself."_

_Keitaro looked at the ground and clenched his fists tight. "I probably deserve that but please believe me Lady Kagome, I am not that person anymore."_

"_Why should I believe anything you say? I trusted you the last time and look what happened! He's dead because of you! I was an idiot believing that you were actually a nice person deep inside." She broke down in angry tears. _

"_But you did save him, Lady Kagome. Inuyasha is not dead."Keitaro grabbed her hands in his, "Listen to me Lady Kagome, I beg of you. You can still save him if you will just listen."_

"_I hate myself for believing everyone deserves a second chance." She said softly, not listening to a single word he said._

"_But your belief in people is what makes you strong, Lady Kagome. You may not believe me but your trust in me was what helped save Inuyasha." She ripped her hands away from him and took a step back. "You saved me Lady Kagome. You saved me from Naraku and from myself. Inuyasha is safe where he is and Sesshomaru will stop at nothing to see him protected."_

"_What are you talking about Keitaro? Inuyasha is gone, I saw him killed by your own hands." Keitaro sighed and took a step towards her. "Sit down, Lady Kagome." He sat and waited as Kagome sat down hesitantly. She stared at him cautiously for any sign of threat. He looked up from the ground and before he could start, she gasped. "Y-Your eyes… Keitaro your eyes they're…"_

_Keitaro chuckled lightly, "Yes, I know, they are white. I have told you, Lady Kagome you saved me."_

"_But how?" He chuckled again, "If you please stop interrupting, I will explain." She blushed lightly and apologized. "Do you remember when I came close to killing Inuyasha before you came?" She nodded, "Well I held back a little. I knew you were close and I tried to hold back long enough to let you attack. Your sacred arrow along with your monk friend's sutras helped purify me. I admit I am not fully able to control the other half of me."_

_He stopped and let the information to sink in. "Why didn't my arrow destroy you like it does to others?" He sighed, "That is a long story, Lady Kagome. Which is why I asked of you to search for the one named Hisa. She will explain it to you in due time." She nodded._

"_Now back to saving me, that's all it really was. The other half of me was purified and that helped you save Inuyasha. Before Inuyasha released his Wind Scar, I was already tremendously weakened from the sutras earlier that day. With that half of myself almost useless, I tried to gain control once again. It worked and your arrow combined with Wind Scar helped me gain all the control I needed. But unfortunately, I wasn't able to get it quick enough and in the process fatally hurting Inuyasha."_

"_So basically, you had most control over your evil self but before full control, your evil self hurt Inuyasha?" He nodded, "But since I had most control I was able to redirect the direction of the attack. If not for me, my evil self, as you put it, would've hit Inuyasha directly in the heart. Since that day, I managed to keep that part of me sealed away. I am not sure for how long though and fear that Naraku will take advantage of me once again."_

_Kagome blinked and looked at the ground, dreading to ask the next question in mind. "What of Inuyasha? I mean if you redirected the attack and it didn't hit his heart, why isn't he still here? Where is he?" Kagome looked at him, her eyes shining with curiosity. Keitaro backed away a little since her face was near inches away. "Um…" he looked away, "You see, Lady Kagome. I am not authorized to answer your question. That is up to Sesshomaru."_

"_Sesshomaru? What does he have to do with anything?" He sighed, "Like I had said earlier, Inuyasha is safe and Sesshomaru will make sure of it."_

"_But what does he need to be protected from? Where is he? Why does Sesshomaru have to tell me?" _

"_Lady Kagome, please be patient. All your questions will be answered. As for from what he has to be protected from you have to answer yourself." She blinked in confusion, "Why?"_

_Keitaro stood, "Lady Kagome, you have been gifted the sight of the future." He stretched his arms apart as if ready to transform into a bird and fly off, "Only you know of what will happen to Inuyasha. You just need to know how to use it properly." His arms went back to his sides and looked at Kagome with excitement._

"_And how will I do that?" Keitaro chuckled, "Have you ever heard the phrase curiosity killed the cat?" Kagome giggled, "Yes I have, but satisfaction brought him back." He chuckled again before answering her forgotten question. "You see Lady Kagome, I am also gifted with the sight of the future as well as the present, but I cannot help you on using it properly for that you have to learn on your own. But believe me when I say, future friends will explain what exactly it is and why you have been gifted with this ability."_

"_New friends?" Keitaro nodded, "Your brother Kazuma and three others." She gasped, "How do you know he's my brother?"_

"_Your mind is fairly easy to read, my dear Lady Kagome. One will take interest in you along with the kit." Kagome looked shocked, "But I'm already courted to Sesshomaru." Keitaro laughed and Kagome stared at him quizzically. "I am sorry, I find that quite funny." Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Do not worry Lady Kagome, all will be explained in due time and by Sesshomaru himself."_

_Kagome groaned and crossed her arms across her chest, "I hate waiting." Keitaro stopped laughing and seriousness crossed his features. "Lady Kagome the reason why I have come is to warn you." Kagome looked up at him, "Naraku plans on attacking in two months. He wants to finish what I could not." _

"_Which is?" _

"_To kill you." Kagome's eyes widened and a cold chill ran down her spine, "Wait so you were going to kill me?" Keitaro nodded grimly, "While Naraku was preoccupied, I took the opportunity and went to Hisa and asked for help. She gave me something to keep me from killing you, but she warned me about hurting you. She was right and I hope you will forgive me for it."_

_Kagome touched her forgotten scar on her back. Once the blood stopped and the bandages came off, Sango and Kaede made a shocking discovery. The scar wasn't like any other normal scar. There was a flame with a half circle wrapped around it and stretching out making it seem like a crab claw about to touch a flame. But what was shocking about it was the fact that the flame almost looked like a skull inside a star. Kagome forgot all about it until today._

"_I forgive you, Keitaro and why does Naraku wish to kill me? I mean I know I'm Kikyo's reincarnation and everything, but doesn't that seem dumb for wanting to kill me?"_

"_It is not because you are Kikyo's reincarnation. You are much stronger than she could ever hope to be. Naraku fears you. He fears you will ruin his plans. But most of all he fears your new powers." She blinked in confusion, "What new powers?"_

_Keitaro took her hands and helped her off the ground, "That is another thing that your future friends will explain. They will also be assisting you on your training. You will need all the help you can get. I, too, will be assisting and teach you all I can about your gift. But that is all I can do."_

"_How long do you think you can hold onto your evil self?" Keitaro sighed, "At most four to five months, but after that I will be back in the struggle for control." She nodded in understanding. "How long will it be until my new friends appear?" _

_Keitaro closed his eyes in concentration, "In a few weeks. Most likely two weeks." She smiled and nodded again. "So this new gift I can use whenever?" Keitaro chuckled, "Yes, but I suggest you not to use it so much. It hurts your brain after a while." She giggled, "Yea I wouldn't want that to happen. My poor brain can only take so much."_

_They laughed and as soon as they settled down Keitaro brought her into a hug, "I wish you luck in your training in the outside world Lady Kagome. I will be visiting you again in two weeks once your gift has been explained and when your new friends arrive." _

"_Alright, and that's when my gift training begins right?" He nodded; she groaned, "Great more bruises." He laughed, "This training will not be a physical one. You will see in the mere future. As for now, Lady Kagome," he raised his hand, "I suggest you to wake up." he waved his hand in a circular motion._

Kagome's eyes snapped open and caught sight of light streaking through her window. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She looked at her clock and sat up slowly. _'Today's Saturday'_ she got up and changed, wondering how Keitaro managed to wake her. She smiled and went to the kitchen. She found a note on the fridge:

_Kagome, _

_We went to Souta's soccer game. There's a package for you in the living room._

_-Mom_

She raised her eyebrows in surprise and walked to the living room. She sat down on the couch and picked up a package off the coffee table. _'To Kagome'_ it read. She didn't recognize the address. She ripped open the package and dug through the Styrofoam. She pulled out a picture frame and gasped happily. "Kazuma," she stared at the face of her dear brother, "Shizuru" she giggled. Shizuru had a cigarette in the corner of her mouth, smirking at Kuwabara who looked like he stumbled on the tripod. He saved the camera before it hit the ground so the picture turned out a little crooked.

She giggled some more, sliding down a little on the couch. A small paper fell down from the back of the frame. Still smiling she picked up the paper and read it:

_Hey Kiggy-tails!_

_It's been a while. How's Souta? Shizuru said hey. Guess what I got great news! I'm visiting ya in a few weeks! I can't wait to see ya. Oh and Yusuke is coming too same for some other of our friends. Is that alright? I called earlier and your mom said it was fine with her. Oh and you need to be more careful, Kig. Momma Kun-Loon told me about all the sicknesses you've gotten. I hope I'm not visiting at a bad time. Well I'll see ya soon! See ya Kig-tails!_

_-Kazuma_

Kagome squealed, "Keitaro was right; Kazuma's coming! I can't wait to show him around. And Souta would love to play with him." She jumped on the couch happily, the note now crushed in her grip. "Meow" Kagome stopped and giggled looking down at her fat cat. She went and picked him up. "Guess what Buyo. Kazuma's coming!" The cat seemed to understand because his eyes suddenly sparkled and meowed happily. She laughed some more and danced around the living room with Buyo meowing happily in her arms.

Souta rushed through the front door with his soccer ball in hand and stopped as he saw Kagome twirling around. Kun-Loon and Grandpa walked through the door and stopped as well. Souta smiled and tackled Kagome to the floor, Buyo jumping out her arms and walked over to Grandpa. He picked him up and watched his grandchildren laughing on the floor. A bright smile appeared on his face. He missed that joy of happiness his granddaughter had.

"Kagome, you're back!" She laughed and rubbed Souta's head, "What are you talking about? I came back yesterday."

"No, I mean _you're_ back. The real you." Kagome laughed; Kun-Loon smiled and kneeled down on the floor next to her daughter. She hugged Kagome warmly; "Welcome back, dear." She whispered. Kagome hugged her back, "Great to be back." She looked up at Grandpa and giggled, "Come on gramps. Join the reunion." He chuckled softly and walked over to them. Kagome jumped on him and he fell to the ground. Souta jumped on top of them. Kun-Loon laughed as Grandpa started complaining about his age.

Kagome laughed making him laugh as well. He was happy to see her and hearing her laugh made him happier. She stood up and helped Grandpa up as well.

"So what were you so happy about, Kagome?" Souta asked getting up from the floor. "Oh nothing just that Kazuma is coming!" She picked him up and twirled him around just like she did to Buyo. "Are you serious?" he asked when she put him down. She nodded, "I can't wait to show him my new video games! And maybe he'll play soccer with me."

"Yusuke is coming as well, Souta." Kun-Loon said sitting down on the couch. "Awesome! He can show me some of his fighting techniques now that I'm old enough!" Kun-Loon raised her eyebrow. "That is if you let me, momma." he said rubbing the back of his head. She giggled, "Only if Kagome does it with you." She looked at Kagome with seriousness in her eyes. Souta ran to her and kneeled on both knees. "Please Kagome! I'm begging you!"

Kagome sighed, but smirked, "Sure Souta. It'll be fun." Souta jumped up in happiness and ran to his mom, kissing her on the cheek before running upstairs to shower. Grandpa frowned in disapproval, "Kun-Loon, why raise the boy's hopes up? You know he will be the next to care for the shrine. He has to train for that." Kun-Loon smiled at him, "Father there's plenty of time for that in the future, but for now let him do what he wishes. After all he is a child." He hmped and walked out of the house.

"Kagome come help me with dinner." She stood and walked to the kitchen, Kagome following her. "What are you going to do momma?" Kagome asked as soon as they got to the kitchen. "Hmm, I was thinking maybe oden." Kagome squealed and hugged her mother tight. Kun-Loon laughed and both started on dinner.

* * *

"Kazuma, did Kagome write back yet?" Shizuru asked when she came home from work. She dropped her coat on the couch and sat down heavily. Kuwabara came out the kitchen with two bowls of soup. "Yea just came today." He handed her a bowl and turned on the TV. "Well what did it say?" he grinned, "She says she can't wait to see us too and that Buyo seems a lot more active since she told him about us visiting."

"So it's true then. Buyo got that fat?" Kuwabara laughed and slurped some of his soup, "That's what Kig says." Shizuru ate some of her soup too and watched some boring commercials. "Did you tell her about Kurama and Hiei?"

"I told her some other friends were going to come but I didn't tell her who exactly. I don't know if Keiko can go. Besides I don't want to bring a lot of people. That would only cause Mama Kun-Loon more stress." Shizuru smirked, "Yea wouldn't want that to happen again." Kuwabara smiled, "Yea but that was funny."

They watched TV some more after they finished eating. "So when exactly are you guys going to tell Kagome you're actually on a mission?' Shizuru asked lighting a cigarette. "Um Koenma said after the day we arrive. He says the sooner the better. And he really wants to meet her."

"Ok. How do you think she'll take it?"

"Pretty good from what Koenma told us. I know I didn't take the news about her being our mission very great." Shizuru laughed lightly. "Well I can see this trip will be fun." Kuwabara blinked in confusion. "You're coming?"

"Of course I am. Somebody has to take care of you." Kuwabara blinked and frowned, "Relax Kazuma. I won't do anything drastic. I've been meaning to see Mama Kun-Loon anyways." Kuwabara stood and grabbed the empty bowls. "Alright, we're leaving in two weeks." Shizuru stared at him, "Kurama called and set the final date. Koenma figured out all the problems. So two weeks, got it?" She nodded and continued watching TV.

* * *

Kagome grabbed her backpack and settled it on her bed, pulling out a list from a pocket. She looked over it and crossed out a few things. _'Alright that's it' _She put her backpack down and walked downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and kissed her mom on the cheek. "I'm going to the store to get a few more things." Kun-Loon nodded, "Be careful." Kagome smiled and headed out the door.

Kagome walked down the sidewalk with two bags in each hand. She grabbed the list out of her purse and checked to see if there was anything left. _'Chocolate for Shippo, something for Ses and Rin. I wonder what they'll like' _She stepped into the closest grocery store and found something she thought Sesshomaru might enjoy.

"Kagome is that you?" Kagome stopped at the end of the aisle and turned. She smiled and waved, "Hey Hojo." She tightened her grip on the groceries and the new items she picked out. Hojo hurried to her side and smiled, "Hey Kagome. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I just came to buy some groceries for my mom." She pushed her purse up her shoulder as it began to slip. "Here let me help you with that." He grabbed two of the bags and started walking to the counter. "Thanks"

"No problem." Kagome paid for her stuff and walked out the store, Hojo right behind her. "So Kagome, I was thinking now that you're better, maybe we could get some ice-cream and go to the park tomorrow. That is if you're up to it." Hojo flashed his gentle smile at her and she couldn't help but smile as well.

"That's real nice of you to ask, Hojo." She watched his face brighten and giggled softly, "Sure, sounds like fun." Hojo's smile grew, "Great! I'll pick you up around noon." He handed her stuff back as they got to a crosswalk. "See you then Kagome." He waved and started walking off. "Bye Hojo." She called after him as she crossed the street.

'_He didn't seem so annoying today. Maybe it will be fun tomorrow' _She made it to the shrine before dinner was ready. She went up to her bedroom and packed the rest of the supplies. She put Shippo's chocolate and Sesshomaru's lollipops in the same pocket along with Miroku's soda. She lay on her bed and listened to her father's recording before Kun-Loon called her down to dinner. She smiled and walked into the kitchen. She saw her family and her smile grew.

All through dinner she thought of making her time here last and the first step was accepting Hojo's request. Never once did the thought of the future cross her mind as she chatted and laughed happily with her family. When dinner was over, Kagome showered and dropped on her bed with a luxurious sigh. She fell into a peaceful sleep while listening to her father's singing. _'Night daddy'_

* * *

Sesshomaru walked gracefully through the palace grounds as servants stopped and bowed before him. He walked into his unused office and looked over the paperwork, waiting for Jaken to appear. He looked through his father's possessions and found his journal. He read a few of the pages about how he met his mother and of his joy of having a baby boy, who Sesshomaru figured he was the baby. He put the journal in his pocket just as Jaken entered the room, Rin following from behind.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You've come back!" Rin ran to him and hugged his leg tight. Sesshomaru placed his hand on her head before directing his attention to the nervous imp. "Welcome back, Lord Sesshomaru. I hope everything has been alright. Rin has been very excited at the thought of your return and couldn't wait to hear-"

"Jaken" the imp began sweating, "Yes milord?"

"I will be taking Rin with me to be with Kagome. You will remain here and keep everything in order. Send a messenger if anything wrong happens and I will return."

"Yes milord. I won't fail you."

"See to it you don't, for if you do. You die." The imp gulped and laughed nervously, "D-do not worry milord. I-I won't disappoint you." Sesshomaru nodded and paused remembering, "Kagome says hello." Jaken stood there dumbfounded, "Uh, hello to her as well." He laughed, sweat-dropping thinking he sounded like a complete idiot.

Rin giggled at Jaken. She turned to Sesshomaru, "Will I be able to play with Shippo?" Sesshomaru nodded. Rin squealed happily and ran to Jaken. "Did you hear that, Master Jaken? I get to play with Shippo." She spun Jaken around in circles all the while Jaken complaining.

Sesshomaru called for a servant and ordered them to spread the word of Jaken's position in the palace. He also threatened to kill them if they do not follow his orders. Hearing this, Jaken felt pride building deep inside his midget self.

Sesshomaru grabbed some weapons from the training grounds. He told them to double the guards around the palace. He walked up the stairs and paused outside a room. He looked at the grand door before him and the picture on the side, showing whose room it belonged to. He stared at his mother's face a while longer before entering the room. He hadn't been in this room since he was a child and being there now overwhelmed him.

He controlled his stone cold emotions before walking to her dresser. He pulled out a fine ruby ring and grabbed her sword which she kept under her bed in case of enemy attacks. His mother was famous for her swordsmanship, not to mention her beauty. She was envied by many and hired assassins in attempt to take her life, for she also possessed the most valuable and dangerous item in the world, next to the Shikon.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and thought back to the time when he was a child. His father had gone out to deal with a nearby demon and his mother had taken him out to the garden to play. He chased a grasshopper and caught a butterfly. His mother looked much more beautiful under the shade of the tree and he could still hear her laugh ringing in his ears. But that was also the first time he'd seen his mother kill, with this sword.

An assassin jumped out a nearby tree and caught Sesshomaru who was gathering flowers for his mother. He struggled to get free, but he was not trained yet to fight and wouldn't start training for another year. He heard the assassin threatening to kill him and his mother begging to let him go. Sesshomaru heard his mother cry out in agony as the assassin slashed him across his stomach. He watched as his mother suddenly stood frozen in her spot. The assassin laughed and told her to hand over the jewel. His mother didn't answer and the demon got irritated, threatening to kill him. At that moment, his mother's head snapped up, her eyes glowing blood red and snarling loudly. Sesshomaru watched in horror as his mother grabbed the assassin's throat with unbelievable speed and loosened him from his grip.

He watched the assassin beg for mercy before his mother took her other claw and dug it deep in his chest. The demon yelled in pain and begged even more, telling her how the heir to the Northern Lands hired him to kill the boy so he could get the jewel from her. Sesshomaru heard a voice he didn't recognize and found that it was his mother. He could hear the venom in it so clear, still haunting his mind late at night. "Thank you for that explanation." He heard her say in that voice, "Send him my regards for me." After that was said, she pulled her claw out and buried it deep into his heart.

Even with the assassin dead, his mother kept clawing at him. Sesshomaru was frozen in fear. His mother ripped his legs off, slit his throat, tore his face apart, and craved his legs with her sword into bloody looking vines. It was the most frightening, bloodiest scene he had ever seen. And coming from his mother…

Sesshomaru snapped his eyes open and growled lowly for his pathetic behavior that day. He should not have been scared, he should have never been afraid of his mother. Even as a child. He remembered how he cried out in disbelief, not even knowing if that demoness in front of him was his mother. His mother stopped at the cry of her son. She looked at the bloody ground and her blood soaked clothes, her breathing rushed and her eyes widened, returning to their normal color, staring at her hands and the look on Sesshomaru's face. She cried and slowly walked to her son, "It's ok now, Ses. You're safe; see the bad man's gone now." She reached for him, but he pulled away before she got him. "Ses, it's me, mommy." She pleaded desperately for him to come to her, but he wouldn't budge.

Sesshomaru shook his head and cried and this time his mother grabbed him and held him tight. "Shh, mommy's here, mommy's here, don't cry, don't cry, mommy's here. Shh." He held his mother tight and cried, "Momma!" she rocked him gently and quickly took him to the infirmary to care for his wound. Since that day, his mother became more protective over the jewel and convinced Inutaisho to begin his training early. She swore he will never see her like that again. And he never did again.

Sesshomaru tightened his grip on the sword and walked out the bedroom before his emotions overwhelmed him again. That's where he heard that name, it came from his mother. He wrapped the items in silk and walked to the front gate with Rin following suit. Jaken wished him a safe travel and reminded him that he will not disappoint him. Rin gave him a goodbye hug and ran after Sesshomaru who was already leaving.

He thought of the ruby ring wrapped in the silk along with the sword. He's seen the ring's power only once and knew the consequences once used. He wasn't powerful then to control it and he doubted he could now. His mother had scolded him and tripled his training as punishment. He knew that only someone as powerful as his mother will be able to control that jewel. And he knew exactly who.

Rin tugged on his sleeve for his attention. "Lord Sesshomaru, where are we?" Sesshomaru snapped out of his thoughts and took notice of their surroundings since their departure. He recognized the mark on a tree and knew this was the beginning of Inuyasha's Forest. He turned to the left and began walking again; Rin running to catch up. He looked up at the sky and saw the sun beginning to set. "We'll stop here for the night." Rin sighed in relief as she dropped down the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why did Ah-Un have to stay?" Sesshomaru looked at the newly built fire and the fish that were caught a few minutes ago by her. "Jaken will need him for a while." Rin nodded and ate her fish. She offered him one, but he declined. After she finished, she curled into a ball at a bush across him and fell asleep. Sesshomaru watched as her chest rose and fell slowly, indicating that she had fallen asleep. He stood and walked slowly to her small form. He sat down at the foot of a tree near her and closed his eyes. They snapped open when he felt something grab his leg and by reflex raised his claw for any sudden attack. When he saw it was Rin who grabbed his leg, he relaxed. He stared at her peaceful face, breaking into a small smile, and placed his hand on her head and stroked her hair gently. After a while, he stopped and fell into a light sleep.

The first light of the day hit his face and he slowly opened his eyes. He looked down at Rin who curled up more to his warmth. A small smile appeared on his lips as he slowly stood up. Rin shivered and whimpered softly from the sudden loss of warmth. Sesshomaru watched as she yawned and stretched her sore muscles. She smiled, "Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru." He nodded in acknowledgement. She went out and caught more fish to eat. This time when she offered him some, he accepted. It made Rin happy and throughout the rest of the journey to Kaede's village she was talked non-stop.

Sesshomaru listened and occasionally nodded to let her know he was listening. When they finally got to Kaede's hut, Rin ran inside and tackled Shippo in a hug. Sesshomaru walked in and everyone greeted him. Rin, Shippo, and Kirara went to the village and played with the other kids. Close to noon, Sesshomaru along with Sango walked to the well and waited for Kagome's return.

* * *

Kagome grabbed her heavy backpack and walked downstairs. She kissed her mother and ruffled Souta's head, earning a groan in response. She laughed, "Bye momma, bye Souta. I'll be back before Kazuma arrives." Kun-Loon smiled and told her to be careful. "Don't worry mom. I bet In-" Kun-Loon covered his mouth before he said the name. But Kagome was already gone and was running towards the well. Kun-Loon sighed in relief and let go of Souta. He blinked in confusion, "What did I say?" Ku-Loon sighed, "Nothing dear, Go get ready for school."

Kagome ran past Grandpa and yelling a quick goodbye, ran to the open well house. She was in a great mood. Not only did the past three days with her family and the news about Kazuma visiting make her days, but also her day with Hojo yesterday.

She didn't know he could be so funny and clumsy around girls. She laughed when she thought back to when he accidently threw his ice cream at the ice cream man. The cone made the man's pointy nose even pointier. He had to get another scoop and the ice cream man was so angry that he threw it at his face. She laughed hard and was kind enough to share her ice cream with him when he finished cleaning the strawberry flavored ice cream off his face. He laughed as well and started making fun of the man; first as a gorilla and then as a blond. It was kind of scary at first cause he actually seemed gay but then it got funny when he talked about his nails.

She laughed some more as the blue light engulfed her. She really had fun with him. She landed softly on the ground smiling and started climbing up the vines on the side. "Hey guys." She greeted Sesshomaru and Sango at the top and leaped out the well. "Where's Miroku?"

"He went to the fields with Kaede to pick some herbs. Why, did you need him?" Sango asked curiously. "No not really. I just brought you guys some treats from my time." They walked towards the hut, chatting happily of her trip and what she did. When she told Sango about Hojo, she heard Sesshomaru growl low enough for her to hear only. She giggled mentally and made note to tease him about it later.

When they got to the hut, Kagome dropped her bag at the corner and sighed in relief. "That bag gets heavier and heavier each day." Sango giggled, "Well you do bring a lot of stuff you don't really need." Kagome pouted, "Fine. Then I guess I'll stop bringing that vanilla scented shampoo you like so much." Sango paled a little, "I didn't mean that. I meant like…like your books." Kagome laughed, "Sure Sango."

She opened her bag and pulled out their treats. Shippo, Rin, and Kirara came running in and hugged her, happy to see her back. Kagome laughed and hugged them back. Miroku and Kaede came in with baskets full of herbs. Kaede greeted her warmly and Miroku smiled her direction.

Kagome handed Shippo his chocolate and gave Rin a few Hershey's kisses along with a Ring Pop. Kagome giggled when Rin hit hyper mode. She gave Kirara cat nip and placed the cat food in the corner along with her bag. She handed Miroku his soda and Kaede some potatoes and some spices for her stews. She gave Sango a soda as well with some barbeque chips. And lastly, she handed a gigantic lollipop and a smaller bag of lollipops to Sesshomaru.

He stared at the gigantic lollipop and at the small bag in his hand. He turned his gaze to Kagome who was stifling a laugh. She stood up and opened the small bag of lollipops. She unwrapped one and help it up for him, but he pulled his face away. "Come on Ses. Say Ah!" he raised a delicate eyebrow. She sighed. _'Here we go again'_ she thought and looked over his shoulder. She gasped, "Look a monkey!" Sesshomaru opened his mouth and Kagome plunged the lollipop in his mouth. Sesshomaru glared at her, but stop when he tasted the cherry flavor in his mouth. He took out the lollipop and stared at it, eyes in wonder before he stuck it back in his mouth. Kagome smirked, "I knew that would work." Sesshomaru didn't listen and continued licking his sweet treat.

That night, when everyone was asleep, Kagome walked to the Goshinboku and stared up at the full moon. She rested her head on the trunk, humming her father's lullaby as the stars tinkled brighter while they listened to her soft tune. She closed her eyes and a light breeze blew by and danced with her hair. She smiled, "Hello Sesshomaru. Why don't you join me?" She opened her eyes and stared at him. He came out into the clearing and sat next to her. He listened as she continued humming.

After she finished, they sat in silence with the wind dancing around them and the stars tinkling above. "This is where I first met him." Kagome said in a low whisper, "He was pinned in this spot right here." She lifted her hand and touched the spot where the arrow once was, without looking away from the moon. "He hated me at first, but then he was nicer and we became friends."

Sesshomaru stared at her face, lighted by the moonlight. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. He didn't like seeing her sad. It didn't suit her well. But she didn't seem sad. She was smiling up at the moon as if her only joy in the world was the sky above. Then out of nowhere, her eyes darkened and a tear fell. "I remember the first time he turned human. I was so scared I was going to lose him. But he made it and I was so happy."

Kagome covered her face with her hands and cried softy. Her hands dropped and looked at Sesshomaru who had wrapped his arms around her. She buried her head in his chest and cried. Sesshomaru didn't know what came over him. He didn't like her crying and felt a sudden urge to comfort her. He rocked her gently like his mother used to do until her crying stopped.

"It's hard to believe that he's gone, that he'll never be here with me again." Sesshomaru cringed unnoticeable and continued to rock her. "I miss him, Sesshomaru." She grabbed a fistful of his shirt, "I miss him a lot." She started to hiccup. "I know, Kagome." He tightened his grip on her and rested his head on hers. "You have me. Do not cry anymore." Kagome sniffled, "I have you." She repeated, "I'm glad I do."

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, staring up at the sky in a comfortable silence. "Kagome"

"Yes?" Sesshomaru let her go and dug through his pocket. Kagome shivered from the light breeze. Sesshomaru took hold of her again and opened his hand. Kagome gasped at the ruby ring. "Is that for me?" he nodded. "This belonged to my mother just as that necklace you are wearing. Only this ring is special.

"Back when my mother was alive, she, like you, was protector of a powerful jewel. The Ring of Hell, I believe it was called. The ring is much more dangerous than the Shikon, but it's second compared to it. Everyone knows the story of the Shikon and they are sure that it truly exists. Nobody has seen the Ring of Hell for three thousand years and so think that it is merely a myth." Kagome turned the ring around taking every detail there was to it. She noticed how one side had what looked like flames and the other had a weird dragon design.

"They say that the guardian of hell is a powerful dragon hence the dragon on the ring. The user of the ring is not only ruler of hell but of the dragon as well. It will do the user's bidding without resistance. Unlike the Shikon, which can make a demon or human ten times stronger and grant wishes, the ring will weaken the user and kill them if they do not follow what the ring wishes for them to do."

"You mean this thing has a mind of its own?" Kagome dropped the ring, but Sesshomaru caught it before it hit the ground. "Yes it does. And you must be careful to not break it. I do not think you will like gathering pieces for another jewel you have broken." Kagome laughed in embarrassment. Sesshomaru chuckled softly.

"The jewel will only take advantage of the user's mind if they are not powerful enough." He handed the ring back to her. "Only one with a strong barrier around their minds may be able to have complete control over the ring. The ring chooses who it thinks is weak so it may unleash chaos in the world. It made a mistake choosing my mother as its resident."

"How come?" Kagome placed the ring on her finger about to slide it on, but Sesshomaru stopped her. "My mother was a very powerful and beautiful demoness. The ring chose her because she was a woman and women were its main target. The day she met my father at his palace, she went to the gardens with him and found the ring buried deep in a bed of roses. She asked if it belonged to him, but he said it did not. He told her, she could have it. As soon as she slipped the ring on, it possessed her and poisoned her mind with thoughts of killing everyone in reach. She lost her mind for a week and my father cared for her in his palace." He looked down at Kagome who stared horrified at the ring in her hand. "Then I thank you Ses, for stopping me." He smiled, "You are welcome." She gave back the ring to him and he stared at it as he continued.

"My grandfather was deeply troubled by the thought of his daughter wanting to kill him. My father explained to them it happened right after she slipped the ring and that's when his mother discovered what the ring was. My father explained it to my mother and at that moment she was dead. They did everything they could to bring her back, but nothing worked. My father was heartbroken at the news and they began planning the funeral and when she was placed inside the casket, she awoke."

Kagome's skin crawled, "This sounds more like a ghost story then a history listen." She rubbed her hands up and down her arms trying to make the goose-bumps go away. "Are you cold?" Sesshomaru asked sitting her on his lap and wrapping her fully into his arms. She blushed, "No, my skin just crawled at the thought of a dead person coming back to life the day after she died!" She paused and smiled; "I guess your father fell in love with your mother over that week of torture, huh?" he nodded.

"My grandfather rushed forward, wanting to hug her for she was alive, but he stopped when she began yelling. She repeated those five words over and over again before finally she stopped and tears of joy ran down her cheeks. She got out the casket and hugged her father tightly and kissed my father on the lips before she passed out."

"What was she yelling?" Kagome asked trying to stop a yawn from escaping. Sesshomaru didn't miss it. "I will continue the story tomorrow if you are tired." Kagome shook her head. "She yelled 'get out of my head.' Her one day death was actually a battle for complete dominance. The ring almost dominated her over the week of her possession. If she would have killed her father the way the ring ordered her to do, she would've lost that battle. But she told my father of how she thought of her mother and father and all the happy times she had in her life and that helped her win.

"While she was yelling, she was thinking of her life and all the while building up her mind barrier. The ring lost and from that day on, my mother became ruler of hell and of the dragon. When my mother woke the next day, she found my father smiling down on her. He asked her to marry him. After their marriage, my mother went through the same process of pain from the ring, but it only lasted four days. That's when the ring finally accepted her and did her bidding."

"You said the ring kills them if the user doesn't do what it wants, right?" he nodded. "Ok. How come it didn't kill your mother?"

"She was one of the few who are able to make the ring do what she wanted. Instead of it spreading chaos as it was designed to do, she made it do the opposite. She saved many from death and that earned her people's respect. She stopped the ring's evil deeds and it hated her for it."

"And that's why it made a mistake choosing her, because she stopped it from spreading chaos?"

"Yes"

"You also said that it weakens the user. So if your mother was able to control the ring, did that mean she wasn't affected?"

"No, she was greatly affected. But she was not weakened."

"She grew unexplainable strength, right?"

"Yes. She was feared by all. Since the return of the ring, everyone has wanted its power. Assassins were sent after my mother, but none ever lived to tell their employers of it. She ruled with my father's help and she feared that once she gave birth to me, she will be weakened and the ring will try to dominant again. After my birth, my mother prepared for the ring's attack, but it never came. My father was just as surprised. Over the one hundred years of the ring's resident it grew to respect her. It did everything she wished, believing that it found its true owner."

"Have you ever seen the ring's power?" Kagome asked snuggling in deeper into his chest. "Yes, and it is one of the worst experiences to endure."

"Why is that?"

"If the ring is used by another while it has a respectful ruler, it will immediately weaken them and proceed to kill them. When my mother removed the ring, I put it on and was overwhelmed by its power. I yelled in agony and my mother rushed back into the room and removed the ring before it killed me."

Kagome tightened her hold around his waist. "Bad Ses, you should have never done such a thing." Sesshomaru slid the ring on another gold chain. Kagome touched it lightly as he placed it around her neck. She closed her eyes and outlined the ring, hanging above her silver rose. "When my mother passed away, my father hid it in her room and spread a rumor saying that the Ring of Hell was no more. That it was destroyed when his mate had passed and will never appear in this world again."

"Appear…again…" Sesshomaru looked down and blinked confused, "Kagome, are you well?" She didn't answer and her bangs covered her eyes. Sesshomaru tensed, but relaxed when he heard her small snoring. He stood and carried Kagome bridal style back to Kaede's hut. He laid her down softly on her sleeping bag and sat the corner nearest to her. He heard her talk in his sleep and smirked in amusement. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

_**-Moonlite**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Told you I was working on it during my internetness days! Enjoying? On with the story!**_

* * *

Chapter 7

Rin snickered, "When will he wake up, Kagome?" Kagome giggled softly, "I'm not sure, but I can think of a fun way to wake him. Wanna help?"

"Yea!" Rin began jumping. Kagome shushed her. Rin shushed herself to before giggling. "Now I want you to go and get cold water as quick as you can, alright? Get Shippo to help."

"Ok, Kagome. I'll be right back!" she ran out the hut, yelling for Shippo. Kagome turned away and went back to staring at the perfect figure shining in the morning light. She sighed and ran a hand through his hair. She gasped in surprise at how soft and silky it was. She glared. _'Lucky' _Her fingers went down to his face and traced the outline of his jaw. She pulled away, blushing madly. _'Bad Kagome, stop thinking that' _

Sesshomaru's chest rose and fell in steady rhythm, motionless as a statue and hard as stone. Kagome couldn't help but think he looked like Inuyasha when he was asleep. Only Sesshomaru looked like a god who should never be touched by filthy hands. She continued to stare until Rin and Shippo ran in with a bucket of water. Kagome smirked evilly. _'Even gods have to bathe'_ she quickly told the two what to do and Rin squealed with delight. Shippo fidgeted, "I don't know, momma. He's gonna be really mad."

"Don't worry, Shippo. We'll run as fast as we can out of here before he gets over his shock." Shippo's eyes suddenly gleamed mischievously, "Alright let's do this!"

"That's my boy!" Kagome giggled and crawled to Sesshomaru's side. She winked at the kids and they surpassed a laugh. Kagome came up to his ears and whispered something lowly so Rin and Shippo wouldn't hear. She raised two fingers as Shippo and Rin raised the bucket higher. She whispered a few more things and her fingers went down. Shippo and Rin swung the bucket towards him.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open and grabbed Kagome before she escaped. Kagome screamed as the cold water splashed on her face. Shippo and Rin gasped. Shippo grabbed her hand; "Run for your life!" he shouted and dragged her out of the hut. Kagome heard their little feet scrambling away and jumped off Sesshomaru's lap.

She took right shoe off and turned to a very satisfied Sesshomaru. Furiously, she threw the shoe at him. She missed and watched as the shoe bounce a little and came to a halt in front of him. He raised a delicate eyebrow. "You have terrible aim." She growled and threw the other at him. He caught it and threw it back at her. She glared, "Do you have any idea how cold that water was!?"

"I can't imagine. I thank you Kagome for jumping in front of me. You saved me from that awful fate of getting wet." Kagome's eye twitched, "What do you mean saved you? You used me as a shield!" Sesshomaru smirked, "Really? I sincerely remember you jumping in front of the water. My memory must be slipping." Kagome growled louder, "Why you arrogant, self-absorbed, gorgeous…" her hands rushed up and slapped her mouth quickly; staring wide eyed at him. _'Please tell me he didn't hear that!'_

Sesshomaru blinked and smiled in amusement, "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch the last thing you called me. Do you mind repeating it?" Kagome glared, "Actually I do mind," she took a step towards him, "If you didn't hear me the first time," she looked him straight in the eyes, "Too bad." Sesshomaru glared at her. Kagome stepped away but slipped and fell on his lap. She looked up at his face and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry" she tried getting up, but was stopped from the arms snaking around her waist. She felt the coldness of her shirt as it pressed against her skin.

Kagome placed her hands gently on his and rubbed the back with her thumbs. "Is everything alright, Ses?" he rested his head on top of hers and said nothing. She slipped her hands from his and cupped his face. "Ses, what's the matter?" Sesshomaru took hold of her left hand and gently pulled it away from him. He stared at the small scar on the corner and squeezed it in his hand. "Kagome, I need for you to do something for me." Sesshomaru drew closer to her.

Kagome blushed lightly, "Sure, anything." Sesshomaru grabbed her face in his hand seriously, "When you go back to your time, stay with your new friends and don't leave their side. Believe whatever they tell no matter how ridicules it may sound. Do you understand?" she nodded. "Your brother will rejoin you sooner than expected. You will need to go back tomorrow afternoon." His face stopped inches away from her, "I need for you to train while you're there. Others will be helping and don't hold back." She nodded again, "Bring them here and report to me if you think you found the right ruler."

She nodded and looked him in the eyes. He saw the curiosity in them, but didn't bother explaining. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb and glared regretfully before pulling away and stood. Kagome blinked in confusion before standing as well. "We will begin your training now. We cannot lose any more time." He turned back to her and cupped her cheek. Kagome placed her hand on top of his. He quickly placed a kiss on her lips and walked out the hut. Kagome followed silently.

* * *

Yusuke grabbed his bag and walked to the front door. He saw his mom sprawled out on the couch, snoring loudly with a beer bottle in hand. He opened the door and walked out, "Yu-Yusuke? That you?" he sighed and turned back to his mother, "Yea, it's me." He walked back in and closed the door. His mom sat up and patted the spot next to her. He sat down, dropping his bag on the floor. "Where are you going?" she asked sadly looking at the bag full of clothes. "You aren't leaving me are you?" her eyes got teary eyed.

"Of course I'm not. I'm going to Kagome's place for a few weeks." Her eyes cleared as she went into deep thought, "Oh the girl with pigtails?" Yusuke nodded, "I'll be back soon. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." He stood and grabbed his bag. She caught his arm tightly; he looked back at her curiously. She let go and whispered low that he almost missed what she said, "Be careful, don't die on me again." He looked down guilt fully. He hated reminding his mother of that time long back then. She always brought it up when he had to leave for a mission. "I won't. I promise."

He walked out the door and headed towards Kurama's house. He found Hiei and Kuwabara already there. He said a quick hello and sat down on the couch waiting for Botan to appear. They sat in silence until finally Botan appeared in her always cheerful self. "Hello everyone, I hope you're excited because I sure am!"

"Just get us there already, Botan." Yusuke said annoyed at his ferry friend. Botan frowned, "Well somebody got up from the wrong side of the bed." A portal appeared in the middle of the room and one by one, everyone was through.

Koenma sat in his chair stamping papers without reading what was on it. He looked up when the portal appeared in the middle of his office. He smiled and pushed the papers away for the moment. He greeted them each and hopped off his chair. He held the small remote in his hand and the room darkened. A picture of Kagome and everyone from the feudal era appeared on the screen. "As you all know, you will be protecting Kagome and assisting them in gathering the rest of the Shikon Jewel. These are her friends whom you will all meet."

He pressed button and the screen showed two humans along with a fire cat and kit. "This is Miroku and Sango, two of Kagome's closest friends and the cat as well. Her name is Kirara and belongs to Sango. The kit's name is Shippo. He is Kagome's son."

Yusuke's and Kuwabara's mouths dropped. Kurama and Hiei both stared in shock. "Kagome has a son!?" Kuwabara shouted. Yusuke slapped him behind the head before he passed out again. Koenma nodded, confused by their reaction. "I'm getting the impression that you know Kagome?" Yususke sighed, "Yea me and Kuwabara knew her since we were kids." Koenma smiled, "Well that's perfect! That means this will be easier than I thought!" he jumped excitedly and flipped to the next slide.

He calmed and stopped jumping when he saw the next slide. "This is Inuyasha." He said gloomy, "He was the first Kagome met on her first day in the past. He was also the leader of their group and protector of Kagome." He looked down sadly and whispered lowly, "He was also Kagome's mate." Hiei's breath hitched and his eyes widened slightly. He stared at the photo of Inuyasha who was beside Kagome and glared angrily. Kurama noticed but said nothing.

He turned his attention back to Koenma, "Koenma, Inuyasha is a dog demon isn't he." Koenma nodded, "How is Shippo Kagome's son if her mate is a dog demon while Shippo is a fox demon?" Kuwabara moaned, "Kagome is sleeping with other demons!" Yusuke growled and hit him in on the head, "Shut up and let Koenma talk."

Koenma sighed, "Maybe it will be better if I said that Shippo is her adopted son." Kurama chuckled non-amusingly, "Yes that would've been better."

"Hell yea it would've! You made me want to kill that Inuyasha bastard or whoever it was that slept with my sister!" Kuwabara shouted. Hiei smirked mentally. _'For once I agree with the idiot'_ Koenma blinked confused, "You're sister?" Kuwabara showed him his scar and gave a short version of his story until Koenma was satisfied with the new information given.

Kurama's eyebrows knotted together in thought, "Koenma, you said he was her protector. Why is he not protecting her now?" Koenma walked back and sat on his oversized chair, "He is no longer her protector because he's dead." He looked down at his desk. Kuwabara calmed as well as Yusuke. They looked at each other and then at the picture of her and Inuyasha. _'Poor Kiggy-tails'_ Kurama also seemed to think the same for he looked at them as well.

Hiei seemed to be satisfied at the thought of Inuyasha dead. But when he looked at Kagome's smiling face on the slide, staring at Inuyasha with admiration and the thought of her being sad on his death made him hate himself for ever being happy at him dead. He hated himself further when he imagined her crying over her loss. He couldn't imagine what he would do if he lost Yukina. He stared at her smiling face a minute longer and turned away. He shared her sorrow and the knowledge of the pain conceived when someone precious to you is gone.

Koenma moved onto the next slide. "This is Sesshomaru. He is Inuyasha's older half brother. He is currently with Kagome and her friends, helping her train and collect the shards and…" he stopped and fidgeted in his chair. Yusuke glared, "And?"

"Well you might not like what I have to say next."

"Just spit it out, baby breath." Koenma sighed, "Sesshomaru is also…" he fidgeted again. "Out with it!" Yusuke shouted. "HE'S ALSO COURTED TO KAGOME! THERE I SAID IT!" he huffed and closed his eyes waiting for their reactions. Kuwabara's mouth dropped and Yusuke sighed, "Is that all? I thought it was worse."

"Urameshi are you crazy!? That is worse! I mean she lost her mate and now she's with another?! She's not so innocent anymore!" Yusuke punched him in the face, "Shut up dumbass! She's not doing anything with them." Hiei closed his eyes and tried to control his anger. _'She might as well be doing something'_ Kurama watched Hiei silently and turned back to Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting.

Koenma ended the slide, "Sesshomaru will be greeting you when you get to their era. I advise you to treat him respectfully."

"Why?" Yusuke asked with Kuwabara trapped in a head lock. "Well he is Lord of the Western Lands and he will like for you to call him as such." Yusuke mouthed an 'oh' and let Kuwabara go. Koenma called Botan in and told her to open a portal in the park near Kagome's shrine. Once they were gone, Koenma turned back to his paper work. He groaned and started stamping all the stack of papers again.

* * *

"_So why are you giving it to me? Once they see the ring is back, they'll try to kill me to get it. I really don't need another life threatening item." She shivered at the thought. "I am giving it to you for it chose you to decide its next ruler." She looked up at his face, "Why me?"_

"_You are the Shikon's protector and the Shikon is a relative of the ring. How is that?" she laughed. "You read my mind!" he chuckled softly, "The Shikon is like a gift from heaven since it was created by a pure priestess. Legend has it that the ring was created by a powerful human witch who wanted to destroy her enemy. She placed her ring on the ground and sold her soul to the devil for him to give her the power she wished."_

"_So it's like Tetsusaiga and Tensaiga?" _

"_In a way, yes. The devil gave her the power, but warned if she shall lose, she will die. Her enemy managed to defeat her. Before the devil figured she had lost the battle, she went to hell and destroyed him completely. She ruled with the ring, but after millennia, it killed her because she was getting weaker. Thus the decision of ruler of the underworld came from the user of the ring." _

"_Wow, what a story. Alright, I'll choose its new ruler. But how will I know I chose the right one?" Sesshomaru held her tighter when a gust of wind blew past them. Kagome welcomed the warmth and sighed lightly. "I will help you on that decision. I have learned enough from my mother and father on who will be worthy enough to be the next ruler."_

"_Sounds like a plan. At least I don't have to protect another by myself."She smiled, but frowned at Sesshomaru's face. "Oh no, Ses! I have to protect this thing by myself!?" She whined and hit his chest. "Kagome, it's only for the time being. It feels safer around you, but I will be helping you so it would not tempt you into putting it on." She sighed and sunk back in his arms. "Fine, as long as you're here with me." Sesshomaru stroked her hair softly and stared into her eyes. "I'll always be here for you, Kagome." He kissed the top of her head._

Kagome sighed as she unpacked the last grocery bag. _'You owe me, Ses' _She touched the ring on her ring and placed the last item in the shelf. She smiled and ran outside to her mother's garden. "Momma, I'm finished." Kun-Loon wiped the sweat off her brow. "Thank you, Kagome." She stood up and took her gloves off along with her hat. "Let's go wash up before Kazuma comes." Kagome smiled, "I'll race ya!" She ran off leaving her mother behind laughing at her childish antics.

Souta brought a bag full of video games down to the living room and dropped them on the floor. He plugged his X-box 360 into the TV and started playing. Grandpa came in and frowned. "Souta, you should be cleaning your room. Don't you know Kazuma is coming in any minute now?" Souta paused and smiled up at his grandpa from the floor, "Of course I do Grandpa, but I already cleaned my room an hour ago. Mom said I could play a little before Kazuma comes." Grandpa snorted but left him to his games.

Kagome rushed down the stairs tripping over Souta's games. "Souta," she bent down angrily and started piling the games, "Can't you at least keep the living room looking nice? I just cleaned it."

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I'll try to keep it cleaner." Kagome smiled and ran onto the kitchen where her mother stood over the sink, fresh and clean as a whistle. Kagome opened her mouth, but Kun-Loon answered her unasked question. "3…2…1" just then the door bell rang. Kagome squealed and ran to the front door. Kun-Loon giggled and walked calmly after her.

Kagome pushed Souta to the side before he got to the door. She flung the door open and spotted the one she was waiting for. "Kazuma!" she jumped and hugged him tight. Kuwabara laughed and hugged her back, "Hey there, Kig. Shizuru said she'll be here tomorrow. She had to work today and ask for a vacation."

"Ok. Gosh, I missed you so much, Kazuma!" she stepped back and took in his appearance. She giggled, "Wow you're a giant. I'm a dwarf compared to you." She looked behind him and ran to Yusuke, "Yu-Yu, you haven't changed a bit. How's Keiko?" Yusuke chuckled and hugged her, "She's great. She said she was sorry she couldn't come." She let him go and stared at the newcomers while Kun-Loon, Souta, and Grandpa came out and greeted them. _'They seem a little off'_

She walked to Kurama and stuck her hand out, "Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet you." Kurama took her hand and kissed the back of it. Kagome blushed and Hiei growled mentally. Kurama looked up at her, "It's nice to meet you, Kagome. I am Suichi Minamino. I prefer to be called Kurama." Yusuke smirked, "Kurama you're going to make Kiggy-tails another one of your fan girls if you keep that up." Kurama smiled and Kagome laughed awkwardly, "Um, ok Kurama. This is my mother Kun-Loon, my brother Souta and my grandpa, Grandpa." Kurama bowed politely and kissed Kun-Loon's hand as he did to Kagome.

Kagome turned her attention to Hiei, "And who are you?" Hiei looked at her and said nothing. She took this chance to look at his dark attire and the sword that hung on his waist. She was a little shorter than him but other than that she thought he was cute. She felt the heat rising, but managed to stop the blush from coming. And the thought of how soft his hair might be and what his body looked like under the black cloak didn't help. _'Dirty mind alert!'_ Kuwabara came to her side, "Don't bother. He doesn't like talk-"

"Hiei" Kuwabara yelped in surprise, "The shrimp actually introduced himself! Urameshi did you hear that!?" Yusuke chuckled along with Kurama. "Yea, Kuwabara. We heard." Kagome rolled her eyes, thanking the skies above for a distraction from her thoughts. She turned back to Hiei and stuck her hand out, "It's nice to meet you, Hiei." Hiei took her hand and mimicked Kurama, kissing the back of her hand. He was thankful that Kurama was talking to Kun-Loon or he would've never lived it down. Kagome blushed again as a little shiver crawled up her spine. She smiled politely and took her hand back. _'Stop making me blush!' _

"Hey Kazuma, do you want to play some video games with me? I just got this really cool fighting game." Souta said running into the living room and placing the game in the X-box. Kuwabara and Yusuke joined him on the living room floor. Kurama and Hiei sat on the couch, Kagome in between them while Kun-Loon walked into the kitchen and Grandpa setting the table for dinner. "I hope you're ready to get your ass kicked, Kuwabara."

"Yea right, Urameshi. Just cuz you've beaten me a few times in real life doesn't mean you can beat me in video games."

"A few times? Try almost all the time."

"Shut up, Urameshi! I'ma beat ya this time watch!"

"Well you two won't win because I rule at this game!" Souta yelled and started beating Yusuke and Kuwabara's avatars. Kun-Loon poked her head out the kitchen, "Kagome, can you come and help me with dinner." Kagome got up, "Sure mom." Hiei watched her leave and let his gaze drift to the pictures on the walls and coffee table in front of him.

'_I know'_ Hiei looked at Kurama, leaning back on the couch with his eyes closed. A smile caressed his lips. _'What are you talking about?'_ Kurama smiled.

'_I know'_ he repeated and shut his mind off. Hiei frowned and got up. Souta heard him open the door, "Where are you going, Hiei?" Yusuke and Kuwabara paused the game and turned to him. They smirked already knowing the answer and knowing he wouldn't say anything about his whereabouts. Hiei turned to Souta, "To your tree." He said and smirked mentally at Yusuke's and Kuwabara's dumbfounded faces. Souta smiled and went back to his game. Kuwabara and Yusuke stared at the door. Kurama opened his eyes and stood, chuckling, "He surprised us all today."

Souta looked up, "What do you mean, Kurama?" Kurama smiled, "You, Souta, have seemed to open up our Hiei. I think you have a gift to make people happy and talkative." Souta smiled, "Really! I gotta tell mom!" he ran into the kitchen and Kurama followed, chuckling softly. "Yusuke, Kazuma dinner's ready." Kun-Loon set the main dish in on the table as the two rushed into the kitchen.

Kun-Loon smiled as they attacked their food. "Where's Hiei?" Souta put his drink down and swallowed, "Oh yea, I forgot to tell you mom. Kurama says I have a gift to make people happy and to make them talk. Can you believe that!?" Kagome laughed, "Actually it is." She stood, "I'll go look for him momma."

"Check the second highest branch in your tree, Kagome. That's where he will most likely be." Kagome smiled, "Thanks Kurama." She ran out to the Goshinboku and started climbing the high branches. She smiled, remembering her first time climbing to reach Inuyasha on one of his bad days. Her smile fell a little until she caught what Kurama meant. _'The second highest branch… is across my room_!' She lost her footing. She closed her eyes tight waiting for the ground below to hit her, but it never came. She opened her eyes and found Hiei grabbing her wrist.

She laughed nervously as he pulled her up to the branch. He set her down and crossed his arms across his chest. He closed his eyes and leaned back on the trunk. Kagome watched him and shifted nervously on the branch, "Um, Hiei I'm sorry I'm interrupting but dinner is ready." She waited for his response but he kept quiet. She looked to her side and saw her window. _'Yup…across my room'_ She looked back at Hiei and sighed softly. "Hiei? Did you hear me?" She reached forward and almost touched his cheek before he caught her hand and opened his eyes. "I heard." He stood and brought her with him. He picked her up bridal style and jumped through her window. Kagome blushed, "Th-thanks." Hiei nodded and walked downstairs.

Kagome laughed all through dinner and joked around with Kuwabara and Yusuke about embarrassing moments in their childhood. Kun-Loon mostly talked to Kurama and Grandpa seemed to like him. He even hinted Kagome to start dating him. Hiei stayed quiet and tried being polite by eating some of the food. Souta talked to Hiei, but didn't get much out of him.

Kagome looked around the small table and smiled a true genuine smile. She spot Hiei staring at her and dropped her gaze to her food, blushing a light shade of pink. She looked up again, but this time he was talking to Souta. She smiled. _'This is might be fun' _

* * *

"Don't forget about our lessons, Kig. You wouldn't want to let Souta down now will you?" Yusuke laughed and plopped down on the giant bed. Kagome giggled and walked out his room, "I won't Yu-Yu. Tell Kazuma I said goodnight when he comes back."

"Sure. Night, Kig." She closed the door and walked the guest bedroom across Souta. She knocked and entered when Kurama opened the door. She smiled and stepped in. "I just came to tell you guys goodnight." Kurama smiled, "Thank you Kagome. I wish you a goodnight as well."

"Thanks. Can you tell Hiei I said goodnight? Yu-Yu wants me to wake up early for his training with Souta." She walked to the door and Kurama chuckled, "I'm afraid you'll have to tell Hiei, Kagome. He will not be staying here during our stay."

"Well, where is he going to stay?" Kurama chuckled and opened his door for her, "Same place he was before."

"Oh, ok. Thanks again Kurama. I'll see you in the morning." She went back to her room and opened the window. A light breeze blew into her room and she shivered, but smiled. She looked for any sign of him and frowned, "Hiei…Hiei are you there?" She climbed out her window and onto the branch. The cold instantly hit her legs and started shaking. _'Bad time to be wearing shorts, Kagome' _she stopped a few inches away from the trunk and tried seeing through the dark. "Hiei, where are you?"

She reached her hand out. Crimson eyes snapped open and she yelled in surprise. She exhaled sharply and turned to Hiei. "Don't scare me like that! Gosh almost gave me a heart attack." Hiei said nothing and waited for her to calm down. She turned to him and smiled innocently, "Why are you out here? Wouldn't you like it better inside where it's warm?" She swung her legs and watched as one of her slippers fell to the ground. She pouted and turned to Hiei, but he was gone.

"Hiei? Where'd you go?" She looked up but didn't see anything. When she looked to her side again she gasped and nearly fell out the tree. Hiei quickly grabbed her and steadied her. He handed back her slipper. "Thanks" he nodded and leaned on the trunk again. She put her slipper on and stared at Hiei. "Stop staring at me wench." Kagome glared, "I can stare if I want to! And my name isn't wench! I have a name and I would like for you to use it!" she huffed and muttered something about men under her breath. Hiei smirked, "And what name would that be, wench?" Kagome stood on the branch angrier than before, "Stop calling me that! My name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME!" she stumbled a little but kept her place.

Hiei heard her repeating her name softly as she sat back down. He watched as her face got sadder; his amusement left him. He thought of something that could possibly make her happy again. "I like it out here." She blinked. "I like your tree. It gives off a comfortable aura." He responded her unanswered question and closed his eyes.

Kagome smiled at that. "Yes, it does. This tree is very old and one of the best features in the shrine. Everyone comes and prays for good luck and prosperity. I guess I can see why you like it so much." He nodded while she looked up at the few stars shining in the sky. That's one of the things she missed of the feudal era, all the stars twinkling and the moon shining down. She sighed and stood, "I forgot the only reason I came out was to say goodnight, so goodnight, Hiei. I'll see you in the morning." She went back to her room and closed her window half way. She smiled a little at the thought of fighting Yusuke tomorrow and with that she fell asleep, unaware of the pair of eyes watching her.

* * *

_She looked around the familiar darkness, 'No not again…He's gone, why is this happening again?!' She fell to the ground and picked Shippo up. Inuyasha appeared and dropped Sango's and Miroku's bodies next to her.__"They put up a fight but still no match for me, Kukuku. They got what they deserved." Kagome stared down at her lifeless friends. Sango and Miroku had the same wound as Shippo. "The monk tried playing hero. Fool only got him killed quicker." Kagome stared at the ground, shaking from grief. "Why, Inuyasha? Why did you do this!? They were our friends! They accepted you! Why would you do something like this?! Inuyasha smirked, chuckling as he watched her kneel down and hold her friends close. "They were nothing to me wench. If it weren't for me they would've long since been __**dead**__."_

'_Leave me alone! He's gone!' Kagome stood still holding Shippo in her arms. She glared at him which only made him chuckle even more and before she even had time to react, he plunged his claws into her stomach. "Just like you." Kagome's glazed eyes widened. She spat out blood as his claws went deeper in her. _

'_He's gone!' Inuyasha smirked and pulled his claws out before plunging them in her again. "Kukuku, good-bye forever, __**KA-GO-ME**__, Kukuku!" He took out his claws and struck her heart. Kagome fell to her knees staring at Inuyasha with glazed eyes as he slowly began to fade away into nothing. 'Inuyasha...' she fell to the ground, a trickle of blood trailing down the corner of her mouth. 'Inuyasha!' she screamed in her mind as her last tear rolled down... _

Kagome squirmed, tossed and turned uncomfortably. Sweat rolled down her face and a few tears fused with the salty droplets. Hiei watched on anxiously; he couldn't reach into her mind and see what was wrong. He looked at her face filled with pain. It hurt him to see her that way, but he couldn't figure out why. She groaned, "Inuyasha" she whispered. Realization flashed on his face; he clenched his fist and jumped out the tree, heading towards the park. Kagome rolled onto her side and groaned again. "Help…somebody."

_"Kagome, Kagome!" A dark figure ran to her side and held her in his arms. She looked up and tried to make out who it was through her heavy eyelids. The figure placed two fingers on her neck to check her pulse. "No, Kagome." Three others appeared and stared down at her sadly. She blinked to try and clear the blurriness. 'Who are you?' she went back to observing the figure holding her. She felt safe in his arms and couldn't help but feel like she knew him. "Don't die, Kagome, please. Don't die on me!" her eyes stayed on the figure as she felt a tear fall on her cheek. She heard a clink on the dark ground and slowly she died. But not before she heard the figure whisper. "I love you" her breath stopped and her eyes remained on the figures dark face as her last thought slipped away. "I love you, too." _

"_Lady Kagome" Kagome opened her eyes and found herself standing in the same darkness. She started to panic. "Lady Kagome, please calm yourself." Keitaro stepped out into the small circle of light. He wrapped his arms tightly around Kagome's shaking form. She hugged him back, thankful for something solid in this messed up world. "Lady Kagome, it's time to begin your training with me." _

"_But they haven't explained my gift yet."_

"_They will tomorrow, but we must start now if you ever want to have full control. It's already bad enough that they arrived sooner than I anticipated." She merely nodded and sat on the wet ground. 'Wait, why is it wet?' She sat up and wiped her now muddy shorts. "Keitaro why is the ground…" a rain drop fell on the tip of her nose. She reached up and touched her nose just as it started to rain harder. She looked around for Keitaro, but couldn't find him._

"_Keitaro!" she looked around and found the Goshinboku. She ran and ducked under the shelter of the tree's leaves. She dried her hair and looked at the rainy scene. "Keitaro, where are you?" she shouted. She sat on the ground and sighed. 'Great, now what do I do?' _

_Clink…_

_Kagome looked up. A flash of silver shimmered out of focus through the dark depths of the tree. She stood up, frightened. "Ok, Keitaro, this isn't funny." The silver flashed again, this time lowering branch to branch. "I'm serious, Keitaro. Stop playing around." A black blur jumped down the tree to the other side of her, the silver following the blur. She slowly stepped to the other side. "Keitaro?" the blur stood and faced her. She sighed in relief. "Hiei, it's just you." She looked down at his hand and laughed dumbly. The silver flash was his sword. "Wow, I feel really dumb." _

_Hiei kept quiet and glared at Kagome. Two more figures jumped down from the tree. The first she realized was Kurama and the second was Yusuke. She stepped back in confusion, "Kurama, Yu-Yu, what's going on?" Hiei brought his sword up while Yusuke and Kurama positioned themselves to attack. Kagome's eyes widened; she turned and ran. Hiei caught up to her and hit her side with the hilt of his sword. She screamed and fell to the ground when Kurama came and picked her up. He kissed her and Kagome tasted the bitter liquid he poured into her mouth. _

_He let her go, but not before making her swallow the liquid. She coughed and held her neck, feeling the liquid burning through her. "Why are you doing this?" she coughed again and Yusuke picked her up. She looked into his eyes and gasped. She looked at Kurama and Hiei. They all had the same bright pink glow to them. "What happened to you?" Yusuke grunted and kicked her in the stomach. He let her go and she curled into a ball, gasping for air. Hiei came up and held his sword up. "Hiei, no, please." She begged. He looked at her indifferent and swung his sword down. _

_Keitaro jumped out the tree and stopped his sword. He cut through them with his dagger and they all vaporized. The scene faded back to the familiar field of flowers. Kagome's gasping stopped and felt better than ever. She looked at her side and found no bruise. Keitaro came to her side and sat down heavily. "Well that didn't turn out great. How do you feel, Lady Kagome?"_

"_Um, great, I don't have any bruises or anything." Keitaro swept her up and checked over her. "No bruises…But then." He smiled and abruptly stood and twirled Kagome in his arms. "That's fantastic, Lady Kagome! You got it! I wasn't going to teach you yet but you got it!" Kagome pounded his chest. "Put me down, I'm getting sick." He put her down and scratched his head, sweat-dropping. "Forgive me Lady Kagome, but this is a joyous time! You have learned one of your powers on your own!"_

"_Which power is that? Almost getting myself killed while I was supposedly training?" Ketiaro chuckled, "No, your healing powers. You have awakened it before but this is the first time I have seen you do it."_

"_Back up, when did I first use it?" Keitaro sat and patted the ground next to him. "Do you remember when we first met?" She nodded, "I was at the river washing off blood from my hands." _

"_Correct. You were envisioning the future again while you were sleeping were you not?" She nodded again. "While you were bleeding in your dream, you were subconsciously healing yourself in the real world. I'm guessing Inuyasha was close to attacking you again?"_

"_Yea he was close." Keitaro picked a small daisy and placed it behind her ear. "You awoke with blood on your hands because you choose the old technique of healing." _

"_You mean there are other ways to heal someone?" He smiled at her curiosity, "Yes, either the way you did placing your hands on the wound or by using your mind. Although using your mind is much trickier than by hand." _

"_Yea, I think I'll stick to using my hands," she wiggled her fingers, "My mind gets distracted easily." She giggled. "Yes, but you will need to learn by mind as well. It's much quicker. Now about your training, I will explain it short and sweet; you failed." Kagome's mouth gaped and he stood. "What do you mean I failed? You didn't even train me! I was nearly killed by my new friends!"_

"_That was your training, Lady Kagome. This exercise was for me to see how strong minded you are. Your mind is weak and you will easily be manipulated. I wanted to see if you could think on your feet and if you could change the situation." He paused, "It was also for me to see what it is that you fear most." Kagome looked down. "You fear your friends will betray you. And Kikyo…" she squeezed her eyes shut. "How does any of this relate to my training?"_

"_You thought of this scene, Lady Kagome. Seeing into the future is all about using your mind. You chose for me to see what it was that you feared. You chose for me to interfere and save you. You chose what was happening."_

"_Why would I want Yu-Yu and Kurama and Hiei to attack me?"_

"_You tell me, Lady Kagome. Everything that happened to you, you thought of." Kagome clenched her fists and covered her ears. Keitaro sat down next to her and held her, "Tell me, Lady Kagome. What is it that you fear so much?" Kagome lowered her fists and opened her eyes, staring off into space. "I'm afraid they'll betray me because I'm scared Naraku might find a way to get to my time and use them like he used you."_

"_What does Kikyo have to do with it?" Kagome placed a hand on his arm and grabbed a handful of his sleeve. "I don't know. I didn't even think of her at all." Keitaro sighed, "I think I might know. Lady Kagome, we will try again tomorrow after things are explained to you. I believe that will be much easier for you." He helped her up, "Today was just for you to experience how it feels using your mind to such an extent of time."_

"_Um, Keitaro, what exactly are you going to be teaching me?" he chuckled lightly, "Seeing the future properly, by that I mean knowing which are true and which are not, mind barriers, healing powers, and possibly mind reading." He chuckled lightly again, "Uh, Lady Kagome, are you alright?" Kagome's head bent backwards limp and was laughing hysterically. "Haha, mind reading, that's a good one."_

"_How is that funny?" Kagome straightened up and brought her head back up, "You were serious?" _

"_Why yes, I was. Is that a problem?" Kagome sweat-dropped, "Yes it is! I can't read minds! Nobody can!" Keitaro laughed loudly, "That's what you think. You will be deeply surprised at how wrong you are." Kagome stared at him, crossing her arms across her blinked confused, "Is something the matter, Lady Kagome?"_

"_Yea, when will I see how you truly look? I mean you've looked like Miroku for the past I don't know how many weeks and I really want to see how you look." Keitaro smiled, "Perhaps tomorrow. There's something else, is there not, Lady Kagome?" she bit her lip and kicked the dirt with her sock feet, "It's about Sesshomaru." Keitaro's smile fell, "He hasn't said anything yet has he?" she shook her head, but stopped. "How did he know Kazuma was my brother?" Keitaro coughed nervously, "Gee, I'm not sure Lady Kagome. Maybe you told him, but you don't remember."_

"_I'm pretty sure I didn't say anything about Kazuma." She stepped forward and he took a step back. "Keitaro…" she warned. He took another step back but tripped on a small rock that appeared out of nowhere. Kagome smirked. 'Wow it worked' she stood above him, "I'm waiting." He sighed, "I might have told him a few things, but it's his right to know about you. After all you are courted to him." Kagome grabbed his hand and helped him up. He brushed himself off, "You're getting the hang of using your mind more. Impressive"_

"_Thanks, but you talk to Sesshomaru?" he nodded, "He didn't believe me at first, but after an important event happened he slowly began trusting me." He was careful not to bring up Inuyasha's death again. He didn't want to depress Kagome's good mood. "I guess that explains why he sleeps more often." Keitaro smiled and raised his hand, "I will see you later today, Lady Kagome. Good luck on your fight with Yusuke. You'll need it."_

"_Wait Keitaro," He waved his hand… _

Kagome opened her eyes and growled. _'Stupid hand wave thingy'_ a drop of water fell on her hand. She reached up and wiped away the sweat from her forehead. She sighed and looked at her clock. _'6:30 I might as well get ready'_ after she finished dressing in Capri sweat pants and a tank top, she went out to the back of the shrine and started stretching. She looked up at the Goshinboku and smiled up at one of the branches. "Good morning, Hiei. Did you sleep well?" She reached down and touched her toe.

Hiei jumped out the tree glaring at her. She raised an eyebrow, "Guess not." She touched her other toe. By the time she finished stretching; Souta came running out the shrine with Yusuke and Kuwabara behind him. She smiled, "Morning, where's Kurama?"

"He's inside helping Mama Higurashi with breakfast." Kuwabara replied, sprawling out on the shrine steps. She giggled and looked at Yusuke who looked half asleep. "Souta go ahead and wake Yusuke up with some warm ups. I need to get my bow and arrows."

"Sure thing, sis. Come on Yusuke we'll start with some laps." Kagome giggled as she watched Souta pushing Yusuke. She ran to the well house and grabbed her stuff before going back in time to see Yusuke and Kuwabara starting a fight. She sighed and stopped at Souta's side. "What is it this time?" Souta sighed too, responding, "Kazuma called Yusuke a slow poke and how a turtle can beat him in a mile run without even trying."

"Nothing can stop those two from arguing once they started." Kurama said, chuckling as he came and stood beside Kagome. She giggled, "We'll see about that. Souta hold this." She handed him her quiver and pulled out an arrow. Kurama looked shocked and stood back a little. Hiei looked up as well; Souta smiled. Kagome pulled back the string and aimed. _'Don't hit them' _she let go and the arrow zoomed in between the bickering teens.

Kurama stared on in shock. _'Her aiming is excellent'_ Youko purred deep in his mind. Kurama merely nodded. Hiei stared in amazement at Kagome who was still poised with her bow. Souta's smile widened at their reactions. Kuwabara fell back on his ass staring at the arrow between his legs wide eyed. "Kagome, you could've killed me!" Yusuke looked at the arrow between him and Kuwabara. It was steaming a little and he noticed how it glowed a little on the point. "Nice aiming, Kig. But work on it a little so next time you won't miss Kuwabara."

"Haha, very funny Yu-Yu." She set her bow down and reached out both her hands and helped them up. She smiled and went back to her bow. Kurama smiled, "That was very impressive, Kagome. But I am curious. Who taught you archery?"

"Grandpa always wanted me to learn the ways of priestesses from our past. He made me learn this and other stuff." She explained polishing the wood work of her bow. Yusuke smirked, "What's the farthest target you can get?" she smirked as well, "Give me something and I'll show you." Kuwabara laughed, "Come on Kiggy-tails, you know aren't that good. I still remember the time you got Yusuke's ass." He laughed harder and Kagome stomped her foot.

"I was only a beginner and I got better!" she went to the edge of the field and grabbed an old can and handed it to Yusuke. "Souta go inside and get your walkie talkies."

"Sure, be back in a minute." She turned Yusuke and smirked. "Yusuke when Souta hands you a walkie talkie, I want you to go down the shrine stairs and stand on the very last step. Put the can on your head and make sure it's balanced. Call me up when you're ready."

"No way, Kig. I'm not going to be your puppet like back then. Get Kuwabara to do it." He gave her back the can and crossed his arms. She turned to Kuwabara who shook his head. "I'll do it." She turned and smiled at Hiei. "Thanks Hiei." Souta came back outside and gave her a walkie talkie and gave the other to Hiei.

"Don't worry Hiei, she won't miss." He went and sat next to Kuwabara. Hiei turned to Kagome and glared at her, "Don't miss wench." He walked to the front; she glared and grabbed an arrow. "I'm not the one that's in danger of having an arrow stuck through their head." She muttered; Kurama smiled and waited for Hiei's call. Kagome pressed the button on the side, "You ready yet, Sparky?"

"Sparky?" Yusuke asked, laughing a little. Kagome smiled, "Yup, it suits him. He changes personality quickly. Just like a spark from a fire." Yusuke and Souta laughed a little. Kuwabara shook his head. "Hiei won't be happy about that Kig."

"Why should I care? He calls me wench and you call him shrimp." Kuwabara was about to respond when Hiei's voice came through. "You're wasting my time, wench." Kagome growled, "How am I wasting your time!? You volunteered!"

"Just get on with it, Kig. I'm hungry." Yusuke complained. "Fine" she grabbed an arrow and aimed up in the sky. She dropped her bow and took a few steps back, aiming to the sky again. _'Hit the mark'_ she imagined her arrow chopping his hair in half and laughed. She released the arrow and watched as it fell to the ground. Kuwabara whistled. A minute later they heard a clank and Hiei came back holding the end of the arrow with the can stuck in the middle. Kagome smiled, "In your face Kazuma!"

Kuwabara's mouth hanged open along with Yusuke's. Kurama applauded, "Well done, Kagome. You proved us all wrong." Kagome blushed and thanked him before dropping her bow. She went to the middle of the field, "Come on Yusuke. You said you were going to teach me something." Yusuke stared at Kagome and smirked. "Alright, Souta, you won't mind if I taught Kagome something first right?"

Souta groaned, "I guess not." Yusuke patted his head and jumped up. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked to the middle of the field. Kagome spread her feet; Yusuke's smirk grew, "You sure about this Kig? Just cuz you're a girl doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." It was Kagome's turn to smirk, "Wouldn't want it any other way."

She raised her fists, her smirk falling. Yusuke took out his hands and mimicked Kagome's stance. Kuwabara yelled, "Urameshi what do you think you're doing!? You shouldn't fight a girl especially Kiggy-tails!" Souta laughed, "Don't worry Kazuma. Kagome knows what she's doing." Kuwabara sut his mouth and watched as Kagome's and Yusuke's staring contest continued. Kurama and Hiei watched with interest._ 'This will be interesting'_ Hiei nodded and closed their connection when Kagome leaped forward.

Yusuke blocked her attempted kick and struck back with his fist. Kagome caught it and twisted it around his back. She pinned him to the ground and sat on him. Kurama's and Hiei's eyes widened. Yusuke flexed his fingers and balled it into a fist. Kagome knew what he wanted to do and jumped off before he could make contact. He stood and rushed toward her. She blocked his punch and kick. She ducked and punched him in the gut. She rabbit punched him and then an uppercut. He kicked her on the side earning him enough space to catch his breath. He stumbled back and wiped his mouth. Kagome's breathing was heavy as she knelt on one knee, holding her side. _'He sure can kick hard'_

Hiei and Kurama turned to Yusuke who nodded. Kuwabara didn't know whether to laugh or yell at Yusuke, but after seeing his signal he got ready. Souta didn't notice anything and seemed proud to be Kagome's brother. He didn't show anything except for the huge smile spreading over his face. "Way to go, Kagome!" she looked at him and smiled weakly. She stood and positioned herself again. Yusuke smirked and lunched at her. Kagome smiled, _'Just like Inuyasha'_ Yusuke was an inch away when he stopped and she felt herself floating in the air. She looked around and saw everyone but Souta floating.

"Yusuke, what's going on?" Yusuke laughed, "Don't worry, Kig-tails. We're just going on a little trip." Kuwabara came up to her and held her hand. "Here we go!" Souta watched as they all disappeared and stood there looking at the spot where Kagome used to be. His mouth gaped like a fish, "M-mom," he tripped, but kept walking; "You won't believe what just happened!"

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes and found herself in an office. She straightened herself and fixed her tank top. She saw Yusuke and Kuwabara smiling down on her. Hiei stood to the side, leaning on the wall and Kurama was talking with somebody sitting on an oversized chair. Kurama looked up, "She's awake." The chair turned and Kagome blinked in confusion. "Welcome Kagome. I hope we didn't scare you. My name is Koenma."

"Uh, no, it's fine." She looked at Kuwabara who stifled a laugh. She turned to Yusuke and whispered, "Why is this chair talking? Chairs don't talk!" Yusuke chuckled and pointed down to the floor. Kagome gasped. Kuwabara couldn't take it and laughed; Yusuke joined him, "Wow the toddler scared you that much!" But they stopped laughing when Kagome picked Koenma up. "Aw, aren't you an adorable baby! Aw, look at those cheeks! I can just chew them up!" Kagome's cheeks tinted pink and cooed Koenma who laughed a little at her tickling his tummy. Koenma calmed down and smiled, "Actually Kagome, I'm not a baby. I have been alive before you were ever born." Kagome cuddled him more, "Aw, of course you have, you cute little baby."

Kurama chuckled and Yusuke and Kuwabara went back to laughing. Hiei smirked, glad to see the little demigod suffering Kagome's motherly cooing. His smirk turned into a small smile when he saw Kagome. He relaxed a little and his heart warmed at the sight of her. Kurama noticed again and couldn't help but laugh a little more. _'Hiei can be quite naive at times'_ Youko replied laughing along with Kurama.

Koenma whined and pushed himself away from Kagome. He enjoyed the attention, but she took it a bit too far. "Kagome this is serious. I brought you here for important matters. If it wasn't important than I would still be watching you kick Yusuke's butt." Kagome picked him up and cooed him again. "Kagome, please stop. Inuyasha would not like you to spend your time playing around when it's something important." Kagome's smile dropped and her bangs shadowed her eyes. Koenma saw her mood change and quickly jumped out her arms.

Kuwabara jumped up and walked to her side. "Hey Kagome, are you alright?" Yusuke glared at Koenma. "Damn it! Why did you have to go and say something that reminds her of him?"

"Yusuke" Kagome looked up at him and shook her head. Yusuke stopped and stared at her. Kurama and Kuwabara shifted uncomfortably at the change of tone in her voice. It was so cold and demanding, nothing like the airy, carefree voice she possessed. Hiei couldn't keep his eyes off hers. They weren't the warm and gentle chocolate brown eyes that he came to know in the one day they've known each other. Instead dark, cold and piercing eyes took its place. His stomach wretched knowing what cause this sudden change in her to occur. He glared a t the toddler, wanting nothing more than rip him to shreds.

Kagome took a step toward Koenma and picked him up. She set him on his chair and spoke in an icy voice that would've made Naraku piss in his pants. "What is it you want, baby?" Koenma swallowed the lump in his throat, "I-I wanted t-to tell y-you about your j-journey to the past."

"Go right ahead." She replied a little lighter this time. Koenma relaxed a little and reached for his remote. A graph appeared, "You see, Kagome, your trips to the past are causing a major problem in the demon community. Many are starting to sense the presence of the shards you carry with you."

"But I haven't sensed any demons here before." Kagome said losing all the iciness in her voice. Yusuke and Kuwabara relaxed, hearing her voice back to normal. "That's because they're in demon world."

"Demon world?" Koenma nodded, "You, Kagome along with Yusuke and the others live in the human world. You are currently in the spirit world. These three worlds are separated from one another by barriers. Ever since the first demon sensed your jewel shards, many have escaped to your world. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but what I don't understand is why you're telling me this." She looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara, "And how my brothers became involved with demons." They laughed nervously and pointed at Koenma. "I am telling you this because if you continue your trips to the past and mess with the flow of time the world as we know it now will be changed and the barriers between our worlds will cease to exist."

Kagome's breath hitched. "Wait a minute you didn't tell us anything about that." Yusuke yelled.

"That's because I knew you will over react and you did not need to know."

"Koenma with all due respect, I think you should have let us know about that. A demon could've appeared and stole the shards and possibly killed Kagome while we were sleeping. Didn't you think that through?" Koenma blinked, "Actually I did. You may not have noticed, but we set a protective barrier around your shrine, Kagome. If a demon ever came close, the barrier would make it look like an office building. Even if one senses a shard close by it will never find it."

"We also set a barrier around you Kurama, Hiei as well." Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Why?" Koenma coughed and folded his hands on his desk. "Well you see Kagome. Kurama and Hiei… they aren't really…oh dear I can't even say it."

"We're demons, dangerous demons at that." Hiei responded, annoyed at Koenma's stalling. Kurama held his breath, waiting to see her reaction. Kagome cracked a small smile. Everyone, except Hiei, exhaled the breath they've been holding. "I figured as much. That explains why they felt so odd. Koenma do you mind taking off the barriers? I want to see what they are."

"You know they can just tell you right, Kig?" Yusuke said. She nodded, "I can but it's more fun if I figure it out myself. Besides I've wanted to try out my senses ever since Sesshomaru taught me how to use them." She looked at Koenma. "Please?" he smiled and nodded. Kagome felt the barriers fall instantly and felt the immense power radiating off them. She shivered a little, but concentrated on them. "Kurama…" she walked to him and placed her hand on his chest. Youko purred. "You're a fox demon, just like Shippo." She closed her eyes and concentrated more. "Plants are your specialties."

Kurama smiled, "That's right. Well done, Kagome." She smiled and moved onto Hiei. He glared at her when she placed her hand on his chest. He growled when he felt a small shock of her power crawled up his arm. Kagome's eyebrows knotted together in confusion. She saw a little boy the instant she felt the shock. She saw him crying and shaking in the cold. Then it changed to the boy engulfed in flames. Hiei was confused when she started crying. Kuwabara and Yusuke reached for her, but she stopped them. She saw the little boy again and knew what he was. "Forbidden, fire and ice."

Koenma's mouth hanged open in surprise. "That's correct, Kagome. I must say your powers are extraordinary." Kagome left her hand on his chest and looked down. _'I'm sorry Hiei' _he glared at her harder, _'What are you talking about?' _She gasped. _'You can hear me?'_ he continued glaring at her before she looked back at the others. Koenma cleared his throat and called Botan in.

"Kagome, Yusuke is a spirit detective and is assigned to protect the human race along with Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. I assigned them to help you on your search for the rest of the jewel shards. They will also be helping you in your training by request of an anonymous person." He jumped off his chair and walked around his desk, "Be warned Kagome, your journey must end soon. The more you come back to your time, the greater the danger grows."

She nodded and looked down, "What happens once the jewel is finished?" Koenma looked at her sadly, "The gateway to the past will close indefinitely." Kagome swallowed hard. "I'm sorry Kagome, but it has to be done."

"Don't apologize, Lord Koenma. I understand perfectly." She looked back up and smiled showing she really did understand. "So less visits to my time right?" Koenma nodded, "Any supplies you need is going to be delivered by…"

"Me!" a cheerful voice drifted into the office. Kagome looked up and saw a blue-haired girl floating on an oar. "Hello, my name is Botan, better known as the grim reaper." Kagome smiled and shook her hand. "Kagome, it's nice to meet you Botan."

"The pleasure is all mines, Kagome." She dropped down to the floor and her oar disappeared. "Botan will be sending your supplies through a portal. It will all be sent to your friend Kaede. You'll find everything you asked for and more."

"So what exactly are we dealing with?" Yusuke asked bored out of his mind. Kagome turned to him, "I'll explain when we get back home."

"Then do you mind telling us what you are, Kagome?" Kurama asked. Kagome sighed and looked at Koenma. He nodded; she took a deep breath, "I am the reincarnation of a dead priestess from the feudal ear who was burned along with the Jewel of Four Souls. While in the well house, a giant caterpillar tore open my side and the jewel came out." She continued telling them how she met Inuyasha and how she shattered it and met Miroku, Sango, Shippo and a few others. She also told them of Inuyasha running off to see Kikyo and about Naraku and his carnations.

"And now Inuyasha's gone, Sesshomaru is with us and Naraku is hiding somewhere, gaining power everyday and is going to attack in two months." She breathed in much needed air and waited as it all sunk in for them. Yusuke whistled and Kuwabara fainted. "So Inuyasha was never your mate?" she shook her head, "We were planning on mating but the day never came." Her eyes darkened a bit more.

"Forget that! I'm still not over the fact of that wolf guy obsessed over you! I mean seriously, can you say stalker?" Yusuke fumed and crossed his arms. Hiei closed his eyes trying to control his anger. Kuwabara woke up and crushed Kagome in a bear hug, "Kagome are you crazy! You could've been killed! I can't believe you managed to stay alive after all the things that happened!"

"Kazuma, it's alright. I'm a tough girl, I learned from the best after all. Now can you put me down please?" He blushed and let her go. "Do you have any questions?" Koenma asked after she could breathe again. "Yes, actually I have a few. What are my new powers?"

"What? You have new powers? Botan!" She went to his desk and quickly typed something in. A cylinder tube lowered around Kagome, "Hey, Koenma!" she screamed and pounded on the tube, "Let me out!"

"Sorry Kagome, but this will only take a minute. Please stand still and it won't hurt." Her eyebrow twitched but stood still as instructed. She closed her eyes and felt a tingling feeling at her feet and rising to her head. She giggled a little when it reached her stomach. She opened her eyes and watched the tube disappear in the ceiling; Koenma was typing furiously on a keyboard that appeared out of nowhere. His smile grew and grew. "Kagome, this is amazing! You'll be an excellent detective if this keeps up!" he wiggled in his seat unable to hold in the excitement.

"Do you mind explaining, Koenma?" Kurama asked frustrated at not knowing something important. Koenma jump up on his desk, "Kagome is one of the most powerful people on earth! She's almost as powerful as Yusuke and Kuwabara combined!"

"What!?" Yusuke jumped up and Kuwabara sat with his mouth open wide. A fly passed by and he started choking on it. Hiei was utter shock. He didn't even bother teasing Kuwabara. Youko smiled mischievously. _'Kurama'_ he didn't listen and kept his attention on what was happening in front of him.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Thanks, but I asked what my powers were not how powerful I am." Koenma kept typing; Kagome's eyebrow twitched. She opened her mouth, but Kurama held up his finger. She stopped and looked at him. He pointed to Koenma and for the first time noticed his expression. Kagome mouthed and oh; Kurama smiled. Koenma looked up with an ear to ear grin. "Is there a specific power you would like to know about?"

"Yea, the future seeing thing. That's the only one I know of." Koenma laughed. "You can see the future?" Kuwabara asked once he got rid of the fly. He rubbed his neck and his voice sounded much drier. She nodded. Yusuke smirked, "Cool. Can you tell me what underwear Keiko's wearing?" Kagome turned red and hit him behind the head. "Don't ever ask me something like that Yu-Yu! Especially when it comes to Kei! I'm gonna tell on you." she whispered the last part. Yusuke sweat-dropped and laughed nervously, "Come on Kiggy-tails, I was just palying."

"Well as much as I enjoy Yusuke being tormented. What about it would you like to know?" Kagome placed her finger on her chin. Koenma waited patiently, "How about why I got it, how did I get it, how can I heal myself when I'm envisioning the future, and how can I build a barrier around my mind." Koenma blinked twice, a little sweat built up on his forehead. "Well that sure is alot of questions. I'll start with the simple ones. Kagome you were gifted with this ability when that witch took part of your soul. You may not have payed much attention to the funny feeling you had when your soul came back, but when it entered your body is when it happened.

"You see, you imagined how life would be like if you were gone; if Kikyo would join the group, if Shippo will still be happy and if Sango and Miroku were ever going to be together. Your soul heard your wish of knowing what the future holds for you and your friends. It attacked the witch and stole some of her magic, granting you with the gift of visions to the future." he looked at Kagome's stunned face and continued, "You are one of the few that can heal themselves subconciously. Most have to concentrate hard on what they're doing and make sure not to pour so much of their energy into the wounded. Once you feel the pain or know that you've been injured in any way, your body automatically goes to work to seal up the wound.

"As for your mind barrier build up, you must get someone to teach you. I recommend, Hiei. He is the best we have and I'm sure he'll be willing to help." Hiei glared at Koenma and Kagome got annoyed. _'Can't he do anything else then glare at something?' _he turned to her, still glaring; she glared back and went faced Koenma again. "I really don't want Sparky to teach me. I'm afraid he'll glare me t death." Kuwabara and Yusuke snickered. "I will help her, Koenma." Kurama said. Kagome smiled at that, "Now Lord Koenma, what are the other powers you were so hyped up about?" Koenma's eyes glittered, "Yes, yes your powers!" he rubbed his small knuckles together; "You're going to love this!"

"Hurry up and say it binky breath." Yusuke said. He hated waiting and Koenma was wasting their time with his giddiness. Koenma didn't care, "You can read minds! Just like Hiei!" her eyes widened. Her breathing was short and sharp as if ready to scream at the top of her lungs. She started swaying and fell. Kuwabara caught her before she hit the ground. "You alright, Kagome? I can take you home now if you want."

"I'll get her some water." Botan said and went to the door. "No I'm fine, Botan. Just the thought of hearing people's minds makes me dizzy." She looked at Hiei, her eyebrows knitted together. "How can you stand the voices in your head." He didn't answer and closed his eyes. Kurama chuckled, "That's the point of mind barriers Kagome. It blocks your thoughts and thoughts of others around you."

"Yes, but mind reading isn't the only thing you have that's special, Kagome." Koenma said, bouncing on his toes with excitement. Kagome groaned, "I don't think, I want to know what else I have."

"Yes, you do these are important." She sighed, "Fine." Koenma clapped his hands together, "You have mind control and you can teleport! Not to mention your holy powers as a priestess. And you can control any element you want! Isn't that great!?" Kagome sighed and stood with Kuwabara's help. "No, it's not. It just means more training for me."

"Not exactly, you choose which you want to control. But there was something strange. There was some kind of force interfering with the readings. Do you have the jewel shards with you?"

"No, I only have my necklace and this ring."

"May I see them?" he outstretched his chubby hand and it took Kagome all she had to stop herself from giggling. "Sure" she unclipped them and set it on his hand. Koenma dropped them, "Owie, that hurt." He put a burnt finger in his mouth. His eyes widened at the sight of the ring. "The ring…it's back!" he ran behind Kagome legs, shaking uncontrollable. Kagome picked up her items and placed them back on her neck. "Are you alright, Lord Koenma?" she asked reaching for him.

"No, stay away, Kagome. Don't come near me."

"What's your problem, Koenma? It's just a ring." Yusuke pointed out. "That's no ordinary ring, Yusuke. That's the Ring of Hell." Botan explained. "Please, Kagome don't use it on Koenma. It will hurt him severly."

"What are you talking about? I don't even know how to use it. All I know about it is it has a mind of its own." Hiei stared at the ring and walked slowly to Kagome. "Hiei?" Kurama whispered reaching for his arm. Hiei pulled away and continued towards Kagome. He heard nothing. He heard nothing but the laughter in his mind and its whispering of great promises.

Kuwabara noticed him, "Hiei, what's the matter shrimp? Why are your eyes brighter?" Kagome looked down and gasped. _'Not good'_ she thought as the ring shined brighter. Hiei reached for her, but she jumped out the way. Before he could attack, Kurama and Yusuke grabbed him. "Kagome, what the hell is going on?" Yusuke shouted. He grunted when Hiei punched him in the gut, but his hold tightened.

Kagome looked down at the ring. _'Please stop! I can't help you if you're hurting everyone!'_ Kagome heard a small whisper, but couldn't make out the words. She watched the glow subside and sighed in relief. She looked up and saw Hiei clutching his head. "What did you do to me, wench?" he groaned and she glared, "I think I just saved your pathetic life! If it weren't for me you would've been dead this instant."

Kurama stared on in shock. He heard the voice in his head as well, but Youko managed to block off the sound with one of his rants and a strong barrier he set up when he sensed its presence. _'Thank you, Youko'_ he checked on Hiei and set him down gently on the floor. "I believe that was what caused the interference." Kagome sighed, "I'm sorry, Lord Koenma but I have to protect it and find its new master. I'll explain later."

"No need, Kagome. Sesshomaru has explained it all to me yesterday." Kagome blinked and picked him up. He stared at the ring nervously, but seeing it was safe he relaxed a little. "What do you mean he explained it to you? He's here? In this time?" he nodded, "Yes, but he wished for you to not know where he is residing yet. He will visit you the next time you return." Botan giggled, "I must say Kagome, Sesshomaru can be quite frightening when it comes to something he wants." Kagome giggled along, "Yea, I learned that the hard way."

Kagome smiled and put him down. He dusted himself off, "Is that all of your questions?" She smiled, "One more, when do we get started?" he smiled, "Soon will be best." She nodded and turned to the four boys. "Ok then, detectives. Get ready for a blast from the past." Yusuke smirked and Kuwabara jumped happily. Kurama nodded while Hiei hung on his shoulder, looking extremely tired.

Botan opened a portal and one by one each went through. "Good luck to all of you." He said before Kagome stepped in. She smiled and walked through. The portal closed and Koenma sighed. _'I just hope it's not too late'_ he turned the screen on and watched the group land on the field they were on before they came. _'I really hope so'_

* * *

_**There you go. I worked really hard on this. My brain has been dead at times when I was writing this. So please be nice and review for me. I am currently working on the 8th chapter now so I will update whenever I get the chance again. So til then, update soon and I'll try to read some of you guys stories in my free time. REVIEW!**_

_**-Moonlite**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey guys! i'm really super sorry i haven't updated in a long long while, but my internet has been acting strange and not to mention the disappearance of this chapter from Microsoft. Idk i shouldn't have any excuses but yea that's why i took longer than i hoped. Um yea i honestly lost interest in this story because it's not coming out the way i wanted it to and not a lot of people are reading it. So just a head's up, i might not continue this story unless i hear from you otherwise. So tell me if you want me to continue and i will or this baby is gone. So i hope you enjoy and REVIEW!_**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Thanks, Botan. See you later?"

"Of course, Kagome. I'll see you real soon." She waved goodbye and disappeared through the portal. Just then Souta came out, dragging Kun-Loon behind him. "See mom, I told you they're…what?" Kun-Loon stared at the small group in the field in confusion. "I thought you said they disappeared?" Souta stuttered, not sure of what to say.

Kagome giggled, "Hi, momma. Is breakfast ready?" She saw Hiei push Kurama away from the corner of her eye.

"Yes, it is. Why don't you come in and eat. You all look so hungry." Yusuke and Kuwabara ran inside. Kurama walked inside beside Kun-Loon and Kagome ran up to catch up to them. Souta stayed; his mouth gaping open. Kagome stopped and scowled a little, "Souta, it's rude to stare at someone with your mouth open. Come on, let's go eat." Souta's shoulders slumped and went back inside mumbling about disappearing acts and pranks.

"Hiei," he stopped his walk to the front of the shrine and turned to her, "Aren't you going to eat with us?" she asked, pointing her thumb towards the kitchen. "I can tell my mom made pancakes."

He scowled and 'hned', not bothering to answer her. She watched him disappear in the corner, no doubt going to the Goshinboku. She shrugged and went inside.

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Souta played around with their food and Kagome told her mom about what was going on. When Grandpa heard Kurama was part demon, he threw salt and fake sutras yelling, "Demon be gone." repeatedly. "Kagome, you are forbidden from ever dating him again, do you hear me? No granddaughter of mine is going to be with a demon."

Kun-Loon managed to convince him that Kurama was a nice demon like Inuyasha. She whispered his name so Kagome wouldn't hear. Grandpa huffed and sat back down to finish his breakfast. He kept glaring at Kurama once in a while, not fully trusting him yet.

Kagome rolled her eyes and went back to telling her mom about Koenma and what he wants her to do. Kun-Loon's expression saddened a bit, "When do you plan on leaving?" Kagome looked down at her half eaten pancake. "This afternoon, he says its best to start soon. And I promised Sesshomaru that I wouldn't take long. He wants to continue my training before the attack."

Kun-Loon flashed one of her motherly, supporting smiles, "Just be careful. I want to see my baby back in good shape. If not then I guess I'll just go down that well and give those nasty demons a piece of my mind." Kagome laughed when her mom slammed her fist on the table.

"Well those demons better run for their lives. There's no way they stand a chance against Kun-Loon Higurashi." Kun-Loon pumped up her arms showing off her muscles, "That's right. Watch out I'm coming for you!" They both laughed as the others looked on in confusion.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru" Jaken fell to his knees out of breath. "Lord Sesshomaru, he's out of control we can't stop him! We need you now milord." Just as he finished a crash came from a few rooms down the hall along with a girl's scream, louder then whatever was broken. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin's small fists pounded on the walls. Sesshomaru growled and sprinted to the room.

He broke the doors in half and saw half his guards struggling to tame the beast in their arms. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin ran to him, tears streaming down her cheeks. He picked her up swiftly, handing her to Jaken. "Leave" he said going back to the room.

Sesshomaru pushed his guards away, grabbing the beast by the collar. He growled at Sesshomaru, struggling to get out of his grasp. He raised his fist and attempted to punch Sesshomaru, but was met with a head butt. The beast fell to the floor, howling his head off. Sesshomaru stepped on his back, stopping the thing from rolling around.

"Bring the potion." He ordered the captain. He looked down at the mutt under his foot and met his deadly crimson eyes. Said mutt barked out a cry, clawing the wooden floor beneath him. Sesshomaru eyebrows knotted together in anger. He bent down, grabbed the mutt by the neck only to be bit on the arm. He flinched, but ignored the venom that entered his blood stream as the mutt laughed. Sesshomaru growled and tightened his grip.

The mutt stopped as his eyes watered, but smirked, "Go ahead and finish me off, Sesshomaru. After all, if I'm gone, so is your human girl." His voice was raspy and deep; deeper than the demon lord holding him by the neck.

Sesshomaru blinked indifferently, his arm shaking from uncontrollable anger. The mutt tilted his head up, a lone tear falling down the side of his cheek. "Please Sesshomaru, kill me." Shock ran through him at the sudden sound of his brother's voice.

The mutt looked at the inuyoukai before him, his red eyes showing a glimmer of amber. "Please, I beg you." Sesshomaru threw him to the wall and turned away. His claw glowed and turned back around as his whip was unleashed. _'No! What are you doing Lord Sesshomaru?' _Just then, the captain ran in holding a blue vile. The mutt laughed uncontrollably, his raspy, deep voice returning, "Get on with it, Sesshomaru. Kill me! Kill me!"

Sesshomaru glared. He held up the whip. _'Lord Sesshomaru don't do it. Remember the plan'_ he ignored the voice in his head and thrust the whip to towards the mutt. _'NO!!!' _The mutt laughed and spread his arms out. "Finally…" he gasped as the whip wrapped around his body instead, his arms wrapped tightly close to his body. He squirmed and bit the bright whip, howling as Sesshomaru's venom in the whip burned his mouth.

Sesshomaru gestured to the guard. The captain ran to the mutt, pouring the blue vile down his throat. The mutt howled louder, throwing his body to the wall, trying to stop the pain soaring through his inner being. Then all grew silent, the mutt stared at the ceiling above him. His eyes became heavy, returning to their normal color. "Why…Sesshomaru?" he choked out before falling to the floor.

The guards took charge then, walking over to the fallen figure and placing him back onto the futon he occupied before the disturbance occurred. Sesshomaru supervised as the captain approached him. The guard bowed respectfully, "Lord Sesshomaru, I apologize for my men's and I inability to handle the half demon. I hope you will forgive…"

"Double the guards outside the perimeter and the eastern wing. Trespassers will not be tolerated." He said not looking away from the sleeping figure.

"Trespassers, my lord?" Sesshomaru nodded and walked over to the sealed window. He pushed the curtains back and ran his hand over the broken hinges. _'How could they get passed unseen by my guards?' _He turned back at the sound of flapping wings. A hawk youkai transformed to her humanized form and bowed to Sesshomaru before turning to the captain.

"Captain, we just received word that Kagura along with a white haired accomplice were reported near the palace earlier today. We have reason to believe that Naraku was behind this incident."

"Do you have any information on their whereabouts?" the Captain asked.

"No sir, none at the moment."

"Very well, report to me as soon as you hear anything else."

"Yes sir!" the hawk saluted before bowing and leaving the room.

"Captain Hayato, Lord Sesshomaru! Come quick."

"What's wrong?" Captain Hayato said. A young fox youkai pushed the collar of the hanyou away, revealing a sickly purple, reddish bruise like mark on the left shoulder. Sesshomaru glared, "Take his shirt off." He ordered. The young fox youkai did as ordered and removed the silver, royal blue cloth off him. The mark ran down to the middle of his back.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly before glaring at the disgusting spider mark on the hanyou. Captain Hayato gasped along with the other guards. "Hayato" Sesshomaru said in his emotionless voice.

"Sir" he saluted.

"See to it my demands are made. Report any of what the hawk has said directly to me."

"Yes my lord." Captain Hayato bowed and Sesshomaru walked out the room to check on Rin. Sesshomaru stopped outside her door and growled lowly, uncurling his fingers from a fist he didn't know of. He watched a drop of blood fall and hit the floor before his hand was completely healed. He placed his cold mask on and walked into her room.

* * *

"Damn you Hiei!" Kagome shouted out to a tree in front of her. She heard a small chuckle slowly fading away. She huffed and walked back to Kaede's hut with the Reikai Tentai behind her. _'We haven't even been here for a minute and he's already off killing demons!' _

Yusuke chuckled, "She really is scary when she's mad." Kuwabara nodded. Kurama stared at his surroundings. Kuwabara touched a tree close to him, "I've never seen so many trees at once." he said, "Wow, this place is better than the city."

Two yellow eyes stared from the top of the tree, watching the hopeless fool who dared touch his territory. Kuwabara shivered and stepped back from the tree. The pair of eyes followed, whipping its tail, hitting the fool on the back. Kuwabara screamed.

The eyes laughed and disappeared from their view. "What the hell was that?!" Yusuke said in a fighting position. The laughter came back, louder than before as a black lump jumped out of its hiding place. "It's a snake demon." Kagome shouted grabbing her bow. "Kazuma get back!"

The snake demon laughed, "You think you ssscare me, little girl? Why don't you go home and bake sssome cookiesss." He said lunging towards her. Kagome jumped out the snake's reach and grabbed an arrow. She aimed it to its head and released it. The snake shrieked in pain.

"Way to go, Kagome!" Yusuke said running to her side. Kagome smiled, "Thanks, but it's not over yet." She notched another arrow and concentrated. _'His tongue'_ she smiled and aimed.

"Kagome look out!" Yusuke shouted as another snake demon attacked her from behind. She dodged a little late and in the process dropping her bow. Yusuke cursed and ran forward, punching the snake out of his way and grabbed her bow.

"Yusuke!" he turned to Kurama and nodded. He turned back to Kagome, "Kagome get down!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" he shouted before running to Kuwabara, bow in hand. Kagome was about to ask again but shut up when she saw one of the snakes coming towards her. "Yusuke, my bow!" she shouted. The snake slithered closer and she looked on hopelessly.

"Yusuke! Stop playing around and give me my bow!" the snake jumped at her, its open mouth dripping with venom.

Her eyes watered with anger. _'Why won't they help me?_ She closed her eyes and reached her hand out. It started to glow a light blue hue. "Yusuke!" she shouted opening her eyes. "Rose Whip!" Kagome blinked as a thorny whip slashed in front of her.

The snake demon cried in pain as it was open from the stomach, killing it instantly. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran over to Kagome. "You ok?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yea, I didn't mean to scare ya." Yusuke said rubbing his forearm.

Kagome growled, "Yusuke you idiot!" she punched him on the head. She huffed and crossed her arms; Kuwabara chuckled. Yusuke groaned in pain and rubbed his head.

"Kagome," Kurama jumped to a kneeling position in front of her, "Tell me, will that second demon by any chance have a jewel shard?"

Kagome smiled, "As a matter fact it does, the tongue." Kurama smiled at her and went back to the snake demon. A few seconds later a screech was heard in the forest. The remains from both snake demons disintegrated, leaving no evidence of a fight behind. Kurama bent down to the ground and picked the fallen jewel only to drop it again.

Kagome went over and instantly the shard returned to its glowing pink color. She put it in her small bottle with the other shards when she was attacked by a flying orange fluff ball. She laughed as they fell to the ground.

"Momma, you're back!"

"Hey there, Shippo. I missed you." She hugged him close to her and stood up.

"It's nice to see you back, Kagome." Sango said walking down the path. Miroku walked behind her with a red handprint occupying his cheek. Kagome looked at Shippo and he sighed. She giggled softly.

"It's nice to be back, Sango. I see nothing's changed since I left." Sango blushed lightly. Kirara jumped out a bush and jumped on Kagome's shoulder. "Hey Kirara." She purred as Kagome's hand rubbed her ears.

"Kitty!" Kuwabara shouted, running over to Kagome and grabbing the fire cat. Kirara blinked confused and Kuwabara sat on the ground and started making her dance. Kirara hissed but stopped when Kuwabara cooed her and complimented her. A light blush spread on her cream fur and meowed happily.

Kagome, Sango Kurama laughed. Yusuke was busy playing with Shippo's tail. Miroku cleared his throat and everyone, except Kuwabara, turned their attention to him.

"Kagome, why don't you introduce us to your new friends?"

"Oh right. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, this is Yusuke, Kurama, and the one playing with Kirara is my brother, Kuwabara."

Yusuke smirked, "Yo."

"Hey" Kuwabara said raising one hand to them before going back to playing with Kirara.

Kurama bowed to Miroku and kissed Sango on the back on her hand. She blushed; Kagome snickered. "It's nice to meet you both." He said before walking back to his spot next to Yusuke. Miroku glared at him, but Kagome kicked him, unseen by anyone.

Shippo swiped his tail out of Yusuke's grasp and jumped on Kurama's shoulder. He sniffed him for a while and scratched his head. Kurama blinked, "Is something the matter with the way I smell?"

"No, you smell like roses." He sniffed again. "You're a kitsune. But…" he sniffed again. "You're human too. Are you a half demon?" Kurama chuckled.

"My you have quite a nose for a little one." He patted Shippo's head earning a laugh in return. He looked at Kagome, "Please do not get mad."

Kagome blinked twice, "Mad for what?" He didn't respond but instead pointed a finger to a tree behind her. Her eyes burned with fury. Her arms shook uncontrollable. "No…"

"Kagome, I said please." Kagome breathed in and out slowly. "I won't Kurama. But it doesn't mean I have to be nice to him!"

Kurama smiled, "Fair enough." He looked at Shippo's curious face. He mouthed something and Shippo nodded. Sango and Miroku glanced at each other, confusion clearly written on their faces.

"Kagome, what's going on? Why are you mad?" Sango asked putting her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"I'm not mad! Who said I was mad? Do I look mad to you?!" Sango jerked her hand back and shivered. "What was that about?" Miroku asked. Sango shrugged.

"There's someone else in our little group." Yusuke said walking over to them. He whispered in their ears, "Our last member got on her bad side earlier today and it'd be better if you don't get involved. Kig-tails can get pretty scary if you interfere when she's dealing with bastards like him."

Sango and Miroku stared at him strangely at the name. Yusuke smiled sheepishly, "Oh right, um Kig-tails is Kagome." They nodded and watched Kagome doing her breathing exercise.

"Kagome" Kurama said. She nodded and balled her hand into a fist. Just then a black shadow jumped out a tree and landed in front of her. She sucked in air and unleashed her fist. The figure barely had time to react as the fist made contact on his cheek.

Kagome huffed satisfied and crossed her arms. "That's what you get for calling me something that's not my name AND for running off when you don't even know where you are!"

Hiei growled and wiped away the small blood at the corner of his mouth. "Onna, I did not run off!" He vanished and reappeared next to Kurama. Shippo yelped and hid behind Kurama's other shoulder. He peeked over at him and squirmed at the glare he shot at him.

Kagome huffed again and turned her attention to her friends. "The guy in black is Hiei, or better known as the black bastard!"

Hiei growled again, but let it go when Kurama put his hand up. Hiei glared at Kagome before picking up the peeking Shippo by the tail. Shippo whimpered, "Ka-Kagome" She gasped and walked over to them. "Hiei leave Shippo alone. He's just a kid!"

"Hn" he said. Kagome growled and everything went red, "Hiei, I'm warning you." He ignored her again. Yusuke and Kuwabara, who stopped playing with Kirara to watch, fidgeted. "Now Kagome, don't be too hasty." Kuwabara said getting up with Kirara in his hands.

A pair of beads in Kagome's bag glowed. Sango nudged Miroku and pointed at it. "Those look like Inuyasha's subjugation necklace. You don't think she'll…"

"I don't even think she knows she's doing it." Sango replied. Miroku smiled, "This will be very interesting." Sango smiled, too and nodded.

"Hiei, put Shippo down." Hiei raised an eyebrow in her direction. "Why should I listen to you, onna?"

Kagome growled, the angrier she got the more red she saw. "Hiei" he smirked, "What are you going to do about it, onna?"

Her fists clenched and unclenched, "Hiei, DOWN!" The beads in her bag glowed brighter and flew out to Hiei. The beads encircled on his neck and down Hiei fell to the ground below." Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama stared amazed.

"Kiggy-tails, what just happened?" Kuwabara asked as Hiei jumped out of the carter. His blade glinted in the sunlight. "Onna, what type of witch craft is this? What did you do to me?"

Kagome smirked, "I warned you, Hiei. If you would've listened to me in the first place this wouldn't have happened. Now you're under my mercy."

"You get what's going on?" Yusuke asked an amused Miroku. He nodded and pointed to the black subjugation necklace, "Kagome placed a miko spell on it, subduing Hiei using that necklace. One word and he's under her command."

Yusuke smirked, "Like a trained dog."

"Exactly" Miroku said, smiling at the last word. The first time he'd seen the power of the necklace was when he met Inuyasha. _'He sure was trained. Thanks to Kagome'_

Hiei reached up and tried taking the beads off. He growled, "Onna, take these off at once!"

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that. What did you call me?"

"Don't test my patience, onna." A tick on her head grew and grew.

She slowly walked to him, "Call me onna one more time." She said too sweetly. Yusuke's and Kuwabara's eyes widened, "Oh no…" they said in unison.

Sango and Miroku glanced at them and shrugged. "Kagome, you said you wouldn't get mad."

"Don't worry, Kurama. I'm perfectly fine. I'm just doing something I should've done the day I met him." Kurama sighed in frustration. Shippo crawled up to his shoulder. Kurama gave him a tired, soft smile and patted his head. Shippo smiled.

Hiei frowned. _'What is she planning? The idiots wouldn't say oh no for nothing.'_ He smirked, _'No matter. She has a death wish and I'll grant it for her' _he walked the remaining space left between them, his smirk growing. He stopped a few feet away. Kagome's eyebrow twitched. He opened his mouth,

"Onn-"

"DOWN!" Hiei fell to the ground face first. His sword clinked on the side of the hard carter. "Down, down, down, down, down, down!" Kagome said again with a triumph smile. Yusuke and Kuwabara cringed and Kurama sighed.

"Poor shrimp." Kuwabara said looking down at the black figure lying in the brown carter. Yusuke shrugged, "He deserved it. You know how Kig hates guys like him." Kuwabara nodded.

"Well," Miroku said, "That certainly was entertaining." Sango smiled, nodding her agreement.

"But I think we should head to Kaede's village. It's getting late and I bet Sesshomaru is back from his trip." Sango said walking over to Kuwabara. Her hands extended and watched Kirara jump into her awaiting arms. Sango giggled at the feel of Kirara's tongue on her cheek.

"That's right! Sesshomaru is coming!" Kagome said jumping happily. She stopped and hissed in pain.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Kurama asked walking over to her.

"Leg" was all she said. Kagome's head spun with dizziness and Hiei's sudden appearance didn't help clear her vision. _'Damn speed of his…making me dizzier!' _

Kagome closed her eyes as beads of sweat formed on her forehead. "Is momma gonna be ok?" Shippo asked from Kurama's shoulder. He nodded, "She has some venom in her blood stream, but she'll be fine."

"Was it from one of those snake demons?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama nodded.

"Snake demons?" Miroku asked in horror. "Tell you later." Yusuke said.

Kurama looked over to Sango, "How far is this village?"

A light blush rose to her cheeks, "Not that far." He smiled and thanked her. "We need to get her there quick. The venom is spreading and it could get messy."

"Got it. Kirara!" She meowed, but the meow turned to a roar as flames engulfed her, revealing a larger version of Kirara.

Kuwabara's mouth hanged open, "Ki-Kirara!" Yusuke whistled, "That's a big cat." Kurama was caught off guard and from the looks of it, so was Hiei.

Sango smiled at their reactions and grabbed Kagome. Miroku helped her up, "Miroku show them the way. I'll see you guys there. Kirara." Another roar came from her and took off into the skies.

Miroku turned to the small group of males. "This way, gentlemen," He blinked, "Are we missing somebody?"

"Just Hiei. He's following the cat." Yusuke replied, walking pass Miroku. Kurama and Kuwabara followed, leaving Miroku alone in the clearing. He sighed, "I suppose they don't need a guide after all." He sighed again before following.

* * *

"I don't see what the problem is, Sango. There is no venom in Kagome's blood."

"But that's impossible! She had a bite right here on her leg. How could it just disappear like that?" Sango said in frustration.

"Ye should rest, Sango. It's not good for ye health to fail ye at such a young age."

Sango sighed, "I'm fine, Lady Kaede. But I don't understand how it went away in just two minutes."

"Her healing powers are kicking in, I see." Sesshomaru said, walking into the small hut. Rin ran in behind him to Sango and hugged her tight. Sango giggled, "Hello, Rin."

"Lord Sesshomaru, you've returned. I see ye brought Rin with you again." Kaede said. Sesshomaru nodded at her in acknowledgement.

"Hello, Priestess Kaede." Rin said hugging her as well. Kaede laughed, "Now, now ye can call me Kaede." Rin smiled and nodded running over to Kagome's side.

Sango stared at Kagome in disbelief. "So that's how." She said, mainly to herself.

"Kagome has the ability to heal, but she does it unconsciously."

"You mean she doesn't even know she's healing herself." Sango asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I was to teach Kagome how to use her healing powers, but she left for her home before I could. Maybe now I can, with your permission, Lord Sesshomaru." Kaede said mixing some herbs into a bowl.

"Permission granted."

"You don't have to ask him, Kaede. You can teach me whatever you want, whenever you want." Kagome said sitting up on her sleeping bag.

"Kagome!" Rin shouted, hugging her neck. Kagome smiled and hugged her back. She yawned and stood up, stretching her arms. "So what did I miss?" she said walking over to Sesshomaru. She looked at the empty hut, "Where is everybody?"

"Five seconds." Sesshomaru said, sitting her in his lap. Kagome nodded and counted in her head. "Hey Rin, Shippo's coming."

"Yay, Rin gets to play with Shippo again!" Kagome pointed her finger to the door. As if on cue, Miroku poked his head in along with Shippo.

"Shippo!" Rin shouted.

"Rin!" Kagome giggled at the two and told them to play outside with Kirara.

Miroku smiled, "I see you're better, Kagome. You had us all worried." He slightly bowed, "Nice to see you again, Lord Sesshomaru." He nodded.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei walked in awkwardly. When they saw Kagome sitting on Sesshomaru's lap their mouth's gaped open.

Kagome blushed, her cheeks turning bright red and stood. "Um Yusuke, Kazuma, Kurama, Hiei, this is Lady Kaede and this is her hut. She's the miko and protector of this village. She is highly honored by her people and others nearby so don't disrespect her."

Kaede laughed when her eye landed on Hiei, "I see ye have found ye someone new to subdue next, Kagome."

"Yea, Sparky there needed a collar for his misbehavior earlier today."

"As long as ye do not danger him as ye did before." Kagome giggled, "I won't…much" she whispered the last part lowly and only the demons in the room heard her.

She turned back to Sesshomaru, "And this is Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands." Her blush deepened at the look Sango and Miroku gave her. Yusuke and Kuwabara were not happy at the scene they witnessed when they walked in.

"Kagome, you have to tell them. They'll figure it out sooner or later." Miroku said, smirking. Sango couldn't help but chuckle softly at her friend's situation. Sesshomaru didn't seem to understand what was funny to them.

"Tell us what, Kagome?" Yusuke said threateningly. Kagome gulped and gasped lightly when she felt a pull in her mind. She closed her eyes and struggled to build a barrier. The pull was unbelievably strong. She opened her eyes and with a push, set the barrier around her mind, forcing the intruder out with her miko powers. She smiled mentally. _'Wow, thanks for teaching me Keitaro'_

She sighed, "Sesshomaru is my teacher in my training and not only that, but he's also…my future mate." She rubbed her mouth with the back of her hand on the last words making them come out muffled. Her feudal friends laughed as the present friends were confused.

"What?" Kuwabara said. Kagome blushed harder than before. She rubbed her mouth again and the same muffled words came out. Yusuke glared angrily, "Kig, you better tell us now or I'll 'accidently' shout one of your blond moments from grade school."

Kagome gasped, "You wouldn't dare!"

Yusuke smirked, "Try me…potato fries." Kagome blushed ten different shades of red and opened her mouth to reply, but the stoic lord stopped her.

"This Sesshomaru, is not only Lord of the Western Lands but also Kagome's soon to be mate." Silence filled the hut, except for the occasional snickers coming from Sango and Miroku.

Kuwabara crossed his arms, "We already knew that, Kagome. Koenma told us." Kagome stared at them in disbelief. Yusuke chuckled softly, "Yea, I mean what's the big deal? Why were you so ashamed of saying it out loud?"

"I'm not ashamed of saying it aloud. It's just that you two over react when it comes to a guy thing." Kuwabara and Yusuke laughed, "Yea we do, but believe me when I say we blew the whole thing off. I used Kuwabara to blow some steam I had at the news."

"Yea, but I beat him!"

"No, you didn't you idiot!"

"Yes, I did! You can even ask Kurama, he was there!" they turned to Kurama but he raised his hands up, wanting no part and continued his conversation he started with Kaede. Yusuke and Kuwabara kept yelling until Kuwabara punched Yusuke.

Hiei concentrated on Kagome and Sesshomaru who had his arms wrapped around her waist. He clenched his fists, trying to control the anger rising deep in his chest. Sesshomaru noticed but said nor did anything. "Kagome" he said. She turned to him and nodded.

They left the hut and on their way to the Goshinboku, told Shippo and Rin to go back to the hut. The sun was already down by the time they got there and both sat on the same root as before. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm and she looked up into the sky.

The stars twinkled like the other night she was here with him and smiled brilliantly. "Ses, why didn't you tell me you talked to Keitaro?" she waited, but he remained silent. She turned around in his arms to face him. He looked asleep but his eyes weren't closed. She started to freak out, "Ses? Are you ok?"

She raised her hand to touch his cheek. She yelped when his hand crushed her wrist. She winced, "Sesshomaru?" she tried prying his hand off her wrist. It was beginning to hurt and his grip tightened by the second. "Sesshomaru wake up!"

He stood up, dragging Kagome with him. She balled her hand into a fist and punched him in the gut, but to no avail. She yelled when he popped her wrist. _'Damn it, what's wrong with him?' _

He stared down at her emotionless, flinching a little from the punch, but tightened his grip until it popped. He pushed her up against a tree and grabbed her by the neck. She cried out in pain, "Se-Sesshomaru! Snap out of it! Let me help you, please." He started crushing her with his body and she screamed. "Sesshomaru! Stop!"

A sword aimed at Sesshomaru's head glinted in the moonlight as Sesshomaru jumped out of harm's way. Kagome fell to the tree's roots and gasped for air. She held her abused hand to her chest, cradling it as she looked at her savior. _'Hiei?'_

Sesshomaru inwardly smiled. He walked calmly to the hybrid, his hand extended in front of him. "Sesshomaru," he stopped and looked at Kagome, "Please stop. Don't hurt him." He ignored her and proceeded towards Hiei.

Hiei held his katana out in front of him, spreading his legs apart, preparing to charge if necessary. Sesshomaru stopped walking and smiled evilly. He vanished and reappeared behind Hiei, applying some pressure; Hiei gasped and fell to the ground.

"Hiei!" Kagome shouted running over to him. Sesshomaru grabbed her before she reached the fallen hybrid. "Let me go, Sesshomaru." He didn't budge. She glared. "The hybrid is sleeping." He replied in his usual careless voice.

She pulled her hand free and kneeled beside him. She checked his pulse and sure enough, he was asleep. She sighed in relief, but then sadness filled her. She turned to Sesshomaru, "Why did you do that, Ses?"

"He is the one." He said simply, grabbing her arm again. She struggled to get free; a few tears of sadness and betrayal fell from her eyes. "Let me go, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru's heart ached seeing her this way. He tightened his grip and pulled her to him. He hugged her fiercely, resting his head on top hers. She blinked the tears away; struggling to get away before stopping and hugging him back. "Why did you do it, Ses?" he hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead.

He stayed silent. "To prove a point." He said after a while, stroking her hair. "You are not willing to neither betray nor neglect a friend so close and dear to you even at the cost of your life. I'm sorry, but it was part of your training." Kagome grabbed a fistful of his shirt and sobbed.

"I should be the one who's sorry. I'm still too weak to protect you guys let alone myself." Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, you have gotten stronger. You've mastered everything there is to know but healing and mind reading."

"You forgot betraying friends."

"Have I? Or have you already neglected a friend?"

She stayed quiet for a minute before responding, "Yea, Keitaro, but that was for a reason. He was an enemy at the time. He lied to me."

"Did he?"

"Yea, Ses. He did. I couldn't save Inuyasha like he said. If I did then where is he now? Why isn't he here protecting me and being here with me like before? Where did you take him?"

"Time will give you these unanswered questions, Kagome. But you must work harder on your visions. They will give us the answer we need in protecting Inuyasha and defeating Naraku."

"Who does Inuyasha have to be protected from?"

"You tell me, Kagome."

"Can I do it now?" he nodded and she closed her eyes. The image of Hiei lying on the ground made it hard for her to concentrate, but she managed to get through. When she couldn't get anything she sighed, "It's not working Ses. I can't see anything."

She opened her eyes and gasped in horror. Shippo lay in front of her with the same flesh wound from her nightmares. Sango and Miroku were a few feet away only they were dying from blood loss. Kuwabara, Rin and Kirara laid sprawled on the bloody field, their bodies shredded to pieces. Yusuke and Kurama lost an arm or leg, but they didn't stop fighting the enemy who caused this bloody scene. Hiei and Sesshomaru were in the middle of the field, still battling the great monstrosity.

Yusuke fell to the ground. His left leg was half way cut, blood oozing out uncontrollably. His missing arm was tied around his shoulder with his shoelace. Kurama fell next to him, dead with a missing leg and his throat slit. Kagome ran to them and picked Kurama up. His eyes were wide and dazed. She reached up and closed his eyes. Yusuke was breathing hard and shallow. His hand grabbed onto the side of his stomach where more blood leaked out his body. She gently laid Kurama on the ground and crawled over to Yusuke's side. "Kagome" he choked. She smiled sadly, "I'm right here, Yu-Yu. Everything's ok."

"Kagome…where…are…you?" he coughed. Her eyes widened. She set him on her lap and turned his head to her. "Yu-Yu, I'm right here. Can't you see me?" her eyes watered from unshed tears. Yusuke looked up, but not at her. Kagome wiped the sweat away from his forehead.

"Kiggy-tails… take care…wherever you…are…" and just like that, he died. Kagome cried softly and laid him next to Kurama. It bothered her knowing that even in death they weren't comfortable or at peace. She could easily tell from the looks of regret, pain, and defeat written on their faces. She stood and looked back onto the field. She could tell her friends were struggling to even stand. And what's worse, they were losing. Her eyes widened with shock and loss at the figure next to fall.

Sesshomaru fell dead to the ground, joining all her other friends. Kagome yelled his name out, but no sound came out. She tried and tried again but nothing was said or heard. She tried moving to him only to be paralyzed by fear. _'Sesshomaru! No, Sesshomaru!' _she lifted a shaky leg and took a step forward. A few more until she was finally running to his fallen form.

She dropped to her knees and lowered her hands to his cheeks. She gasped when they went right through him. She tried and tried but she couldn't hold him. _'Sesshomaru'_ his golden eyes were frosted and wide eyed, staring off in the direction of the battle. His armor completely destroyed along with the divided katana beside him. His mouth was slightly open and his clothes were shredded, showing some of his stomach, legs and chest. _'Why can't I touch you?'_

Kagome cried silent tears and a cry of pain turned her attention back to the field. Hiei stood on shaky, burned legs. His cloak was gone and his hair was chopped from the top. His chest was bleeding from many claw marks and a wound on his right shoulder left it useless. His bandages on his arm and forehead were gone and she saw a vapor dragon. The vapor looked like it was coming from his arm. The dragon turned to her and roared. Hiei turned as well and panic stroke through him. He turned to the enemy and blocked an attack, managing to strike him before he ran to her.

"Kagome, get out of here!" he yelled. The dragon came off his arm and battled the monster that destroyed her friends. Kagome couldn't believe it. Hiei reached her and grabbed the wrist Sesshomaru injured earlier. _'He can touch me' _she thought as he hid her behind what was left of a tree. "Get out of here. Protect yourself."

She wasn't listening; she reached out and rubbed his cheek. Her other hand played with his chopped hair and the wounds covering his body. "I can touch you…you can see me..." she whispered. Hiei grabbed her hand, "Stop messing around and get away. Inuyasha will kill you next if you don't leave now!"

Her hands fell to her sides, her fingertips dripping with Hiei's blood. She looked back to the battlefield and noticed something she didn't when she arrived. This was Inuyasha's forest, she was hiding behind the Goshinboku, and Inuyasha's fire rat streaked across the field blocking every attack the dragon threw at him.

"Inuyasha" she choked out. She took a step forward but Hiei stopped her. "Kagome, Naraku has control of him. It's no use, you have to get away or he'll kill you." He let her go and jumped out from behind the tree. "I'll buy you some time. Hurry and escape." He ran to his dragon's side and blocked an attack Inuyasha threw to it.

Kagome looked down and cried. A cry of pure horror from the field ran cold in her blood. "Hiei!" she shouted. She looked up and saw Hiei torn in two. Inuyasha stood licking the blood off his claws; Naraku was behind him, his tentacles thrashing wildly at the remains of the forest. He spotted Kagome and chuckled. He lunged towards her, his tentacles all coming at her in every direction. She screamed, "Inuyasha!!!"

Kagome opened her eyes and gasped out a cry. She fell to her knees and cried into her hands. Sesshomaru cradled her in his arms. "Naraku, Inuyasha." She kept repeating it over and over, making Sesshomaru's heart ache more and more. _'So it is true'_

"Rest, Kagome. You've done well." Seeing Sango do it to Rin, he rubbed her back comforting. "How long?" she asked. He didn't answer, not knowing what she was asking.

"How long was I gone?" she asked. He sat her in his lap and hugged her tight. "You were here the whole time. You close your eyes one second and the next you fall to your knees and weep." She nodded and hugged him closely. "Sesshomaru, it was awful."

He nodded, "Now you know who he has to be protected by. He is not dead, Kagome. Inuyasha lives and he is safe. He will stay safe no matter what it will take until he awakens again."

"So he's in a coma?" she felt him nod. "I promise I'll work harder." She felt him nod again. "The next ruler of the Ring of Hell shall be your protector once he is found, but only if he is worthy of it and if he accepts." She nodded and hugged him closer.

He wrapped her in his warm embrace and watched the crescent moon that shone on them. He heard her even breathing indicating her asleep and walked her back to Kaede's hut. He went back and picked Hiei up from the ground. He set him up against a corner of the hut and went to Kagome's side. He stared at Hiei and focused on the strength he had and his continuous struggle to keep his different auras from destroying the other. He looked down on Kagome and back to Hiei.

A gentle breeze blew in through the window causing Kagome to shiver. Sesshomaru set her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He laid his head on top of hers and rested his eyes. The small breeze came again, playing and twisting Kagome's hair. _"Goodnight teddy"_

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open, the last of the breeze joining the night air. He blinked believing his mind was playing tricks on him. "Goodnight papa." He looked down at Kagome. She cuddled closer to his chest and a small smile caressed her lips. He pushed a lock of hair away from her face and rested his head back on hers. He stared at the wall for a while before closing his eyes and falling into a light sleep.

* * *

His head hurt. He couldn't see anything. His throat ached, his arm was numb and his left shoulder burned. He tried sitting up, but the pain made it impossible. A young fox guard came in and handed him a fresh set of clothes and a tray of food. The guard helped him sit up and fed him.

"I'm glad to see you well. My name is Akimitsu by the way." He gave him one more scoop of his soup, "If you're well enough, maybe Lord Sesshomaru will give you permission to roam the palace, with an assistant of course."

"Ses…sho…maru" Akimitsu smiled, "That's right, you remember him right?" he nodded. Akimitsu placed the bowl beside the futon and helped him stand. "Would you like some help changing?" he asked. The hanyou gave him a curt nod. Akimitsu smiled and took the bloody silver, royal blue clothes and gave him a fresh, clean haori and hakama.

"Good as new." The fox youkai said throwing the bloody clothes to a corner. "You know you look a lot like Lord Sesshomaru dressed that way. I can really see the resemblance now."

It was true. He was wearing a white kimono similar to Sesshomaru's only instead of red flowers, his were light blue, but he didn't have any shoes. His hair grew longer the past month; it reached two to three inches below the knees. Close to the length of Sesshomaru's hair. He looked at the clothing and nodded.

"Thank you, Akimitsu." He said sitting down on the futon. A small smile crept to his lips and he looked at the floor. "That actually means a lot to me. I don't know why, but it does."

The fox youkai smile brightened and bowed slightly, "My great pleasure. I'm glad to see I made you happy."

The hanyou nodded; his smile grew a little. "You're really good at it. You know, you remind me of someone. Someone I met before, a girl I think it was. I don't remember."

Akimitsu's smile dropped a little. _'Lady Kagome'_

"And your appearance, it looks so familiar, like I knew someone who had the same features as you. You're a fox youkai, right?"

He nodded. The hanyou laughed dryly, looking down at the floor. "I knew it." Akimitsu blinked sadly. _'Brother... He doesn't remember them'_

"Your red hair and green eyes, they scream out a name to me. But I can't hear the name. It's so blurry and muffled! I wish I could hear it. It hurts not knowing who it is. And it's the same for your personality. I mean making me happy and comforting me when everyone else is ignoring me. It's so familiar…"

He sighed, "Maybe it is better that way. It hurts too much even trying to remember. I don't think I'll be able to handle the pain if I ever manage to remember." He looked up at Akimitsu's blank face. He smiled, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bare this all on you."

Akimitsu blinked, "N-no, not at all. I'm glad to remind you of close friends. It's quite an honor actually."

The hanyou blinked, "Friends?" Akimitsu nodded. The hanyou looked down at his hands. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through his head. His hands rushed up and clutched his ears.

Akimitsu was alert and rushed forward. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I- I think I…AH!" beads of sweat formed on his forehead. Akimitsu panicked. He rushed towards the door, "Captain Hayato! Come quickly!" he went back to the hanyou's side and laid him down on the bed.

Hayato ran in along with some other guards. "What's the situation, Akimitsu?"

"I'm not sure. He was fine a minute ago and than he was in pain!" the hanyou screamed. He rolled around in the futon, thrashing on the pillows, his legs tangled in the blankets. His eyes grew wide, his claws flexed and inflexed, digging deep into the futon.

"Hold him down, quick." Captain Hayato said, calling for Jaken. The hanyou didn't resist. He let the guards grab him, anything to help to stop what the voice was telling him to do. He looked around and spotted Akimitsu holding him from the chest. "St-stop th-them…pl-please!" he gasped out, "He-help me…"

"I'll try. Please hold on, Lord Inuyasha!" Jaken ran in with a vile. Only this one was different; instead of it blue it was dark purple, some foam on top spilled over, burning the wooden floors. "Captain Hayato!" he shouted running toward the falcon youkai. "Over here, Master Jaken."

Jaken walked over to the hanyou and opened the vile. Before he could make him drink the liquid, Akimitsu stopped him. "What do you think you're doing? Get your paws off me!" Jaken tried to jerk his hand away, but Akimitsu's grip tightened.

"Captain Hayato! Control your men!" Jaken yelled, frightened by the blank stare Akimitsu was giving him.

"Minor Captain Akimitsu; take your hands off him!"

"I apologize, Captain Hayato, but I cannot allow Master Jaken to give him this vile. It will only make Lord Inuyasha worse." Hayato stepped back and looked down at the young guard. "You dare disobey orders?"

Akimitsu shut his eyes tight, "If it means causing pain to one who was ordered by a higher rank to protect, than yes sir, I am." He looked at Inuyasha's pained expression, and smirked softly. The hanyou opened his eyes; gratitude shined through the pain. He closed his eyes again as another scream escaped from his mouth.

Hayato looked down, "Are you sure it is making him worse?"

"Yes sir, I am." Akimitsu pressed down harder on Inuyasha when he jerked up. "Please, Lord Inuyasha, fight it!" Hayato watched on and ordered his men to leave the room at once.

Jaken was beyond angry. "Captain Hayato! How dare you disobey Lord Sesshomaru's orders! He said the hanyou had to take this if he ever-"

"My orders were to protect Lord Inuyasha from any potential threat, not cause him any chance of danger. I will explain everything to Lord Sesshomaru when he returns and take full blame for it. But for now I suggest you leave this to Minor Captain Akimitsu."

Jaken walked out the room, his two-headed staff swinging at every guard to get out of the way. Hayato turned back to Akimitsu who was still holding down the hanyou to the futon. "Akimitsu, report to me after Lord Inuyasha calms. I leave you as his caretaker for the remainder of his time here. Do not fail me or Lord Sesshomaru."

Akimitsu reached a hand up and saluted, "Sir" Inuyasha screamed once again and Akimitsu went back to holding him down. Hayato nodded and left.

Half an hour passed before Inuyasha's pain subsided. His breathing was heavy and his sweat cooled his hot face. Akimitsu wiped his own sweat away with the sleeve of his haori. He smiled sheepishly, "Wow that was a work out! I guess I had my share of fun on fighting for the week."

The hanyou laughed airily. Akimitsu's smile grew, happy to hear the sound of his voice. He stood and grabbed a new blanket since the other was shredded to pieces. He laid it on top of Inuyasha and sat next to him until he fell asleep. His eyes grew heavy from exhaustion.

"Akimitsu," his eyes opened fully at the sound of his name and looked down at the smiling hanyou, "Thank you. For stopping them, I mean. That stuff really burns my system. I don't get why Sesshomaru makes them give me that crap."

"It was my pleasure, Lord Inuyasha."

He smirked, "Now none of that Lord junk. Inuyasha is fine."

"As much as I would like to, I cannot. It's hard to explain and I ask for your permission to allow me to keep calling you Lord Inuyasha."

He smiled, "Do what you want, kid. It doesn't bother me much."

Akimitsu smiled, "Thank you, Lord Inuyasha." The hanyou nodded and lay down on his disused pillow. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. He could feel sleep waiting. A yawn escaped his mouth. "I'll leave you to rest, Lord Inuyasha. Call me when you need me for anything."

He nodded, letting sleep take him. Akimitsu smiled, stood and slid the door open. "Akimitsu," he turned curiously and almost laughed at the look on his face. "Yes, Lord Inuyasha?" he turned to the other side of the futon, his back to the door. "Thank you…for being my new friend." Akimitsu smiled.

He walked out the room and started closing the door when he heard soft snores coming from the sleeping figure. "You remind me…of…Shippo…my son." Akimitsu stopped and stared inside the room. The hanyou stirred and faced the ceiling. Akimitsu proceeded closing the door, "And" he stopped.

"And… that girl…what's her name? It hurts her…when I forget about her." He waited only to hear louder snores. He closed the remaining space and walked down the hall to the guard house.

* * *

"Ah" Kagome clutched her hand to her chest. Kurama noticed, "Is something the matter, Kagome? Everyone turned to her in concern. She let her hand drop to her side, "No, nothing's wrong. I just had a sudden pain in my chest, but it's gone now."

That morning, after everyone finished their breakfast, they packed their stuff and started to search for the jewel shards. Sesshomaru and Rin returned to the palace after a messenger came and said they needed him right away. He told her to train with the detectives in her free time. He warned her about the time left before Naraku's attack and didn't want her to waste any time.

Honestly she was nervous and scared. What if she wasn't strong enough? What if she fails to protect her friends and herself? What if Naraku decided to use Inuyasha in the attack? She wasn't ready to see him. Not that way. She was proud of herself for coming a long way since she's been in the feudal era. All she wanted to do was protect her son and friends.

And now that she has the chance to show how strong she is, she's afraid. Her appearance changed in the past month. Her hair reached her butt and she was lightly tanned. Her stomach was flat and her arms and legs were strong and firm. No jelly flabs. She believes it's because of Sesshomaru's excessive use of weights and making her run twenty laps around the village. Sometimes Hiei joined her running. But it was never a friendly run.

She became very skilled in swordsmanship and Sango, Hiei, and Sesshomaru sparred with her and Miroku showed her how to fight with a staff. Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama helped her on hand-to-hand combat. Kaede taught her which herbs were best for medicine and helped her on her miko powers. Keitaro's nightly visits also became a daily routine. He was very impressed at how quick she adapted to her new powers.

Kagome was grateful for their help and tried hard to not disappoint them. But she was nervous about the attack a month away. She wants to show her friends that she isn't the weak, untrained miko she was a year ago.

She looked at her friends and giggled softly at the thought of travelers staring at what a strange group they made. Four humans, a miko, a fox child, a fire kitten, a forbidden child, and a human with half of a human soul and half of a silver fox would make quite a scene. She was glad to see her friends get along with each other.

Sango and Miroku became good friends with Kuwabara and Yusuke. Kirara loved being around Kuwabara. Kurama speaks a lot to Sango and is warming up to Miroku and deeply respected Kaede. But he spent most of his time with Shippo. In fact, last week he made Shippo his adopted son as well. He's even teaching him how to use his fox magic properly event though they're both different breeds of foxes.

Shippo was overjoyed of having a father again. Kagome blushed madly when Shippo commented she and Kurama would make a good couple and if they did mate then his parents wouldn't be separated like they would be if they got different mates. That caused a lot of fights from Kuwabara and Yusuke. Even Hiei looked like he wanted to kill something. Thankfully though, Sesshomaru wasn't there when it happened. Sango and Miroku laughed and Shippo didn't get what just happened. Everyone got along great except for one person.

Hiei.

As time passed, Kagome's love for Sesshomaru grew and sometimes she questioned herself about the love she has for him. He seemed to be the only who got along with Hiei and maybe even liked him as a friend. She, on the other hand, absolutely hated him! He's always mean and rude to her when she tries to be nice to him and they fight almost all the time. _'He's a lot like Inuyasha' _in a way, Hiei really did remind her of him, but Inuyasha was more passionate. Her feudal friends didn't talk to him. Shippo tried, but ever since the Reikai Tentai's first day in the feudal era, he didn't push his luck.

It turned out that Hiei only grabbed Shippo to explain that Kurama wasn't a hanyou or a youkai. Everyone got the chance to hear his story after everything was settled. When Hiei told them about it, he glared at a very embarrassed and very regretful Kagome. She apologized for sending him to the ground, but refused to take the subjugation beads off when he demanded her. Hiei snapped and insulted her, ending with him hitting the ground hard.

Since then, Kagome hated his guts and the only time they actually spoke to one another was when they sparred or ran laps around the village. But those talks were mostly insults and name calling. Sesshomaru even tried being a peacemaker in his own special way which was either get along or die. They called it truce until her training was complete and Naraku was dead.

Sometimes she wondered what set him off to be so cold hearted. Not even Sesshomaru was that cold and the only way she could prove it were by the rare smiles he gives her and an occasional thank you to someone. But never once has she seen Hiei smile out of happiness or hear him laugh from joy. The only smile she'd seen is the menacing smile he gives off, promising a slow, painful death to any demon who dare challenge him. She's seen the twinkle in his eye when a demon comes out of nowhere and Hiei attacks and kills it before anyone has the chance to react.

She knew nothing of him except for the fact that he was a forbidden, fire and ice. While the other Reikai Tentai members told their stories, Hiei kept quiet. He watched and listened to the others while standing in a corner alone. She tried asking Kurama since he was closer to Hiei, but all he said was that it was Hiei's choice to talk about his past because even he didn't know everything there was about him.

So now she was stuck figuring out the mystery of Hiei. One thing was for sure though; she felt sadness and anger after Kurama told her some of the stuff he knew. She wanted to beat the people who mistreated him as a child. Forbidden or not, he was still a child in need. That was another thing he had in common with Inuyasha; the isolation from others.

Later on she figured out that was another reason why Sango and Miroku stayed away from him. She became angrier and for the first time yelled at them. She felt awful and apologized to them later that day. They stopped her and told her she was right. It was wrong of them to judge a person without first knowing them. They said they will try to talk with him and become friends.

Kagome felt better and after that day, she tried mending her friendship with Hiei but all that was broken when he insulted her again. But every night when everyone was asleep, Kagome would walk over to the tree Hiei slept in and hummed a tune for him. He always seemed to have a nightmare at the exact same time every night and it calmed him when she hummed to him. Only during the night did Kagome feel sympathy for him, being an outcast for almost half his life. It must have been awful. But even through that, she still couldn't stand him! She wished he could go back to the way he was the day they met. At least then he was nice!

She sighed and looked up at a tree. A black blur appeared and vanished. She looked at another and the blur vanished. She kept following it until she got tired and looked down at her friends, "Hey guys, can we stop? My feet are starting to really hurt."

She sat on a boulder and took her shoes off. Sango sat next to her. "Sure Kagome. We could use the rest anyway." Kagome nodded happily and fell backwards off the boulder. She laughed and rubbed her head.

Shippo jumped over and smiled, "Owie that actually hurt." Kagome said dropping her hand. Shippo laughed and landed on her stomach. "You're still not balanced after all that training?"

"Guess not. At least that's one thing that won't change about me."

Everyone else came and sat on the ground, surrounding Kagome. Yusuke rubbed his foot. "Man, who knew walking would be such a pain?"

"Ew, Urameshi! Your feet stink!" Kuwabara said pinching his nose and waving his hand in front of Yusuke's foot.

"They do not!"

Kurama smiled, "Look on the bright side Yusuke, at least you're not stuck at home doing nothing."

"I'd rather do nothing then walk around in circles in a place I don't even know."

"Kurama's right about that, Urameshi. This is way better than kicking your ass all the time."

"Look who's talking. You've never beaten me and you never will!"

"Now, now let's not fight." Kurama said separating the bickering two. Kagome giggled, "Yu-Yu if I recall correctly, Kazuma did beat you once at the toy store."

Yusuke knotted his eyebrows together, "What are you talking about? Kuwabara can't even lay a fin…" he stopped and looked at a smirking Kagome. "Kig"

"Don't worry, Yu-Yu, I will never say it out loud." She laughed and turned to Kuwabara who was chuckling evilly, "But I will!"

"No you don't!" Yusuke yelled punching Kuwabara. Kurama sat back and Shippo watched from his lap. Sango petted Kirara and occasionally giggled.

Miroku looked at Kagome curiously, "Kagome, what just happened?" she busted out laughing again. Miroku sighed and turned his attention back to the fighting delinquents.

Suddenly Kagome stopped and stood. "Kazu, Yu-Yu, quit it." Everyone stared at her in alert. Kurama's eyes flashed gold. "She's right. This is no time to be messing around." Hiei said jumping out a tree, katana at ready.

"Shippo take Kagome and hide." Kurama said standing. Kagome glared out into the distance. _'This aura…it seems so familiar.'_

"Come on, momma. I'll protect you." Shippo said tugging on her leg.

"No, I'm fine, sweetie."

Kurama went to her side and laid his hand on her shoulder. "Kagome it's best if you let us handle him. You won't be able to beat him alone. He is much more dangerous than others we've encountered."

"No"

Hiei growled in annoyance, "Leave with the kit already. You'll only be in the way if you stay."

Kagome glared, "If you're so worried then maybe you should go with Shippo. I know whose coming, I know his every move, I know his name and face, and I know everything there is about this guy! So don't mess with me Sparky!"

Hiei growled louder and pressed his sword on her neck, "You will refrain yourself from calling me that name, onna."

Her glare turned icy, her hands raising and settling on the small apparition's chest, "And you will refrain yourself from calling me that name, Sparky!" her hands glowed blue, her eyes flashing a liquid red, _'So back off!' _she yelled in his head.

Hiei gasped lightly; Kagome took his moment of surprise and blasted him with something similar to Yusuke's aura blast. Everyone stood frozen in their spots. A shiver passed through the males present while the only woman smiled darkly. _'Atta girl, Kagome' _

Kagome smiled. She was glad she didn't have to put any of her miko powers in that attack. Her smile disappeared though when the figure got closer. Panic rose in her. "Kazuma, Yusuke take Shippo away from here. Stay with him no matter what."

"No way, Kig. We're staying." Yusuke said cracking his knuckles.

"Yea, we can beat him!" Kuwabara said. Kagome let out a shaky sigh and looked behind Hiei. The figure was getting closer and quick.

"Yusuke, Kazuma listen to me. This guy is no joke. He will not hesitate to kill you. Sango and Miroku couldn't even land a direct hit on him."

"Of course they couldn't. They're humans." Hiei said.

"Not now, Hiei." Kurama said. Kagome smiled his way in thanks before continuing, "He is nothing like we've seen before. He will easily manipulate you if you aren't focused or in high alert."

Sango and Miroku gasped in unison. "It can't be. Kagome?"

"Yes Sango, it's him. So please Yu-Yu, Kazu, please I beg you take Shippo away from here and hide. All three of you and don't come out until we come for you, alright?"

Yusuke clenched his fist in anger. "Alright, Kagome, we'll go." Kuwabara said resting a hand on his friend's shoulder. Yusuke perched his lips in a thin line and nodded. Shippo jumped on Kuwabara's back, "Be careful." he said before they disappeared in the mass of trees.

Kagome smiled but turned serious when the demons were fifty feet away. "How many are there, Kurama?"

"One" He responded pulling out his rose. Miroku raised an eyebrow while Sango tried hard not to stare. Kurama noticed their reactions and forgot they haven't seen him fight with his rose whip in the past month. He's only been working on hand-to-hand combat with Kagome and never truly took out his whip during a battle. He smiled. _'This will be quite entertaining'_

Kagome also noticed her friend's reactions and couldn't help but giggle softly. She turned to Hiei, "Hey Sparky," he glared at her, "Don't do anything until I'm sure he's a threat. Got it?" his glare only intensified before sheathing his katana.

He walked over to the boulder and sat cross-legged. Kagome ignored him. "Kagome, what do you mean if he is a threat? We already know he is. Don't you remember last time?" Miroku asked.

"How can I forget? I'll explain later."

"Why don't you explain now, Lady Kagome." A dark, masculine voice demanded more than questioned. Kagome froze and turned to Hiei. Kurama frowned. _'He's fast'_ his grip tightening on the rose. Sango and Miroku stared wide-eyed, memories from the last encounter flashing through their minds.

The smiling demon stood behind the apparition and wrapped his arms around his neck. "After all, they have the right to know what I am." Hiei's arm twitched towards the hilt of his katana. "Na uh uh, Hiei." A ripple ran through his body. Hiei's eyes widened a little as the last of the ripple reached his head, freezing him in place.

Kurama gasped looking at Hiei's unmoving body. _'I didn't know he could do that!' _Kagome thought turning to her stunned friends; her eyes narrowed. She turned back to the demon and for the first time since he's arrived, she noticed his face…and his eyes. She gasped.

"Surprised, I see." The demon said moving away from Hiei. As his arms left him, Hiei fell to the ground gapping for air. Kurama ran to his side; dropping the rose on the ground. Sango gripped Hiraikotsu tightly, "Miroku" he nodded reaching into his robes for his sutras.

"No Sango." Kagome said raising a hand up to stop her. Sango glared hopelessly and Miroku grabbed her arm just in case. Kagome dropped her hand and ran to the demon. To everyone's surprise, her arms wrapped around his waist into a friendly hug.

"It's good to see you in person again, Lady Kagome." He said returning her hug. She nodded, "Same here."

She took a step back, clenching her hand into a fist, "Welcome back," her fist collided with his face. He stumbled back, cupping his bruised cheek. She glared, her fist still extended outward to the spot where he once stood, shaking in anger. "Keitaro." She spat his name with venom and ran towards him again.

* * *

_**Um, chapter 9 will be up either by sunday or next week. Depending what i'll be doing during my time. Honestly school is getting on my last nereves! So yea i hoped you enjoyed this chapter and i'm sorry if it wasn't interesting, but i'm really trying my best and it is my first fanfic. So give me a break. I know i'll get better in the future...i hope. Don't forget, i might not continue this story so review or PM me if you want me to continue! Well til then bye guys!**_

**_REVIEW!!!!!_**

_**-Moonlite **_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey guys! wow thanks everybody who care about my story! you have no idea how much that means to me! you guys rock! i'm a happy camper! seriously thank you so much! oh and i updated just like i said! i was actually going to post it on Sunday, but i got distracted and the internet didn't work. Then it worked on Thrusday but it didn't last...T-T and it took four hours before i finally got internet working on my laptop again. i'm happy to say the least that i updated. this will be the last i update in a few days because i'm still debating whether or not to stop writing this and b/ stupid english class is going to give us another book to read. So enjoy and REVIEW!_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 9

Akimitsu blinked from the sudden brightness of the room. He would've thought Sesshomaru's study would've been dark and lit only by lamps or candles. Instead he's met with a bright study, soft music playing somewhere in the distance, hundreds of books on dusty bookshelves and a gigantic window right behind the ruler's chair.

Sesshomaru looked up from the papers he was reading and gestured for him to seat. Akimitsu bowed and sat on a cushion in front of the desk. Sesshomaru could tell that the young kitsune was nervous. Seeing as he's never been called into his study in his two years of being guard.

He will admit he was deeply impressed by his strength at such an age. He would've never thought he would make it past Captain Hayato during the screening section the day he went out searching for new recruits. He was so scrawny and meek, nobody thought he would pass. But the boy was determined and he even volunteered to be the first to go against Hayato. Everyone laughed at him and bullied him, in the presence of a lord no less.

And now two years later, here he is, in one of the best armies under the command of a legendary dog demon lord, minor captain of his unit. Yes, he would be perfect for this mission.

"Akimitsu is it?" he asked putting the papers aside.

"Yes milord." Sesshomaru stared down at his form. "The suit fits you well, minor captain. I heard you are now in charge for my brother's well being?"

"Yes, Captain Hayato has assigned me yesterday as Lord Inuyasha's caretaker."

Sesshomaru glared, "Why do you address him as lord?"

Akimitsu flinched at the cold glare and icy voice Sesshomaru was using and looked at the floor, "Well with all due respect milord, he is your blood and to me you are both equal. I mean I know he is a hanyou but he is also youkai and it's the same youkai blood from your father that makes you who you are today, Lord Sesshomaru. So my reason being is he is youkai in my eyes and he always will be as long as that youkai blood of your legendary father runs through his veins."

Sesshomaru was amazed at his answer. Never had he thought someone of Akimitsu's status and age would ever see or speak so deeply. He smiled his rare, dazzling smiles and nodded his approval of his answer. Akimitsu brightened and smiled back.

"How is he?"

Akimitsu's smile grew, "He's fine, I think he might even be able to roam the palace with your permission of course and…"

Sesshomaru's smile dropped and raised a delicate eyebrow. "And?"

Akimitsu fidgeted with his hakama, "You see, milord. Yesterday before another one of his incidents, he said to me that I reminded him of someone he knew. A girl, he said who always wanted to make him happy and who comforted him when everyone else rejected him. I believe that he was talking about Lady Kagome. I mean who else would be so open and kind to someone isolated from the world?"

"Akimitsu, my patience is wearing thin."

"Forgive me, milord, but believe me I have a point."

"Then get to it."

"Right, my apologizes," Akimtsu gulped, "I believe Lord Inuyasha has forgotten his memory."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, causing Akimitsu to shiver, "Explain." He said in an unusual icier tone.

Akimitsu gulped harder and loosened the collar of his haori, "Lord Inuyasha not only showed no recognition to Lady Kagome, but also to young Shippo. It was only after his incident did he then remember Shippo, but he still couldn't remember Lady Kagome's name.

"I think Naraku has erased memories of his friends close to him using his memories of them against him to cause all the violent attacks to the other guards on watch and to himself. Not to mention Lady Rin since she is close to you. Naraku knows Lord Inuyasha would do anything for Lady Kagome and so wants to use his memories of her to cause him even more pain."

"How sure are you of this, Akimitsu?"

"Quite sure milord. Lord Inuyasha has proven me right about this theory yesterday. He said he heard this thing screaming out their names but he couldn't hear it. When I told him they were his friend that was the moment the incident occurred! Naraku heard me say it; he could feel Lord Inuyasha have a breakthrough and didn't want him to escape from his hold. Naraku fears losing Lord Inuyasha and the only way to keep him under his control is erasing any memories of Lady Kagome and his friends."

Sesshomaru narrowed eyes glared at the papers from before, "Can you prove his memory loss is causing him pain?"

"Yes, Lord Inuyasha said it hurt him trying to remember the names. He also expressed he wouldn't be able to take the pain if he did remember. And he did remember and you know what happened next, milord."

Sesshomaru nodded, "So his memories of Shippo are back?"

"Yes, along with the others. Lady Kagome is the most important to him and Naraku. She is the only one who is still forgotten."

Sesshomaru nodded again looking out the window. "Why did you refuse to let Jaken give my brother the potion?"

Akimitsu looked down at the floor. He knew that question was coming. "Well for one that wasn't the potion you assigned us to give him." Sesshomaru turned his head slightly to the side, staring at Akimitsu from the corner of his eye.

Akimitsu sighed, "The potion Jaken had in his hand was purple not blue. It also burned the floor when it spilled from the top."

"Purple?" Sesshomaru growled. Amkimtsu nodded and looked up. "Lord Inuyasha didn't notice it; he was pleading for me to stop them. He told me it made him worse and I could easily tell it did not help ease the pain like it was made to do. It's actually making his memory loss worse."

Sesshomaru stood and walked to the balcony outside his huge window. Without turning, he threw a scroll to Akimitsu. "I have an important mission for you. You will have an hour to gather your things and leave this afternoon; Ah-Un will accompany you."

Akimitsu saluted, "I will do my best sir. Um, if you don't mind my asking, what is wrong with the purple vile?"

"It's for enemy uses only, but it's none of your concern. Akimitsu, do not fail me on this assignment."

Akimitsu stood and bowed before walking out the study. Sesshomaru gripped the railing hard; glaring at the small dark green figure in the gardens. "Jaken" he growled. The figure froze in place, his head twitching upward slowly. Sesshomaru smiled; the toad was sweating bullets. Sesshomaru raised his finger and gestured for him to come up.

Jaken yelped softly and looked around for a way to escape. "Jaken" the voice came again and then he knew; he was dead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Keitaro blocked her punch, punched her in the face hard making her fly and crash into a tree. She stood and dashed towards him, Tetsusaiga overhead. She swung the rusty sword missing his head by an inch. Keitaro cursed under his breath and wiped away the blood on his lower cheek. Kagome smirked; glad that she at least got a hit.

Keitaro then smiled and licked the blood off. Kagome's smirk dropped and rushed over to Sango and Miroku. "Kurama get in front of Hiei now! Block anything with your Rose Whip and don't let anything touch you!"

"Kirara go to them and help Kurama." Sango commanded.

Keitaro's smile grew as he blew the blood off his tongue. Thousands of bloody thorns rushed out his mouth burning anything that got in its way. Kagome knocked them away easily. Miroku helped with his staff and was nearly touched by one.

Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and managed to bring it in front of them as a shield. "Kagome, what is going on? I thought you and Inuyasha killed him." she immediately slapped her mouth with her hand, cursing for bringing up the name. Miroku cursed and blocked another bloody thorn before it got Kagome.

Kagome's eye color faded and became unfocused. Her grip on Tetsusaiga loosened, "We did." She said in a monotone voice. Sango got worried and turned away, "Listen Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't mean"

"He's about to get burned…" Kagome whispered, her eyes narrowing, "Sango go help Kurama. Hurry!" She yelled picking Hiraikotsu up and throwing it in front of Kurama before a thorn got him on the side. Sango's eyes widened, "Sango, go now!" Kagome said gripping Tetsusaiga tighter.

Sango ran to Kirara's side and blocked a few aimed for her with her katana. She fixed her boomerang in front of them protectively. "How's Hiei?" Kurama kneeled to the ground breathing heavy. "He's fine. But he needs rest." He said whipping the thorns away from Hiei's form. Sango stared at his whip. "Is that your rose?"

"Yes, I will explain later along with my companions abilities, but for now we should focus on the problem at hand." She nodded and went back to helping Kirara.

"Miroku, will you be alright alone?" Kagome asked. Miroku chopped another in half, "I can manage." Kagome gave him a curt nod and ran out to Keitaro.

Keitaro chuckled darkly and blew more thorns toward her. Kagome skidded to a halt and brought her arms in front of her. She felt the burning sensation on her arms and one on her stomach. She winced and ran at him again. Keitaro frowned. _'What is she thinking?'_

Keitaro blew again and this time Kagome was ready. She stopped and spread her arms apart. Keitaro gasped._ 'No, she's going to get killed!' _Kagome smirked at his face and closed her eyes. A thorn scraped her arm. Her body began glowing.

"Kagome get out of the way!" Miroku shouted. Keitaro frowned. _'Why isn't she listening?' _he raised his hand. _'So much for a surprise attack' _he sighed and started waving his hand.

"Don't even think about it Keitaro." Kagome said. Keitaro gasped and stared at her unmoving lips. Thorns flew past him; some hitting him. Kagome stood, her arms still apart, her eyes glowing a liquid red. Keitaro cursed and dodged his own attack.

Kagome dropped her arms and ran him over. He gasped for air and fell to his knees; gripping a small dagger in his left hand. Kagome saw this, striking his wrist with the hilt of Tetsusaiga. Keitaro yelled and dropped the dagger.

"I win this time, Keitaro." She said and brought Tetsusaiga up. Keitaro waited and smiled; his fingers moving rapidly. Kagome froze and choked on the sudden intense weight on her chest. Tetsusaiga dropped; her hands were cold and unmoving along with her body. Keitaro's smile grew; thrusting his fingers in her vital points.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted getting up to help her friend. Kurama stopped her and pushed her back down. "This is her fight. There's nothing we can do to help." He said. Sango turned away helplessly. Miroku's staff shook. _'He's wrong. There has to be something'_

Kagome couldn't breathe. She could feel her body swaying but nothing else was felt. She tried attacking with her mind but she wasn't fully trained and feared hurting her friends if she lost control. She watched on as Keitaro pressed more and more pressure on her being.

'_What are you thinking Lady Kagome?' _she heard him say in her mind.

'_How did you get so powerful? I never knew you could do this._'

He didn't reply andshe felt his fingers press deeper in her chest and screamed. Keitaro's smile dropped and closed his eyes in regret.

"Kagome!" Miroku yelled throwing sacred sutras at her body. "Please let this work!" he said throwing a few more. Sango stood with Kurama on her shoulder and watched in wonder. Steam lifted off her body as the sutras burned her body. Keitaro jumped out the way before any reached him.

A small smile appeared on her lips. The warmth came back to her body and glad Keitaro was scared away from her. Miroku smiled, but it dropped when he saw her body swaying. "Kagome!" he yelled running to her.

She could feel herself falling and hard, but she didn't care. She was too tired to care. Her unfocused eyes stared at a smirking Keitaro and frowned. She wasn't finished. Her eyes landed on Hiei and her frown deepened. _'What are you doing lying on a job, Sparky?'_

Miroku stopped in his tracks when Hiei caught her in his arms. He looked at Kurama's direction and saw the same confused expression on their faces. "He's incredibly fast." He heard Sango say when he reached them. Kurama nodded, "There are many other things you have yet to know about us. What I do not understand is how he is able to move."

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

Kurama pointed at Hiei's leg. "That mark on his leg, it was to keep him permanently frozen until this Keitaro left. He knew Hiei would want to fight him and didn't want him interfering in his battle with Kagome." Sango and Miroku exchanged glances before going back to the battle.

Kagome clutched her chest in pain. She knew Hiei caught her and she knew Keitaro still had a hold on her. She could feel his hand on her heart, squeezing it hard and tight, making her breathing impossible to endure. She cried out in pain and clutched her chest harder.

Kietaro frowned and glared at Hiei. "So you were able to escape my mind freezing hold. What a pity. If Kagome hadn't broken my mind barrier, you'd be dead by now."

Sango gasped along with the Miroku. "Kagome can do that?" she asked facing him.

"This is new to me as it is to you." He responded.

"It seems there is a lot to explain after this." Kurama said. Sango blinked, "You knew about this?" he nodded.

Hiei glared and set Kagome on the ground. She grabbed onto the end of his cloak and pulled him down again. "My fight," she choked out, "He's mine." Hiei frowned and pried her hand off his cloak. Kagome glared at him and stood with some difficulty. She grabbed Hiei's arm and steadied herself.

Keitaro laughed, "Oh what fun this will be. I get to kill two of the most powerful and important beings in the world." He grabbed his forgotten dagger and stood lazily in front of them. "Only it will soon be one." He brought his other hand out and slowly began closing it.

Kagome screamed and fell to her knees, clutching her chest, beating it repeatedly with her fist hoping to make the pain stop.

"Kagome!" she heard her friends cry out in concern. She glared at Keitaro. He laughed again, his hand almost forming a fist. She screamed louder than before, dropping to the ground below her. "Time to die." She heard him say. She closed her eyes and thought of only one person.

"Inuyasha…"

Hiei heard her and growled lowly. He pulled his sword out and before Keitaro could react he flew into a tree. Kagome gasped, sucking in air greedily and sat up. Her eyes still closed and focused on Keitaro's form in the broken tree. She started mumbling and began glowing softly.

Hiei grabbed him by the collar and pressed his sword into his neck. He could feel his dragon's desire to come out and kill. He could feel the heat rising to his head, wanting nothing more than to kill this being in front of him, kill anything that got in his way. _'Kill him. Kill him and be mine'_ He growled and pressed his sword deeper into Keitaro's neck. What was that?

'_The one' _there it was again. What is it? He heard it before back home. He stopped and pulled away. Keitaro laughed, "What's the matter Hiei? Are you afraid to get a little blood on you?"

He stopped and stared at Hiei. His hand moved to his stomach, tracing every detail on the hilt of the katana protruding out of his abdomen. He felt the hole as the katana left his body. He smiled and hoped Hiei would finish him off and quick. He couldn't hold this form much longer.

Hiei growled and aimed at his heart. Suddenly he stopped. He turned and stared at Kagome's glowing red eyes. He looked back at Keitaro's smiling face. He stepped back and walked back to the others, taking Kurama off Sango's shoulder and placing him on his own, ignoring their questioning faces. _'Thank you' _he heard her say.

Keitaro was beyond confused until he felt a pull in his mind. His smile returned thinking Kagome wanted to ask him a question. His smile fell, though, when he felt an intense pain. He grabbed his head and shook it furiously. He stopped and gasped at Kagome's current form. She did it. She finally mastered it.

Kagome couldn't believe it. She finally did it. After all this time, she was able to cast it, Hell's Gate. She smiled softly and thought about all the training it took for her to learn it. She felt Keitaro staring at her and slowly opened her eyes. Liquid red met white eyes. _'Do it'_ she nodded and he vanished.

Hiei's eyes widened slightly. He could tell Kurama was intrigued by the way he stared at the broken tree where Keitaro once resided and now replaced by ember and dust. He himself was curious of what happened and how Kagome was able to get in his mind.

Kagome heaved out a breath and fell on her hands. "Kagome" Sango kneeled to her level, Miroku right behind her, "Are you alright?" she asked worry audible in her voice. Kirara roared softly and nuzzled her cheek.

"I'm fine. Just dizzy and…tired. Miroku can you get my bag?" she said pointing behind the boulder. Sango grabbed her hand and gently helped her sit.

The bottle of shards and the ring slipped out from her shirt, making a clinking noise when they collided. She gasped when she saw the ring and panicked. Sango noticed, "What's wrong?" she didn't answer, she stared at Hiei as realization dawned on her. She could tell he wanted answers.

"Nothing." She said putting the items back in her shirt. "I just realized Shippo isn't here."

Sango sighed in relief. "We'll go find them when you're well enough to walk." Kagome smiled and thanked her as Miroku came over with her bag.

Kurama turned to Hiei. He motioned to the ring and Kurama nodded. _'You had better control then you did before'_

'_I didn't even know it was calling me' _Hiei responded setting him on the ground.

'_What do you mean?'_

'_I mean something stopped it from fully taking over'_

'_Do you think it was Kagome who stopped it?'_

'_**No, the jewel shards keep it in check whenever they're close to each other'**_Kurama gasped and turned to Kagome. Hiei stared at her unfazed by the interruption. He knew she was listening in on their conversation.

She stood on shaky legs with the help of Sango and walked over to them. _**'Hiei's anger helped build a stronger mind barrier and was able to keep control but he didn't realize it'**_ she said sitting down next to Kurama. She opened the first aid kit and started applying some medicine on his minor injuries. _**'By the way Kurama, thanks for teaching me on building barriers. It came in handy the day you guys first arrived here'**_ she said staring at Hiei with knowing eyes.

Kurama noticed and chuckled mentally. _'My pleasure Kagome'_

Hiei stood beside Miroku. He saw him flinch a little, but remained by his side. Sango came to his other side and smiled at him, "Thank you, Hiei, for helping Kagome."

"Hn" he said looking away from her. Miroku chuckled a little along with Kurama. Sango kept smiling. She looked at Kagome's dark almost black eyes and her smile disappeared. She still felt bad for bringing up his name earlier and blamed herself for bringing this side of Kagome back. She hated seeing her depressed and cursed herself for not thinking.

Miroku saw her sudden sadness and looked at Kagome. He also noticed the change in mood and the heavy darkness her aura radiated. Ever since his death, Kagome's mood easily changed when something reminded her of him or if his name was brought up. Her appearance changed as well, not drastically but noticeably. The freakiest change was the color of her eyes. They showed no joy that they always shine but death and misery. It took days before they got back to normal. He was glad that Shippo never noticed the change in them.

Kagome saw their reactions from the corner of her eye and quickly masked her aura before Hiei or Kurama noticed. She hated causing her friends pain just because of a sudden change. She noticed it when her mother mentioned it again a month ago, the day before she was taken to Spirit World. She hated it and obviously cried but then she felt nothing and that's what scared her the most. She couldn't take the looks her friends were giving her and the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Sango, Miroku why don't you guys go ahead and look for Shippo and them. I bet they're anxious especially Yusuke."

"Sure Kagome. We'll be back in a few minutes." Miroku said turning towards the forest.

"Let's go, Kirara." Sango said thankful for the distraction her friend offered her. But she knew she'll have to apologize soon and she will tonight when they go to the hot springs.

Kagome waited until they were gone and turned back to Kurama. They remained silent for a while. "How's your leg, Hiei?" Kurama jumped at the sound of her monotone voice. Kagome noticed, but said nothing. She finished putting some sticky substance on him and sat down, staring at Hiei's leg.

Kurama and Hiei watched on curiously when they saw Hiei's leg beginning to glow blue. Kagome looked at their bewildered faces and smiled slightly, "Nothing serious. You were lucky Hiei."

"Kagome who was he?" Kurama asked.

"And how were you able to get through my barrier?" Hiei added angrily.

Kagome sighed and stared at her ankle blankly, "That was Keitaro; a former enemy. He was the one that killed Inuyasha." Her eyes darkened a little more. "He is also my teacher in my mind training."

"Why did he try to kill you?" Kurama asked. He was shocked at the thought of an enemy being close to her.

Kagome dreaded that question, "I'll explain when the others get back. They have the right to know as well." She looked up at the sky, "He being my teacher goes back to your question Hiei. He taught me how to use my healing powers consciously, mind reading, visions of the future and he made sure to perfect my mind barriers. Of course he was going to teach me how to break through even the most powerful barrier to read others minds."

Kurama eyebrows knotted, "What about your mind control? Have you mastered that yet?"

"Unfortunately no I haven't. The same goes for my elemental powers. Keitaro sees the future as well and he could only teach me the powers that involve using my mind. I have to find someone on my own to teach me the elements I wish to learn."

"Which are what?" Hiei asked curiously. This was the only thing that interested him besides the teleportation ability.

Kagome smiled softly, "Fire and Ice." She responded, her voice hinting some of her old happy tone. Hiei's eyes widened slightly and Kurama smirked mentally. He knew those were going to be her choices. He bet she only chose those to get back at Hiei. "And" she continued.

"Earth" she said. Kurama's face fell and Hiei laughed in his mind. Kagome heard Yoko curse Hiei and laughed lowly.

Kurama turned and smiled, glad to hear her voice back to normal. But it soon dropped and she returned to her monotone mask. Kurama didn't like it on her. It didn't fit her. He enjoyed seeing her smile and laugh. He hated seeing her this way.

"Kagome, what about your teleportation?" he said hoping to bring back her smile. It worked for she laughed half-heartedly. Hiei was also glad to hear her laugh. He wouldn't say it out loud but he missed her laugh terribly and it always cheered him up when he heard it.

"Not so good. You want to see?" she asked, laughter shining in her eyes. Kurama smiled and even Hiei offered her a small smile of encouragement. Kagome made sure not to look at Hiei. _**'This is the first time I've seen you smile Sparky' **_she thought making sure to block Kurama out.

Hiei's smile grew a little and nodded. He was glad Kurama wasn't looking his way for he was sure to never live it down if he saw him. Kagome looked at him then, "Hiei, would you mind getting my bag?"

"Why do you need it?" Kurama asked helping her stand. She stopped him and sat back down on the ground. Hiei came back and threw the bag to her. She caught it with ease and took out a towel. She closed her bag and attaching her towel to the top handle, threw it to a tree a few feet in front of them.

Kurama and Hiei watched as the towel came off the bag and drifting to a high branch. Her smile grew when she saw their confused faces. "I can teleport fine but," She closed her eyes and concentrated. Her eyelids began to glow a soft purple and soon she disappeared.

Kurama and Hiei gasped and looked at the spot Kagome once occupied, "I can never manage to teleport wearing clothes." They looked up and found Kagome up in the tree her bag was underneath. They blushed when they saw the towel only reached her mid-thigh.

Kagome's dark eyes glistened with mischievous glee at the sight of them. She glowed purple again and appeared in front of Hiei. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him towards her.

"Is the macho man actually blushing?" she asked fake fainting and leaning on his shoulder. "Oh I could get lost looking into those deep crimson eyes!" she said her face an inch away. "And those lips of his are to die for!"

"KAGOME!?" they turned and saw Kuwabara's mouth wide open and his eye was twitching. Yusuke was behind him, first in shock then anger. Miroku had his perverted smile before Kagome glared and he hid behind Kirara. Sango only glanced at her, cocking her head to the side.

"Why are you in a towel? And so close to the shrimp?" Kuwabara exclaimed, making Yusuke angrier.

Kagome stared at them before walking to the tree where her bag was and pulled out clean clothes. Sango glared at Miroku not to look and made sure the others did the same. Kagome smirked a little from behind the tree and a small blush crossed her cheeks. She took a quick peek at the hybrid before finishing dressing, the blush and smirk completely gone.

"Momma, you're ok!" Shippo yelled tackling Kagome into a hug once she stepped out into the clearing, "I was so worried!" Kagome smiled, her eyes lighting a little.

"I'm glad you're safe sweetie. Did Yu-Yu and Kazu keep you entertained?" she asked in her oh so familiar motherly tone. Shippo nodded rapidly, "Yea, I saw them fighting again and guess what!"

Kagome giggled, "What?"

"Kazuma-" Yusuke covered his mouth before he could finish. Kagome stared at him disapprovingly, "That was rude."

"Sorry, Kig, but you can't hear what he has to say." Kagome narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Why?"

Yusuke backed away and bumped into a smirking Hiei. Kagome quickly shined blue and started laughing. Yusuke turned and blushed madly. Hiei's smirk grew at his predicament.

The others looked on in wonder except for Kuwabara who was laughing along with Kagome. Yusuke growled and stomped away embarrassed.

Kagome calmed and walked over to him. "Don't worry, Yu-Yu. I won't say anything about your super ultimate wedgie!" she laughed harder and Kuwabara joined her. Kurama even chuckled a little. "It's no wonder you were walking funny!" she exclaimed rolling on the floor.

Sango and Miroku were still clueless. Shippo seemed to get it since Kuwabara told him what a wedgie was. He told them but they still didn't seem to get it. "It's ok; I don't get what's so funny about it either."

Kagome quieted down and looked up at the horizon, "Let's find a place to camp for the day. There's a lot to explain and I need a bath!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Keiko huffed frustrated and crunched the map in her hand. "Shizuru," she said.

"No, Keiko."

"But we've been on this street already in the last three days. Can we please pull over and ask directions?"

"No, Keiko. I know where we are. It's near here. I can feel it." Shizuru said throwing the butt of her cigarette out the window. Keiko huffed again and put her cheek on her hand. Yukina looked out the window happily and watched the birds chirping.

"Shizuru, maybe Keiko's right. I think you should pull over and ask someone. I bet that nice looking woman wearing that short shirt and really short skirt at the corner would help."

Keiko blushed, "Uh no Yukina. I don't think she'll help us find the shrine."

"Oh ok." Yukina said waving at the woman as they passed her. Keiko watched from the rear view mirror and sighed, relieved Yukina didn't see the woman flick her off.

Shizuru noticed too and smirked. "Don't worry Keiko. I'll take care of her when we go back home."

"You know her?"

She nodded, "She's my boss's brother's sister-in-law's niece's cousin. She comes by the salon every week to get a new hairdo."

Keiko scratched her head. Who knew following someone's relation could give you a headache? Shizuru laughed. "Now back to the business of finding Sunset Shrine." She said turning the corner to be back at the street where the woman used to be at.

"You're going the wrong way." Yukina said laughing at a pair of birds flying together. Keiko turned around in her seat. "What do you mean Yukina?"

"Sunset Shrine is on the opposite side of this street, down the road, taking a left, head straight and another left and there it is."

"How do you know that?" Shizuru said turning in her seat as well.

Keiko froze and screamed, "Shizuru, keep your eyes on the road!"

"Relax Keiko. I parked." Keiko blinked and looked out her window. She scratched her head sheepishly and sweat-dropped.

"So how do you know, Yukina?" Shizuru asked again.

Yukina held up a map, "Kazuma sent me this map a month ago. He wrote me a letter about how he knew you'll be late coming to the shrine because of work and too stubborn to pull over and ask directions so he made this map for me in case we got lost."

A tick grew on Shizuru's head and ripped the paper out of Yukina's hands. "Why that no good brother! He'll pay dearly for making me seem like a complete and useless fool!"

"Now Shizuru, don't do anything worth dying for." Keiko said. But it was no use. Shizuru slammed her foot on the gas and U-turned sharply, almost hitting a car in the process. Yukina grabbed onto her seatbelt and Keiko had her legs propped onto the dash board pushing herself back as far as possible. "Shizuru slow down!"

"That bastard! How can he make me look like an idiot? He's the jackass not me!" Shizuru mumbled.

"Shizuru!" Keiko screamed pointing to a tan car in front of them. Shizuru blinked and turned. But it was too late. The car hit them straight on, making their car flip over to the side and down the slope on the road.

Yukina screamed; Keiko held onto Shizuru's neck, "We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die!" she yelled. Shizuru had her cheek in her hand, pushing the distressed woman off her.

She opened her door and stepped out to the sidewalk they were parked next to. Yukina undid her seatbelt and stepped out as well. Keiko opened her eyes and gasped. "We're alive!" she said getting out of the car.

"Of course we are! You really thought I was going to kill you?" Shizuru said aggravated. "Look, the road wasn't even steep." She said pointing to the road behind them. It was only five feet! Keiko sweat-dropped and Yukina looked at her in concern. Keiko waved her hand dismissively.

"Anyways we're here." Shizuru said turning to the long staircase beside them. They had no problem climbing up the millions of stairs seeing as Genkai had the same type of staircase. They saw an old man sweeping when they reached the top and Shizuru smiled.

"Hey Gramps, still old I see." She said walking up the man.

Said man turned and smiled, "Shizuru, my have you grown up so fast!" he said hugging her tight. Shizuru hugged him back and pulled him towards her friends.

"Gramps, this is Keiko and Yukina. They're staying here with me for a while if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. But beware. There are demons lurking around in this city and they look like ordinary people! Just like that Kurama boy who tried to get with my granddaughter!" he gripped the broom so tight it almost broke.

"Father, Kurama is a nice boy. And he is human." Kun-Loon said walking out the door. "Well partly human." Souta poked his head out the door right behind her.

He smiled and ran out the house, "Shizuru" he said hugging her. Shizuru laughed and patted his head. Kun-Loon came next and hugged her, "It's good to see you, Shizu."

"You too, Mama Higurashi." She said laying her head on her shoulder. Kun-Loon rubbed her back before pulling back. Shizuru went back to her friends and pushed them to her.

"Mama Higurashi, this is Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend."

Kun-Loon smiled and shook her hand, "Please to meet you Keiko. Yusuke is lucky to have found himself such a beautiful girl as you."

Keiko smiled pleasantly, "Thank you and the pleasure is all mine, Ms. Higurashi."

"Oh, you can call me Mama Higurashi. Ms. is too formal for my liking."

Keiko nodded and Shizuru pushed a blushing Yukina further up, "And this shy one is Yukina, Kazuma's crush."

Kun-Loon laughed softly and shook her hand, "Hello Yukina. My, aren't you a pretty one." Yukina's blush deepened. "N-nice to me-meet you."

Kun-Loon smiled warmly, "Why don't you head on inside while Grandpa and Souta grab your things. I just finished making some tea." She said herding them inside.

Souta walked to the foot of the stairs and laughed, "Wow Shizuru. Even Kagome drives better than you. And Kagome's awful at driving!" he said laughing down the stairs. Grandpa chuckled at the sight of their car and walked behind Souta.

Shizuru ran to the stairs, "Hey I can drive! A stupid car just crashed into us on the way here." She yelled waving her fist in the air.

Kun-Loon gasped, "You crashed?"

Keiko sighed, "She had one of her moments."

Kun-Loon nodded in understanding. "Well let's go inside before the tea gets cold."

"Do you need any help serving it?" Yukina asked walking beside her.

Kun-Loon smiled, "Why yes, thank you for offering Yukina." She blushed again but smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sango sighed in pure bliss as Shippo swam by on his floaties. "This feels wonderful." Kagome nodded, ducking her head underwater. Sango opened her eyes and waited for her to submerge. Shippo stopped peddling and waited with her.

"Wow, I didn't know she could hold her breath that long." Sango nodded and he swam closer to the black blob in the water. He screamed when her head popped out, taking in a deep breath. Sango cringed but relaxed when Kagome laughed.

"Sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me! You just took me by surprise." He grumbled. She laughed again and pushed him forward a little. He laughed and peddled away. Sango smiled and turned her attention back to Kagome.

"Kagome"

"Hm?"

Sango looked at her relaxed expression and almost dreaded bringing back the subject. She sighed and swam closer to her. Kagome looked at her curiously with those dark eyes of hers. Sango flinched and knew that she had no choice.

"Kagome, I want to apologize for earlier today when I brought up his name. I didn't mean to get you upset and it just slipped. I'm sorry. I hate myself for bringing you back into this state when you were over it already." She turned away and stared at her reflection sadly, "I just wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry."

Kagome looked away towards the woods and said nothing. She knew Sango really meant what she said, but it still hurt and she thought she was over it, but she was wrong. "It's alright Sango. I mean it happens to everyone right?" she attempted to smile but failed when she saw her friend still down.

"Hey don't be like that. Miroku would feel bad if he saw you that way." that did it. Sango blushed and hid under her bangs. Kagome giggled and touched her head, "So how are you two anyways?"

Sango blushed harder, "What are you talking about? There's nothing going on between us."

Kagome laughed, "Sure there is! I see the way you two stare at each other and how you're always standing next to him."

"That's so he won't go off and asking some stranger to bear his child." Kagome laughed harder at her red faced expression. Sango's blush lessened and smiled at her friend. At least she managed to make her smile; even if it did embarrass her deeply.

"So what was that about?" Sango asked when she calmed down.

Kagome shrugged, "It's something to help Shippo learn how to swim without drowning in the process."

"Not that. I mean what was that about with Hiei and you in that towel. Did something happen while we were gone?" Now it was Kagome's turn to blush causing Sango to giggle.

"Nothing happened! Don't even think _that_ happened. Don't you know me enough not to do that at a young age!? I'm shocked; you really have been around Miroku too much."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hiei sat on a tree branch watching the idiots play go fish. Kurama sat next to Miroku and talked with him all the while making sure he didn't try to walk off in the direction of the hot springs. How he could be a monk with such a perverted nature was beyond him.

He lay back on the tree trunk and closed his eyes. He couldn't keep the image of Kagome so close to kissing him out of his head. He was disgusted with himself when he found that a part of him really wanted to kiss her. To make matters worse she managed to make herself known somewhere in his barrier. Now he won't be able to keep his thoughts away from her unless she chose to leave.

He scowled. It wouldn't matter. Even if she did leave his mind she'll only come back. He didn't know she left her mark until after they set up camp and she spoke to him before she went to bathe with Sango and Shippo. He was angry he didn't feel her inside him and beyond pissed when she sent him to the ground yet again. He opened his eyes and looked at what was left of the moon.

Tomorrow was a new moon and the day they return to their time after a month. He liked it here. It wasn't noisy and the air was cleaner and had all the demons to kill whenever he's bored. He smirked at the thought of living here with Yukina. Away from humanity and away from anyone who threatens Yukina if she found out he was her brother. His smirk dropped and stood.

Kurama looked up at him before he vanished. A knowing smile caressed his lips and turned back to Miroku. He sighed and stood walking behind a tree. He grabbed Miroku by the back collar and dragged him back to the campsite. Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed while Miroku scratched the back of his head. Kurama sighed

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome got out and grabbed a towel. Sango's blush came back and got out after her. Shippo swam back to them and Kagome pulled him out. He laughed as Kagome dried him. She blew on his stomach making him laugh harder. She giggled and put him down so he could dress.

She grabbed her things and began dressing. "I'll show you and explain everything when we get back to camp. Then your question will be answered."

They turned at the sound of rustling leaves. Sango grabbed her sword and Kagome her bow and arrows. A squirrel ran out the bushes and ran to a tree with its mouth full of nuts. The girls relaxed and put their weapons away to finish dressing.

"Will it answer why you were so close to Hiei like he was your mate?" Sango asked finishing tying her hair. Kagome blushed and looked down at her pajama pants.

"Did it really look like I was his mate?" her blush darkening. Sango noticed the light daze in her voice, as if she really did hope she was his mate. Sango looked at her questioning but kept that to herself. She'll have to tell Kurama about that.

"Yea it did. I mean you were about to kiss him when we arrived and Yusuke was about ready to kill Hiei. He thought he took advantage of you while you were weakened from the fight."

Kagome smiled a little, but it disappeared when she heard the last part. She sighed and grabbed her things, slinging the bag on her shoulder. "Well Yusuke needs to learn that I can take care of myself now. And besides Sesshomaru would kill anyone who took advantage of me before Yusuke or Kazuma even touch him."

She grabbed Shippo and cradled him in her arms as he snuggled deeper in her chest. Sango followed behind her but stopped and looked back at the woods. She felt someone's aura before it quickly hid it and she could've sworn she heard something gasp. She glared at the bush the squirrel jumped out of before jogging up to Kagome's side.

Hiei released his hold on his aura when he knew they were gone from his reach. He didn't plan on stopping by the springs. He was on his way to kill some demons to relieve all the anger from his system when he came upon the scene and heard his name come from the taijiya. To say he was shocked was an understatement. He was completely and utterly astounded.

But it wasn't from what the taijiya asked but by the way Kagome replied. He could hear a smile in her voice and she seemed so dazed by the thought of it. He couldn't help but smile. He didn't want to but some part of him was completely overjoyed that the smile just appeared and he didn't care. He felt a fuzzy feeling in his stomach and an unknowing feeling in his heart. He placed his hand on his chest and felt his heart pounding from excitement.

His smile dropped though. He knew he shouldn't be glad by the thought of Kagome liking him. He knew they would never be together and never even come close to a relationship. She was courted to Sesshomaru and he had to accept the fact she will never be his. His hand clenched as he ran back to camp. All the happiness he felt in him vanishing.

He made it back a few minutes before the girls and sat at the tree he once occupied. Kurama noticed his return and tried talking with him mentally, but Hiei shut him out. Kurama frowned. He felt his sudden disturbance and wanted to know what happened to cause it. He let it go though when Shippo landed on his lap.

"So Kurama, you ready to show and tell?" Kagome asked grabbing her wet towel. Kurama smiled and nodded taking out his rose again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Let me get this straight. Kagome, little Kagome is a miko?" Shizuru said putting her cup of tea down. Souta nodded proudly taking another one of his mom's mini cakes.

"And she can travel back in time through a well to a place where demons and humans live together?" Kun-Loon nodded. "And she has to collect these shard thingies to complete the Jewel of Four Souls and defeat this crazy, egotistic half demon to save current day Japan?"

"That's correct Shizuru. You're taking this very well for someone who is just learning about demons." Kun-Loon said.

Keiko and Yukina shifted uneasily and Shizuru looked away. "Not exactly Mama Higurashi. You see we deal with demons almost every day back at home."

"Yea, Yukina here is actually a demon herself." Keiko said blushing. Kun-Loon blinked and looked at a shameful Yukina.

Souta grabbed Grandpa's hand before he grabbed his salt and threw at her. "Let me go, Souta. She is an evil demon and no demon will be residing in this holy home."

"Grandpa she's not evil." Shizuru said hitting him on the head. "She's one of the kindest and nicest people you'll ever meet."

"Yea and not to mention she's really pretty." Souta said. He slapped his mouth shut and turned red. Yukina blushed and Kun-Loon and Keiko laughed at his misfortune. He stuffed his mouth with more cakes to keep him from saying anything else.

"I figured as much. Your eyes give it away, Yukina." Kun-Loon said smiling and turned back to Shizuru, "How is it that you are associated with demons? I didn't even know demons still existed."

"Well you see. They have their own…"

"Maybe it'll be easier if I told them Shizuru." They turned to the door and saw a smiling Botan in jeans and a pink sweater. "Sorry to drop in like this but Koenma wanted to visit."

"Koenma? Where is he?" Keiko asked standing. Botan giggled and turned her back on them. There was Koenma with swirly eyes and mouth open, mumbling something about hyper speed and blue haired reapers.

Kun-Loon squealed and picked him off the pouch on Botan's back. "What an adorable little baby! Is he yours?" she asked Botan. Shizuru laughed and Yukina smiled.

Botan blushed and shook her head. "No he's not. He's my boss actually."

Grandpa growled and stood. "If you don't start making sense this instant I'll personally kick you out of my shrine."

"My apologies sir, but it's true." Botan said bowing.

"Yes, she's right old man. I'm her boss." Koenma said earning a cuddle from Kun-Loon.

"Now I know where Kagome gets her clinginess." He said turning red. Botan and the others laughed. Koenma pushed Kun-Loon away and stood on the table.

"Allow me to introduce myself; I am Lord Koenma, prince of the Spirit World."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagura stared outside the window and fanned herself. She was bored and Naraku's sudden disappearance made her suspicious. "Kagura" she jumped and turned to the door. Kanna stared at her blankly.

"Kanna, how many times I have told you to not sneak up on me? You may be my older sister but it doesn't mean-"

"Naraku, he's weak tomorrow night." She said simply.

Kagura glared, "Where are you going with this, Kanna?" she said nothing and turned away.

Kagura stared at her retreating form before scoffing and turning back to the window. Her sister never made sense to her. She's always saying mysterious riddles with no answers to them. She knew Naraku was weak tomorrow and he was using that weakness to draw in more demons to absorb. Soon though, all that would end and it will end with her regaining her freedom.

She glared at the sky and threw her feather out, flying off into the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Lord Sesshomaru, Akimitsu has returned." A bruised and bandaged Jaken said.

Sesshomaru turned from the window and sat on his chair. "Bring him in." he said.

Jaken opened the door only to have it slammed on his face. Akimitsu rushed in happily and bowed to Sesshomaru, "I bring good news, Lord Sesshomaru." He turned at the sound of a groan and gasped. "Master Jaken! Oh my, I'm so sorry! Here let me help you up."

"Leave him." Sesshomaru said.

Akimitsu stopped and turned to him. He looked back at the helpless Jaken. He was torn at the decision. He bowed, "Lord Sesshomaru will you grant me permission to help Master Jaken stand?"

Sesshomaru glared, "Denied. Now tell me the news before I have you removed." Akimitsu turned away from Jaken's shaky body and sat on the cushion.

"The one you have been seeking has been found. She lives in the mountains of the northern lands, southeast from the waterfall."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, I found a powerful barrier surrounding the perimeter. It had a strange feel to it and once touched it sends off this burning sensation that lasts all night. Nobody of demonic powers may pass through, not even the strongest."

"Well done. Dismissed." Akimtsu bowed and stood. Sesshomaru watched him go.

"Akimitsu," he stopped and turned, "Show my brother to his mother's garden and make sure to stay by him no matter what."

Akimitsu smiled, "I will sir. Thank you." He bowed again before running out the study to Inuyasha's room.

Sesshomaru sat motionless and read over the report the hawk youkai gave. He growled and pushed away from the desk. A clomp on the floor turned his attention back to the old desk. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the sight of an old journal and dusty chest and bent down to pick up the fallen items.

The small door was hidden from the view of visitors and the possessor as well. Sesshomaru stared at the hidden compartment mystified. He sat in front of it and yet he hadn't seen the cleverly hidden and obvious hiding place. He stared at the chest and placed it on his desk and stood holding the journal in his hand.

The journal belonged to his mother and father. The first few pages were dated and filled with his mother's writing up until the date of her death and that's when his father's writing took over. He read a few pages and stopped when it reached the part about the chest.

_I found this the day Inutaisho gave me the ring. It seemed to be calling me and my curiosity got the best of me. The chest was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. The blue embedded on the gold was truly remarkable. And the complicated designs making it seem like vines trying to keep the chest closed at all costs. _

Sesshomaru put the journal down and cleaned the dust off the chest. It truly was remarkable. The colors matched the Western Lands signature colors perfectly and not only that but it seemed to feel at home here in the palace. He stared at the box in his hand in wonder. How is it that an object can radiate emotions like waves just as humans? He put the box down and continued reading.

_And then the strangest thing happened. Before I found the chest, I was tensed and uncomfortable with the ring. I felt uneasy wearing it, but when I came upon the chest all the tension around me suddenly vanished and I felt at ease and everything was peaceful. The ring was no longer whispering these things to me. I didn't notice it before but the ring was slipping from my finger and it was weakening. I grabbed the chest and took it back to the palace and showed it to Inutaisho. He was mesmerized by it as I. Later was when we then discovered what the chest truly does. _

_One day after my struggling to keep the ring in check, I asked my father to bring me the chest so I could take a potion made to ease my pain. I was screaming by the time he returned and then it happened. The voice, the pain, the struggling and the ring's glow resided as soon as he placed the chest next to me. I don't know what happened next for I fainted. _

_Once I awoke, Inutaisho was smiling down on me and kissed me…_ Sesshomaru scowled and skipped ahead. _Once I agreed to his proposal, he told me about my one day death and the day of my burial. He said the chest is what helped me win my battle for dominance. My mother sent out to find some information on it and reported it was a heavenly gift from a miko long ago, the same miko who was the enemy of the witch who created the ring. She used the chest to trap some of the ring's power and return it full blast to the user, weakening them both before it caused more damage. _

_To this day I have no idea as to why I was not weakened like the ring since I am its user. The chest is an important asset to whoever is next to rule the ring. I kept it by me when I felt the ring begin to rebel. Only after the birth of my dear Sesshomaru did the ring accept me and therefore the chest was needed no more. Inutaisho kept it hidden in case I ever needed it again. Not only that, but assassins have tried to take both items. The ring has changed many things and..._

Sesshomaru closed the journal and put it back in the hidden compartment along with the chest. He had to make sure to take it with him the next time he went to Kagome. She'll be happy to know she won't have to stress too much on keeping it safe on her own.

He walked out to the balcony and saw Akimitsu exiting the door with a reluctant Inuyasha behind him. He watched as they walked around the corner to his other mother's garden. He would admit her garden was one of the most beautiful he's ever walked into.

Her grave was hidden in the deepest part of the bushes surrounded with her favorite flowers, freesia. He sometimes went to the garden late at night to watch the fireflies dance in the moonlight close to a small pool with a waterfall looming above. He even visited her grave and stared at the inscriptions before he scowls and walks back to his chambers.

He saw Akimitsu running away and falling in mud courtesy of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile a little. He came to respect Inuyasha as a worthy opponent and ally. But he mostly began respecting him as a brother. At times he regrets for ever degrading him whenever his-their father talked of him. In a way, he took pride of his half brother. He is one of the most well known of demons and feared by some…just like him.

He stared at them a little longer before turning and walked out his study, heading to the training guards. There were some new recruits in today and as lord, he must choose who he sees fit to be under his wing. He heard the laughter coming from the garden once he was outside. He mentally smiled as Inuyasha ran past him. He looked at him before walking into the dojo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha's mouth hanged open at the beauty of the garden. He couldn't believe that all this belonged to his beloved mother.

A stream flowed from a small waterfall filling a small pool full with exotic fishes from around the country. A canopy tree hung lowly nearby for any who wished to rest. The sun in its highest peak of the day hit the pool perfectly, reflecting it shine off it and making it sparkle while making the surrounding trees and glorious flowers form a shadowy terrain. The flowers filled the air and he noticed the scent of freesia. The daisies and tulips and roses and forget-me-nots and others he didn't know made it so colorful.

Akimitsu watched from the entrance with a bright smile on his face. Inuyasha walked tree to tree and they were all Sandalwood except for the canopy tree. Their scent mixed with the flowers made the most exquisite scent in the world. He saw a bench under the canopy tree which looked like it only fit two people.

An evil smirk crept to his lips as he saw a small puddle of mud form near the waterfall. He turned to Akimitsu who was sniffing the Sandalwood and his smirk grew.

"Akimitsu, can you get me some of those flowers on the field? I want to make a crown for Rin mixed with these." Inuyasha said walking over to a small flower bed of daisies. Akimitsu stared at him weirdly before walking out to the field.

Inuyasha ran over to the small waterfall and cupped some mud in his hands, making sure not to get any on his clean white clothes. He ran outside and dropped it at the corner of the palace. He could feel Sesshomaru stare from his study and smiled softly and ran back to the garden and picking up some more mud.

Just then Akimitsu came back and dropped the flowers in horror. "Lo-Lord Inuyasha, wh- what are you doing with mud in your hands?"

Inuyasha smirked innocently, "Oh I tripped and caught myself before I got dirty. And well I thought that you might want SOME MUD PIES!" he yelled mud hurling in the air.

Shivers visibly ran over his body as he dodged the flying wet dirt. Inuyasha pretended to grab some more and Akimitsu ran. Inuyasha dropped the pile of mud and chased him out. _'This is going to be good' _he ran ahead and stopped in front of the panicked kitsune earning a screech and him running the other way.

Inuyasha smirk turned into a smile. _'Perfect'_ he kicked a stick up and kicked it hard, landing a few feet in front of the fox. Said fox tripped and fell into a dark brown pile of mud. Inuyasha laughed and ran up to him.

"Looks like Ah-Un had a little accident today!" he laughed harder when the smell got worse from being in the sun.

Akimitsu groaned with his head still in the pile and grudgingly stood up, wiping the dirt off his eyes. "That wasn't nice Lord Inuyasha." he said wiping off the rest.

Inuyasha's laughter lowered down to chuckles, "Sorry kid, but I couldn't resist." Akimitsu half-heartedly glared at his clean form and looked down at his dirty self.

"Well we should at least make it fair. I mean it's the least you can do for me since I care for you." He said gathering the remaining mess in his hands. Inuyasha glared at him, his humor completely gone. Akimitsu smiled, "You owe me, Lord Inuyasha."

Inuyasha punched him on the face before he threw the mud at him. Akimitsu grunted and stumbled backwards. He saw a smile appear on Inuyasha and a smirk appeared on him. It was on! He ran to him, hand extended out ready to launch.

Inuyasha's smirk grew and ran off, Akimitsu following close behind. He couldn't help but to let out a chuckle. As he ran he observed the palace and memorized where what was in case he got bored in his room again. Now that Sesshomaru lets him out, he can tour the place and sightsee. He heard Akimitsu yelling and he chuckled louder.

He came near what looked like a dojo and ran past. He noticed a figure walking to the entrance and abruptly stopped. He watched the figure stop and turn to him with the same emotionless face he came to know. He stared at Sesshomaru for a while until he heard Akimitsu getting closer. He watched him from the corner of his eye as he set off, feeling the stare of his brother on him as he ran to the other side of the dojo. A smile crept up to him and felt an unknowing feeling deep in the pit of his stomach.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yusuke stared at the sky above glistening with stars. He was surprised to say the least. Who knew his news friends had such dark pasts and how strong they are for humans. Not only that, but he finds out his grade school friend is a miko and has all these freaky powers that any demon might have, but a human. That was unheard of. And a powerful one was mind blowing. That meant more demons going after her and more life threatening situations.

He was mad. He's mad that it had to be her. Ever since he became a Spirit Detective he wished and hoped that she was ok wherever she was and never have to deal with demons. But now all that wishing and hoping was broken. Everything was gone, lost in the depths of his soul. He hated he couldn't help prevent what happened to her and he wasn't able to protect her whenever she was in danger because he didn't know and he wasn't there with her.

He knew Kuwabara felt the same way and who wouldn't? If anyone ever met someone as Kagome they would want to protect her no matter what. But the thought of her almost dying at the hands of that witch stealing her soul and a second time when that crazy midget with poisons burned the hut while she and his new friends were unconscious crushed his heart. It worsened when he realized no matter what he did, he wouldn't have been able to stop it from happening. It was fate and no one can escape their fate.

He sighed and shook his head clearing his mind and started thinking of Keiko. The more he stared at the stars the clearer an image of her formed. He smiled and thought back to the old days before they started dating. Honestly, if it weren't for Kuwabara he wouldn't be with her to this day. Kagome helped a little when they were kids, but he was surprised when it was Kuwabara that finally convinced him in the end. The lump was pretty good at match making.

He chuckled and stood walking back to the camp that became a battle field. He chuckled more when he remembered Kuwabara's reaction to Kagome's teleportation. The idiot ran to her and tried to cover her up more with the towel and only managed to pull it off her instead. To say Kagome was angry was an understatement. She grabbed the towel quick before it fell to the ground and punched Kuwabara in the face making him fly into a tree. She had a heck of a left hook.

Sango was still applying some of the antibacterial medicine on him when he came back. Kagome was far away from them, glaring at Kuwabara with Shippo shaking a little from fear in her arms. Miroku rested near Sango with still a fresh handprint courtesy of Kagome. Yusuke was angry too, but not as much as Kagome. Kurama was underneath the tree Hiei was in polishing his katana.

Sango seemed to like Kurama's choice of weaponry, especially when the petals flew around him. Yea, that was her favorite part. Miroku was mostly interested in his and Kuwabara's spirit attacks. He said it was the most fascinating and oddest thing he's seen.

Yusuke smirked remembering the face of pure excitement on his face when he blasted a rock with a miniature version of Spirit Gun. And the excitement only grew when Kuwabara showed off his Spirit Sword.

He sat next to Kagome and smiled even though he knew she wouldn't see. He leaned back on the ground and looked at the scattered stars trying to make Keiko's face appear again. He was so entranced and concentrated that he didn't notice Kagome poking his belly button.

"Yu-Yu, something the matter?" she asked. He looked away from the twinkling dots and turned to her. Shippo had fallen asleep on her lap.

"Nah, just thinking."

"Missing Keiko right?"

Yusuke smiled, "How did you even find out we started dating?"

Kagome giggled, "Mind readings remember." Yusuke scowled. "Don't worry, Yu-Yu. I didn't go through anything personal. Besides I didn't need to read your mind to know you were."

"Then how?"

"Keiko called me." She giggled. Yusuke's eyebrow twitched. Kagome giggled some more; her dark eyes shining from the firelight. Yusuke sat up and stared at the stars again.

"You know, momma told me a story when I was a kid about a young princess and one of her servants that lived a few years before today. It had to do with the stars. You wanna hear it?" Kagome asked, petting Shippo's tail.

Yusuke lay on the ground and uttered a yes.

Kagome smiled, "Once there was a powerful emperor who took over all of Japan. One of the best ever in Japan and he was kind to his people not like others before him. He had many wives, ten sons and only one daughter. He loved his daughter dearly and spoiled her seeing as she looked just like the woman he truly ever loved. The princess loved her father, but she was annoyed that he kept trying to make a father/daughter relationship by giving her gifts. She was greatly admired and respected by her people and all the men wanted to court her. But the girls in her kingdom used her for her riches and her title so they would be known in their villages as a friend of their loving princess. And because of that she had only one true friend, the servant boy she grew up with.

"Her father disapproved of their relationship and wished for them to stop seeing each other. But the princess's brothers convinced him into letting her have a friend. Her father reluctantly agreed and later chose a man who he deemed worthy for the princess's coming of age for marriage grew closer and the princess felt in instant connection with him the moment they met. She told the servant boy all about him and how she thought she loved him."

Kagome looked up and saw everyone, even Miroku, watching her as she told the story. She saw Hiei up in a tree staring at her intently and she quickly looked down.

"The servant boy secretly had a crush on the princess and that crush soon turned to love. He wanted to tell her for a long time, but he knew such a thing was forbidden for he was a servant and she a princess. He was happy she found someone she loved but his heart broke piece by piece each time she mentioned him. The princess noticed his sadden expression, but when she asked why he said she reminded him of his mother and about a legend he heard from her."

"Kagome, what does this have to do with the stars?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm getting there! As I was saying, the princess wanted to know the legend and asked him to tell her. So that night, the boy took her outside of the palace and to a beautiful lake where the moon reflected clearly in the blue water. He sat her down under a sakura tree and instructed her to stare up at the stars. He began telling her how his mother would make him look up into the night sky to see the face of his true love, the one he would spend the rest of his life with.

"The princess stared at the stars, but couldn't see the face she thought she loved. The boy chuckled at her childish whining and told her to look above the moon. He said that's where the face will most likely be. She did as instructed and gasped. Tears of confusion flowed down her cheeks. The boy was worried and reached toward her asking what was wrong. The princess pushed him away before he could touch her. She ran back all the way to palace and went into the youngest of the brothers, her almost twin crying on his chest. She told him everything and he smiled."

"What do you mean almost twin?" Miroku asked scooting over next to Sango.

"She and he came from the same mother and they both look like her."

"What happened to her if the king loved her so much?" Kuwabara asked being very cautious. Surprisingly Kagome looked at him with no hostility.

"She passed away when the princess was three. Now back to the story. Her brother told her their mother would say the same thing to him and that most of the time it came true. He hasn't been able to see anything because he hasn't had the time with all the army junk he had to do for their father to find a girl. But he told her how he met a girl once during a perimeter check and was immediately attracted to her. He hurried to the nearest window when nighttime finally arrived and looked up to the stars and there she was. He told his little sister how he planned on marrying her the following summer.

"The princess felt awful for what she did to the servant boy and asked her brother what she should do since they could never be together. He frowned and scolded her saying didn't our mother teach you better than that? He reminded her how their parents love was also forbidden seeing as how their mother was a peasant and encouraged her to follow their parents example.

"That night the princess's betrothed came into her room drunk and attempted to rape her. Her twin heard her cries and rushed in along with the servant boy. The boy managed to knock out the betrothed and her twin tied him up while the boy went to fetch her father. When her twin explained what happened the emperor was enraged and sentenced him to be put to death the next morning. He turned to comfort his daughter only to find her in the arms of the servant boy.

"The princess wouldn't let him go and held him tighter when her twin was explaining. The servant boy soothed her with gentle words and stroked her hair in attempt to calm her. The princes didn't realize the emperor was watching them, but she leaned forward and kissed the boy passionately on the lips. The boy's wide eyes were filled with shock and happiness. He returned the kiss and when they parted she whispered it was him.

"The emperor was astounded and her twin was smiling ear-to-ear. The boy remembered about the emperor's presence and began apologizing when the emperor stopped him. The emperor smiled brilliantly at his daughter and took her hand. You remind me so much of your mother he said. The princess smiled and hugged him. From that day on, the princess's relationship with her father grew stronger and she never left the servant boy's side. She stayed with him every night until he finally proposed and they lived together happily to the day of their death.

"So every time a lover looks up into the stars they'll see the face of the one they love or see nothing because they haven't met that person yet. But if you have met them then you'll have to admit to yourself that you truly do care for them and you feel something for them even subconsciously. The end." Kagome said looking down at a smiling, sleeping Shippo.

"That was a wonderful story, Kagome." Kurama said from beneath the tree. Kagome nodded and looked up at the sky with Yusuke. Everyone went back to what they were doing before, except for Hiei who observed intently.

"Did you see her Yu-Yu?" Kagome asked after a while.

Yusuke smiled, "Yea, I did." He chuckled, "Wow I actually believe a made up story." Kagome opened her mouth to argue, but he stopped her. "I'm kidding Kig."

Kagome stared at his troubled expression, worry emanating from them. Yusuke couldn't take it. He tried not thinking of her because it brought him sadness and it got worse when he didn't think of her at all. He hasn't been apart from her this long, not even during the Demon Tournament. He felt the burning in his eyes from unshed tears and blinked rapidly to stop them from falling.

Kagome looked on with sorrow. She saw his eyes watering and she leaned down, placing his head on her lap away from everyone's view. "It's ok Yu-Yu. You can cry." That did it.

Yusuke's clenched fists pressed on his forehead; anger rushing through him for showing weakness when his friends were only a few feet away. He knew he wouldn't live it down if Kuwabara saw him and Hiei would degrade him after building a bond after so long.

He was right. Hiei watched with disgust at his greatest opponent showing weakness. And in his presence! But all that vanished at the words he spoke next.

"I miss her so much Kagome. I never thought I would feel this way for anyone." Kagome stroked his gelled hair and stared blankly at his tear stained face. "And the guys wouldn't like it if they saw me the way I am right now."

"Don't worry about them. They don't know what we feel." Kagome said quickly, wiping away a tear. "When they find someone then they'll know, but for now don't worry about them."

Yusuke wiped the rest of the tears away with his sleeve, "I know, but still. I never thought I could miss someone so much. I mean I don't know if she's safe or if a guy is hitting on her or-"

"Yu-Yu relax. Trust me, Keiko is fine. The only danger she'll be in is if she's with Shizuru who never showed up."

She smiled at the sound of his chuckle. "Maybe it'll make you feel better if I say we're going home tomorrow."

Yusuke opened his eyes, "Yea, that made me feel better. Thanks, Kig. You're the best."

She smiled; "I know!" they laughed a little and she looked up again.

Yusuke sat up and watched a small cricket hop into the grass. "So who do you see, Kig?"

Kagome shook her head without looking at him, "Sesshomaru." She said hoping he didn't hear her voice waver. He seemed to by it since he nodded in understanding.

"I should've known. I mean you are his future mate."

"Yea, I am." Kagome said staring at the face in the sky. It was so unclear. The only things she could see were the shape of his eyes, eyebrows and she could faintly see the outline of his head, but it was all so unclear. "Come on let's go to sleep. We have a long walk back to Kaede's tomorrow."

A few hours passed and the last embers of the fire burned out, leaving all traces of wood gone. Kagome couldn't sleep. She tried counting sheep, singing a lullaby in her head, and thinking of pointless things in hopes of getting bored and fall asleep. But she couldn't get over the face. She knew she's seen him before and she knows they've met before, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

She sighed and turned in the sleeping bag, hugging Shippo closer for warmth. All her friends were sound asleep even through Yusuke's and Kuwabara's obnoxious snores. Then she heard him. The same cry of horror, the cry for help. She was glad for the distraction. She got out the sleeping careful in not waking Shippo.

She tip-toed to the tree and stared at Hiei's troubled expression. She was impressed how he managed to stay on the branch of the tree after all that squirming. She scratched her chin in thought. _'What should I sing for him tonight?' _she snapped her finger lightly and smiled, sitting beneath the tree where Kurama once occupied.

"_I lie awake at night,_

_See things in black and white._

_I've only got you inside my mind, _

_You know you have made me blind._

_I lie awake and pray,_

_That you will look my way._

_I have all this songing in my heart,_

_I knew it right from the start"_

Kagome looked up at the tree and smiled sleepily.

"_Oh my pretty, pretty boy I love you,_

_Like I never ever loved no one before you._

_Pretty, pretty boy of mine, _

_Just tell me you love me too."_

She yawned and stared at the moon and stars. They blurred into one glistening sky.

"_Oh my pretty, pretty boy I need you, _

_Oh my pretty, pretty boy I do._

_Let me inside make me stay,_

_Right beside you…" _

Her head dropped, her chin touching her chest. She snored peacefully under the warmth Hiei radiated off his body above her. Who knew a lovey, dovey song could make you so sleepy? She heard Hiei's whimpering stop before sleep overcame her, unknowing of the pair of eyes staring a few feet away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Remember REVIEW and keep telling me if you want this to continue. i'll try to update again next week before we start reading the danky book for english but i won't any promises. i hoped you liked it and REVIEW! til then!_**

**_-Moonlight_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Um,...i am so very sorry for the long wait. I decided to continue writing this story and it turned out i didn't get the chance to work on it cuz things came up. I had to go to Germany for a week and i worked on this chapter a little during my stay, I got stuck in London on my way back home, I had step team tryouts a week later, my dad started making me & my lil brother do kick boxing or tai kwon do whatever it is & my boyfriend left to Mexico this past Saturday so I am pretty sad especially since today is our aniversary...I'm sorry but yea I've been busy but I haven't given up on this story.**

**I want to thank all those readers who have encouraged me to continue and for those who have added this on their favorite stories list & added me as a favorite author. It means a lot to me and thank you so much again! I'm sorry I'm ranting so enough of me & onto the long awaited chapter! Bon Apetit! *giggle***

Chapter 10

"Lady Kaede, Lady Kaede!" a little girl yelled, running down the small hill to the rice fields. Kaede looked up and smiled at the little girl. "Lady Kaede, Kagome and Shippo are back!"

"That's wonderful news. Well what do ye say we go greet them? I bet Shippo will be glad to see ye Anaya, after so long."

The little girl smiled and ran up the hill again with Kaede right behind her. "Lady Kaede do you think Shippo will show me new magic tricks?" she asked excitedly.

"If ye get lucky. I'm sure young Shippo will be more than happy to play with you."

"You got that right, Kaede." Kagome said startling the old woman.

"Welcome back!" Anaya cried out.

"Anaya!" Shippo yelled jumping out Kagome's arms. The little girl hugged Shippo making him blush hard.

"Shippo, you're back! I've missed you so much! You have no idea how bored I've been and I have a present for you. Those mean people called me an ugly name again." She whispered the last part so nobody would hear. Shippo's blush dropped and held her hand in his. The little girl blushed and the gang couldn't help but aw at the scene.

Kurama looked over at an amused Kagome. She answered before he could ask, "Shippo's new crush." Kurama smiled and looked at his son's hand.

Shippo felt another blush coming, but ignored it, "Momma, I'm going to play with Anaya." He held her hand tighter and ran to the village. Anaya stumbled on a rock, but quickly recovered as she waved goodbye to the small group.

Kagome smiled and turned back to Kaede, "Anything about Ses?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. He came by last week to see if ye have come back. He wished ye a safe journey and he cannot wait to see ye again. It has been a whole month since ye have last seen him hasn't it Kagome?"

"Yea it has. It's weird you know, not having him around so much and being so protective." Kagome said dropping her bag on the ground. "Anyways we're on our way back to my time, but I wanted to ask you something before we left. Besides, Yu-Yu and Kazu are hungry." She said pointing to the crawling bodies behind her.

Kaede chuckled, "Of course. Why don't ye come to my hut? I just finished some of my famous cabbage stew and the tea should be done in little bit." Kuwabara smacked Yusuke on the head and they both ran off towards the small hut.

Kagome huffed, "Well they sure are awake now." She said walking along side Kaede. Sango and Miroku followed behind with Kurama. Hiei was nowhere to be seen.

Kagome tried remembering what happened the night before. She knew she fell asleep under the tree Hiei was sleeping in and when she woke up, she was tucked warmly in her sleeping bag next to Shippo. She looked into the tree and found him along with Kazuma gone. She found that very strange since her brother was never one to wake up so early in the morning.

When Kazuma appeared with no Hiei, she thought he went exploring again. He got all nervous whenever she mentioned Hiei's name, but thought nothing of it since they never got along. But that was in the morning and now it was close to mid-afternoon and still no Hiei. Kurama assured her he was fine and that they should head on back without him. She agreed reluctantly and as they walked back, she looked up at every tree for any sign of the shadow.

She sighed inwardly, "Kaede do you know of any way to rematerialize someone?"

"Rematerialize?" she scratched her chin in thought, "Yes, I do believe there was something about that in one of the ancient scrolls. But no one has ever been able to get their hands on it since Midoriko's time."

"So then it is possible?"

"Yes, it has been used many times whenever a powerful and much needed priestess or priest has suddenly died of natural causes. But a miko before Midoriko stopped the use of it when her comrades brought back a powerful monk. It turned out that the materialization spell had a negative effect on any who it was bestowed on. The monk the priestesses brought back went through his normal daily routines in his village for a few months and then he began to grow a temper and eventually ended up killing every villager until he died."

"How did he die?"

They reached the hut when Kagome asked the question and pulled back the straw door for everybody. Just as she was about to enter, Hiei jumped down from a tree catching her off guard. He held five rabbits in his hand and entered the hut, throwing the dead hares in a pot. She followed him in smiling to see him well.

Kaede picked up one of the hare and began taking the hairs off. Sango sat next to the pot of hares and helped Kaede. "The materialization spell has two effects on the bestowed. The first I have already told you."

"Their evil side takes over their mind and actions?"

"Yes, the second will be their cause of death." She said picking up another rabbit. Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were eating their stews before the others arrived, stopped chewing. Miroku threw Kagome a look, but she paid no heed to him. Kurama raised an eyebrow and Hiei just sat in the corner with his eyes closed.

Sango began to worry and unconsciously tore the rabbits head off. Everyone turned to her with widened eyes. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at their food, slowly pushing it away from them. Sango blinked confused and felt a drip on her hand. She looked down and saw drops of blood falling on her gloved hand. She shivered and handed the rabbit to Kaede and cleaned her hand.

Kaede took the beheaded rabbit and threw the head in the fire, "The materialization spell will only last for half a year before they become evil and lose control. They lose their mind and die from insanity. If the person manages to suppress the wickedness inside them and stay sane then the spell will kill them unexpectedly."

"What do you mean, Lady Kaede?" Kurama asked.

Kaede grabbed another rabbit, "If by any chance the person is outside then they will die from a natural disaster. If inside, a heart attack or any internal wound would kill them. If this doesn't work, they will die from an unexplainable death."

Kagome knitted her eyebrows. Sango's worry grew into panic and threw a look at Miroku. She could see the fear of realization on his face. She scowled and knew what her friend was planning to do. "Kagome, you know you can't do it."

Kagome's eyebrows rose in surprise, "How did you know what I was thinking?" Hiei opened his eyes and glared at the floor. Kagome could see him from the corner of her eye and frowned mentally. _**'Sparky did you say anything to them?' **_

Hiei glared harder and you could almost see steam rising from the floor boards. _'I said nothing. They figured it out themselves'_

'_**Cool'**_ a small smirk appeared on her lips and continued to stare at Sango and Miroku who just joined her side. "Don't worry guys. I'm not going to do anything. I just wanted to know." She smiled reassuring.

Miroku didn't buy it. He knew she was up to something and it wasn't good. "Kagome, you can't do that. You can't do that to someone who is already alive."

Kagome's smile wavered and raised an eyebrow, "Ok now I have no idea what you guys are thinking." She stood and walked to the straw door, "Come on guys we need to go now." She said walking out the door.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood, "Thanks for the meal, Lady Kaede. It was delicious. I'm just sorry we didn't finish it." Kuwabara said handing her back the bowls.

"Don't worry ye self Kazuma. I'm just glad I was able to get rid of some of it."

Yusuke smirked, "Yea, you know who to call if you want to get rid of more."

Kaede chuckled, "Yes, I do. Have a safe trip ye two." The boys waved and Kurama gently hugged her before walking out the straw door.

Sango and Miroku walked a few paces away from Kagome and talked with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Shippo saw them and left Anaya with a few friends before running to them. Kurama caught him in his arms and tickled him a little before continuing walking.

Hiei walked beside Kagome. Occasionally he would look at her with wonder and then anger and sometimes both at the same time. He couldn't get the image of her under his tree last night out of his mind. Why would she even bother with him? Why does she care if he gets nightmares?

He would never admit it but he knew she came to him every night when he gets memories of his past. He knew she even hugs him at times when the memories are so severe and painful. But deep inside, he didn't mind. He actually liked it when she held him in her arms and the occasional stroke of his hair. Her aura was almost as calming as the Goshinboku. He was always awake at her nightly visits and didn't mind if she fell asleep at the spot she sang at. The closer she was the more comfortable and peaceful he was and the more the nightmares subsided. But last night was different. No matter how much he didn't want to take her back to her kit's side, he had no choice.

He took a quick glance at Kuwabara and noticed his eyes were on him as well. Hiei glared a little before turning back around to see they made it to the well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Left, right, another right Shizuru's all over the place!" Keiko yelled in a would-be-microphone stick. Yukina and Kun-Loon clapped their hands and Grandpa was yelling at Souta to man up and stop playing like a girl.

"Final score is five to five if she scores this, it's all over!" Keiko said into the stick.

"Come one Shizu do it for us women!" Kun-Loon yelled.

Souta stared at them in disbelief. "Not even my own mom is cheering for me." He said a little teary eyed.

"Hey squirt, pay attention to me." Shizuru said running up to him with the soccer ball. Souta yelped as she ran past him. He ran to his post and readied himself for her kick. Shizuru smirked and with a simple juke she kicked the ball in the goal. Souta threw himself in, blocking the shot.

Grandpa stood and cheered his grandson on. "That's my boy! See there, that's how you play football! Get her Souta!"

Shizuru turned to him, "I thought you were on my side, Gramps."

"After you called me old so many times and telling me my sacred sutras aren't real I wouldn't expect you to think I would be on your side."

Souta reached over to grab the ball only to find it gone.

"Well you know Grandda, you are old and those are fake sutras." A voice said. Everyone froze and looked around for the owner of the voice. Suddenly the missing soccer ball zoomed by, hitting the goal post and landing inside Shizuru's goalie net.

Everyone turned to the corner of the shrine and saw Yusuke walking out the shadows with Kuwabara behind him. "Now I think the score is six to five, right?"

"Yusuke!" Souta and Keiko shouted at the same time.

Keiko ran over to him and tackled him into a hug making them fall to the ground. Yusuke hugged her back, chuckling softly. He could feel his shirt starting to get wet. "Hey Keiko, missed me?" he felt her nod and smiled, hugging her tighter. "Me too."

"Yukina my love!" Kuwabara said running over to the shy girl. He grabbed her hand and kneeled, "Yukina, I've missed you so much! And the more I was separated from you the more my love grew."

Yukina blushed and Kun-Loon giggled while Souta growled, "Kazuma get your hands off hers!"

Kuwabara's brow twitched, "Why should I? After all Yukina is my girlfriend and my future wife." He smirked, "Oh don't tell me. You have a crush on my ice princess?"

Souta growled louder, tackled him and started wrestling. Shizuru laughed and Yukina's blush deepened. Grandpa was rooting Souta again saying the same thing he said during his game with Shizuru.

Kun-Loon turned to a laughing Yusuke with Keiko on his side and smiled, "Yusuke where's Kagome?" he stopped laughing and smiled at her.

"I'm right here, momma." Kagome said walking around the same corner Yusuke and Kuwabara came from; Hiei and Kurama right behind her. "I dropped off those pinheads and picked up these two. What did I miss?"

Kun-Loon hugged her, "Welcome home, sweetie."

"Glad to be home. I've missed you so much. I can't believe it's been a month. And I see Suzu made it here in peace."

"Not exactly." Kagome raised her eyebrow in amusement. Kun-Loon smiled, "Later, let's get you inside. It's almost time for lunch."

At the sound of lunch, Kuwabara stopped, "Lunch time? Alright, I'm starving." Souta got out his headlock and kicked him in the shin.

"Gah!" he screamed, reaching out to grab the kid.

"Ha, I win!" he said running over to Yukina's side. Kuwabara glared and held his injured knee. Kagome crossed her arms in disapproval and he smiled sheepishly, "Later" he said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Akimitsu watched from the top floor and was impressed. He was currently in the dojo, on the top floor for spectators such as him and the bottom floor for the fighters. He watched with awe as Inuyasha stood with a wooden sword in his hands, sparring with the hawk demoness, Akemi. He saw every move he made and every hit he got. What impressed him was the fact he remembered the names of his attacks and how to use them. He even remembered the name of his old sword.

He was surprised and worried when he didn't find the prince in his chambers and hurriedly ran to Sesshomaru's study. He panicked and babbled, annoying yet amusing the youkai. Sesshomaru silenced him and told him he ordered his guards to take him to the dojo. Turned out, Sesshomaru just wanted to see if his strength was affected and what it was that attracted Naraku. He had a theory and he wanted to see if he was correct.

So here he was watching the fight between the great hanyou and one of the best and not to mention one of the prettiest guards. Akimitsu blushed at his last thought and shook his head. But he couldn't deny it. Her golden hair flowed beautifully with every movement and her golden brown eyes glistened in the bright light and her toned body was…

"Akimitsu," he blinked and looked down at Inuyasha and blushed at his knowing smirk, "It's your turn." Akimitsu blinked confused and noticed Akemi pinned and struggling underneath Inuyasha's butt. He placed his foot on the railing and jumped down to the lower level.

Inuyasha smiled and got off the hawk. Akimitsu walked over and helped Akemi stand. She brushed his hand away and walked off the platform. The inu stuffed his hands in his sleeves and smiled while Akimitsu stared at her retreating form, "Very interesting." He said staring at the kitsune.

Akimitsu looked at him weirdly and went to the opposite side of the dojo. He smiled and grabbed a Nunte-Bo from a wall filled with a variety of weapons. He preferred his Double Dragon spear, but he forgot it in his room during his search for the hanyou. He polished the blade before walking over the platform and standing in front of the inu.

Inuyasha smirked and charged at him, striking him on the shoulder.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" Akimitsu complained.

Inuyasha glared at him, his smirk falling, "What kind of guard are you? An enemy wouldn't care if you're ready or not. They'll strike without warning so quit your whining, get your ass up and fight me." He said jumping away to the other side of the platform.

Akimitsu glared at the ground and tightened his grip on Nunte-Bo. He squirmed at Inuyasha's disapproving glare and looked at the floor again. Inuyasha growled and in a blink of an eye appeared behind him, "Pay attention!" he snapped and struck the back of his head with the hilt of the wooden sword.

Akimitsu stumbled and held his head. "Come on, kit." Inuyasha said appearing behind him again this time aiming for his ankle. Akimitsu saw what he was doing and jumped out the way. Inuyasha glared at him. _'Bout time' _He rushed forward, bringing the sword out in front of him.

Akimitsu crossed his arms with Nunte-Bo protectively in front of his chest. _'Damn it, I've never seen him like this. And that speed…he could almost match Lord Sesshomaru' _he thought as Inuyasha once again disappeared. His eyes wandered the arena, blinking rapidly and quickly blocked the sword to his left with his blade, pushing it up and hitting the inu with the end of the Nunte-Bo.

Inuyasha stumbled and crouched low, sprinting towards his opponent. Blood dripped from the tips of his claws, "Blades of Blood!"

Akimitsu twirled his staff and the blades flew out in either direction of the dojo. Spectators jumped out of the way as some flew to them, but continued watching. Akemi stood near the doorway and stared mystified. She flinched when she saw the hanyou gazing at her.

Akimitsu noticed the inu's minor distraction and turned to see what it was. Inuyasha looked away from her and quickly ran to Akimitsu as he turned away, a blush adorning his cheeks. He punched the fox's jaw and swung his sword to his feet, knocking him off balance. He stood over the fallen kitsune and frowning, crushed the body underneath him.

Akemi's eyes widened and gasped along with the audience above. She turned away; eyes closed tightly and clutched the collar of her fighting kimono. She opened her watered eyes and turned to leave, but stopped when she saw splinters of wood and not blood. Her eyebrows knotted in confusion.

Inuyasha stared at the remains of the top on the floor and found a strand of orange hair lying among the mess. He growled and turned his head to the side, "I don't feel like playing with your toys, kid."

Akimitsu stood proudly behind him, another top placed between his forefinger and middle finger. The hanyou smirked, "Although that was a pretty cool trick."

Akimitsu smiled and dropped his hand to his side. Inuyasha's smirk dropped and elbowed him in the gut; the top falling from his hand as it spun harmlessly on the ground.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Not good. Not good. This is not good." Koenma paced in his office. "How could this have happened? We are so careful, what could've happened?" he stopped and observed the screen. A red arrow rose slowly up the scale. He groaned.

He started pacing again, "It's obviously something we've never dealt with before; something with limitless power and control." He groaned, "This truly is frightening."

"Koenma, how bad is it really?" Botan asked.

"If this keeps going the way it is, I'm afraid we can say goodbye to everything we knew at point and time." He said sorrowfully. "Everything as we know it will be destroyed. Ningenkai will experience the worst of natural disasters. Makai will burn in fire and freeze over time. Eventually the two worlds will collide, become one and all hell will break loose. Gravity will not exist, friends become enemies and the worse the condition gets the more it will be driven into space until that one world gets sucked into a black hole…"

Botan stared at him in disbelief. She tried swallowing the lump in her throat. She watched as Koenma's eyes watered and the lump grew as a thought came to mind, "Koenma" she was surprised how raspy her voice sounded. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "Koenma, what about us? What will happen to our world?"

Koenma smiled sadly, "Poof" was all he said.

"Poof?"

"Poof" he nodded. "We watch the worlds suffer. We watch as one-by-one our own are taken and changed into the demon their soul portrays and we suffer the pain and agony the billions of souls in limbo or hell have felt and then poof. We disappear from existence." A torn smile appeared on his face, "I actually consider us the lucky ones, don't you?"

Botan stammered. Her mouth gaped and her eyes were wide with fear. "We have to tell Yusuke and the others. We have to tell them or…"

"It's no use, Botan. There is nothing that can stop this."

"Koenma, perhaps it isn't Kagome's travels that caused it. Maybe it's something else. Maybe it's a spiritual item either here or in the past." Botan said, trying to gain her composure. Yes, she was frightened, but she didn't want to stress him out more than he already was if she started panicking.

"Don't be absurd, Botan. There is no item in the three worlds that could do this much damage in less than two weeks. It's impossible!" he stared at the rising arrow, "We're all doomed…"

"Then I have wasted my time." A dark, rich voice said. Botan froze and stared wide eyed while Koenma slowly shrunk away in his chair. "It was only a matter of time before it happened and I would have thought you knew."

Koenma hopped off his chair and stood in front of his visitor. "I am terribly sorry, but this was such a surprise occurrence that none of my…"

"Enough. I don't want your petty excuses." The stranger turned to the screen which changed to Kagome's home. "Bring her here…tomorrow."

"What about the happening? What do we do about that?" Botan spoke out for the first time since his arrival.

"If nothing goes on for a while then it will pass as if it were a plague. But if it shall continue we will intervene. The best of my advisors have a theory of this and it seems most of it has been proven right." He touched the screen and got a close up of Hiei. His eyes narrowed, "I believe they are wrong." He said expanding the screen again.

"So we wait?" Botan screeched.

"Correct. We have nothing to do but wait for any sign of progression."

"But that's not right! Can't we do something to slow the process? Isn't there anything we can do at all?" Botan stopped when he glared at her. "Forgive me, I did not mean to question your demands."

"Forgiven, but be warned ferry girl, this will not happen again." Botan shivered at the iciness in his voice, but nodded.

"I will return early tomorrow with the best of my advisors. I suggest you listen well, Koenma. They will be of use. Bring the girl and her friends in the afternoon. Mention nothing of what we have discussed during or after their visit. Ferry girl," Botan looked at him curiously, "I leave it to you to report to me of anything new I have not obtained."

Botan smiled and nodded. The inuyoukai nodded, turned and walked to the door. Koenma stared at the screen for a while before stopping the youkai, "Will you be here during their visit?"

The youkai stopped, but didn't face him, "What's a reunion without the host?" he said and opened the door. "I would hope you do not ruin my grand entrance. I would hate to see my mate disappointed."

Koenma smiled a little at the light banter, "As you wish, King Sesshomaru." He said as the door closed loudly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kagome is it alright if I check on mother quickly? I promise I won't stop and chat, I just really want to calm my nerves knowing she's well." Kurama said blushing lightly from embarrassment. Kagome giggled lightly and paused brushing her hair.

"Sure whatever you want Kurama. Send her my hellos, even though she doesn't know who I am." She giggled again, continuing to brush. "How long will you be gone?"

"A little over an hour; depending how many rest stops I make. It will take a while to get there, check on her, and come back. Are you sure it's alright?"

"Of course it is. We have nothing better to do then just lie around. And take your time. I don't want to keep you away from her for so long." She said standing from her dresser. "How about this, why don't you stay with her for a day? I bet it will mean a lot to her."

Kurama smiled, "As much as I'd love to accept your offer, I must deny. I'm afraid if I stay and leave unexpectedly it might hurt her more than the pain she is experiencing with me away from her now. Thank you though."

Kagome smiled, raising an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Well you truly are a momma's boy. But I like that. You're very sweet and I respect you for it." She hugged him briefly and motioned to the door with her hand. "Shall we?"

They walked downstairs and entered the living room where everyone resided in. Shizuru, Grandpa, Souta and Kuwabara were watching TV. Yukina and Kun-Loon were knitting, talking and drinking tea. Keiko was asleep in Yusuke's arms and Yusuke just watched her sleep until his eyes got heavy and he soon fell asleep too. Hiei, surprisingly, sat on the loveseat by himself looking either outside the window, TV, family pictures, or nothing in particular.

Kagome quietly sneaked over to Yusuke and Keiko and took a quick picture. She suppressed a giggle and tip-toed over to the loveseat and plopped down next to Hiei, breaking his concentration on the wall. Kurama walked to the couch and sat next to Yukina. Kagome noticed a small blush appear on her cheeks as he draped his arm behind her. She smirked, but decided to tease her about it when they were alone.

"Hey Hiei." She said looking at the picture of her friends she'd taken. "Do you want to spar with me later? I'm bored out of my mind and Keitaro said I need to work on my elemental skills and I was hoping you'll help out. So will you?" she looked at him hope shining in her dark brown eyes.

Hiei continued staring at the wall, unable to gaze at her the way she was looking at him.

"Please, Hiei? I promise if you help out, I'll set up a kind of security thing in your barrier so I won't be in twenty-four seven." She held her hands out in front; fingers intertwined, "Please? Or I'll say the d word."

Hiei glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He saw Kuwabara turn away from them in time. His eyes narrowed slightly and closed them, crossing his arms on his chest, dismissing the buffoon's foolish attempts of threats. "Hn" he said.

Kagome blinked, "Is that a yes?"

"Hn" A small smile appeared on her face from the amusement in his curt response. Her smile grew as his eyes opened half way, burning with hidden playfulness.

'_**Thank you! I'll work really hard, I promise'**_

'_Hn, as long as you keep your side of the bargain, onna'_

'_**Don't worry, I won't forget. I'm going to take a little nap. I need to talk to Keitaro before we start.'**_

He nodded and went back to staring at the wall. '_Time?' _

She yawned and lay back against the seat, cuddling a small pillow beside her. _**'I don't know. Just when my nap is over' **_a content sigh escaped her lips and her eyes fluttered closed. They snapped open when someone shook her softly.

"Kagome, I'm leaving now. I'll be back soon." Kurama said. He chuckled softly at her mumbling. "Can I take Hiei with me?"

At the sound of his name, her eyes snapped open. She glared at him, a playful smirk forming.

"Already have plans, fox." Hiei said before Kagome could talk. She stared at him oddly, her smirk fading and nodded in agreement. She spoke in Kurama's mind making sure to block out Hiei. Kurama nodded in understanding and went to the door.

Kagome giggled mentally at Yukina's longing look when he stepped out the house. She had to question her about that later. _**'Night Hiei'**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"How long do you think they'll be gone?" Sango asked. Kirara meowed from her lap, leaning her head in to Sango's touch.

"Knowing how everything is going and from what Kagome told us, a week." Miroku said coming up behind her. He smiled and sat under the shade of the tree. They sat quiet for awhile watching the village children playing with Shippo.

"Miroku"

"Yes, Sango?" he looked at her from the corner of his eye. He turned fully to her, "Is something wrong? You look sick. Why don't we head back to Kaede's so you can rest?"

"No, I'm fine. It's just, I'm worried about Kagome. I mean the materialization thing; where did that come from?" she paused, "Doesn't she know Inuyasha is alive?" her hand stopped on Kirara's head.

Miroku sat silently with a thoughtful look. Sango looked up at him, "I think she does know. But subconsciously denies it." He rubbed his chin, "That could be it. She dealt with his supposed loss worse than the rest of us and even though she knows he isn't gone, she still believes deep in her heart that he is; that he will never return to her."

He turned to her, a sad smile replacing the serious face, "She's relying on Sesshomaru to stop her pain and help her forget about him, but deep down the closer they get, the greater the pain increases. He reminds her too much of him and that's probably why she says she loves him."

"No, you're wrong about that." Sango said cutting him off. "Every time they had a fight, she will always be complaining about it and then her mind will wonder to Sesshomaru. One time she dozed off and was talking in her sleep about him. I really do think she likes him and grew to love him. Albeit not as much as Inuyasha, but still pretty close." She smiled, "I'm glad he has feelings for her the way she does for him."

Miroku's smile widened, "Yes, it's quite a relief actually. And what a surprise it was to find out the great lord of ice had any emotion at all." Sango giggled. "Haven't you noticed anything weird?"

She turned to him, "About what?"

"Hiei, he's been acting strange."

"He's been strange since the day he arrived."

Miroku shook his head, "I mean when he's around her and Sesshomaru. His aura was so volatile and his body rolled off waves of hate towards them. But haven't you noticed how it lowered? How he's easily calmed when he's with one of them?"

"Now that you mention it, yes I have noticed. But he can't be completely calm with Kagome, I mean they don't get along at all most of the time."

"We're going to need to talk to Kurama when they come back." Sango nodded. They sat quietly, leaving each other to their own thoughts.

"Miroku, Sango look!" Shippo said running to them. A few of the village kids followed him up to the tree his friends sat underneath. He held something in his hands, tightly to his chest; Anaya had her hands like him and ran beside him. "Sango, Miroku!"

He stopped in front of them, panting for air. He held his hands out, smiling brightly, "Look we found." Anaya extended her hands as well and there lay two jewel shards. Sango gasped. "We found them over by the stream. There's a whole load of them. Kai, Mina, and Dai helped me and Anaya to bring them back."

Said children uncurled their fingers and each held three of four shards. Shippo smirked smugly, "Guess I'm not as useless as you think, huh?"

"Shippo, this is amazing. I'm so proud of you and I bet Kagome will be too if she were here." Sango said hugging the kit.

Shippo blushed, "Do you really think so?" Sango nodded.

Miroku pat his head, "Yes, I bet she might even bring more chocolate as a reward." Shippo's eyes glistened and drool rolled down the corner of his mouth. Anaya and the other kids giggled.

Miroku turned to them with a smile, "Good work all of you. And thank you for helping Shippo." He took out a cloth from his robe, "Now will you please put them in this cloth so we won't lose them?" the children pouted but when they saw Shippo and Anaya place them on the cloth, they reluctantly gave theirs up as well. "Thank you." Miroku repeated.

Sango nodded and as the children left to play she spotted something unusual and grabbed Shippo, "Shippo, who's the little boy in the red and black clothes?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously.

Shippo turned and realized who she was talking about. "Oh that's Dai. His name is really Daichi, but Dai for short. He's really shy and nice, but can be really mean if you bother him or mess with his family. Kai is his brother, but they're not from the same mother. Why?" he asked turning to her.

She shook her head, "Nothing really. Just watch out for him alright. Now go on and play ok?" Shippo nodded and ran off to Anaya's side before they started playing tag.

Miroku grabbed her shoulder knowingly and she shook her head again. They tensed, their eyes narrowing in caution. They felt something pushing them down to the ground, the air around them turned icy, freezing them to their spots. Kirara meowed in concern and paced back and forth to her master and the monk. She kept meowing helplessly.

"Mi-Mi…ro..ku" Sango stuttered. She tried reaching for his hand on her shoulder but the gravity forced on her made it impossible. She could feel Miroku struggling to move as well, but like her, was unsuccessful. Their eyes were fixed forward and they could feel more pressure being added on them from the side. She closed her eyes with difficulty and tried moving her head.

She heard Miroku curse under his breath and Kirara hissing at something in the clearing beside them. As soon as her eyes fixed on the culprit, the gravity lifted from them. They fell to the ground exhausted as if their energy was sucked away. Miroku glared at the little boy, Sango merely stared in horror. Her insides were burning and she felt her head about to explode. Kirara ran to her and started licking her frozen cheek in relief. She was grateful for the warmth coming from her rough tongue. The iciness on her face was slowly lifting away.

Daichi stood a few feet away, glaring at them with shocking blood red eyes. Miroku glared tiredly at him and attempted to sit up before the gravity returned, pushing him harder into the ground. Sango cried out, but her voice was too dry. Daichi's hair gently floated back in place and his eyes returned to a normal brown. He continued glaring at them with a scowl on his face. He blinked and ran off laughing before the girl, Mina, managed to tag him.

Miroku slowly rose from the ground and with shaky legs helped Sango to her feet. They could feel the icy atmosphere lift and disappear along with Daichi. They blinked in confusion when the heat in their insides suddenly evaporated and they moved as easily as before.

"What was that?" Sango said. Kirara jumped into her arms, snuggling her neck. Sango smiled briefly.

"I'm not sure, but we need to keep an eye on him. I have a bad feeling about him." Sango nodded, staring at the back of the dark boy.

"Let's go back." He said grabbing her shoulder again, turning her to the direction of Kaede's hut. She nodded again and walked ahead. Mirkou lingered a little while longer before following behind her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Akimitsu blocked another strike from Inuyasha and pushed him away. He panted heavily and his hands hurt clutching Nunte-Bo so tight. _'But at least I have the upper hand' _he thought looking at Inuyasha's condition.

His wooden sword was stuck on the wall opposite of him and he had a lot of scratches and tears on his clothes. He was losing in the beginning, but after his magic trick, it was the other way around. His stomach was in pain and he thought a few ribs were broken.

Inuyasha came running at him, clawing this way and that but never getting close enough for any real damage. He growled and this time broke the Nunte-Bo in half. He smirked at Akimitsu's surprised face and took his chance.

He punched him square in the jaw followed by a kick in the shin and another in the back, slamming him hard to the ground. He chuckled darkly of being in control. He could feel the power scorching through his veins. His chuckle turned sinister, he slowly lifted Akimitsu from the ground, laughing even louder in his face.

"Game over, kit." His laughter abruptly stopped. Tremors shivered through his body, pulsing first in his legs, torso, arms, head, and then his whole body altogether.

"Lord Inuyasha?" Akimitsu whimpered. He started panicking, the hairs on his neck stood on end. "Lord Inuyasha, snap out of it!"

He didn't hear him. He couldn't hear anything; he felt nothing except for the power increasing in him. Steam rose from the scratches on his body and quickly healed. His hair whipped around him wildly, his fangs grew, and the royal markings appeared on his cheeks and wrists. Kill ran through his mind. The only word heard, kill.

"Lord Inuyasha, plea-," he grunted, his eyes widening in pain.

The hanyou glared past his opponent, his fist slowly revealing itself from the depths of Akimitsu's wrinkled shirt. His lip pulled back further, showing off the full length of his fangs. His hold on the kitsune tightened and threw to the wall. Akimitsu groaned and pulled himself out the crater. He grabbed another weapon and ran to the inu.

The inu blocked every move with ease, catching the blade of the kitsune's weapon in his claws. Akimitsu thrashed the blade deeper into his palm. The hanyou howled in pain and threw him to the ground. He clutched the wrist of his injured hand in the other and glared at the kit.

Akimitsu stood and struck again, this time the side of his head. He couldn't take causing the prince pain, but what else was he to do. He pinched every vital point he could in both arms. He covered his ears at the sound of his suffering howl. He turned to the spectators at the top level and saw them covering their ears as well. He saw Akemi in pain at the entrance, sparking a new anger in him that he never felt before.

He dashed forward to Inuyasha and punched him on the face. Inuyasha retorted and grabbed him by the throat, slamming him to the ground, burying his head deeper and deeper. Akimitsu tried unsuccessfully to breath. He wrapped his legs around the hanyou's waist and threw him over head. He stuck his head out, gulping breaths of air greedily. He stood in time to dodge another set of claws aimed to his throat.

He brushed it away, stood on both hands, placed his legs on either side of the hanyou's head; twisting his body with his hands, and with enough strength, pulled him away, sending Inuyasha flying through the wall. Akimitsu pushed himself up to his feet and ran to the rubble. He paused, searching for the gold, blue cloth of Inuyasha's kimono. He jumped stone to stone and froze. He rushed to the cloth underneath the rubble and pushed the stones away.

Inuyasha growled and kicked him away with both legs. He stood and ran at the stumbling body and kicked his ankles. He grabbed him before he fell and spun him up in the air. He jumped to his level and round house kicked him. Akimitsu landed breathless, blood sputtered out his mouth as Inuyasha landed on his chest. He laughed darkly and pressed harder against him as he struggled to get free.

"Worthless kit; now you're going to get what the others will soon. You should consider yourself lucky; you're the first after all." He said barring his teeth.

"L-Lord…In-Inuyasha, please" Akimitsu pleaded. Inuyasha frowned and held his blood soaked claw. Akimitsu flinched and tried unsuccessfully to pry the inu off him.

"Enough!"

A bright streak of light lashed through the remaining smoke; wrapping tightly around the hanyou's body. Inuyasha growled in annoyance and tried ripping the rope which only tightened in response. Akimitsu wormed himself away from the rubble and chokingly made it back to the arena.

A figure ran at Inuyasha, pinching every vital point in his legs and body. He slumped to the ground lazily and cursed at the figure above him.

"Forgive me Lord Inuyasha, but I cannot allow you to kill one of the best men in our group." The figure said crouching to his level. Inuyasha barked at him, his fangs lessening to their original length. His red eyes glared heatedly at the figure. "After all, we will need him for you." He said before knocking him unconscious.

Akimitsu watched as Inuyasha's hair settled and the royal markings slowly disappeared. He was relieved to see Akemi appear next to Sesshomaru. He saw the last of the light on his fingertips and smiled, a small blush of embarrassment adorned his cheeks. He looked at the ground with shame filled eyes when Sesshomaru turned to him with a glare. Akemi rushed over to his side and started checking him for any serious injuries.

As Akemi treated his wounds, Akimitsu watched Sesshomaru speak to the mysterious person who knocked Inuyasha unconscious. He was curious of what he meant by needing him for Inuyasha. He was already caring for him and trying to help him remember his lost memories, what more does he have to do?

He frowned and his blush slightly reddened. _'What am I thinking? I don't care what more I have to do as long as Lord Inuyasha is well. I should be honored not burdened' _he thought as the stranger walked out the dojo with Inuyasha in his arms.

"Akimitsu," he looked up shamefully at Sesshomaru, "Report to me after you are done treating your wounds. There is someone who wishes to meet you." Sesshomaru paused and looked at Akimitsu up and down, "Take the rest of today and tomorrow off." He said before turning and walking out the dojo as well.

Akimitsu blinked in surprise, letting the words register in his mind. He smiled at Akemi with gratitude as she finished tending the last of his injuries. "Thank you."

She merely nodded. She slung his arm over her shoulder and gently lifted him up. Turning away to hide his deepened blush, he limped by her side to Sesshomaru's study.

Once they got inside, she helped him sit and bowing to Sesshomaru, immediately left without a word to him. Akimitsu frowned slightly at the emptiness of her warmth. He would never admit it, but it felt nice having her so close to him the way she was a few minutes ago. He felt another blush coming but he brushed it away before it showed.

He sat silently and patiently, fidgeting nervously inside Sesshomaru's study as the great dog demon took out a small chest out. He stared at it for a while when he suddenly felt calm and relaxed as soon as the box was taken from its hiding place. He thought he heard it hum a little tune, but how can a chest hum? He gave up trying to figure out how it calmed him so sudden and went back to waiting.

A knock was heard and he suddenly felt very nervous again, but the same wave of peace washed over him, calming him once again. He stared at the chest again with a confused expression as a new visitor entered at Sesshomaru's command.

He turned to gaze at a white haired man with midnight blue tips reaching a little below his knees and white, midnight blue specked eyes. His face was lively like Inuyasha's, yet mixed with a little of Sesshomaru's matured face and his smile radiated friendliness. His clothing bore the Western Lands silver, royal blue colors and a small necklace hung from his neck, matching the earring on his left earlobe.

All in all, the man was very good looking with his shirt slightly opened, exposing some of his toned chest and the first set of abs. His pants were as loose as Sesshomaru's, but a little tighter, hugging his waist perfectly. His bangs gave his eyes a dark eerie shadow to them, making him even more mysterious.

Akimitsu licked his lips unconsciously before realizing what he was doing and brushed another blush away before the man looked his way. _'Damn kitsune hormones!'_ he thought, fighting off his perverted instincts. _'I'm not gay, I'm not gay, and I'm not gay'_ he repeated over and over again. He was not going to let his hormones embarrass him again like they did when he first saw Sesshomaru sparring shirtless and glistening from his sweat with one of the guards on his first day. He tried not to let any other thoughts escape him as the man and Sesshomaru turned to him.

"So this is Akimitsu. I've waited quite a long time to meet you, Lord Sesshomaru has told me a lot about you." The man said sticking his hand out for him. "I'm sure we'll get along quite well."

Akimitsu blushed lightly and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you, Mr…"

The man frowned playfully, raising an eyebrow and faced Sesshomaru, "Why Lord Sesshomaru, I thought you would've told him about me already."

Sesshomaru shook his head, "It wasn't necessary."

"Why?"

"You are already introducing yourself, are you not?"

The man sweat-dropped and coughed in his hand, "Well that is true." He turned back to Akimitsu with a small blush, "I'm a little embarrassed since I thought you knew who I was." he looked at Sesshomaru from the corner of his eye, "Apparently I was wrong."

Akimitsu stared at him longingly and shifted his feet uncomfortably. The man noticed his uneasiness and realized what was happening. He was unconsciously leaning further and further on the kitsune and was near enough to make it seem to anyone near the door that they were kissing. He took a step back and saw the tension in his body ease. He smiled softly, "My apologies."

Akimitsu nodded and took in long strides of air to calm his excitement. The man watched, humor shining in his white, midnight blue specked eyes. Sesshomaru also watched his guard's misfortune and almost felt pity for him. Being a kitsune must have its disadvantages.

"Well then, if you're calm enough, I would like to introduce myself." The man smiled and kneeled, his head looking down and his eyes closed, "I am at your service Master Akimitsu, for as long as you need me."

Akimitsu blushed from embarrassment as the man looked up him, "My name is Keitaro."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"_Koenma told me all about how I got my powers and why, but I want to know the true reason why I got them. I mean it can't be just by coincidence. This stuff rarely happens that way. People are born with them or get mixed up in something that gives them their powers."_

"_But Lady Kagome, you have been mixed in something that gave you these gifts. What more do you really want to know?"_

"_How I really actually did get them. I mean everything made sense when Koenma explained it to me, but something isn't right. I mean shouldn't I have got them as soon as that event happened and not a year later? I don't know; I just want to know why I got stuck with this." _

_Kagome plopped on the ground and sighed, "Everything always happens to me." She complained. Keitaro sat next her silently, his bangs shadowing his eyes. _

"_Do you hate who you have become, Lady Kagome?" he asked a minute later. _

"_Geez, I never really thought about it." She said looking up at the clouds floating by. She smiled, "Actually I much prefer this me instead of my old self."_

_Keitaro looked at her, "I mean this way I can protect my friends more and not be the one who's holding them back like before. No matter how many times they've told me I'm not slowing them down, I knew I was. I know I gotta work harder and be more alert, but anything is worth it if I get to keep my friends and family safe."_

_She turned to him, her smile growing, "That goes for you too. I've already started searching for a way to keep you in our world permanently without that flashy necklace."_

_He blinked, "You don't like my necklace?"_

"_Of course I like it, but it will attract too much attention to you and we wouldn't want that now would we?" _

_He laughed softly, "I suppose not."_

"_You know the best part about it?" she said mischievously. _

"_What?" he asked wary._

_She smiled darkly, "I get to see your true form! No more hiding as Miroku's face!" she said. He chuckled. "What's so funny?"_

"_I've already gotten rid of the monk's face a while back." He explained lying back. _

_She glared, "What do you mean?"_

_He smirked at her, "I mean you're the only one who hasn't seen my true face because you don't want to."_

"_Of course I want to! You just won't show me how you really look!"_

"_Oh really? Why would I want to do that, Lady Kagome? Don't you think I would prefer you to see who I really am so you wouldn't think that I can only live with stealing other people's identity? Now, Lady Kagome, you know me better than that. It hurts me to see you think of me in such a way." he turned away slightly, wiping away a fake tear. _

_Kagome rolled her eyes; Keitaro chuckled, "Fine, close your eyes." He instructed, "Now think of me in your mind and in your heart. Now open your eyes."_

_Kagome did and scowled, "Nothing happened!" _

"_Really? Are you sure about that?" he chuckled again and Kagome's scowl deepened, "Blink." He said_

_Kagome did and gasped. Keitaro's chuckle turned into a laugh "Told you." He continued laughing as Kagome played with his long hair and his bangs and poked his cheek time to time. He watched her observe him and smiled, "You seem so amazed."_

"_Who wouldn't be? I mean look at you! You're freaking hot!" she blurted out looking at his revealing chest._

Hiei scowled at the comment.

_Keitaro blushed, "Um, thank you?" She nodded as she continued playing with his midnight blue tips. _

_He sat silently, letting Kagome take in his true appearance while he thought about her earlier question. He was glad she was busy with his ears so his bangs covered his white eyes, hiding the guilt and pain he knew he had caused her. He hoped and prayed she would forget about it, but deep down he knew she wouldn't. _

"_Lady Kagome," he said pulling on her wrist so she faced him. He turned his head slightly to look at her and smiled sadly, "Do you want me to answer your forgotten question?"_

_Kagome raised her eyebrows, "Which one was it?" _

"_The real reason why you received your powers."_

_Kagome frowned, "No duh I want you to. You're the only person I know who can really answer it."_

_He nodded, his bangs shadowing his eyes again. Kagome grew worried. She left his ears and hair and sat next to him. She grabbed his head and cradled it, one arm around his shoulders, the other caressing his cheek. "Hey, don't be like that. You don't have to tell me if it bothers you." She said rubbing his cheek with her thumb._

"_Why must you be so kind Lady Kagome? I do not deserve to be treated the way you treat others. After all it's my fault you became what you are now." He said pulling away from her. _

_She pulled him back and laid her head on his. "It's my nature and you're in pain. I can't ignore anybody who's suffering, my body won't let me. Now explain."_

_He sighed and pulled away softly this time. He stood, raising his hand to tell her to stay. He stepped behind her and raised her shirt up. He felt her tense, but relaxed when he only touched her scar. "I knew you heard everything that was going on when I left you by the river to fight Inuyasha. Do you remember what I said to him when I introduced myself?"_

_Kagome closed her eyes and tried to remember. She heard his mocking laugh and that smirk that always appeared when he caused pain. She saw him fall to the ground and heard his cry. 'No before that' she thought, thinking back to when he pretended to be her._

"_I'm the bringer of light, bringer of darkness. Look me in the eyes and you're gone forever." She said opening her eyes._

"_Yes, and I stay true to those words. Did you ever wonder why your scar looks like a crab's claw? And why the flame looks like it has a skull inside a star?"_

_Kagome nodded weakly, "Once, but I got freaked out by it when I looked at it in the mirror and I just pretended I didn't have anything creepy on my back."_

_Keitaro smiled sadly, "I am sorry, but there is a reason for each design in this scar."_

Hiei shifted eagerly on his spot under the Goshinboku. He felt Kagome's body tense a bit at the remembrance of it.

"_The claw is actually a candle," he continued, "A candle in a dark room brings light, yes?" _

_She nodded. _

"_The flame casts a shadow wherever the candle is settled, but deep within the flame is a small star, waiting to brighten and warm any dark corner in the room. This candle is me; the lighter me, the gentle me, and the helpless me." He said his voice slightly breaking._

"_Even the purest person in the world has a little darkness in them. In this case the star, it's pure and brings light to anyone, but deep inside it knows not everybody appreciates the warmth it is giving them. It feels unwanted, unloved and the darkness in its heart deepens and grows until it's too late to do anything to stop it. This is also me; the evil me, the killing me, and the dominant me." _

_He ran his fingers over the scar and his eyes watered. "This scar I made for you, to help you understand the type of person I truly am, and for you to help me gain control of my life again." A few tears escaped him as his finger stopped on the skull._

_Kagome could feel him tremble and felt the cool tear land on her back. She heard his anguish and pain seep through his words and wanted nothing more than to comfort him and ease his pain. But she couldn't. She was horrified and she couldn't bear to comfort someone who caused someone else pain so they could understand his. She wanted to pull away from his touch, but deep down she knew she couldn't._

_Keitaro pulled his shaking hand away and pulled her shirt back down. "I know you must be thinking badly of me right now, but before you do anything rash let me explain why I choose you." He sat down next to her once again and played with his fingers._

"_I was once a normal boy, living with his parents and having fun like any child would. I was learning to become a priest ever since I met one come across my home. As I grew older, I noticed changes and I do not mean puberty." He chuckled humorlessly at his attempted joke, "I went through a depressed stage, wishing I could die and thinking nobody loved me for me. Then my depression became anger. I lashed out at anyone and soon became feared by everybody; even my parents became afraid of me. _

"_I left my home for fear of hurting the ones most precious to me. As I grew older I realized what I was going through and the priest who visited my family told me how to handle it. I experienced my first vision of the future in an attempt to save someone from harm," _

_He turned away and cleared his voice, "I searched to find someone like me, but instead I ran into many other priests and monks and I learned something very valuable in my perspective. These holy men, they were just like any other man. I've witnessed their rage and frustration. I've seen monks give up their brotherhood for a woman. I've seen priests do unholy things and commit horrible crimes they shouldn't; all because they were tempted._

"_I came to the conclusion that even the purest person possesses the greediness and anger of an ordinary person. I realized that mikos and priests have every other emotion a normal person would have. And that realization made me less fearful of myself and I knew that I could also gain the restrain and control as a priest or miko would have. But not only that…No, my powers grew stronger and the more they grew the more my courage rose and my confidence that I could suppress it made me braver." _

"_But that doesn't explain why I have these new powers." Kagome interrupted. _

"_I'm getting there, Lady Kagome. After that empathy, I roamed the country, trying out my new way of life and that's when I met __**him**__…He promised he could rid of the dormant side in me if I did him a favor. But that favor soon turned into other favors and before I knew it, I was his lackey. I was his favorite and he knew almost every single power I had except for this one- as I have mentioned before along with another- so instead of ridding me of my burden he awoken it and made it dominant, leaving me helpless and struggling to gain control again. He sent me to do another favor and upon my return something happened and I took control for a brief period of time. But not all of me was back, my other half was still present so I had the mind to return to his castle and that was the first time I laid eyes on you._

"_From a distance I could see you were crying and kept saying why me over and over again. I wondered what caused you such agony that almost made you want to die. Over the months, whenever I had enough sense to cause no harm, I saw you time to time crying like always and then I knew what made you suffer; Kikyo." He felt her cringe at the name and felt his guilt deepen. "Naraku sent me away, a reward he said for all my work. I was free for almost a year-from Naraku and the other me- and I took that chance to get to know you better from afar. _

"_I watched you for some time, my curiosity at its peak. One night, you were sleep talking, I heard you wish Kikyo were dead for good and she would leave Inuyasha alone. You said he was yours and nobody else's. That was the first time I heard you being selfish. _

"_Another time, as your group stopped to set camp, you began making food. I saw you get angry and threw this hot noodle looking things at Inuyasha and ran back to the direction of Kaede's village. That was the second time I noticed you acting like any other person._

"_I felt connected to you and I knew you were the person who could free me from my suffering. I walked into your dreams and saw your deepest desires and I knew if I gave you what you wanted then you would agree on helping me. I asked Hisa for advice and she gave me this necklace, which I am wearing now, to give to you and soon it will absorb into your body and give you every power I have. But before I had the chance to introduce myself and tell you about my life, Naraku called back to me. My other half knew what I was planning to do and instead had another idea."_

_Keitaro turned solemnly to her, "The scar on your back was _his _fault; that took the item's place. So now you know, Lady Kagome. The true reason for your powers is because of me. I granted your deepest desire and I have been given what I wished, not fully, I admit, but a quarter of what I wished."_

_He turned away as tears ran down his cheeks, "Forgive me for my selfishness, but I had nowhere else to go! I had no one, I was lost-"_

Kagome opened her eyes and stood, not wanting Hiei to see what happened next. She didn't want him to think of Keitaro as weak like she knew he did with everyone who showed a display of emotion. She received a growl in response for placing a barrier around her mind, but she merely frowned and turned toward the shrine.

"Let's go. I want to shower before dinner." She said walking to the back door not waiting to see if Hiei was following.

Hiei watched her retreating form before getting up and jumping into the depths of the tree's branches. He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes thinking of everything Kagome showed him. Not only was he furious at Keitaro for the pain he caused her, but he couldn't deny he could relate to him. The depression and loneliness of being feared by everyone because of what you are. Never truly knowing what you are until it's too late and the helplessness and regret…

He shook his head. It didn't matter what Keitaro went through; he was not like him and he never will be. He overcame his depression and he was not lonely any more. He didn't fear what he was; why would he when he was one of the most feared demons in Makai? Pride ran through his veins when he thought of every theft and every kill he committed. But even then, all when that occurred, he was alone. He only did those things to have a purpose in life. Deep down he knew he was nobody and killing and stealing was only his excuse to be feared so he wouldn't have to be any more. All the crimes were so he wouldn't feel the loneliness and feel like he was somebody in this messed up world. Nobody liked him and nobody ever will because he was a forbidden; that's just how it is.

He growled in frustration and punched the branch between his legs. He took in deep breaths of air to calm himself before leaning back on the tree trunk and staring up at the sky through the leaves. He sighed as the sky became gray and light drops of rain began to fall on the earth. He closed his eyes and relaxed as the wetness of the drops cooled his warm face. His hand subconsciously went to his neck and began pulling on the subjugation necklace.

'_**Leave it alone, Sparky, it ain't coming off' **_

Hearing her voice, he turned to the window on the other side of the tree. Was dinner over already?

Her hand was under her chin and her eyebrow was raised delicately. She watched him playfully curious and giggled. She reached her hand out into the rain and giggled more as the soft dew fell short on their flight to the ground. She turned her hand so her palm was up and watched the rain fall gently onto her awaiting hand. She raised her hand slowly and her giggles increased as the drop trickled down her arm.

A small smile appeared on Hiei's lips at the sound of her giggle. He watched her silently as she played with the rain some more. A few minutes passed before the rain got heavier and thunder erupted from the sky. Hiei looked up into the sky and saw a flash of lightening followed by a thunder. He looked back to Kagome's window only to find her gone. He stood and jumped over to the other side of the tree and stalked on the branch until he reached her window.

He peered inside, but found no sign of her. He heard a soft melody playing from her stereo and closing his eyes, listened closely to the soft music. It wasn't until another flash of lightening that he heard a low whimper underneath the window sill. He stuck his head out under the protection of the leaves and inside Kagome's room where he found her curled into a ball.

Water dripped from his wet hair and landed on Kagome's arms causing her to tremble under the cold wetness of it. Her trembling doubled as another lightening strike followed by thunder reached their ears.

"Daddy" she cried out in a whisper.

'_And she's not afraid of anything except thunder and lightning…'_ Hiei thought shaking his head in disbelief.

Hiei stared at her for a while before jumping inside and closing the window and shutting the curtains, muting the thunder's roar and blocking the lightning's flashes. He kneeled next to her and pulled her arms away from her face. He saw her flinch slightly and turn away. He noticed a tear fall from her cheek and onto her leg. He awkwardly pulled her to his view until another thunder erupted and she clung onto his wet cloak.

His eyes widened briefly before returning to normal. He let her cling on him and awkwardly rubbed her back in circles in attempt to calm her. It seemed to work for her trembling lessened until it finally resided. He sat beside the bed and brought Kagome on his lap earning a small gasp from her. A flash of lightening interrupted her brief shock as she duck her head in his chest, blocking the sound of the thunder she knew will come.

He cradled her on his lap as he remembered times when she would do the same to him. He smiled at the memory and more comfortably than before started rocking her back and forth. He laid his head on top of hers and breathed in her scent. Daisies with the mixture of rain and the sweetness of honey reached his nose along with a faint scent of cherries.

His smile grew a little as he closed his eyes and listened to Kagome's now even breathing and the music playing from her stereo. He didn't recognize the voice singing, but it must have been somebody important to Kagome.

He sighed and no matter how much he didn't want to, he stood, less wet, with Kagome snoring lightly in his arms and set her down on her bed. He watched her hand automatically search for the pillow and as soon as she found it a small giggle escaped her lips. He chuckled silently and slid his arms out from under her. He reached over to the end of the bed and covered her sleeping form with the blanket.

The thunder and lightning subsided and the rain settled into a light drizzle. Hiei looked through a small crack between the drapes and looked back at the sleeping girl. She reminded him of Yukina the way half her face was buried in the pillow. And her small figure outlined by the blanket made her look small and fragile just like his sister.

He sat down next to her, careful not to sit on her sprawled hands or legs. He watched her face relax as soon as he sat down and her hands reached to him. She grabbed on his sleeve and smiled. He couldn't help but smile himself. He stared at her face for a while before unconsciously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and stroking her cheek. He blinked and scowled, ripping his hand away from her face and getting up abruptly.

He turned to the window and started walking to it, a low snarl escaping him for being so careless. He stopped and glanced behind him when he couldn't move any further. He stared at the small hand clinging on the end of his cloak. He looked at Kagome's pleading, sleeping face before gently releasing her hold on him. He turned toward the window again and opened it. A light breeze flew into the room causing Kagome to shiver and sink deeper into her blanket.

Hiei stared at her before leaping out and landing on the branch outside her window. He turned back around, closed her window and jumped down the tree with a soft thud and walking out to the open space in front of the shrine. He let the drizzle calm his heated and tense body as he thought of nothing in particular. He turned at the sound of footsteps and saw Kurama reach the top of the stairs soaked and wet.

Kurama smiled and nodded his head in acknowledgement. He continued walking towards the entrance, but stopped when he reached him. "Have you seen Kagome? I want to let her know I'm back."

"She's asleep." He responded.

Something was off about him, but he didn't know what. He studied him when he turned to the direction of Kagome's room. His outer appearance seemed the same and he tried reading his mind but was met with a heavier barrier than what he was used to. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but let it go for now.

Kurama's smile disappeared and he looked at his short friend. His eyes held severe seriousness and deadpanned as he stared at him. "Nobody is watching, the fox comes out to play only to be caught in the middle of its scheme." He mumbled, "Only then will it learn its lesson on its own or perhaps lose everything precious to keep his reputation."

He walked to the door of the house and didn't turn around as he said, "Are you willing to lose everything for your reputation, Hiei? Or maybe it's me?" he turned slightly and his smile came back, only this one looked forced, strained. "I apologize Hiei, I guess I'm getting to old to even know what I'm saying."

Hiei smirked, "With that fox in you, I can't argue."

Kurama chuckled lightly and opened the door, "I suppose you're right. Well goodnight, Hiei." He said entering the dark home. He leaned against the door, his bangs shadowing his eyes from view. His shaking body dropped him to his knees as he clutched the side of his stomach in pain.

'_Suichi'_ Youko said in a barely audible voice. Kurama nodded, trying to get up. He winced as he felt warm liquid seep through his coat and onto his fingers.

He looked up in shock when he saw the lights flicker on. He stared into sleepy crimson eyes in stupor and panic rose in him, racking his head to make up an excuse. He straightened up and squinting his eyes to rid the blurriness at the corners of his vision.

"Yukina," he said in a low voice.

'_Suichi, now would be nice if you don't want to hurt koi's feelings'_ Youko said impatiently and urgently.

'_I know, I know'_ Kurama smiled at her and slowly and unnoticeably wiped his hand on his coat to rid the blood. "It's late Yukina. Why are you up?"

"I came to get a glass of water. Why are you up late, Kurama?" she asked with concern. She noticed how nervous he sounded and that got her worried. "Is something wrong, Kurama?"

"No, I'm fine. I just got back from my mother's and I am very tired. So if you'll excuse me, I am going to bed now."

He passed by her, eyes downcast. Yukina reached out to grab his arm, but stopped as to not upset him. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Kurama stopped at the foot of the stairs and forced a smile as he turned to her, "I'm fine, Yukina, really there's no need to worry. I'm just a bit exhausted from running all the way there and back." He laughed at the end to ease her worry and it worked for she smiled gently at him.

"Ok, well goodnight Kurama."

Kurama smiled a true smile this time, "Goodnight, sleep well." He said as he began walking up the stairs.

A few minutes passed as everything in the house stilled. If one was close enough, they could see a bright light flashing continuously in the bathroom. A muffled scream was heard until all was still again. The flashing stopped and fog slipped through the crack underneath the door. The click of the lock was heard and the door slowly opened.

A figure stood in the door way, popping his back and neck. His tail swished back and forth behind him as his hard, cold eyes scanned the hallway; his ears twitching at the slightest movement. He stepped out, holding something in his arms and looked down both ways of the hallway. Seeing it clear he walked into the living room and gently laid a sleeping Kurama on the couch. He turned back to the stairs, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

'_And so it begins'_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

**Honestly, I'm kind of tired right now & I really don't feel like going back and reread it to make any corrections. I already did that and it took me an hour! I should write less, ne? So do me the favor and tell me if I did anything wrong & if I forgot something that i said i was going to add in or if you have any questions! I really didn't like the fight scenes and it didn't turn out the way I attended it & if you want to be nice, tell me what you thought of them, k? ~^-^~**

**So, I hoped you enoyed it and remember...*clears throat* REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!! thank you! ^-^ owie my throat hurts...if you're wondering i really did shout this out loud. My mom is staring at me weird...Ja ne!**

**-Moonlite**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"_How was your element training?" Keitaro asked sitting underneath the shade of the Goshinboku. He watched Kagome slump and walk slowly to where he was. He chuckled, "I take it not so well?"_

"_It was terrible! Sparky almost burnt my whole hair off! I mean look at it! Momma had to cut the burnt parts so now it's super short!" she said holding the ends of her past the shoulder length hair. She sighed and covered her face with her hands, "I think I should quit trying to control nature. Who knows, I might cause an earthquake or begin a new Ice Age or burn the city."_

_Keitaro stared at her blinking wide eyes, "Well I guess I wasted my time breaking the seal of a true master in the earth element department." He crossed his arms on his chest with a pout set, "And I think you look good with short hair."_

_Kagome looked up and giggled at his pout, "Thanks, but I still hate it. Who's this master of yours?"_

_Keitaro smirked and as soon as he did a figure jumped down from the tree, kneeling in front of her. Kagome jumped back in surprise and noticed the stranger had a tail and…_

'_**Resist Kagome…must not touch…must not TOUCH!'**_

_The figure looked up, smirking and yelped in surprise when she jumped on him, bringing them both down to the ground, her hands eagerly rubbing his ears._

"_Aww! They're so cute and soft and triangularish and, and…awww!!!" unconsciously she snuggled the being's neck and scooted closer to him. _

_Keitaro watched in pure amusement as the silver kitsune tried to pry her off him. He stopped though when she rubbed against a sensitive spot, close to the end, where they connected to his head. He closed his eyes in relaxation and his chest vibrated. Keitaro burst out laughing at the sight and decided it was time to get Kagome off him._

_She resisted and clutched on the kitsune's ears harder, earning a small shout of pain. Kagome had a small blush adoring her cheeks as she rubbed his soft ears and her blush deepened when she heard him purr. __**'That's funny, I didn't know dogs purr. Wait a sec…' **__she stopped rubbing and took the time to examine him. Her eyes bulged when she recognized his aura. __**'Oh. My. God'**__ she froze and lfinally et Keitaro take her off of the not so stranger._

"_Keitaro who is he? And why does he have the same aura as Kurama?" she asked taking a step back, "And how the heck can a kitsune purr?!"_

_Keitaro chuckled along with said kitsune. "Lady Kagome, this is Youko Kurama. He is a silver kitsune and a specialist in plants. He will be training you on your earth element, but he will only be here during the night. He resides in Suichi's body. I'm sure you noticed how he was strange compared to the others and how he had two souls."_

_Kagome nodded. She continued to stare at the tall, muscular, golden eyed, god-like being in front of her. __**'Goodness, he's freaking hot' **__she blushed at her thought and it only brightened when he smirked and winked at her._

_Keitaro noticed and frowned, "Youko, why don't you tell her about yourself?"_

_Youko smiled, "There's no need for that. Shuichi has already told her about me when they first met. As for the purring, I was not. I was actually growling when you wouldn't stop abusing my ears." He glared at her as he rubbed his reddened ears._

_Kagome and Keitaro laughed, "I did not abuse them. And you so were purring! I should know; I have a fat cat at home."_

"_Ah yes, Buyo wasn't it?" he asked scratching his chin._

_She nodded. Keitaro sat at his old spot underneath the Goshinboku, "Well Youko, you only have little time so I advise you to get to work. We only have one more month before the attack."_

"_My Keitaro, there's no need to rush. Can you not see that I am working? It's not always that I get a chance to be with a lady." He said grabbing Kagome's chin, "A beautiful lady no less." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek making her blush return. He smirked as he kissed her again._

_Keitaro sighed in frustration, slapping his forehead, "Not this work, Youko. And stop getting Lady Kagome aroused." _

_Kagome's whole face turned red and looked at the ground, seeing Youko's smirk growing, "I am not!" she yelled still looking down._

_Youko chuckled and pulled out a rose out of nowhere. He gently placed it between her fingers and took two steps back. Kagome looked at the rose and blinked in confusion. She looked at Keitaro getting no response as he watched with his arms crossed. _

"_Kagome, you've seen Shuichi use Rose Whip, correct?"_

"_Uh, yea."_

_Youko smiled, "I want you to try and do the same thing. If you can do this then we can move onto more advanced and complicated things, but it's really fun." He nodded for her to go ahead. _

_Kagome closed her eyes in concentration and imagined the rose turning into a whip with thorns and the petals flying around her. When she opened her eyes she gasped. Keitaro stared with wide eyes, his mouth gaping; Youko chuckled._

_The once beautiful, red rose now wilted and crushed at her touch. The dried petals fell and instantly crumbled; blown away by the wind like dust. Kagome stared at the skinny, brown stem in her hand and slumped in disappointment. "I can't believe I killed it!" she said dropping to the ground. She dug up the dirt and buried the stem. "Rest in peace little flower. I knew ye not."_

_Youko chuckled louder and moved to her side. He grabbed her hand and placed it on the dirt patch, his hand on top of hers. "Now you know the first step. You need to know what you are dealing with. It's like gardening. You need to water it, give it enough sunlight and plant it in the right soil." The dirt began to glow and she gasped in surprise._

"_You already love nature; it's quite obvious you do. Now use your love and compassion to your advantage. If they know you care for them, then," a new stem began to grow and leaves grew out on both sides, "They are under your service." He said as a big bud sprouted from the stem. The petals rapidly grew and sprouted into a redder rose. _

_Kagome gasped at its beauty as Youko plucked it out the soil. "Now try again, but do not think of it as a weapon as I'm sure you did on the first try." He said raising a silver eyebrow at her. She laughed nervously and turned away. "Remember you're gardening, don't overflow it with water; in which case your ki."_

_She took a deep breath and stared out at the field spaced out in front of her. The flowers swayed from the gentle breeze as if they were dancing with one another. She saw a bee land on a daisy and take its pollen away. The clouds floated in the blue sky, making shapes of animals or ice cream. She smiled and closed her eyes, letting the wind play with her chopped hair, giggling softly. She heard the rustling of the Goshinboku's leaves and her smile widened. She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw the whip in her hand._

_She turned at the sound of clapping and stared at Youko who nodded. Keitaro continued clapping and smiled at her. She smiled and lifted the whip up, observing the thorns sticking out in every other direction. She looked at Youko who once again stood next to her. He took the whip from her hands and she watched as he turned it back to a simple rose._

"_Now that you got that down, we can start on your real lessons." He said with a gleam in his eyes. "Come along, koi. There is much for you to learn."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sesshomaru sat quietly and listened to his advisors explain their theories to Koenma. He noticed the ferry girl open her mouth to protest, but kept silent for he was around. In a way, she reminded him of Kagome. She always fought for what was right, she was bubbly, annoying, and very bright. How she became the grim reaper he will never know.

"We believe that the hate of Makai toward Ningenkai is disrupting the barrier more and more with every passing minute. Their hate for the humans and arrogance are corrupting it, weakening it whenever they attack it." The youngest of the advisors said, "Since the barrier is holy, I think it has a mind of its own. Maybe it decided it had enough and wants to punish the ningens and youkais."

"But that doesn't make any sense. If that was all, then it shouldn't only be killing the human race. And if that were the case, why isn't Spirit World being affected?" Koenma said silencing the advisors.

Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows and thought over what the baby lord said. He knew what was happening, he knew what's causing it and he knew how to stop it, but he couldn't do anything about it. Not until they noticed and realized it's them that have to stop it. He growled mentally and glared at the desk in front of him.

"Well why not?" Another advisor said. "The humans should have known better than to think that we demons were extinct or a myth. Even the ones who know we are real and alive try to deny any truth of it. Why else would the maker of the barrier punish them? Their insolence is their downfall and the maker knows it! That is why their scientists think it's a plague of some kind and politicians are blaming science for the cause of sickness and all the other petty problems they are enduring." The advisors chirped their agreements.

"But what about Spirit World? You still haven't said anything about us and why nothing is happening to us yet."

The advisors once again silenced and thought about it. Koenma smirked mentally. They weren't so proud and smart when their own thoughts were turned against them. He watched as one by one each opened their mouths but shut them closed, giving up on whatever counter they came up with. Koenma's mental smirk grew.

"Does there really need to be an excuse for Reikai's demise?"

Koenma turned to the oldest man. His head was small and his bread looked like it weighed it down. His pointed ears were hidden within his white hair and his eyelids made his green eyes squinted. His wrinkles made him look even more ancient for his small body was fragile and weak. He noticed Sesshomaru instantly look at him with respect in his eyes.

"Reikai is where spirits of the dead go to be judged, ne? Have you ever thought that maybe the maker wants the ruler of Reikai to judge every last soul before it makes them suffer? Save the best for last? Your punishment sounds less suffering, but will you change your mind once it begins? Will you scream to the heavens for mercy and curse hell for the pain? How well do you know Reikai will not suffer as much as the two worlds below will? So think of this, Koenma, no one is safe and no one will ever be until we find its rightful ruler before it's too late."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. _'So he knew all along. Not surprising seeing he knew of it as well' _

He watched as his advisors regain their pride as the wisest of them all closed his eyes and went back to his own musings. They stared at Koenma with cockiness shining in each of them as they continued staring at the demigod's shocked expression. They will never admit it, but they had no idea what the eldest meant from the last thing he said, but as long as it made them look good they didn't care.

Botan stared in disbelief. The old man was right and her heart sank knowing there was nothing they could do. She dropped to the ground, her face hidden in her hands and silently wept for what was to become of her home and friends. She knew the demons could smell her salty tears and the disgusted faces they may be giving her, but she didn't care, not even that Sesshomaru was still in the room.

Sesshomaru watched as his ferry girl wept and narrowed his eyes further, his eyebrows knotted. He stood and his advisors followed suit except for the eldest. "That will be enough. Koenma, take in consideration everything you heard, but do not take it seriously in the exception of my grandfather's for everyone else's were pathetic."

Said advisors looked down in shame and others were outraged. Koenma's mental smirk came back, but it was gone for he was still shocked at what the eldest had said. Botan looked up at the eldest as soon as she heard grandfather and gasped lightly.

"Do not forget that my mate and her friends are to be here later today. I will be late for there is some business to be taken care of." Sesshomaru said glaring at the three advisors. Mostly to the one who said nothing the whole time and he was the one that was the closest to knowing the truth. "Dismissed." He said as they walked out the door.

He grabbed the eldest and helped him stand, making sure he was fully aware they were leaving. Sesshomaru glanced at the ferry girl and the demigod, "Nothing is to be said to them of this." He threatened before walking out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kun-Loon hummed as she cooked breakfast with Yukina and Keiko. They were already awake when she came downstairs and they offered to help. She heard Grandpa and Souta walk into the kitchen and sit on the table. She handed them a plate of pancakes with eggs, beacon, a muffin and a glass of orange juice.

Souta's eyes shined in delight at the muffin, "Thanks mom!" he gave her a quick kiss before grabbing his fork and eating. Grandpa already eating scorned him for his eating manners. All this said as bits of pancakes fell out of his old mouth.

Kun-Loon smiled and prepared two more plates as Yusuke and Kuwabara groggily sat at the table, "Good morning Yusuke, Kazuma." She said handing one plate to Keiko so she could add something she made for Yusuke.

"Muhng" they replied. Kuwabara hit the table and started snoring. Yusuke yawned.

Keiko frowned as she set his plate down, "What's up you two? You look a mess."

Kuwabara woke up when Kun-loon set his plate down. He smiled tiredly at her in thanks and grabbed a fork. "We were up all night because someone wouldn't keep their arms off me." He answered biting a mouthful of his pancake.

Yusuke growled, "Well your foot wouldn't stop rubbing my crot-" Keiko stuffed a pancake in his mouth, a tick growing on her head.

"Yusuke for once can't you think before you say something x-rated." She sighed and went back to the muffins she and Yukina were making. Yusuke glared at her before chewing the pancake. His glare went away at the taste of it and gulfed down the other.

Kun-Loon giggled, "There's more if you like." She said placing two more on his plate. Yusuke thanked her before gulfing them down too.

Yukina dropped another pack of beacon on the skillet and looked out the window. She saw Hiei practicing with his sword and sweat dripping down his bare chest. "Mama Higurashi, do you mind if I take out a plate to Hiei outside. I think he might be hungry and pretty thirsty too."

"Not at all, Yukina. In fact why don't you keep him company? I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to leave you and Keiko to do all the cooking by yourselves."

"Go on Yukina." Keiko said getting another plate ready for Kurama who just came in, "We're almost done anyway, right Mama Higurashi."

Kun-Loon nodded and gave her two plates she made when Keiko was talking to her. "Take him some water instead." Yukina nodded and thanked her as she walked out the back door to where Hiei sat wiping the sweat away with his cloak.

Kun-Loon watched as he accepted the food with a small smile and Yukina blush. Her smile widened when she saw Hiei eagerly scoot over to let Yukina sit next to him. She sighed and turned back to the forgotten beacon Yukina was making.

Kagome jumped down the stairs and ran into the kitchen, "Good morning everyone!" she said as she kissed Grandpa on the cheek and messed Souta's hair.

"Good morning, dear." Kun-Loon said as Kagome kissed her as well. She thanked her for the plate and looked out the window, her smile growing. Kun-Loon noticed and giggled, "Do you mind taking their drinks. Yukina forgot to come back and get them."

Kagome's smile was replaced with a scowl, "After that psycho, fire throwing midget burned my hair? Uh no, thank you."

Kun-Loon frowned, "Kagome that's not nice. And besides your hair looks good short." She said giving her the puppy eyes. Kagome tried hard not to smile. Her eyes intensified and she broke into a fit of giggles.

"Fine, give them here." She said taking a bite out of her muffin and putting her plate down. Kun-Loon handed her the cups and opened the door for her. She looked out the window again and saw Yukina thank her, but Hiei pretended she wasn't there. She laughed as Kagome yelled at him and Yukina snatch the cup away before her daughter broke it.

Her laugh grew as Hiei still continued to ignore her and Kagome growl in frustration. Whatever she said hit home for he finally glared at her and said something she couldn't hear. Keiko heard her laughing and walked to the window. She gasped when she saw Hiei pummel to the ground with a worried Yukina helping him out. Kagome said something else before walking away.

Kun-Loon continued laughing and noticed a burn mark on her pants and melting rubber on her shoe. Keiko and the others stared at her with raised eyebrows. She motioned to the door and they watched as Kagome came in.

The first thing Kagome noticed were the people eyeing her and it annoyed her to no end. "What?" she said harshly.

Some pointed to her leg and others just laughed for they already knew what she did. Kagome looked down and gasped. She touched her jeans and growled, "Hiei!" she yelled as everyone laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The floor boards creaked whenever she took a step and the dark hallway casted eerie shadows. She knew she was forbidden from coming this far into the castle, but there were times when she had to come. It wouldn't even matter if she broke the rules since the castle will only shift and change its appearance. It was only times like these that the castle goes back to its original structure so she could find him. She looked at the walls until she found the entrance. She placed her hand on the wall, searching for the opening and slid it open.

"Oh!" she stepped back and fanned herself. She covered her nose from the stench of the basement and stepped in the room, sliding the wall closed. Her eyes narrowed as a thick fog covered the floor beneath her feet.

A slimy bug crawled up her kimono and shaking her leg in disgust made the creature fall and scurry away from her. She glared and swiped her fan in front of her to rid the rest of the bugs around her. "Filthy insects."

"Kagura," a dark voice said from a corner.

She continued walking, following the sickly tentacles and other inner body parts until she came to the back of the room where a floating head and half a torso waited. She kneeled and bent her head down, "You summoned me, Naraku?"

"Kagura, now is the time to prove your loyalty to me. If you really want to gain your freedom then do as I say."

Kagura's eye twitched and nodded, "As you wish."

"Kekeke, find and kill the one in the mountain southeast of the waterfall. She holds valuable information we wouldn't want to be found out about our dear friend Keitaro."

Red eyes widened at the name and looked up at Naraku's floating head, "I thought he was dead."

"Oh he is, but that old woman knows everything there is to know about him and I really don't want that miko and her friends to find out about him. I have plans of bringing him back using the jewel shards along with an old friend." He snickered, "After all who can bring the miko pain than he himself."

Kagura narrowed her eyes. _'Who is he talking about?' _she lowered her head again, closing her eyes, "As you wish, Naraku." She said again before standing and walking out the room.

Naraku glared at her retreating back, "Kanna," a little white girl stepped out from the shadows, "Show her to me."

She nodded and her mirror began to show a woman dressed in miko clothes. Naraku smirked, "Soon you shall be mine." He said watching as the woman walked aimlessly in the forest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Man, I'm so bored!" Yusuke said dropping on the front steps of the shrine.

Everyone was outside with nothing to do, but sit. Kun-Loon was putting things away in the storage room, Grandpa was sweeping like always, Souta and Kuwabara were kicking the soccer ball around with Shizuru, Yukina played with the birds and talked with Keiko who was beside Yusuke. Yea, nothing to do…

"Has anyone seen Kagome?" Keiko asked.

Souta kicked the ball and laughed when it hit Kuwabara in the face. "She said she had to take care of something and left before we came out here."

"Oh well where's Kurama?" she asked again.

"He's resting." Yukina responded throwing some bird food to the ground, "He seemed tired so he went to take a short nap."

"What about Hiei?" Keiko asked again as a butterfly landed on her hand unexpectedly. At the sound of his name Kuwabara froze. Shizuru noticed, but said nothing about it.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "Now that you mention it the midget went off after breakfast. I saw him running down the steps and then vanished."

"You don't think he and Kagome planned on meeting each other somewhere do you?" Keiko turned to him in worry, "What if they're together right now to finish what they started this morning?"

Kuwabara scowled and walked off into the house. Shizuru eyed him carefully, "No, they're not together." She said making Kuwabara stop at the doorway, "No matter how much she wants to kill him, Kagome wouldn't set up a secret meeting without telling me. It wouldn't get past me if she tried to lie."

Yusuke chuckled, "That's true, Kig is such a bad liar." He looked back at Kuwabara who stood behind him, "So don't worry, _nothing_ is going on between them." he said emphasizing nothing. He glared at him briefly.

"But how sure are you that she didn't merely tell him mentally to meet? Will she really tell you everything Shizuru, when she didn't even tell you she is a miko?" Kurama asked walking out of the house. Yukina stood and helped him sit on one of the steps.

Kuwabara growled and walked in the house, Shizuru behind him. Kurama turned to Yusuke who shrugged.

Keiko giggled, "Maybe Kagome likes him and told Hiei to meet her so she can confess."

Yukina giggled with her, "Maybe you're right. I bet they even set up a date for tomorrow or the next day." They giggled some more as the guys stared at them strangely.

"I'll never understand girls." Souta said sighing.

"Got that right, they're always dreaming of a perfect guy with looks and muscles." Yusuke said.

Kurama smiled. "I don't know Yusuke; I think women think the same way guys do." Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "Except we don't think of the same gender." Yusuke smirked; Souta blinked in confusion.

Keiko and Yukina turned to him. Kurama's smile grew, "We also think of where we're going to take our date, what to wear and what to say and finding our perfect woman. Of course, I already found mine." He said smiling mischievously.

Yusuke snorted, "Yea right. I bet you went out in the middle of the night and got laid by some random lady. Bet that's why you're so tired. She must've driven you hard if…Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

Keiko crossed her arms and Kurama sighed, dropping his hand to his side. Yusuke glared at them and huffed, rubbing the two bumps on his head. Souta and Yukina watched with complete confusion and tried to understand what just happened.

"Anyways, what were you getting at Kurama?" Keiko asked turning back to him.

"I can tell you two want to go out with someone if you were talking about Kagome and Hiei. And I'm pretty sure Yusuke hasn't taken you out in a while, Keiko."

"Yea, he hasn't." Keiko said glaring at him again.

Kurama smiled and stood. He walked down a step to where Yukina sat and took her hand. "Then may I have the honor of escorting you out on a date tonight?" he said with the same mischievous smile.

Yukina blushed and turned to Keiko who was nodding furiously to accept. She looked at Kurama and her blush deepened when she noticed how close their faces were, "Um, alright, Kurama, I accept."

Kurama smiled and her kissed her hand, making her blush a different shade of red, "Then I look forward to tonight." He said going back to his step where a frowning Yusuke muttered something that sounded like pimp and where Souta watched in shock and anger.

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle lightly and he heard Youko doing the same_. 'How cute, the brat has a crush on our dear Yukina. But hey maybe we should do what Yusuke said earlier. It's been a while since we've last been laid and under the complete dominance of a woman. Hey remember that bat demon friend of Kuronue's? We were her slaves and wow! Did you feel-'_

'_Youko, you know we can't do that. You have those nightly things and we'll hurt koi.'_

'_Oh right, I forgot about koi…well she'll never find out! Come on one night is all I ask!'_

'_What's the word I'm looking for? Uh, no'_ Kurama chuckled mentally when Youko pouted and went to a corner to sulk.

'_Meanie!'_ he heard him say before he went back to his room.

They stayed outside until mid-afternoon when Kagome came back with Hiei beside her. Keiko looked at Yusuke with an I-told-you-so look and giggled along with Yukina. Kurama stared surprised and Yusuke was busy pouting to care.

Kagome gave them a weird look until she took out a paper from Hiei's pants pocket. "We ran into Botan on our way back and she told us to bring these things with us."

"And where exactly were you?" Yusuke asked in an attempt to prove Keiko wrong.

"I went to meet Hojo to cancel a date and ran into Hiei stealing an ice cream over at the park. Why?"

"No reason." he said smirking at Keiko.

"Ok? Well she said to call her when we're ready. Apparently Koenma is being way too cautious and wants us to bring something that'll prove it's really us."

Yusuke groaned, "Great, now I gotta get up and walk."

Keiko looked at him with a smile on her face, "At least now you won't be bored."

"I think I prefer being bored than face binky baby."

"Kagome, did Botan tell you how long it would take?" Kurama asked standing.

Kagome looked at him in concern, "Not long from what she told me Koenma is going to talk to us about. Why are you tired? I told him not to do this, I told him it'll drain your body, but does he listen? No! Nobody ever listens to me!"

"I listen to you, Kagome." Souta chirped up. Kagome awed and told him to stop sucking up. Souta frowned and said at least he wasn't the one who cried when they cancelled Dora the Explorer. What came next surprised the spectators as she tackled her little brother into a tickle fight.

Yusuke laughed along with Keiko and Yukina. Kurama let out a chuckle time to time while Hiei just stood and watched with a bored expression. After a minute Souta escaped her hold and ran into the house, "I'm telling mom!" they heard him yell.

Kagome dusted her hands and turned her attention back to the others, "So Kurama, why'd you ask?"

Kurama smiled, "I have plans for this evening," he said taking a quick glance at Yukina which Kagome noticed, "Along with Keiko and Yusuke."

"What!? I didn't agree to this double date Kurama, so don't drag me into this cuz I ain't going."

"Oh yes you are!" Keiko and Kagome yelled. "You're going whether you like it or not!" they huffed, trying to regain their breath after yelling that without a break.

"Come on, Yu-Yu, it's been long since you've had fun with Keiko. A little fun might finally get that pole out of your ass. And if I remember correctly you said you were going to make up for lost time when we got back and take Keiko out wherever and whenever she wanted. That plus showering her with kisses, giving her flowers, a drawing of that teddy bear you gave her and you know what." She said indicating unnoticeably to her finger.

Keiko blushed a hundred different colors of red and looked at the ground, smiling softly. Yusuke's mouth gaped like a fish out of water. Kagome laughed along with everybody else except the blushing couple and a glaring Hiei.

"Oops, did I say that out loud?" Kagome said rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Kagome, I'm gonna kill you!"

Kagome eeped as Yusuke charged at her, hands reaching to her throat. Hiei grabbed him by the back collar and threw him back to his original spot, earning a growl from the teen.

"If you're done, call your idiot friend so we can get back for your precious date." He threatened, his glare intensifying.

"Alright, alright geez and I'm the one with a pole up my ass?" Yusuke grumbled walking into the house.

Kagome covered her mouth to muffle her laugh. She looked at Hiei and furrowed her eyebrows. He caught sight of her and knew what she was thinking and glared at her through already narrowed eyes. She laughed in his head and turned to Kurama already knowing his answer.

"So Kurama who's your date?" she asked eyeing Hiei for his reaction. Kurama seemed to know what she was planning and shook his head.

'_Don't you think you tortured him enough?'_

**'**_**No way, not after burning my hair and my favorite jeans'** _she said, her eyes gleaming evilly.

'_You owe me'_

She nodded.

"Well Kagome, Yusuke is going with Keiko and since you weren't here for me to ask, I thought my only other option was Yukina." He heard Hiei growl lowly and Kagome's gleam grow.

"Really? What about Shizuru?"

"The last time we went out together turned for the worse." She eyed him curiously. "Don't ask."

She giggled, "Wow and you agreed to this Yukina?" she said turning to her.

Yukina blushed and it deepened when Hiei turned to her with disbelief written on his face, "W-well yes. I mean Keiko is going and she made me say yes."

Hiei's eyes narrowed into slits and growled at Kurama. He raised his hands in defense and glanced at Kagome who in return smirked. He slammed her to the concrete; his sword pressed against her neck. Her smirk grew, her eyes glowing purple as she vanished from thin air. His growl increased in volume as he searched the area for any sign of her.

"Come on now, Sparky. Don't tell me you forgot about that little stunt of mine?" she said as she appeared beside Yukina causing her to jump in surprise.

"No, I'm just surprised you managed to keep your under garments on this time." He said sheathing his katana. He crossed his arms and stared at her with a bored expression. "Please put your clothes on before the idiots think wrong again."

Kagome laughed and teleported back to his side, "Only because you said please." She said and quickly slipped on her pants.

Just as she finished dressing, Yusuke and an upset Kuwabara walked out into the courtyard. She smiled at Kuwabara who ignored her presence and instead glared at Hiei. She frowned and turned to Yusuke who shrugged and took out his compact.

"Wait we need to get this stuff before you call Botan." Kagome said reaching into Hiei's pants pocket again. She noticed Kuwabara's fist shaking and raised an eyebrow before pulling the paper out. "Yusuke you already have your compact, but be prepared cuz they're gonna ask you some questions and I don't want you to hurt your brain too much." She giggled, "Kazuma," she winced when he threw her a sharp glare, "Bring Buyo."

"Buyo? What for?" he asked in his normal voice. She smiled; glad to have her old brother back to normal.

"Well I told him everything about the fat cat and he knows some stuff I don't and you do and he wants you to prove yourself when he asks you about him. So bring Buyo!" she said pointing to the house. He nodded and went into the house to get the lazy cat.

"Kurama, bring some of your happy herbs?" she asked. She looked at him weirdly as he just nodded to her command.

"And Hiei your Ho-" Hiei covered her mouth and quickly answered her mentally. Kagome's eyes widened slightly disapprovingly, but decided to argue with him later. He let her go and stepped back to Kurama's side.

"Alright Yusuke, call up Botan." Kagome said. She sat on the steps as she waited for the reaper to show up.

"What about you Kig? What do you have to bring?" Kuwabara asked exiting the house behind her.

Kagome smiled when he saw his normal goofy expression back. Her smile brightened when he sat next to her with Buyo in his arms and gave her his famous smirk. She grabbed the chain around her neck and took the bottle with the shards out of her shirt, "Just this, the ring," she jingled the ring with her finger, "And something else." She said dropping the bottle.

"What is it?" Kurama asked.

"You'll see when we get to Reikai." She said her smile faltering for a fraction of a second. "It's a surprise."

'_And what a surprise it will be'_

'_**Shut it Sparky. You're lucky you already know what it is'**_

A portal opened in the middle of the yard and Botan popped out. "Hello everybody." She said in her overly cheerful voice.

Kagome's dark eyes stared at her suspiciously, but then smiled and walked over to her, "Hey Botan, it's great to see you again." She said hugging the ferry girl.

Botan returned it with a real smile, "It's nice to see you too, Kagome." She let go and motioned for everybody to step in. Kuwabara waved goodbye to Yukina and disappeared with Botan behind him.

Kagome looked at the unchanged office of the demigod and frowned when she felt the slightest bit of tension radiating off said demigod stamping random papers. Yusuke was next to come out the portal and walked over to the sofa against the wall. Kurama and Hiei came next and they stood on either side of her while Kuwabara went and sat next to Yusuke and Botan flew over to Koenma's desk.

Koenma stopped stamping and looked up, "Hello everyone. I hope your stay has been relaxing so far."

"It's boring and it's starting to get even more boring with us here. So what do you want toddler?" Yusuke asked pleasantly, "And what's up with us bringing this junk with us?"

"Well I can tell that's the real Yusuke." Botan said giggling a bit, "His bad mouth gives it all away!" she giggled more as he yelled at her.

Koenma nodded and smirked, "Well that's one down. Yusuke do you mind staying quiet while I test the others?"

Yusuke shrugged, "Can I play some games on your screen?" he asked pointing to the yellow framed screen.

"No. Kuwabara please bring Buyo over here."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Akimitsu sighed. It's been three days since he met Keitaro and three and half days that he hasn't seen or heard from Inuyasha. To say he was bored of doing nothing was an understatement. He was currently sitting on his futon in his own room inside the guard house, staring at the wall, watching the newly painted walls dry. He saw pictures of an elephant and a cat in places where the paint was uneven, but he was still bored.

He sighed again and fell on his futon. He wished Sesshomaru gave him something to do. Even standing outside in front of the gates sounded fun than staying inside a room watching paint dry. He closed his eyes and wondered what Inuyasha was doing. Then he thought of his hawk demoness, Akemi and the way she was worried the day he sparred with the half inu. He blushed when he remembered how close she had been to him.

His mind wandered to the woman Sesshomaru sent him out to seek. He said she was important and after meeting Keitaro, he had a feeling it was about him. Keitaro was a wonder to him; he was playful yet serious in his childish antics. He was open yet kept to himself, making him a mystery and more irresistible in his point of view. He blushed at the remembrance of their meeting and blushed harder when he thought of him with his shirt off.

He closed his eyes, trying to cool his heated face. _'Damn kitsune hormones!'_ he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. They narrowed as he thought of the chain around his future lover's neck. He growled as his hormones kicked in again. He turned away and looked outside the window. When they met, the chain gave off a strange vibe. Almost like magic, like the magic his father used before he died.

'_But where could he have gotten fox magic from? He isn't one of us'_ he sat up and rested his right arm on his right knee. In fact, he wasn't a youkai at all. Sure his aura emitted that of a youkai, but he was pretty sure it was to mask his own. When he was leaning on him, he felt a slight burn and his instincts were telling him to get away. He glared at his feet, his fingers cupping his chin in thought. That burn almost felt like that of a monk.

His eyes widened slightly as realization hit him. He stood and hurried to the door, running down the corridors of the guard house. He had to get to Sesshomaru's study and tell him what he discovered. He ran around a corner and bumped into something hard. He fell to the ground and rubbed his head where a bump began to grow. He looked up and hurriedly stood, bowing then saluting, "Forgive me Captain Hayato. I was in a hurry and I was not paying attention to where I was going. Please accept my apologies."

"It's alright, Minor Captain Akimitsu, you do not have to apologize. Actually I'm glad you are here. Lord Sesshomaru has given you a new assignment. He wishes for you to begin packing whatever you need; he says it will take you a week or so to complete."

Akimitsu blinked, "A week? May I ask what this new assignment is about?"

Hayato handed him a scroll, "He has given me little information only that you will accompany him next week to assist Lady Kagome and her group. You will be leading their journey to the mountain."

Akimitsu looked over the scroll as he spoke. He rolled it up, brought his feet together and saluted, "I will do my best sir."

Hayato smiled, "At ease." He chuckled, "I'm sure you'll make me proud, Akimitsu. After all you are one of my best men. That and I raised you as if you were my own son; I know you'll do fine." He patted him on the shoulder and gave him a fatherly smile.

Akimitsu smiled back as the captain left him in the corridor. His smile grew knowing he wouldn't be bored and watch paint dry on the wall any more. He cheered inwardly thinking of what an honor it was to be traveling with Sesshomaru. He whistled down the hallway as he walked through the palace entrance and headed to the western wing; forgetting his sudden urgency a few minutes ago.

His whistle died down to humming as he walked up the millions of stairs inside the palace. His humming quieted when he came to the room he previously planned to visit. He stopped and stood a little afar from the door and frowned. He forgot about Inuyasha. Who was going to care for him? Would he like the new person ordered to keep an eye on him? What if another one of his attacks happened?

His frown deepened and his previous excitement evaporated. He walked up the few steps needed to reach the door and knocked twice, waiting for the command to enter. He saddened when he thought he was betraying Inuyasha for leaving him alone after he made a friend. He shook his head to rid of the face of betrayal on the hanyou. What should he do? He couldn't leave the half inu by himself, but he couldn't disobey an order from the taiyoukai. He sighed making his decision.

"Enter"

He blinked remembering where he was and opened the door to the study. He bowed respectfully and straightened, but kept his eyes downcast, "Lord Sesshomaru, I wanted to thank you for choosing me to come with you on this journey."

Sesshomaru nodded and raised an eyebrow at his nervousness. He was expecting him to be jumping in joy like his brother, not nervous. "If this is all you have come to say then leave. I have important things to attend to do. What is it that you want?"

"Forgive me, but I cannot accept this assignment."

Sesshomaru glared, "This is not an option, Minor Captain; you have no say in this decision."

"I know I do not, but I ask that you replace me with another."

"That is out of the question."

"I apologize but I cannot bring myself to betray someone by leaving them for so long." Akimitsu said, "Especially after I have gained their trust." He whispered the last part.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "Betray."

Akimitsu nodded.

The taiyoukai restrained the urge to sigh. He stood and walked to his window. Akimitsu watched silently, "I ask permission, Lord Sesshomaru, leave me here and take someone else."

A few minutes passed in silence, "Denied." Sesshomaru answered bluntly. "You have sworn your loyalty to me and agreed to do as I bid. You are not to question your job." He turned away from the window. "My brother will understand and accept the fact."

Akimitsu looked down sorrowful, "I don't want him to think I abandoned him."

"Hayato will care for and protect my brother. He has become close to him as you have."

Akimitsu nodded, bowed and left the study. Sesshomaru watched him go before returning to some papers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome couldn't believe it. There she was listening to everything her brother said about things she didn't know about Buyo! Like how he bought the fat cat from a pimp when said pimp was busy beating one of his hoes. Not to mention the cat was a girl and Kuwabara had to change its gender before the pimp gave it to him. And how the cat actually managed to get another female cat pregnant! She nearly fainted when he said Buyo attempted rape on the mailman!

Her gaped mouth gaped wider and wider the more she heard about the pimp and Kuwabara's adventure with Buyo. Yusuke was beside her, on the ground laughing, clutching his stomach from pain, wiping the tears from his eyes. Hiei was leaning on the wall, pinching the bridge of his nose in disgust and Kurama beside him chuckled every now and then. Youko commented the pimp and his work. He even went as far as saying he liked the pimp.

"Alright Kuwabara one more thing and you're done." Koenma said opening another folder Botan handed him with information about the cat. "Ok, before the gender switch, Buyo wasn't only a house pet for the pimp. What exactly did he do?"

Kagome yelped and fell to the ground and Yusuke who was calming down busted out laughing again. Kuwabara scratched his cheek, "Well he didn't say much except that Buyo was his best sell. Said the men kept coming back for more. He gave me a picture back when he was in shape and all dressed up in a mini skirt with fish nets and makeup, but I don't have it with me right now."

Koenma nodded, "Thank you Kuwabara. That's two, Kurama you're next."

Yusuke's laugh dropped to chuckles and sat up, bringing Kagome up with him. "Hey kiggy, kiggy wake up," he slapped her cheek lightly, but she stayed unmoving. Kurama handed him a happy herb which Yusuke took deviously and crushed it in his palm. He held his hand up and blew the remnants in front of her. He chuckled when he heard her talk about Buyo.

Kuwabara came up next to him and helped Kagome stand when she awoke. She stumbled and tripped on her feet as she moved to the couch, "Kazu, you big dumbass! Y-y-y-you gabe m-m-m-me a s-sex ad-addicded cat!" Yusuke snorted and Kuwabara smiled sheepishly. "Aw, l-l-lo-look at the pur-purty collas…" she slurred.

"I think she's high." Yusuke said setting her down gently on the couch.

Kuwabara sat next to her and fanned her heated face. She laughed and pointed at nothing in particular and busted out laughing when Buyo leapt on Yusuke's lap. "Buyo, you ba-bad kitty! You di-didn't take me w-w-with you last time! I-I told you I wa-wanted some fun! Big Brother Pimp wo-would not approbe!"

Yusuke stifled a laugh and Kuwabara looked worriedly at his sister, but couldn't help the small chuckle escaping him. Hiei watched from the wall and frowned. He turned to a smirking Kurama and growled lowly when he saw his eyes flash gold. Kurama turned to him and blushed embarrassed and held his hands up in defense.

Koenma stared at the cracked miko in caution and Botan giggled. "Koenma sir, I'm pretty sure this is Kurama. Although I think he went overboard with this dose of happy herb." She said staring accusingly at the red head. Again he held his hands up in defense, his blush deepening.

"You're right Botan. Kurama, what exactly did you add in this one?"

"For the record, Youko did it. He added some spice that's used to calm humans when they endure something shocking. But this spice is also used to…seduce…mikos." He said looking down in embarrassment.

Botan and Koenma stared in disbelief. Kuwabara's and Yusuke's mouths dropped to the floor and Kagome laughed when she saw it. Hiei closed his eyes and sunk to the floor bored out of his mind. Kurama stared at him from the corner of his eye and could see his chest vibrating with a suppressed growl. He could tell the hybrid was trying to calm himself. Youko smirked and Kurama couldn't help but do the same.

"Kurama, why did you let Youko do that?" Yusuke asked with anger.

Kurama's smirk vanished and he chuckled nervously, his hands up once again in defense. "I honestly have no idea how Youko managed to do that. I'm positive I had complete control the whole time. But I assure you it didn't work. Yes, she is calm, but I warn you Kuwabara, she will get you once the herb expires but the extra spice has no affect on her."

"How do you know?" Kuwabara asked.

Hiei opened one eye and stared at the miko who was busy playing with the transsexual cat. His other eye opened in shock and both widened when she started pulling on the cats' privates. Yusuke also seemed to notice because he started laughing again grabbing everyone's attention and causing them to turn to the miko.

"Wow, dey stuck on purty good!" Kagome laughed and continued pulling on it.

They turned back to the red head and he backed away a little. "No affect! She would never do that with a cat!"

"Are you sure?" Yusuke asked freeing the cat from Kagome's clutches.

"Yes. The seduced miko would've gone after the one that gave her the herb," everyone turned to Yusuke, who paled.

"Or the person that made it," everyone turned back to him; he flinched at their glares.

"Or most likely the person the miko loves." He explained backing away from them completely.

"Alright Kurama, you're done. Please wake Kagome up. She's right after Hiei." Kurama nodded and walked to the sleeping miko. "Hiei, show me-" he was cut off when the small gem fell on his desk. He took it and laid it on a scanner and waited as the green lights ran over the pearl-like sphere.

Hiei leaned on his desk, following the light as it went back and forth like a computer scanner. When it stopped a paper came out from behind and he waited as Koenma read it. "Ok you're done Hiei. Kagome," he said looking at the groggy girl, "It your turn."

"Stay where you are miko. The hybrid is not finished."

Koenma went rigid for a moment then stood and bowed next to Botan. Kagome stared at the demigod questionably. She directed her confusion to the others if they knew what was going on, but saw the same look of confusion. She turned to the doorway where the new guest stood and she gasped.

The inu nodded in acknowledgement to Koenma and Botan. He walked to the front of the desk and leaned on it while the others stared at him in shock. "Hiei step forward."

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered, "Sesshomaru, Ses! It's really you!" she ran to him and hugged him tight around his waist. His arm wrapped around her shoulders, nodding and giving her one of his rare smiles, "I missed you so much! I thought I wasn't ever going to see you again!"

She buried her face in his chest and cried happy tears. Sesshomaru only tightened his hold and whispered to her lowly that not even the demons in the room could hear. Her smile grew and giggled a few times. She squeezed him before releasing and stood next to him with her arm through his.

Botan came and handed him a folder but he raised his hand in rejection. Botan frowned slightly but nodded and walked to Koenma's side. Koenma cleared his throat, "Everyone please welcome King Sesshomaru."

"King? King of what?" Yusuke asked snapping out of his shock.

"I thought you were only Lord of the West." Kuwabara said also snapping out of his stupor.

"I rule Makai now." was Sesshomaru's blunt answer. "Continue with Lord if you wish. I was never fond of king." He mentally smiled at Kagome's giggle.

"How old are you?"

"That's none of your business Yu-Yu!" Kagome snapped. "And besides it's rude to ask someone of their age."

Kuwabara stifled a laugh when Yusuke pouted, looking away at the wall. "Hey Lord Sesshomaru," Kuwabara ran to him and bowed, "If you were courted to my sister in the past and you're here in the future, doesn't that mean you have the mating mark already?"

Kagome blushed while Sesshomaru looked on in interest. "Yes." He smirked slightly, "Care to see?" he asked making Kagome blush deeper and hide her face on his back.

Yusuke gasped and Kurama, who was in hiding behind the delinquent, blushed lightly. Kuwabara's head rose a little from his bow and looked at the inu in wonder. "Would you really?" he asked.

Sesshomaru's smirk grew, "Why not? She is your sister and you deserve to know."

Kuwabara straightened and scratched his head in thought, "Well when you put it that way." he said slyly turning to a certain fire head leaning on the wall. "But I wouldn't want to butt in your personal lives."

"It's quite the opposite, Kuwabara." Kurama explained. He shivered when Sesshomaru's gaze turned to him. "When one is mated they show off their mates' mark. They want the world to know they're taken. Some actually take pride of their marking."

Kagome slipped away from the taiyoukai and hid behind Botan. The ferry girl giggled and put her finger on her lips, winking in secret. Kagome gave her a nervous smile in thanks and hid her face from view.

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement and pulled down the collar of his haori. A whitish/bluish cloud looking stigma tainted the crook of his neck and a small blurry stick was in between something.

"Why is it blurry?" Yusuke asked beside Kuwabara.

"They must not have fully mated yet." Kurama said. Sesshomaru nodded; Kurama chuckled slightly, "I can see why."

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked, reaching out to touch it.

Sesshomaru glared and swatted it away. He pulled his haori up and continued to glare at the orange head. "It means my mate is not fully aware of the mating process."

"So you and Kig ain't really together yet?" Yusuke scratched his head in confusion.

Kurama felt the taiyoukai's annoyance and answered for him, "Not fully, Yusuke. This is a pre-mark, something similar to the real mark. Since Kagome is human, naturally she doesn't know of the mating process and is petrified by the whole thing. To ease a future mate's tension they do a ritual close to the real mating and these pre-marks help settle the mate's nerves and help them to further understand the process."

"In other words,." Yusuke interrupted, "This mark is kind of like an example right?"

"In a way, yes." Kurama nodded.

"Does this only work one way or does the other get it too?" he asked searching for the miko.

"During a mating ritual, both must mark the other in order for others to know they are claimed and to who they are claimed by. That's a way to keep them protected." Hiei answered pulling a struggling miko from behind Botan. She laughed nervously when Sesshomaru gave her a disapproving glare. "So you tell me, detective. Does the onna need one to stay safe from randy demons?" Kagome blushed and glared at the hybrid.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Kagome." Kurama said releasing Hiei's grip on her wrist. "Your mates' mark is one of the most magnificent things that could happen and you should be proud of it."

"Yea Kiggy," said Kuwabara coming to her side, unnoticeably pushing Hiei away. "Especially when it's from someone like Sesshomaru." Kurama nodded in agreement.

"It's not that I'm ashamed of it. It's just that it's embarrassing." Her blush deepened and went to Sesshomaru's side.

Yusuke walked to her and hugged her. "It's alright Kagome. You don't have to tell us all the details about that night." Her face heated, "All you have to do is tell me when it happened!" he shouted grabbing her shoulders.

"We didn't do anything Yu-Yu! Honest!" her face turned into a tomato, "We just exchanged blood and that's it! Well I did have to bite his neck," she whispered the last part lowly. Kurama chuckled and Sesshomaru smirked.

Yusuke stared at her questionably, "Where is it?"

She sighed and her face returned to a normal blush. She pulled down the collar of her green and white button up shirt and closing her eyes in anticipation, she turned her head slightly for them to see. A similar mark to Sesshomaru's appeared blurry only instead of stick it was a U-shaped object and it was a bit clearer seeing as how Sesshomaru knew about the mating ritual, but still made it seem pre-marked for his mate's sake.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked on in shock while Kurama smiled and congratulated her. Sesshomaru stood proudly next to her and wrapped his arm around the girl. Botan and Koenma stared in wonder as well while Kagome's normal blush deepened.

"Happened before he left a month ago." She answered softly. She fixed the collar of her shirt and turned away.

"Now that that's cleared, King Sesshomaru there was something you wanted from Hiei?" Koenma asked from his desk.

Sesshomaru nodded and looked to Hiei and motioned for him to come. "From what I have learned you possess an extra eye correct?"

Hiei nodded; his crossed arms falling to his side.

"Show me."

Hiei reluctantly took off the headband and the eye slowly opened. Kagome shrunk back as it turned to her. She shivered when it looked her up and down before moving to Sesshomaru's form. It closed as Hiei tied the headband back on.

Sesshomaru smirked, "Impressive. Your dragon."

Yusuke and Kuwabara stepped back and Koenma hid behind Botan's leg. Kurama glanced at Hiei then at Sesshomaru. He saw Kagome step out from hiding and take a few steps to the hybrid.

_'Is it me or does this seem a little odd?'_ Youko said from the depths of his mind. Kurama shifted his feet uncomfortably as Hiei began to unwrap his bandaged arm.

Kagome felt the ring vibrate with fear. She took hold of it and looked to Sesshomaru. He seemed to notice it as well for he turned questionably to Hiei. Kagome looked down and noticed the ring's color dull and tried to hide its energy within her.

'_Why is it so afraid?'_ she turned back to Hiei and watched as the bandage fell to the ground. _'Can it be afraid of him?'_

Hiei looked to them and twisted his arm to show the details of the dragon. He watched the miko clutch onto a chain and the inuyoukai stare in wonder. He turned to Kurama to see him as confused as he. The fools were far away from him as possible and even Koenma was hiding from his view. He smirked mentally and thought of unleashing it on the demigod.

Sesshomaru stepped forward and took hold of his arm. He looked at the head of the dragon, searching for any sign that might have scared the ring for it to conceal its energy. "Interesting, do you mind releasing it?" he asked as he stepped back.

Hiei smirked and the moment the inu moved back, vapor rose from his arm and the dragon roared as it flew to the ceiling and circled its master.

Kagome gasped and she noticed her brothers' shift nervously about. She saw Sesshomaru watch the dragon flying calculative and excitement shone through his cold amber eyes. She looked back up and saw it still in its movements. Her eyes widened when it swooped down to her.

"Kagome!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled.

"Hiei call it back!" Kurama yelled, rushing to his friend's side. He turned to the hybrid when he heard him chuckle, "Hiei,"

Kagome screamed and shut her eyes, waiting for the dragon to kill her.

'_Relax'_

She opened her eyes and looked into the red eyes staring at her. She squealed and leaned back when its head moved closer to her.

'_Relax, it won't hurt you' _Hiei said. As if to prove his point the dragon nuzzled her cheek and a low growl sound escaped him. Kagome giggled a little when its hot breath reached her neck and pet his vapory head. Hiei smirked and heard the others release a sigh of relief.

Sesshomaru stared intently at the hybrid from the sidelines then at the dragon cuddling the miko. His eyes narrowed in wonder, his fists clenching in anger and confusion. He turned back to Hiei who was staring at the two happily. "Hiei," he said in a cold tone, "That's enough."

Hiei frowned but nodded as he called his dragon back. Kagome waved bye and heard it give a low roar in return.

Sesshomaru turned to Koenma, "You may ask my mate anything you need to know now. I'm finished."

Koenma nodded and sat back on his chair. Sesshomaru walked back to Kagome and pushed her lightly to the desk. "Kagome, yours is fairly simple. All you have to do is show me a jewel shard, the ring and your scar."

Kagome took out the bottle with the shards and took the chain with the rung off and slowly lifted her shirt to where her scar was. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked away in hurt. Already knowing of it and how she got it. Kurama and Hiei looked as well, but weren't at all new to it. Koenma was the only one who seemed confused.

"Is this the scar that gave you your powers?"

Kagome blinked, "What? I thought you wanted to see the scar where the Shikon was ripped from. Wasn't that it?"

Botan shook her head, "No, we've already seen this scar, Kagome. We mean the new one; the one on your back."

Kagome stiffened and looked at Sesshomaru. He glared helplessly; she whimpered softly.

"On her back? Kig doesn't have a scar on her back." Yusuke yelled.

"Yea, we've never seen anything on her back before." Kuwabara added.

Kurama's eyebrows met in question while Hiei just stared on uninterested. He already knew of her scar thanks to her and Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I know you don't want to and you don't like it, but we have no choice. It's for spirit security. I'm sorry." Koenma said looking down at his desk. He heard Sesshomaru growl and sunk in his chair.

"Kagome, it's the only way we can check it's truly you. You're the only one who has this um…unique scar." Botan said. She walked over to the miko's side and grabbed her shoulder.

"Alright." Kagome whispered unbuttoning her shirt.

Botan turned her away from the men's view and Sesshomaru growled in warning if they looked.

She dropped the shirt on the lone couch and pulled up the tank top she had under until it reached up. She made sure to keep her front out of view. She bit her lip when she heard Kuwabara and Yusuke gasp. She saw Hiei from the corner of her eye and Kurama who was in shock like her brothers.

"Ka-Kagome…who did this to you?" Kuwabara asked walking to her. He ignored Sesshomaru's growl and continued to her side. Botan kept him back a few feet.

Koenma's eyes lowered to his desk again, "Thank you Kagome. That's all." He said sadly and punched something on a paper.

Kagome pulled her tank top down and put her buttoned shirt on again. She turned to face them with teary eyes and smiled weakly, "I was going to tell you, but I didn't know how you'll take it. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize and just tell us who did it to you." Yusuke shouted. His fist shook with anger and beat himself mentally for letting her get hurt.

Kagome's smile wavered, "I-it's complicated Yu-Yu so please drop it."

"No way! I'm not going to let that bastard get away with it. Tell me who did it."

"I said forget it Yusuke! Just please let it go!" she yelled, shaking from unshed tears. Sesshomaru took her in his arm and glared at the detective. She looked up and tried to smile, "I'm sorry Yu-Yu. I didn't mean to yell, but trust me; it's not worth dying for."

Yusuke's fists shook but dropped it. Kuwabara was still in shock and went over to her side. He grabbed her exposed shoulder and smiled gently at her. Kurama's eyebrows lowered and his eyes narrowed and looked at the demigod.

"Koenma, you mentioned it gave her powers. How is that possible?"

"I'm sure you all have come across Keitaro correct?" Sesshomaru cut in.

Everyone nodded.

"It is his doing. During the time, he was considered an enemy; he trapped Kagome and did that to make her suffer."

"It was made a replacement when Naraku took hold of him again. His true intention was to give her a necklace that would've absorbed into her body and gift her with the powers he possesses along with new ones." Hiei interrupted staring at the wall across him. "He lost before he had the chance."

Sesshomaru nodded in truth to what he said, "It was his way of connecting to Kagome." He tightened his hold when he felt her stiffen.

Kuwabara narrowed his eyes at Hiei, "How do you know about that shrimp? You weren't there when it happened."

"You better not have gone through her head, Hiei." Yusuke threatened.

Hiei glared at them; Kurama threw him a warning glance before he could reply.

"Don't get mad at Sparky, Yu-Yu. I showed it to him." Kagome said softly. She turned her head to face them and smiled weakly. _'I thought maybe it would help us get along if I told him a secret. That's how it happened with us, remember?'_

Yusuke jumped when he heard her in his head, but smiled and nodded. Kagome's smile grew and turned to Kuwabara beside her. "Kazu same goes for you. No getting pissy at him."

"Koenma, is there anything else that you wanted to say?" Kurama asked when everything went quiet.

"Yes, I'm sorry to say this, but your time here is limited. You will have to head back to the Feudal Era earlier than expected."

"How early?" Kagome asked.

"Your stay is four days rather than a whole week as I thought." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"What? But I won't be able to stay with Yukina as long." Kuwabara whined. Hiei glared at him.

"I'm sorry but that's all I can give you. I tried extending the time, but it's no use. You have to get back soon."

"It's fine." Kagome answered and left Sesshomaru's embrace. She smiled at him, "Will you be there when we get back?"

He nodded and gave her a quick unseen kiss when she hugged him. Botan opened a portal to her home when she released the demon lord. She waved bye as one by one they stepped in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"HAAA!!!"

The shout settled; hard breathing taking its place. Sweat rolled down the body as it endured the last wave of pain. The body pulsed with its new strength and muscles rippled with each pulse.

"AHH! HA!!"

The figure pushed away from its slimy bindings, his legs pulsing as it freed itself. With another yell he released his arms and finally pulled itself out. It dropped to the floor, shaking with every breath it took. A low chuckle was heard as it flexed its new fingers. The chuckle rose in volume and laughter was heard throughout the ancient mansion.

He stood and took a few steps with his newly formed legs and stopped when the first streak of light was seen through the slit window. His body pulsed once again, his hair growing to its normal length and his eyes dimming red. A smirk crossed his face when he observed his new demon body.

"Have you found her yet, Kagura?" he asked as he turned to the wind sorceress behind him.

"Yes"

"Then why is she still alive?"

Kagura looked up at his face, "A barrier is placed around the mountain. I can't get in and neither can your Saimyosho."

Naraku frowned. "Then we'll have to wait. It won't be long before our little miko goes off in search for her." He chuckled again, "Seeing as this new body is much stronger than the last it won't be hard to defeat her group." He scowled and turned to Kagura, "Get out."

Kagura glared, but bowed her head before standing and leaving. Naraku glared after her and turned back to his hand. "Kanna"

"Yes Naraku."

"Show me Keitaro's remains."

She nodded and her mirror wavered to a field near a river south of Inuyasha's forest. Naraku narrowed his eyes spotting the black dirt between cracked earths. "Where is she?"

Kanna looked down as the mirror wavered to another place. He smirked when he saw her lying at the base of a tree; her collectors dropping the last of the souls. "Don't think our last encounter has been forgotten." His smirk grew, "Not after I left you a present, Kikyo."

Kanna bowed and left, leaving some clothes at her previous spot. He laughed as Kikyo opened her eyes in the mirror, staring at the rising sun.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome sighed and plopped on the couch, grabbing the TV remote from the coffee table. She ran her hand through her wet hair and flipped through the channels until something caught her eye. She turned the TV off when she heard voices outside and waited until they entered the house. "How did it go?" Kagome asked when she saw Keiko walk in with Yusuke in tow. Kurama and Yukina were nowhere in sight.

"Terrible!" Keiko huffed and plopped on the couch next to the miko. Kagome cringed from the volume, but raised her eyebrows in curiosity.

"What happened?"

"Hot head over there wouldn't shut up during the movie. He just had to complain about every little detail. Then he started yelling at an employee when he came and warned us he was going kick us out if he didn't shut up. "

"Hey I wasn't the one only who was yelling!" Yusuke said defending himself.

"Um guys," Kagome said weakly.

"You started everything!"

"I did not. You started it by picking that lame chick flick!"

"Well sorry if I just want to see something romantic with my boyfriend! Hoping that maybe, just maybe he'll want be romantic once in a while when we go out instead of going to the movies all the time!"

"Guys," Kagome tried again, wiping away the sweat-drop with a handkerchief.

"What!?" they said in unison.

Kagome laughed nervously. Maybe interfering with a bickering couple was a bad idea; especially if it's Kieko. "Um, where's Kurama and Yukina."

Keiko blinked and seemed to remember they were gone. "Kurama was actually decent enough to take her out on a real date!"

"Excuse me for not being so gay like fox boy!"

"Guys," Kagome sighed.

"Kurama is not gay! He just happens to know what a woman should be treated like and where they like to go!"

"Of course he's going to know! He's been playing every woman he's been with. I bet you he's trying to get in Yukina's pants right now!"

"Enough!" Kagome yelled pushing the couple away. She glared at them but her glare intensified when her eyes landed on Yusuke, "Don't ever say something like that in front of me or Souta!"

"Souta?" he turned and gasped when he saw a wet faced Souta with a towel around his neck behind him. He gulped and laughed nervously as he turned back to the girl, "Oh, my bad."

Kagome mocked laugh at him and kicked him before sitting back down on the couch. "Now before I was rudely interrupted!, where did Kurama take Yukina?"

"He took her to some restaurant downtown. He mentioned something about them being home a little late because Yukina wanted to go see the fireworks at the park." Keiko explained as she waved Souta goodbye when he walked back upstairs with a glass of juice.

"Oh sounds nice." Kagome said, walking the door. "If you need me, I'll be outside. Goodnight." She saw Yusuke open his mouth, ready to yell, "And no more fighting!" she shouted as the door closed behind her.

She stood out in the middle of the shrine and let the wind play with her almost dry hair. She giggled as a tangle of hair brushed by her cheek like a mother caressing her newborn baby. She breathed in the air and exhaled, looking at the stars above. She frowned when she didn't see many due to the night life of Tokyo.

She sat underneath the Goshinboku, closing her eyes, she leaned her back on the trunk. She hummed her father's lullaby, swaying her head side to side. A smile grew when she pictured her father spinning her in circles and falling on the hillside. She giggled, interrupting the flow of the song. Her humming continued until the last of her memories with her father ended along with the song.

She looked at the ground, her smile still intact but saddened when she saw her father lying motionless in bed. _'At least it was in his sleep. What better death than in your dreams' _

She sighed and stood. She stared at the branch where Inuyasha would always be at and started climbing. She sighed in satisfaction when she reached it and laid her back on the branch, glad that it was thick enough to hold her entire being. She started humming her own melody and stared at the sky through the leaves and her hum lowered.

'_Today's the night of the new moon' _she thought.

A small cloud blocked her view of the sky. She sighed and sat up before climbing higher in the tree. She reached the branch across her window and noticed Hiei wasn't there. _'Bet he went to spy on Yukina' _she smirked opening her window.

"Onna"

She yelled in surprise and nearly fell if it wasn't for the hand that grabbed the back of her shirt. She glared when she turned to the culprit of her almost death. "Sparky! You're going to give someone a heart attack one day!"

"Hn" he leaned on the trunk of the tree, eyes closed.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched, "Don't 'hn' me! Where did you come from?"

He half opened one eye and pointed to the ground before crossing his arms across his chest. Kagome huffed in annoyance and sat on the branch again. "I'm guessing you went to spy on Yukina's date?"

He stayed quiet; she stared at him. "Mind telling me now why she can't know you're her brother?"

Again she was met with silence. She sighed and blew her bangs in boredom. She looked back up through the leaves and watched more clouds appear. She crawled to her window and jumped in. She turned back to the now open eyed demon and smiled, leaving the window open for him.

"In case you don't want to get wet." She said as the first drops of rain fell on his head. She giggled and sat on her bed; Hiei already kneeling on the floor from his jump.

"Guest room with Kurama is still open if you decide to sleep indoors." She said, closing her windows.

She sat back down, and patted the spot beside her, "Sit down."

She gasped when she saw him slam to the floor. "I'm so sorry! I forgot!" she laughed nervously when he stood, glaring daggers at her.

She sweat-dropped and waited for the insults she knew would follow. Her eyes widened in shock when instead Hiei sat next to her. A light blush tainted her cheeks and looked down at her hands. She grabbed the remote on the floor and turned her stereo on. Her father's voice came through the speakers and her blush disappeared.

"It's him."

She jumped in surprise at the sound of his voice, "What?"

"You listen to him every night."

She nodded, "Yea, that's my daddy." She smiled, "He made one for me and Souta and one for momma. But hers has their songs when they dated and some oldies. He died when I was eleven."

Hiei stared at her indifferently and stood, walking to her door. He turned when he heard her footsteps behind him. He watched her open the door for him and stepped aside for him to get through. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight Sparky."

He stared at her for a minute, unmoving and silent. His gaze went down to her pink plump lips then back to her eyes. He noticed her curious stare and thought she looked adorable with her head tilted to the side. He took a step forward, but stopped. He growled mentally before he closed the door halfway and reached out, tangling his hand in her hair bringing her to him and swiftly kissed her.

Kagome's eyes were big as saucers. Her mind raced; panic ran through her being until a click went in her mind. Her eyes watered in confusion and before she could push him away, he was gone. She stared at the empty space where Hiei stood with a gasp. She closed her door with shaky hands and leaned on it for support. Tears flowed freely down her face as she jumped on her bed, her face burying itself in the pillow.

She touched her lips, still tingling from his touch. She remembered the shape and feel of his lips on hers from that brief kiss and how warm they felt against hers. They fit perfectly with her own and a shock ran through her, lingering even as he broke it. Her tears grew and hugged her pillow, confusion filled her being. What was worse than that was, she liked it…Self hate overpowered her confusion as she glared at the wall.

'_What is wrong with me?'_

Kurama watched from a crack of the door, worry filling him and growing until he closed her door fully. He had to talk to Hiei.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She stared at the jewel shards at her feet. She picked one up and watched as it tainted by her touch. She glared and dropped it, kicking the dirt to bury it and the other two underground. She walked along a path in the forest with narrowed eyes. She was hoping to be undetected until she chose to reveal herself. Now she was being hunted and bribed to be used as a weapon.

Her eyes narrowed further. She was deeply angered upon her waking to find her so called present tied to a tree and unconscious. What angered her most was the fact he was being used to make her agree in killing him along with the others. She looked at her hand and grimaced when she saw the dry blood on her finger tips. That was the only proof she had to know she was tainted.

Her eyebrows rose in regret. It wasn't only that. No, she knew it wasn't just because she killed. She accepted her gift to stay with the living longer. Accepting anything from someone of dark magic was against her customs, but now she had a soul; a real soul. But every action comes with a consequence and she knew she didn't have enough time left.

She stopped at the sound of rustling bushes. She glared, but stopped when she saw who it was. "Kanna, you came."

The white child said nothing, instead showed her an image of the hanoyu sleeping safely in Sesshomaru's palace. A ghostly smile appeared on her lips, happy to see him safe.

"One month."

The woman looked up from the mirror. "Yes, I know. He will not be in the fight as expected, correct?"

Kanna nodded, turning to leave. The woman watched her leave and continued her walk. Her plans have been ruined from the sudden change. She had to come up with a way to convince them he won't be attacking any time soon. She sighed softly and came to a clearing. She saw two children sitting patiently under a tree, waiting for her command to join her.

She stopped and looked them over, "Come." She said walking past them as they stood.

"Yes, Lady Kikyo."

* * *

_**Yes, I updated sooner than i thought and I'm happy! Can you guys do me the favor and tell what those little kids that Kikyo made are called. I only know that Kikyo made herself some companions but I don't know their names. So if someone will be so kind in telling me! **_

_**I'm sorry this chapter was a bit boring. I hated writing it...Sad ain't it? But review & flames welcomed. And just a heads up, I got this feeling two days ago that made me just want to write new stories & well, it happened! I'm going to be working on that & this story, but the other will be short cuz it's mostly an introduction to a future story I'm planned 2 years ago. heh ^-^'**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**-Moonlight**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hiei watched as Kagome stirred and sat up. She groaned and held her head in pain. She looked confused and a little lost. He smirked weakly when she stood and tripped upon contact with the floor. He watched her walk to the bathroom and heard cursing. He laughed softly at her clumsiness.

The rain from last night left the shrine glowing brilliantly and it seemed alive. A gentle breeze playfully whipped his hair and caressed his cheek softly. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He scowled at the foul smell that entered his senses. He missed the fresh air from the feudal era and the peacefulness it offered.

He opened his eyes when he heard the window open. He stared at a smiling Kagome and unnoticeably, his eyes softened a fraction of a second. His eyes closed again and crossed his legs. He heard Kagome giggle.

"Good morning Hiei." Her giggles doubled, "Um, Hiei," the giggles grew in volume, "Y-You know th-there's a squirrel eating your hair right?" she said laughing loudly.

Hiei's eyes opened and looked up. A tail swished in front of his eyes happily and felt a small tug on a stand of hair. He snatched the squirrel's tail and with as much force he could muster to hurt the thing, he threw it to the ground beneath him. He heard the miko gasp in horror, but he didn't care. He smirked when he saw the cracks on the cement ground.

"Hiei! How could you!?" Kagome scolded climbing onto the tree branch. She glared at him, "It's just a defenseless squirrel! It's not its fault he thought you were a nut. But then again you really are a nut sometimes…" she said placing a slender finger on her chin in thought.

Hiei would've glared at her for the comment if it weren't for the distraction caused by her choice of clothing. Her outfit was simple with its navy shirt and white skirt yet it still caught his attention. The white skirt showed off her shaped legs even more than her school skirt and her shirt enhanced her maturity. He thought she looked beautiful in anything and today proved it to be true.

He noticed the color change in her eyes and smiled mentally at the thought of the old Kagome returning. He watched her tense and shift nervously, her gaze averting to her hands. "Hiei" she whispered.

Kagome looked up when she didn't hear him reply. She blushed and lowered her head when she noticed him staring at her. "Hi-Hiei," she gulped inaudibly, changing her mind she asked a question instead. "Do you think the squirrel will be ok?"

Hiei's eyes narrowed. He knew she was using the paralyzed squirrel as an excuse to escape her earlier thought. He ignored her question and waited until she told him what she really wanted to say. Or better yet not tell him and leave so he can be in peace. He preferred the latter and hoped she would leave soon.

Kagome sighed when she saw him lean against the trunk and close his eyes. Maybe it was better if she didn't think about it and just forget what happened. Or maybe she could talk to Kurama about it. She smiled. Yea, Kurama would help her.

'_**Afterall,'**_ she thought smirking, _'__**I get to make fun of him even more' **_

She laughed silently and crawled back to her window.

Hiei shook his head, a blush adorning his cheeks.

'_That woman needs to remember what she's wearing and who is with her'_

He sighed and pressed the bridge of his nose. Well at least now he could have some peace. Kurama's talk last night got him upset and he was not looking forward for today. It took all he had to not yell at him and kill him on the spot for what he did while he was Kagome's room.

He thought back to the memory of being in her room, his eyes narrowing in wonder. After the rain has stopped he went back to his spot in the tree and heard Kagome's soft weeping. His eyebrows furrowed in annoyance in not knowing what he did to upset her.

Realization hit him hard and he suddenly felt guilty. He remembered and felt worse not knowing how much it would have affected her. He sighed once more before settling back on the trunk. Later he would confront her, but for now he needed sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shizuru scowled at her brother in the passenger seat. He wouldn't stop making that stupid face. Sure she knew he was pissed off and now she knew why, but that was no reason for his tough guy attitude. Especially on the day they returned to the past.

"Get over it, Kazuma. It'll pass. Besides she's already courted and from what you told me, nobody can take her."

"But sis, this is Hiei we're talking about. Everything you thought of him down the drain right when you saw him like that! You weren't the one who saw his sister sing to another demon and then that demon hugging her all night and put her back in her sleeping bag right when the sun was rising." Kuwabara seethed. "You weren't there. You don't know what it feels like."

"I don't see what the big deal is. Kagome always sang to you or Yusuke whenever you couldn't sleep or had a night mare. And she even fell asleep before you guys when she sang." She smirked lightly.

"I know but I don't like her being with some other guy when she's already with someone. It's not right. It's against her honor to cheat on somebody and she will never do that. Especially cuz she knows I will never forgive her if she does. "

Shizuru frowned, "Sounds to me like you're more worried about _your_ honor than her own."

Kuwabara opened his mouth to protest.

"Because she's your sister you think she'll do something that will shame you and everyone will be little you since you were responsible for teaching her all that honor crap."

She stopped at red light and turned to her brother in disgust. "You don't care about her at all if you're so scared she'll prefer Hiei over this Sesshomaru guy. You don't care about her if you don't have any trust in her decisions."

She turned away from, "All this time I thought you were worried about Kagome and what she was getting into, but you were only worried about yourself. You're pathetic."

The light turned green and the car zoomed away. She saw Kuwabara slump in his seat from the corner of her eye. A few minutes passed in silence when they finally reached the shrine. Shizuru turned the ignition off and turned to her brother once more.

She put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile, "Hey don't be like that. You just need to trust her and its fine to worry, but next time make sure this isn't about you. If it helps, I think Hiei is just doing what he was told to do."

Kuwabara slapped her hand away and got out the car. He slammed the door and walked up the shrine steps. Shizuru frowned and got out as well, a bag in each hand and began walking up the steps as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kurama and Kun-Loon sat patiently watching Kagome, who now wore sweatpants and a tank top, and Yusuke staring at each other intensely. Souta started playing with Buyo's tail and Grandpa was sipping tea beside him. The girls were inside cleaning this morning's food fight courtesy of the pimped cat. Kun-Loon wanted to do it, but the girls insisted since it was half their fault as well.

Yusuke finally was deciding to end the staring contest, crouched low; Kagome mimicking his move. He pushed off against the ground and caught Kagome in an unexpected tackle. She hissed and both were on the ground, grabbing hold on each other's legs or arms.

Souta laughed, "Awesome! I never saw Kagome in a jujitsu fight before."

Keiko and Yukina joined the group and watched silently at the bickering siblings.

Yusuke laughed when he had her in a headlock, but stopped when he felt her legs wrap around his waist in an awkward position and her hands settled on his back. She tugged hard and broke her head free from his iron grip and with her legs still wrapped around him, brought him hard to the ground.

She quickly stood, placed her right leg between his legs and punched his chest, knocking the air out of him, before twisting him around. She sat on his back and stretched his legs further back. He groaned and growled at the pain, his hands scratching the ground, clenching and unclenching.

Kagome smiled at her mom, "I told you those yoga lessons would come in handy." She laughed and Kun-Loon giggled behind her hand.

Souta laughed as well, "Don't forget about Twister!"

Kagome nodded and turned back to Yusuke, "Tap?"

He growled, "No way."

He reached behind him and grabbed her thigh. Kagome shivered in horror, "You wouldn't."

Yusuke managed to smirk through the pain. "Try me."

He pinched pressure into her thigh and smirked in success when he heard her trying to subdue a laugh. He kneed the ground with his left and kicked her off him. He jumped up and grabbed her wrists. He turned his back to her, slipped his legs through hers and locked ankles with her. He lifted her up, her feet lifting to the back of his knees and pulled her arms out in front of him.

Kagome screamed and bit her lip. Her back was so going to hurt after this! She turned to the side where she felt Yusuke's head turn to, "Tap?" he asked.

"Not even close!" she hissed as a new wave of pain over whelmed her. She closed her eyes in thought and opened them when she heard the smallest rustle of leaves. She gazed at the crimson orbs eyeing them; her scream obviously woke him up from his cat nap.

'_**I'm gonna call him Shadow Kitty now.'**_She thought.

She closed her eyes again and painfully stretched her legs out straight. She felt Yusuke put more force on his legs to keep her still. Her eyebrows knotted together and shook her head, trying to shake the pain away. Her legs stretched out further until Yusuke lost his grip. She jumped off him and racked one arm free, circling it around his neck; she punched his back and brought him to the ground. She grabbed one of his kicking legs and hugged it with her free arm; the other making his head pull back.

Yusuke groaned, "You know," he gasped in ragged breaths, "I feel like one of those asses who got tied up by a cowboy."

Kagome laughed, "Those are cows that get tied up." She gasped out.

"Who cares?" Yusuke yelled as he pulled free from her grasp. He wrapped his arm around her neck like she did to him and pulled down hard. She landed on his chest and tried getting up, but his leg on her back kept her still.

He pushed her off his chest and kneeled beside her; his leg on her back kneeled as well. He grabbed one of her wrist and let her neck go, quickly grabbing the other wrist. He pulled back as hard as he could, earn a loud scream followed by a hiss and growl from his sister.

"Tap?"

"…"

"Kiggy?"

"…"

Souta cheered Yusuke on along with Grandpa who didn't seem to care his tea spilled all over his shirt. Kun-Loon watched in worry. She knew they were fooling around but ever since her daughter got that scar, she's had back problems. And from what she's witnessing, Kagome hasn't told them anything about it.

Kagome was NOT giving in! She dealt with greater pain than this and she could win if she found a way out of this. She knew her chances were slim, but she could still try. If only her damn back wasn't hurting so much, she would be able to concentrate on an escape! She felt Yusuke grab one of her legs and wrap it around his arm. Now her chances were really slim.

She felt anger seeping from the Goshinboku and she knew Hiei was disappointed in her as much as she was with herself. But damn was her back hurting! She sighed though it sounded more like a hiss and with much difficulty from Yusuke's restraining hold and numbness; she freed one hand free and tapped the ground twice.

Yusuke smirked and gently let her go. His breathing came in gasps and sprawled on the ground beside her. Souta and Grandpa cheered congratulations and the girls and Kurama clapped. Kun-Loon stood and walked over to her daughter and helped her sit up.

Yusuke sat up and his smirk grew, "What happened to those yoga skills you were talking about Kig?"

Kagome glared playfully, "Nothing, I just didn't think it will be fair using them against you. I'm way too flexible and it wouldn't have been as much fun."

Kun-Loon gave her an unnoticed stern look and Kagome smiled sheepishly. Kun-Loon sighed and wrapped Kagome's arm around her shoulder and helped her stand. Kurama seemed confused from the action, but decided not to ask.

Kuwabara and Shizuru arrived with bags of grocery and looked around curiously. "What did we miss?" Shizuru asked,

Souta smiled and ran to her, "Only the best jujitsu fight ever! Yusuke vs. Kagome! And guess who won! Yusuke! Can you believe it?"

Shizuru laughed and even Kuwabara smirked, "Well it's about time!" he said.

Yusuke growled, "What are you talking about!? I beat her before just like I beat you a whole lot of times!"

"Oh yea, when was the last time you beat me?"

"Gee, I don't know maybe yester-"

"Shut up!" Kuwabara said and lunged at Yusuke.

Kagome sighed and Shizuru pulled Kuwabara away. "Enough you two; spend your last day at home eating Momma Higurashi's food." She said holding up the supply of groceries.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shippo rested on Miroku's shoulder as they walked back to Kaede's hut from the village. Shippo talking about how he and Anaya pulled pranks on mean kids and played a game Kagome called Leap Frog.

Miroku chuckled, "I'm sure Kagome will like to hear all about it."

Shippo smiled, "I hope so. And I hope she's especially happy when I tell her I found jewel shards!" his ears drooped, "I miss her. When is momma coming back?"

Miroku smiled in reassurance, "Don't worry Shippo, she'll be back in a few days. And she'll bring back all the chocolate that will last you for a long time."

He turned his head towards the well and stiffened. Shippo didn't seem to notice for he looked at the ground sadly. Did he not feel that pressure? Miroku searched for the cause of the heavy atmosphere and found it hard to move, just like the day with Dai.

As quick as it came, it disappeared and he let out a gasp in relief. Shippo finally noticing him still asked what was wrong. Miroku shook his head and continued walking. The rest of the walk was in silence and the sound of their footsteps. Within ten feet of the hut, Shippoo gasped in happiness and jumped off the monk, hopping to the entrance of the hut.

Miroku stared questionably when he heard a squeal. He hurriedly pushed the straw door away and peered inside to find Shippo held tightly against Kagome's chest. He smiled and stepped inside unseen by the arrivals and stood by Sango.

"Momma, I missed you so much! I thought you forgot all about me and never return."

"Aw, Shippo, I missed you too. No, I won't forget about you. In fact I brought you a whole bag of small chocolate bars with me this time. All you can eat!" she laughed, "No that's a joke, you're not eating all of them at once."

Shippo's face fell, but not for long as he moved to his father. Kurama hugged him briefly and ruffled his hair earning a laugh in return. Kagome giggled and hugged Miroku in greeting.

"It's nice to see again, Kagome. It has been quite boring without you here." He said releasing her. "As for everyone else," He said nodding, "I hope your time home was well rested."

"Well I'm not going to believe that. I know something had to happen while I was gone." She smirked mischievously and eyed Sango. Her smirk dropped when she saw the sudden seriousness in their eyes. Her eyebrows raised slightly in worry.

'_**What happened?'**_ she asked. They jumped in surprise not used to her telepathic powers yet.

'_There was an incident the day after you left. We're not sure what it was exactly, but we think it may be a threat'_ Sango replied, trying hard not to say the words out loud.

'_Maybe we should explain later. Right now Shippo has something he wants to give you'_ Miroku replied without difficulty.

Kagome frowned slightly, but nodded ending their connection. She noticed Hiei slip into their conversation and from the looks of it he was still probing their minds for information. Everyone else didn't seem to notice seeing how her brothers were eating what Kaede gave them and Shippo was talking with Kurama.

She smiled and sat by the two kitsunes, "So Shippo, Miroku told me you had something to give me."

Shippo's smile widened and he ran to the monk stretching his arm out eagerly and waited impatiently for him to hand over a small cloth. He raced back to Kurama's lap and covered the cloth with both hands so she wouldn't see. "The next day after you left, me and Anaya with our other friends Kai, Dai and Mina went to play by the stream in the village when we saw something shining in the water. We thought it was a pretty pebble or a glass so we went to see and then we found these."

He extended his hands and uncurled the cloth away from glistening jewel shards. Kagome gasped and took the shards off the cloth. "There were a lot of them that washed downstream and we had no idea where it came from. Sango and Miroku managed to get three more yesterday." Shippo said proudly.

Kagome put them in the small bottle with the other shards and smiled. She picked Shippo up and hugged him, "I'm so proud of you Shippo. Thank you."

Shippo nuzzled her neck, "You're welcome." He said as he sat on Kurama's lap again.

Kurama smiled, "Yes well done, kit. We're all very proud of you." He said patting his head. Shippo smiled ear-to-ear.

"Thanks papa. That means a lot." He said nuzzling the elder fox's neck too. Kurama nuzzled him as well.

Kagome smiled, "Shippo, why don't you go and play with Anaya and tell her I said thank you?"

"Ok momma." Shippo said exiting the hut.

Kagome dropped her smile and became serious, "What happened?" she asked her friends. Yusuke and the others shared a confused face except for Hiei.

"What's going on?" Kuwabara asked.

Sango was the one to reply. "Something strange occurred when Shippo and his friends came with the shards. One of them was…out of place."

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked.

"The one named Dai; he has an ominous aura about him. It's not demonic, but something much worse." Miroku said.

Sango nodded, "This may sound crazy, but when the children left to play we were frozen in place and our insides were on fire." She shook her head in disbelief. "It was difficult to breathe and the gravity became unbearable, it crushed us to the ground and more pressure was being added by the second."

Miroku reached over to Kirara and stroked her fur, "Thanks to Kirara, it shocked whoever was doing it and we were able to move and see who was responsible." Kirara meowed in reply and snuggled his hand.

"Dai." Kagome whispered.

"Yes, it was quite disturbing actually." Sango said closing her eyes.

"Why do you say that?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well for one, he has soft brown eyes like Yusuke," said detective blushed at her comment, "And he has choppy black hair. He looked friendly, but once we were out of that spell his eyes were creepy blood red. And I'm not sure if it was just my imagination, but I could've sworn his face morphed into a lizard looking thing before he ran off."

Kagome shivered, "Well I'm glad you aren't hurt. And I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Miroku glared at the floor, "Yes, but you seem to have met him before, Kagome."

"What? No, I don't know a Dai."

"That's not what I meant. Earlier today, I believe a little after you arrived, I felt the same heavy atmosphere coming from the well. He must have met you before, but not personally; more like from a distance and I think he was waiting for you, but got there too late."

"That is possible." Kaede said for the first time since they've arrived, "But why would ye make that connection?"

"Often I have seen him in the village and kept my eye on him for a while. I noticed him glare at Sango that day when she mentioned Kagome's name. I never thought of him as a threat until…"

Kagome grasped the end of her skirt. She suddenly felt cold even in her long blue sleeved shirt. Yusuke put his arm around her shoulder, "So you think this kid is after Kig?"

"It's a possibility." Sango said, "But we're not entirely sure. We just have to be careful if he ever comes back."

"Great; first Naraku and now this kid comes along to add onto our 'to do list.'" Yusuke grumbled.

"He is of no importance." Hiei spoke for the first time. Everyone turned to him curiously.

"What are you talking about? Of course he's important! He might make Kagome his next target." Yusuke yelled.

Hiei glared at him and instead turned to Kurama. He nodded, "Yusuke, Hiei is in his mind right now. He's trying to figure out who he is."

Kuwabara scowled, "So? That's no excuse-"

"He will know what he intends to do with Kagome and where he is at the moment." Kurama interrupted. "If he is a threat he will know and stop him before he gets a chance to come face to face with Kagome." Kuwabara crossed his arms in defeat and Yusuke rubbed Kagome's shoulder in comfort.

'_**Sparky I think I know what he wants' **_

'_I will tell you what I find'_

'_**Promise?'**_

'_Hn' _

He closed the link, but knew she was still there, hiding somewhere in the corner of his mind. He was close, if he could just pass the last barrier of the boy's mind he would know who he is. His eyebrows pulled together in frustration. This last barrier is much tougher than the last two. It must be very important to the boy if he has it heavily guarded.

He felt Kagome stir in his mind. He opened his eyes and stared at her. She was leaning against the detective and her eyes closed. She smiled and felt her stir in his mind again. He knew what she wanted and accepted the small amount of power she offered. Once he received it, she retreated to the small corner and waited until finally he broke through.

His head throbbed with pain and he saw Kagome hold her head in pain. Apparently this boy didn't want anybody to know his secrets. Another wave of pain washed through them both, this time much stronger and heated. He had to hurry; he knew the child was aware of their presence and attacking them directly. He must have known they were in him if he just spoke to Hiei through that last attack.

Kagome screamed, her body frozen, but her mind heated. He heard Kuwabara yelling her name in panic. The boy must have attacked her hard if her scream was heard physically. He pushed against the next wave of fire the boy threw. He gasped in shock when the fire didn't burn him as expected. What shocked him even more was the black fire circling him. He turned to an unconscious Kagome only to see the fire circling her as well.

Suddenly a shock of electricity ran through him, freezing him to his spot; the electricity forcing his Jagan to open. He yelled in pain as he felt the pull of it. Unwillingly, his right arm raised, the jolt of energy stopping where his dragon should be. His eyes widened, before the flames engulfed him and Kagome.

His eyes shot open, a wet cloth falling from his forehead, his breathing coming in short gasps. Kurama rushed over to his side and helped him sit up. He noticed everyone asleep and Kagome lying on the other side of him. He took a deep breath to steady his breathing.

"What happened?" Kurama whispered.

Hiei opened his mouth, just then Kagome groaned in pain. She propped onto her elbows and rubbed her head. Hiei grabbed her and sat her in his lap. Kurama's eyes widened by the action, but ignored it.

Kagome to discombobulate to notice rested her head on his shoulder. Hiei glared at her, "I know who it is." He answered the fox's forgotten question. "How long?"

"About three hours. She screamed and fell unconscious. A few seconds passed and then you. I convinced the others into believing you both used too much energy and needed rest. They will be expecting answers in the morning."

Hiei growled, "They'll have to wait."

"Hiei, what is he?" Kurama asked in worry. "I saw electricity running all over your body. Your Jagan opened and the bandages on your arm, the dragon was rising. It was going to attack Kagome."

"No, it wasn't. It's protecting her." Hiei stood with Kagome still in his arms and walked out the hut.

"From who? Where are you going?" Kurama followed, grabbing the hybrid's shoulder in a tight hold.

Hiei glared at him and disappeared, leaving Kurama alone, his cloak hanging limply in the avatar's hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sesshomaru watched his little group settle in for the night. Rin snuggled against Ah-Un and Jaken leaned on the other side of the two-headed dragon. Akimitsu settled on a round opening of a tree's roots, using an arm as a pillow.

It's been four days since they left the castle and he was pretty sure Kagome was back early. They would have made it back sooner if not for a stupid demon who challenged him. He sighed mentally and his hand rose to his neck where Kagome's mark resided. A small smirk adorned his lips at the memory of her nervousness. He was glad pre-markings were invented or else she would have had a major breakdown.

His thoughts changed to Akimitsu and his loyalty to his brother. He would have thought he would agree to journey with him without comment. His respect for the kitsune grew at his boldness. If anything, Sesshomaru respected his determination and loyalty to the royal family of the West. That's the reason why he chose him out of all the other guards to accompany him.

He closed his eyes and tried contacting Keitaro only to find him gone. He must still be in his humanoid form, searching for Hisa. If his predictions were true, he and the others will have to hurry and join him in his search.

His eyes opened and calmly turned to the direction where he felt the intruder coming from. He heard Akimitsu shuffle to his feet with his Double Dragon Spear in hand and ran in front of the demon lord. Yes, he made a good choice in choosing him. He made no move to get up and signaled the kitsune to stand down once he recognized the signature.

Akimitsu frowned but dropped his spear to his side and stood near the taiyoukai for any sudden movement of an attack. The hairs on his neck stood on end at the purity in its aura, but it seemed so familiar.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, a growl threatening to spill. He was fooled, this is not his miko. "Show yourself."

Kikyo stepped out into the clearing, the two children in either side of her. She stared at him indifferently, bowing her head slightly in respect while the children got on their knees in a full bow. "It's good to see you once more, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru glared at her, "What is it you want miko? And why do you carry my mate's signature?"

She smiled humorlessly, "So you would give me the chance to hear me out." Her smile dropped, "I know much of my reincarnation's abilities, one of which consisted of a premonition of Naraku using your brother in the upcoming attack."

"You are wasting my time miko. If you are only here to inform me of what I already know, leave." Sesshomaru said turning away to end the discussion.

"Then I assume you are also informed that your brother will not be in this battle." Kikyo replied glaring at his back.

Sesshomaru stopped, but didn't turn. Kikyo's glare hardened, "He will be a pawn for something Naraku planned for after the attack. He will not retreat and give you time to rest and heal like he has in the past. He will kill Kagome if you are not prepared."

"Why should I believe anything you say?" Sesshomaru asked finally facing her.

She stepped to the side and the children grabbed her pants. "You do not have to believe me for your _mate _will tell you everything I had just spoken." She said with venom on the word mate. Her soul collectors appeared around her and gently lifted her into the air. "A piece of advice Lord Sesshomaru, if you wish for my reincarnation to live; kill Inuyasha."

With that she disappeared, the rest of the soul collectors following. Sesshomaru glared after her and turned to see Akimitsu's eyes wide with shock. He could tell he was horrified at the thought of killing his little brother.

"Akimitsu," he said harshly, gaining the kitsune's attention, "Rest, we leave at daybreak."

Akimitsu nodded and shakily walked back to the tree's nest-like roots. Sesshomaru went back to his tree and waited for the next visitor arriving. That's two in one night, who could it be now. By the looks of it, he would arrive in fifteen minutes; long enough for the minor captain to have fallen asleep.

Less than ten minutes passed before he heard the fox's soft snoring. Five minutes later Hiei showed up shirtless with Kagome in his arms. Sesshomaru stood angrily and growled at the hybrid. If it weren't for the seriousness in his eyes the taiyoukai would've attacked him.

Hiei's breathing came in gasps, "Sesshomaru,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"_Come out, come out wherever you are." Inuyasha purred._

_Kagome covered her ears as she shrunk further into the shadows the crushed hut offered. She heard his light footsteps a few feet away. She cursed as her foot hit the broken water jug, stopping the sounds of the moving inu. _

"_Heh," she heard him say. She closed her eyes, hoping he would go to the other hut beside her. Her eyes opened and widened in horror. Inuyasha laughed, "Found you." He said grabbing her wrist._

_She screamed and kicked him away. He stumbled, "You bitch." He said reaching for her again._

_Kagome ran, waiting for her panic frenzy to vanish long enough to remember her training. She groaned, "I can't believe I forgot the first thing Sesshomaru told me not to do!" she scolded herself._

_Inuyasha caught up to her, tackling her feet to stop her running. She fell to the ground with Inuyasha on top of her. He laughed, balling his hand into a fist. She glared, her eyes turning into a mix of purple and pink. Inuyasha howled as he punched the ground hard. His howling intensifying as her miko powers burned the spider mark on his shoulder. _

_Kagome concentrated hard, and her eyes began to glow a liquid red. Before she could summon Hell's Gate, something stabbed the middle of her scar. She screamed in pain as Inuyasha lunged forward and dug his claws into her._

_The figure behind her took his weapon out and jumped to Inuyasha's side. Kagome coughed up blood and her focus became hazy. She gasped when she caught the silvery sheen of her mysterious attacker. "Ses…"_

_She gasped as another sword dug into her side. Blood seeped through her white kimono and trickled down the corner of her mouth. Her breathing short and raspy quickened knowing she lost. She faced her new attacker and betrayal washed her being. Her red/brown eyes watered, "Sp-Sparky, Hiei…"_

_Inuyasha laughed, "Well will you look at that. Even your own friends betrayed you. So tell me again how friendship and love can overcome anything?" his laughter increased in volume, "See ya in hell, Kagome." _

_Just as he said that, Hiei and Sesshomaru charged at her, blades in hand. Her eyes closed in surrender as tears ran down her dirty cheeks._

_Kagome's eyeshot open, beads of sweat rolling down the side of her face. She found herself in the familiar field and relaxed. She shuttered at the vision and fresh tears spilled. Keitaro came and sat beside her, watching the same vision unfold before his eyes. He gasped as the vision ended and cried out in worry. _

"_I lost…I couldn't save them." Kagome cried out._

_Keitaro frowned and cradled her in his arms, just as she had with him before. "No you didn't. What you saw and made me see is an alternate of what it could be_. _This is why you must hurry and find the ruler of that ring. He is the key to defeating Naraku."_

"_Why, why, why? I can't find him; maybe he doesn't want to be found! He should know of the threat himself so let him find me and defeat Naraku on his own!" Kagome cried angrily, her form shaking uncontrollably. _

_Keitaro shook his head, "He cannot do that without you, he will die."_

_Kagome's sobbing stopped, "Wh-What?"_

"_Sesshomaru has found some interesting information he's wanted to tell you. He will as soon as you wake up." Keitaro rubbed her head, "As for now, there is something I wish for you to see and confirm this to your mate, understood?"_

_Kagome nodded. Keitaro smiled, "Alright."_

~Kagome's POV~

I gasped sitting upright, "Sparky?"

I groaned at the pain that followed my sudden movement. I clutched my head and felt hands on my shoulders gently pushing me back to the ground…or lap I was lying on. I looked up and saw crimson eyes glaring down at me.

"Onna" he replied.

"Sparky, where are we? How did we get here? Why are we here? When did it get so dark?" my words were muffled by the hand that now covered my mouth. I glared at the hybrid and tried biting his palm.

"Why is it doing this?"

I looked at Hiei weirdly. Why was he talking to a tree? He isn't Pocahontas for crying out loud! I tried to ask, but he only tightened his hand over my mouth.

"It has become fond of Kagome and wishes to protect her. I believe it feels dutiful to keep her out of harm's way."

Wait a minute I know that voice! I didn't hear what he said, all I cared about was him. I turned my head to the side and sure enough I was right. I pushed Hiei's hand off my mouth and tried to stand if it wasn't for the stupid dizziness I felt as soon as I did. I clutched my head again and closed my eyes trying to shake it off. I felt arms around me and felt myself against a hard chest. I'm glad he decided to take off his armor first.

"Sesshomaru, I missed you." I whispered. It felt good to be in his arms again especially after remembering that awful vision.

Sesshomaru stroked my hair, "As have I."

He exchanged a look with Hiei, my smile fell. Did I miss something?

"Ses?" I was beginning to worry. He was never this quiet even when Hiei was around. "What's going on?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and nodded towards Hiei. I looked at Sparky in confusion. Why don't they just tell me? Hiei stood and unwrapped his arm. My eyes widened, "Your arm…"

Hiei nodded, "You were half correct about the boy."

"He does want to protect me doesn't he?" I asked walking to Hiei's side. I grabbed his arm; my fingers ran up and down his soft, unblemished arm. I shivered lightly at the sudden calmness I felt when I touched him.

Sesshomaru nodded and came to my side, "The boy is his dragon."

I wasn't surprised. Hiei's arm proved it. "How did it manage it? And why didn't you notice Sparky?"

Hiei glared at me, but I ignored him, still stroking his unmarked arm. "I don't know, maybe because my arm is bandaged and it blocks it from my view?"

I glared at his sarcasm, "Gee, why didn't I think of that?" I dropped his arm and sat down on the ground.

"It wants to see you again. Ever since it confronted you in Koenma's office, it's wanted to see if you were safe. It sees you as its friend and made itself your guardian as well." Hiei explained not bothering to bandage his arm.

My eyebrow rose, "A guardian?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "We are not sure how, but it feels much safer with you and Hiei."

"Ok, so how do we find him?" I yawned. My body felt drained and I could feel a major headache coming.

"It will come back when it knows you are with me." Hiei said sitting back down. "It wishes to mark you so he will find you and protect you when it feels you're in danger."

I nodded, "Sounds like fun. I get to play some more. Wait, why did he attack us?"

"It thought you were an intruder. It's only natural for one to attack if it feels threatened." Sesshomaru walked to his previous spot on the tree and sat. "Kagome, there's something else?"

I nodded, "Naraku will attack the night of the half moon. He's coming alone with Kagura; Inuyasha won't be in it." I took a breath to keep from breaking down. "He's planning to use him for something else. I'm not sure what it is yet, but…"

My voice cracked, I tried swallowing the lump in my throat. My breathing quickened, I knew what was happening but never thought I could get one when I'm awake. My eyesight became hazy and as quick as it came it ended. My breathing stopped for a fraction of a second and I trembled. How could I have forgotten?

"Kagome?" I heard him say my name, but I was too scared to reply.

"What happened?" Hiei…that was him.

"She had a vision." Sesshomaru…help me.

I looked up with tears in my eyes. I turned to Hiei, it was him, I was sure of it. Only thing I had to do was prove it. I looked at Sesshomaru, "Naraku changed his mind. Inuyasha will be with him, but it's a puppet so he won't be much trouble. There's something else, but it wasn't clear. I just saw some colors. Um, blue, silver and black I think."

Sesshomaru nodded, "When does my brother attack?"

I wiped away my tears, "After Naraku's puppet is destroyed. But Ses, remember that first time I had a vision? When you asked me what Inuyasha had to be protected from?" he nodded, I could feel myself begin to hyperventilate, "That's going to happen, I know I didn't tell you everything I saw, but it's going to happen. You an-and Yusuke and Kurama you're all…" I couldn't finish. My tears started up again.

"It's going to come true. It wasn't just a premonition; it's really going to happen."

"What are you talking about? I thought everything you saw was true." Hiei said aggravated.

I shook my head, "Not everything I see comes true; some are just premonitions, alternates. The way I found out if it's real is if I get the same one twice or more. And I know what I saw that first time is going to happen!" I began to hyperventilate again, my body wouldn't stop shaking.

Sesshomaru grabbed my shoulders and shook me gently, "What's going to happen?"

I shook my head; I didn't want him to know, it'll only make me feel worse. "Th-that the battle is really going to happen." I lied, "I'm sorry I'm being an idiot." I laughed a dry dumb laugh, "It just didn't sink in until now. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overreact." I hoped my lie sounded believable.

I felt a pull in my mind and gasped mentally. How could I be so stupid?! I turned to Hiei and pleaded he wouldn't say anything. I could tell he was in shock, but when he didn't reply I took that as a yes. I sighed in relief and turned back to Sesshomaru.

"We're going to have to split up. If all of us attack Naraku at once then we'll be too weak to fight Inuyasha. We'll lose."

Sesshomaru nodded agreeing with me, "We will discuss this further when we return to your group." He extended his hand to me, "There is something else you wish to ask?"

I took his hand and crawled over to his side, "Keitaro told me you found out some stuff about the ring."

He nodded. I waited for him to speak, until I noticed why he hasn't said anything. Hiei never heard us talk about the ring and Ses probably didn't want him to know anything about it. I thought of an excuse to get rid of him, but when I tried reaching him, he blocked me out. I tried again and realized he was talking with Ses.

I waited until Hiei finally nodded. Ses nodded as well and turned to me, "Hiei will be staying." He took the chain around my neck for Hiei to see the ring, "The ring can destroy itself if it doesn't find its ruler."

"Hold up!" I snatched the chain from his grasp, "If it can do that then why is it still here and after all those years after your mom passed?"

"The ring did not know my mother was gone. I have not told you, but my mother could still use its power without wearing it. It thought my mother was still alive and waited for her to wear it again. When I brought it to you, it knew my mother was no longer alive and mourned for her until it met Hiei." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "It felt free again and its mourning ended when it tried to gain control of the hybrid.

"Since he is forbidden the ring thought it will be easy. It believed Hiei would be distracted by his clashing auras to notice. It could not do much with you around so it lost and set Hiei free."

My head hurt. It was still surprising to find Ses talk so much in little time. Hiei looked like he's hurting too.

"Explain." Why does Sparky always have to be so demanding?

Ses ignored him and was looking at me, waiting, "Why can't it do much around me?"

He dug into his shirt and pulled out a chest. "This chest was created by the witch's enemy. Do you remember?" I nodded. "She was a miko and created this chest to keep the ring in after the witch was killed. This chest is needed by the ruler if the ring ever begins to rebel again."

"Why?"

"It's holy. It balances the evil, but you do not need this for you are a miko and therefore holy which is why it couldn't do any further harm to Hiei." He set the chest down and turned to Sparky again. "You may not have noticed but your dragon was fighting against the ring's commands. It wanted you to use him in attacking everyone, but mostly Kagome. Your dragon felt compelled to protect my mate since she first met you and attacked the ring before it was able to take full control of you. This is why, Hiei, I am assigning you as Kagome's protector when I am not present."

My jaw dropped to the ground, "What? Are you really going to make DynoHead my knight in shining armor? Please tell me you're joking!"

Ses glared at me. I flinched, "I am not. You are the temporary ruler and he is needed if it ever decides to taint your mind."

"What?" My eyes widened. I yanked the chain off my neck and backed away from it.

"You are its holder so it thinks of you as ruler. Once you find the true wielder it will disclaim you."

I covered my ears, shaking my head in disbelief. I saw Sparky glaring at the ground. He must be mad at the thought of being my 'protector.'

"Kagome," Ses extended his hand out again. I shook my head, stood up and ran. I ran as fast as my legs could go. "Kagome!"

He was behind me, I could feel it. Tears welled up in my eyes. Even after all the training I went through, I still ran away from reality. Why does everything always happen to me? I screamed when I felt a pair of hands grip my wrists. Ses loomed over me, glaring in disapproval.

"Please, let me go." I cried. I felt one of his hand slip something around my neck. I gasped, "No!" I pushed him away, hoping to drop the chain he tried to put back in place, but to no avail. I started to panic, "Let go!"

I pushed him again in anger, my eyes flashed purple and I was gone. I blinked and found myself in an open field. I could tell I was north of Kaede's village; I always came to this spot to watch the stars. I sighed drearily and fell to the ground. I was surprised to find my clothes intact. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

~Hiei's POV~

I growled in frustration. Why did she have to run off like that? Now I'm stuck looking for her in this never ending, demon infested forest. I pushed a branch out of my way and continued running. Not that I would mind. It was much better than running in the human lands with its polluted air.

As I continued running, I scowled at the memory of what happened a few minutes before. I felt my chest tighten at her disbelief of me as her protector.

Was it that awful to have me around her?

My anger grew, knowing she couldn't like someone as me was enough. She didn't have to be disgusted by the fact of having me around her more often. The pain in my chest tightened.

I passed the old miko's hut and noticed the onna wasn't there. I continued north with the chain in my hand. I knew where she was, I've seen her sneak out to go there. I stopped when I reached the clearing. I looked around and found her sleeping.

I walked over and sat beside her. She tensed and threw a punch in my direction. I caught her wrist annoyed and threw it to her side. She opened her eyes and backed away. "What do you want Sparky?"

I glared at the name, but ignored it and held up the chain. She glared and stood, ready to run again. I caught her and quickly placed the chain around her neck. She struggled to get away, but I held her firmly. After I heard the clip sound I let her go. She slumped to the ground and hugged her legs in defeat.

"Why do you even care if I have it?"

I didn't answer; the memory of her refusing to have me as a protector still fresh in my mind. The tightening was unbearable.

"It's not like you even want to be my protector."

My eyes widened, is that what she thought?

"I saw how mad you looked when Sesshomaru mentioned it. You don't even like me so why should you be forced doing something you don't want to do, right?"

The pain in my chest lightened. She had it all wrong. I sat down beside her and she yawned, "Thanks though. You always do what you're told and I appreciate it. I'm sure you'll protect me no matter what. And I'm sorry for calling you DynoHead. I must've hurt your feelings for calling you another name." she giggled, "Sparky fits you better"

I stared at her weirdly. Girls and their mood swings. I looked up at the sky and felt a weight on my shoulder. I looked down and saw her head laying on me. She yawned again and closed her eyes, "You know Ses said the ruler would protect me. I wish you were the ruler. It'll save me the trouble of searching and I know you'll be a great King."

I blinked at her words and thought over it. Her even breathing brought me out of my thoughts and I turned back to the sky. It was still a few hours before the sun rose. I heard a rustling sound, but didn't pay any attention to it. I already knew what it wanted.

Daichi walked to my side and knelt on his knee. I ignored the slight bow and watched the boy's eyes turn blood red. I suppressed my shock as he transformed into my dragon. It's still amazing to know that my dragon managed to learn how to humanize on its own. It makes me wonder how exactly it got the information to do such a thing.

It lifted the onna off the ground and cuddled her. I resisted the urge to stand and rip her away from it. I heard her soft giggling and forced myself to relax.

"Hey there, Puff." I cocked an eyebrow at the pet name she gave it. Where did she come up with these names?

My dragon didn't seem to mind as he continued to cuddle her. It rested its forehead on hers and a blinding light erupted. I shielded my eyes and growled. A few seconds passed before the light disappeared. I blinked away the few dots from my vision and found Kagome on my lap. My dragon nuzzled her cheek before returning to my arm.

As soon as it settled, I felt a sudden connection with the miko and a stronger urge to protect her. I looked at my dragon confused and understood what he did. He not only marked her, he became a part of her. I sighed and watched the stars again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Morning was chaotic. First Yusuke and Kuwabara got into a fight when they found Kagome gone, forming a search party and looked all over the village. It took Kaede all she could to stop the villagers from trying to harm the fools for raiding their homes and destroying half the vegetation. Not to mention the destruction of some beloved graves and the ruined carts of valuable merchants.

Shippo wouldn't stop crying. Miroku was being lecherous as ever and earned a slap from a pissed off taijiya. Kurama was being tortured by the brothers who kept asking him questions. And Kaede was even yelling at them to shut up.

Yes, mornings were never something to look forward to. Kurama was getting worried, Hiei hasn't returned at all last night and he could feel Sesshomaru coming fast. He would not be happy to know his mate is gone. After everything settled down, Sango and Miroku made breakfast, hoping to calm the brother's nerves. Kurama was thankful for the distraction. The brothers left to bathe and Shippo went to find Anaya after they finished eating.

"Kurama," Sango said putting the dishes in a bucket of water.

"Yes?" he handed her his plate and offered to help, but she declined.

"Have you noticed something off with Hiei?" she asked.

Kurama's eyebrows rose, "What do you mean?"

"Well he's been acting strange around Kagome. I mean I know they don't get along and I know he's hostile at times, but haven't you seen a change in personality when around Kagome?" she asked hoping she hadn't offended his friend.

Kurama sighed. _'You have no idea'_ Youko purred.

"I'm afraid I haven't. He seems normal; normal being a relative term. But maybe I haven't been very observant." He said.

"It's not only Hiei, but Kagome as well." Miroku said drying the bowls Sango handed him. "She does not insult and fight with him constantly as she had before. She's actually grown attached to him as she has with Sesshomaru."

Kurama chuckled lightly, "Speaking of Kagome, she's told me an interesting dream she's had. Would you like to hear of it?"

Miroku nodded and Sango seemed troubled, but reluctantly nodded. Kurama smiled, "She had a dream where Hiei kissed her."

Sango gasped and Miroku smirked, "How interesting indeed."

Kurama's smile widened, "Yes, she even said I was peeking through a crack in the door. I found that quite funny, but thought it would be rude to laugh when she seemed so embarrassed."

'_It's what she gets for making fun of me'_ Youko pouted.

"Do you think…" Sango started but looked down and ignored the question.

"Yes Sango?" Kurama wanted to know what she thought. He was enjoying this too much. He blamed it on Youko.

"Nothing, it's a silly question. Thank you though and I'm sorry if I offended Hiei in any way." She smiled and handed Miroku the last bowl.

Kurama frowned mentally, but smiled, "No problem and don't worry you did nothing of the sort."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome groaned from the sudden brightness and rolled onto her side. Her eyebrows met in confusion. She felt around and recognized the clink of a sword's sheath. She opened her eyes and realized she was on Hiei's lap. She sat up and saw him still asleep.

She was surprised she didn't panic for laying on him. She brushed away a strand of his bangs from his face. She gasped when his hand caught her wrist. "Morning." She said sheepishly. She stood and offered her hand only to find him already on his feet.

She blushed when she realized he was shirtless. _**'Wait wasn't he like that last night?'**_ her blush deepened.

Hiei didn't notice, but merely stared at his arm. Kagome realized he didn't have anything to bandage it with. "Sparky if you want I can teleport us back to the hut. I'm pretty sure nobody is there and we can avoid any questions for now."

Hiei turned to her and grabbed her hand. She took that as a yes and less than a second they arrived in the hut. He let her go and found his cloak at a corner and slipped it on. Kagome reached into her bag and retrieved the first aid kit. She took out the roll of bandage and handed it to him.

"I'm glad Puff is back. It was actually lonely not seeing him on your arm." She said looping her arm on his. Hiei stopped rolling the bandage on and stared at her momentarily before slipping his arm out and finish wrapping.

Kagome giggled and walked out the hut, Hiei behind her. Sango and Miroku greeted them in relief and Kurama was nowhere in sight. "Where is everyone?"

"Kurama went to get them. He said Sesshomaru will be here shortly." Miroku explained.

"He's here." Hiei said turning to the left.

Kagome squirmed nervously. She remembered about last night and knew he would be disappointed in her. _**'Sparky'**_

'_He's not mad' _he jumped into a tree and leaned against the trunk of it. Kagome glared at him.

"Kagome!" Rin shouted running to her.

Kagome smiled and picked her up, "Rin, how are you?"

"Good, I picked some flowers for Shippo. Where is he?" she asked peeking over Kagome.

"He's right here." Kurama said as he came with everyone else in tow. Shippo jumped out his arms; Yusuke and Kuwabara behind him. Kagome put Rin down.

"Rin!"

"Shippo!"

"Kagome!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled running to her side. Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey guys!" She said. Before they got to her, Sesshomaru came to her side and took her hand. The boys stopped in their tracks.

"Where'd cha go?" Kuwabara asked.

"She was with me." Sesshomaru answered coldly.

Yusuke glared "What about Hiei?" he took a step forward, his fist shaking.

Akimitsu stood in front of the inu lord, spear ready for an attack.

"He brought her to me. No more questions." Sesshomaru said as a dismissal for the kitsune guard.

Kagome watched in confusion. Shippo came to her side; Rin ran to the elder kitsune and hugged his leg. "No fighting Mitsu. Yusuke is like that."

Akimitsu smiled and patted her head, "I did not know, Lady Rin. I won't fight him. I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru tugged on Kagome's hand to get her attention, "Minor Captain."

Akimitsu turned to full attention and bowed lowly, "I am Minor Captain Akimitsu. It is an honor to meet the future Lady of the West." He straightened and smiled brilliantly at her. He spotted Shippo and his smile widened.

Kagome smiled as well a small blush appearing, "It's nice to meet you Akimitsu." She and the others looked between him and Shippo.

'_**Kurama?'**_

'_I know' _Kurama called to Shippo and held him tightly when his form began to tremble. He was highly confused.

Sesshomaru smirked mentally and motioned for Akimitsu to continue. The kitsune guard nodded eagerly and walked to Shippo, Rin close behind him. Kurama glared at him warningly and held Shippo tighter. Akimitsu's smile faltered.

"I do not mean to harm him. I wish to speak with him." he explained.

"Whatever you have to say to him you can say in front of his father." Kurama spat acidly.

Akimitsu blinked in confusion, "Father?"

"I have adopted him as my own as has Kagome." Kurama said walking over to her. Shippo jumped into her arms.

Akimitsu nodded sadly and turned away, "I'm glad he has found someone to teach him of our ways." He smiled at them, "I'm sorry I couldn't provide for you Shippo. I'm sorry I left."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked. She knew what he meant for Hiei told her when he arrived, but she said it for the sake of Shippo.

Rin giggled, "Mitsu you can't expect him to remember you. He was just a baby."

"I never met him before, Rin." Shippo squeaked.

Akimitsu chuckled, "Like Rin said, you were but just a baby."

Kurama growled lowly at him, "Then leave him be if he cannot remember."

"Kurama, let him at least tell Shippo what he wants to say." Kagome said grabbing his shoulder.

Rin giggled more, "Can I tell them, Mitsu?"

"Rin" Sesshomaru called. She went to his side and giggled more.

Akimitsu smiled and walked to Shippo. He hid his face in Kagome's chest, but Kagome had enough of that. She pulled him away from her and handed him to Akimitsu, much to his and Kurama's protest. Shippo trembled, but stopped when he saw he was hurting the elder kitsune's feelings. He turned to Kagome who smiled in support.

Shippo forced himself to relax and stared at familiar emerald eyes. Akimitsu cradled him in his arms and tickled him under his chin. "Shippo, you've grown. Your mother would've loved to see you well and alive. And father would surely be bragging about you."

Shippo tilted his head to the side in confusion, "How do you know my parents?"

Akimitsu chuckled, "Because Shippo, I'm your brother. I named you myself."

Gasps were heard all over the group. Shippo had tears in his eyes, "I don't believe you. Dad told me I had an older brother but he's dead. I don't have a brother."

Akimitsu nuzzled him in comfort, "Father was upset I decided to join the Western Guard. He thought I went against our family and claimed me dead to him and others."

"Where were you then? Where were you when the Thunder Brothers killed our parents?" Shippo yelled pounding him on the chest.

Akimitsu smiled sadly, "I was too late. Lord Sesshomaru gave me permission to visit my family. I was planning on apologizing and make amends with father. I noticed everyone near home scurrying away and I tried to get one of their attentions. An elder recognized me and told me. I rushed over but when I got there…" tears spilled over, "I thought I lost everyone, but then I heard you were alive and traveling with a miko no less." He laughed humorlessly, "Everyone in my family was gone and I thought I lost you. You have no idea the relief that washed my being hearing you safe and well."

Shippo stared at him, "Prove it."

Akimitsu nodded and sat down, wiping the tears away. He set Shippo on his lap and took out a mushroom. He threw it to the ground and the mushroom popped up with ten more, all with wide eyes shouting the kit's name.

Shippo gasped and Akimitsu laughed, "Watch this." He held out his hand, "Fox Fire." He whispered. A green fireball shot out his palm and burned all the mushrooms. He continued laughing at everybody's shocked faces.

"See? Just like you, kit." Akimitsu said nuzzling his baby brother. Shippo nodded and hugged him. Rin giggled and ran over to them, hugging them in her arms.

Sango and Miroku smiled. Yusuke and Kuwabara were still in shock except for Hiei and Sesshomaru. Kurama was still guarded, but it was lessening. Kagome walked over and joined the group hug. "Welcome to the family Akimitsu."

Akimitsu nodded, "Thank you Lady Kagome."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha stirred in his sleep. Beads of sweat began forming on his forehead and his breathing became shallow.

Naraku smirked; Kanna sat in front of him, her mirror displaying Inuyasha's discomfort. "Just a few more weeks and you're mine. Kanna,"

"Yes Naraku." The image changed to Kagura.

He frowned, "Where is she heading?"

Kanna looked to her mirror and changed to Keitaro's grave. Naraku's smirk returned, "I see. For once she does as she's told." His eyes narrowed and turned to the white child, "Leave."

Kanna stood and left the dark room. Naraku propped his arm on his leg. He had to get control of Inuyasha before the attack if he wished to succeed. Not only that, but he had to get Keitaro back and use him to get to Hisa. There's no telling what Sesshomaru will find if he gets to her first.

He scowled, "You won't win this time."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Damn it! There's nothing to do in this lousy place." Inuyasha growled and punched the wall beside him. Captain Hayato chuckled behind him and walked past the irritated inu.

"Master Inuyasha, if you wish to entertain yourself you are always welcomed in the dojo. I'm sure the other guards have gotten over the last time."

"Hey, that guy got what he deserved! I wasn't 'bout ta let him think he was better than me!"

Hayato chuckled again, "I'm not against it. Where I am from, we admire the men who stand for themselves an-"

"Yea, yea, so where's the kitchen? I'm getting hungry." Inuyasha ahead, not caring he interrupted the captain.

Hayato didn't seem to care he was cut off mid-sentence as he took the hanyou down to the dining room. Inuyasha sniffed the air, his mouth beginning to water at the smell of the bountiful food waiting beyond the door leading to the kitchen. He walked past the captain as he tried to stop his trek.

Inuyasha pushed the door aside and peered inside. The servants were too busy to notice they had visitors, but he didn't mind. He found what he wanted. He walked over to a table to find a bowl with meat and some kind of sauce next to it. He grabbed the leg of the meat and began eating as one of the servants finally noticed him and Hayato. She smiled kindly at them both.

"I see the prince is hungry." The old maid said. She smiled, "Seeing as you have just eaten my lunch."

Inuyasha continued eating and suddenly felt guilty as he saw her thin, trembling hands. He put the meat back on the plate and hung his head low. Unexpectedly, a foggy memory crept to the front of his mind as he tried to remember. He heard a girl yelling at him for being rude. An image of an old woman came next and then it was gone. He blinked until the fogginess went away.

"Sorry." He muttered and stood to leave; Hayato next to him, apologizing as well.

The old demoness laughed, a bell sounding laugh, Inuyasha liked it. "Don't be silly. The young master is hungry let him do as he wishes. I need to lay off the meat anyways." She said patting her not-so-round stomach. She laughed again and placed a basket of food on the table. "Besides, I do need a little help on getting rid of all this food. I suppose I got a little carried away when I was preparing my lunch."

She opened the basket and the smell of the food contents in it wafted into the noses of the males. She laughed her ringing bell laugh again, setting the food in a circle in front of them "Well, will you help this old lady eating all this?"

Inuyasha smirked, "Wouldn't be right to ignore an elderly." He said as he grabbed the nearest dish.

Hayato sighed and sat next to the fool, "Thank you, Chiyoko. It smells delicious."

Chiyoko smiled, "No problem. It has been a joy to prepare a meal. I am just glad it will not all go to waste." She smiled towards the hanyou, "Eat as much as you want, young prince. There's plenty."

Inuyasha swallowed and glared, "Look lady, I don't know who this prince guy is, but it ain't me. I'm me and me is Inuyasha. So stop calling me master or prince. I already get enough formalities by others." He munched on a roll of bread.

"I understand, but it cannot be helped young master. You are just in higher standard then I and I wish to show respect." Chiyoko said cutting a slab of meat that looked like ham.

Inuyasha groaned, "Feh, whatever."

Thirty minutes passed as they finished eating and another thirty as they helped Chiyoko clean. Inuyasha smirked and thanked her for the food and left, this time with Hayato leading the way.

"Hey falcon, what kind of demon is she?" Inuyasha asked.

"She comes from a rare breed of dragons. They are known mostly for their singing more than violence and fighting skills. They are quite peaceful creatures so it was likely they would die from times of war. But her breed are opposite of others. They are extraordinary fighters using their singing talent to lure in their enemies into their trap."

"Guess that explains the way her laugh sounds. It's nice." Inuyasha pushed his hands in his sleeves. "Can't really imagine old Chiyoko like that."

"Yes, she never did enjoy killing but when it came to protecting loved ones, well you should know the feeling. It runs through every warrior's blood to protect."

Inuyasha blinked, "I guess." He scratched his ear lazily, "But who was I protecting? And protecting them from what?"

Hayato's step faltered and staggered a little behind. He forgot the inu had lost his memory. Inuyasha turned and stared weirdly at the captain. "You okay?"

Hayato waved it off, "Fine, just tripped."

Inuyasha scowled, "Alright." He continued walking and Hayato followed. "So you gonna answer me or not?"

Hayato frowned. He was hoping the hanyou never asked, especially him. "Well, Master Inuyasha, honestly I cannot answer you."

"What? Why not?" Inuyasha growled.

"That is up to Lord Sesshomaru to address you, but I cannot for I really do not know. I know only that you traveled with a few others, but I do not know them personally."

Inuyasha huffed in frustration, "Why does it only have to be Sesshomaru? I mean we don't even get along! He hates me!"

"Master Inuyasha, you know that is not true. If he were to hate you then he wouldn't bother to make sure you are securely protected and well taken care of. He wouldn't be saving you from harming those you care about."

"And who are the ones I care about! I can't remember anybody! I only know you and Akimitsu and Sesshomaru and some others from the guard. But who are my 'dear' ones? Huh? Who?"

Hayato frowned, "You cannot fool me Master Inuyasha. I know you remember Sango the taijiya and Miroku the holy monk. And I certainly know you remember your adoptive son Shippo. So you cannot tell me you don't know who you care about."

Inuyasha growled, "Just because I remember them doesn't mean _anything! _I know there's someone else. Someone way more important but guess what! I don't know who it is cuz nobody wants to tell me! They act like it's going to hurt me or something. They think I'll lose control and kill myself!" He sighed, "I guess it does in a way."

"I believe it hurts you more in not telling you." Hayato patted his back, "Do not stress yourself Master Inuyasha, I know you will remember. If you ask I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru would tell everything you want to know."

"Yea well, forget it." He shook the falcons hand off. "Right now all I want to do is get out of this dump."

"Now Master Inuyasha you know-"

"I meant outside Hayato. I'm going to visit my mother."

Inuyasha ran down the hallway until he reached the front door. Once outside he hurried into his mother's garden. He walked silently to the shade of the trees closest to the small pond. He looked at his reflection, his ears drooping. He saw a single lily fall from the tree above him and fell gently into the water.

Another hazy memory came to him. This time the same girl and he were walking through the woods and flower pedals were falling from the trees, circling around them. He could tell it was spring seeing as the they were cherry blossom pedals. She grabbed his hand and smiled genuinely at him. He returned the smile and they stopped walking.

Inuyasha knew he wanted to kiss her and he thought that's what was coming next, but it surprised him too see that he only hugged her tightly. His ears flattened even more when he tried to get a clearer view of the girl only for a loud ringing to break his concentration.

He watched the little lily dance softly with the ripples the waterfall created, "Who are you?" he asked the little flower. It continued its silent dancing as if it were mocking him for it was happy while he was suffering.

He smiled bitterly and splashed the water, turning to leave all the while missing the lily touch his reflection and turn it to the girl from his memories.

_I am…_

The lily fell apart and a light wind carried its pedals after the hanyou as he disappeared from the pond. The pedals fell to the ground as the wind gently caressed the inu's cheek unnoticeably. As Inuyasha left the garden, the wind grew still and whispered a name, hoping the master heard.

_Kagome... _

_

* * *

_

**_Aww, I'm sorry! Please please forgive me for the long wait. I honestly have NOT forgotten about this story, but I just didn't feel like taking out my laptop to work on it. And when a family member forced me to take it out then I worked on it some. But I didn't want to take out my laptop cuz people thought my life revolved around it and they thought i was going anitsocial cuz I had it on everyday._**

**_Again completely sorry especially cuz I wanted to update on its ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF IT EXISTING!!! But sadly I forgot the date cuz algebra is stressing me out along with economics since the econ teacher teaches us more about her everyday life then she does about the economy and I'm close to failing that class!!! _**

**_So in honor of it's ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY! I give my loyal readers a (belated) present by adding a new chapter! HAPPY (belated) FIRST BIRTHDAY RELIGHTING THE FLAME! *muah* And this wouldn't have been possible if not for constant support from everyone who encouraged me to continue this story when all hope was lost! I thank you all dearly and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry if it seemed a little boring, but gotta get through the snooze fest to get to the good part right!? ^-^'_**

**_So til next time! (Hopefully sooner!) Look out for my short stories of Christmas tales! _**

**_As always! Reviews welcomed, Construction Criticism as well! REVIEW!_**

_**-Moonlite **  
_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello everybody! I'm sorry for the long wait, but was busy with bunches of tests, lack of sleep, and not much time on the computer. But now that it's Spring Break! I have all the time I'll need...for a while...Anyways, I meant to upload this chapter on Monday in honor Inuyasha The Final Act final episode in the history of Inuyasha. It truly is sad to see it come to an end, but it was an awesome ending with a bunch of fights along the way. Naraku actually surprised me in the end, but I won't spoil anything for those of you who haven't watched it yet. I recommend it to you all Inuyasha fans to finish watching it! it will bring you to tears! And I mean happy tears! I mostly cried when the word, "Fin" came up in Japanese. truly made me want to cry...T-T Hehe, Kagome did something funny that annoyed Sesshomaru, but I won't say what it was until ya watch it or you can ask me what it was. Or you can ask where to watch the final episodes. it doesn't matter, I'll be glad to do either choices.**_

_**Ok, if you see this; ~*~*~*~*~ it means it's someone else's POV related to the same situation, ok. I only do it like that cuz I hate typing, person's name POV.  
**_

_**So as I said before, this chapter is an honor to the last episode of Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairytale...Enjoy everybody! I need to blow my nose...T-T **_

Chapter 13

"Damn it!" she cursed as a lone tear slid down her cheek. She kneeled on the ground and angrily wiped it away. She punched the ground, "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" she yelled, continuing to punch the ground. She stopped and hunched over, hugging herself in a tight ball.

"After all this time and you let yourself get killed!" She punched the ground again, ignoring the pain and tears. "Damn you!" she yelled.

Keitaro cringed in guilt, "I'm sorry." He whispered to the wind. (1)

"Yes, she has gone through much pain," An old woman dressed in a white kimono stepped out behind him. "Such sadness in her heart."

The woman's white eyes glistened sadly as she watched Keitaro nod slowly, still distracted by the scene in the water. "They will arrive soon, for now, tomorrow at best." She said walking to a chair.

Keitaro looked at the woman, "I will be staying here until they do. But you will have to explain my past to Kagome."

The woman nodded, "Yes, I know."

"Of course you do." Keitaro said looking back into the water. The woman's eyes tightened.

"No, I cannot bear to see her suffering. But it had to be done." Keitaro answered her unheard question. "If she knew Naraku would surely know as well. She is too far consumed in him as it is."

"Maybe not so much as you think." She said.

Keitaro turned to her only to find her in a trance. He waited until her eyes opened, "Yes, maybe not so much." She repeated.

"There is a way?" he asked hopeful.

The woman nodded, "Tomorrow."

Keitaro nodded and smiled a little, "Will you appear as you are now?"

She laughed, "I have to live up to my name, do I not?"

"Thank you, Hisa. I have to go and speak with Lord Sesshomaru. I have to warn them of Naraku's new plan."

Hisa smiled, "Still the fun sucking, serious idiot." She said giggling.

Keitaro chuckled, "The one and only."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke shouted killing the demon instantly.

Kagome put her bow away and ran to the decapitated body taking out a single shard from where its head used to be. "Alright that's three in a row! Nice job Yusuke."

"It would've been better if it put up a challenge. Seriously Kagome, what is it with all these weak demons?"

"Yusuke, the stronger demons are probably out searching for more shards." Miroku explained placing his hand on his shoulder. "And besides it's rather nice passing the day with peace."

Yusuke scoffed and looked away from the monk. Kagome giggled and continued walking north. The men followed silently until they came to a clearing. Miroku glanced over the land quickly before nodding in acceptance.

"This looks as a good of a place as any. Why don't you go ahead and contact Hiei, Kagome." Miroku suggested resting on the soft grass.

"Good idea." Kagome said dropping her backpack. "Sesshomaru already didn't like my plan as it is; he'll probably be relieved we're safe."

"You mean that you're safe." Yusuke said lying on the grass.

Kagome giggled, sitting cross legged and concentrated on finding Hiei's signature.

While she meditated, Miroku thought over the next week before Naraku's attack. Time passed in a blur with all their preparation, training, and occasional shard hunting. It seemed unreal how close they were to finally defeating Naraku. He was so close to getting rid of his curse.

But most all, he'll see his love happy after her brother returns to her. Maybe then they could continue planning their future together. He smiled at the remembrance the last time they were together. Back when Inuyasha was still around.

His smile dropped and went back to what Sesshomaru told him and Sango months before. His hanyou friend wasn't dead; he was alive and well in the taiyoukai's palace under the careful watch of the western guard and Jaken. Although he wasn't sure if he should relieved or terrified at the thought of the toad demon near the inu.

"Pst, hey Miroku." Yusuke said jabbing him in the ribs.

Miroku didn't bother turning to face him as he kept his eyes on the sky. "Yes Yusuke?"

Yusuke smiled, "Is Sango pregnant?"

Miroku's eyes widened, his face turning red, "Wh-what!? N-no, she's not! I mean yes she's gain a little weight, but nothing drastic."

Kagome giggled softly.

"Oh really? I gained weight huh?" a voice from behind said.

Miroku froze and turned around slowly, "Haha, of course not Sango, my love. You're as petite as a flower. Not a single bump on your belly! I mean nobody can notice the little roll forming. It's completely invisible!"

Sango growled and jumped on Miroku. Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing hearing the monk's cries of mercy. Kirara meowed, shaking her head side to side. Kagome giggled again before opening her eyes, Hiei stood behind her.

She smiled and sent him an image. Hiei smirked and looked at the bickering couple waiting. He didn't wait for long, as Sango accidently kicked Miroku where the suns don't shine. His smirk grew seeing the idiots stop their laughing and grimaced in pain.

Kagome giggled louder, but shook her head in sympathy. Miroku huddled into a ball and whimpered silently to himself, Sango apologizing a little beside him. Just as his whimpering stopped, Rin and Shippo ran into the field followed by Akimitsu and Kurama, Sesshomaru appearing last.

"Alright, how many jewel shards did we get today?" Kagome asked.

Sango's bad mood vanished as she stuck out two shards from her hand, "If it wasn't for Hiei, I don't think we would've found any at all."

Kagome nodded and turned to Rin, "We only gots one. Lord Sesshomaru wanted to keep searching, but then you called so we stopped." Rin said handing her the shard.

"Thank you. By the way, where's Jaken?"

"He left with Ah-Un." Shippo said jumping onto her shoulder. "Sesshomaru told him to leave."

"Well let's keep going. I'm pretty sure we'll be able to make it to the northern mountains by tomorrow morning." Kagome said getting up.

Everybody nodded and began walking north, Sesshomaru leading the way. Kagome stood to his side with Shippo and Rin. Kurama walked very close to Shippo, still not trusting the kit's brother who was behind the miko. Sango walked with Kirara in her arms and talked with Yusuke. Miroku stayed as far away from her as possible with Kuwabara keeping him company. Hiei took to the trees and kept watch from above.

A few hours passed before they finally made it to the northern borders. As they passed, everyone but Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku stiffened.

"What's that?" Kuwabara asked pointing ahead of him.

A small tornado ran across the path and was heading towards them at an impressive speed. Hiei jumped down a tree and landed on Sesshomaru's other side, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. Kagome stepped to the side to see the familiar whirlwind. She smiled and stood in front of the two tensed demons.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru warned.

She waved a hand at him and just as she dropped her hand the whirl wind stopped in front of her and caught it before it made it fully to her side.

"Kagome, missed me?" a deep voice said as a wolf demon lowered his head to kiss her hand.

Sesshomaru growled and Kagome giggled, "Hello Kouga. It's been a while."

Kouga smirked, "Heh, nothing can keep me away from my woman."

Hiei glared as his chest rumbled from a suppressed growl.

Kagome sweat-dropped, "Right…where's Ginta and Hakkaku?"

Kouga's smirk dropped and turned around curiously, "I don't know. They were behind me a minute ago." He said searching the path he took. "Oh here they come. Hurry up!"

Sesshomaru took the time and swiped his hand off Kagome's catching the wolf's attention. Sesshomaru glared at the growl Kouga let out, "You will refrain yourself from touching her."

"Why should I? She is my woman and I can touch her if I want."

"Uh, Kouga."Kagome said tapping his shoulder.

Kouga pushed her lightly behind his back and glared at Sesshomaru. "I don't care if you're Lord or King; I'm not in your land so I'll do whatever I want." He said grabbing Kagome by the waist.

The S.D tensed, but Miroku and Sango told them to relax. Akimitsu gripped his spear ready in case his lord called to him.

Sesshomaru's glare intensified, "Release her if you wish to live."

Before Kouga opened his mouth, Hiei grabbed Kagome and brought her back to Sesshomaru's side. Kagome smiled thanks and placed her hand on the taiyoukai's chest, "Kouga, I'm not your woman and I don't think my mate appreciates you calling me that."

Kouga's glare vanished, "Your mate? Who the hell is your mate? And when did that happen?"

Kagome blushed looking at Sesshomaru, "A couple of months ago."

"But not fully mated." Yusuke added.

Kouga finally noticed the new people, "Hey where's the mutt? And who're they?"

Kagome frowned, her eyes darkening unnoticeably, "He's gone, Kouga."

"Feh, I knew dog breath was going to run off with that clay pot. You should've come to me when he did instead of going to his brother."

Hiei growled and held his sword to the wolf's neck along with Akimitsu's spear.

"Do not ever assume Master Inuyasha would do such a dishonest thing as that. You do not know him and should not speak of him in such a way." Akimitsu said bringing the point of the spear closer to his neck.

"I suggest you leave now. Hiei will not hesitate from decapitating you nor would I or my guard." Sesshomaru said pulling out Tetsusaiga from Kagome's waist half way to prove his point.

Kouga glared but jumped back a good ten feet, "Whatever. I have business to handle anyways." He said spinning and running back the way he came.

A few seconds passed and Ginta appeared with Hakkaku behind him, breathing hard. "Hey sister, Kagome." Ginta greeted.

"Hello Kagome. Wasn't Kouga here?" Hakkaku asked regaining his breath.

Kagome smiled, "He just left. He said he had business to take care of and ran back that way." She said pointing the way he left.

Hakkaku froze and Ginta gasped, "Oh no do you think he's really planning…"

"There's no way! He knows he can't!" Ginta shouted.

"What are you talking about? What is Kouga gonna do?" Kagome asked.

The wolves stared at one another, "We can't tell you. If Kouga ever found out he'll kill us!" Ginta said.

Kagome looked to Akimitsu; he nodded, "Tell us now or I'll save Kouga the burden of dismantling you myself." He leaned down, lowering his voice as he did, "And I assure you, it will be most unpleasant."

They paled and fell to their knees, "Oh please spare us!" Ginta yelled, "We don't know anything!"

"Yea! It's not like we know his planning to go to Naraku's castle and try to kill him two nights from now!" Hakkaku shouted in panic.

Ginta gasped and punched him on the head, "You idiot! What did you do!?"

"What it slipped!" he said as they started fighting with each other.

Miroku's eye narrowed, "Stop it you two." He said flinging a sutra in between them.

The wolves jumped away. "Whoa, that was close. "Hakkaku said.

"Ginta, tell us what is happening." Sango said.

Ginta sighed, "I guess there's no hiding it now. Nice going Hakkaku!"

"Sorry! It slipped."

"Enough! Now tell us or else I'll make sure to make your death slow and torturous!" Sango yelled, flames licking beside her.

Kirara shivered along with the children. "She's really scary." Rin whispered.

"You should see Kagome when she's mad. It's worse." Shippo whispered back. They pictured an angered Kagome and shivered double time.

Ginta gulped, "We were hunting!" he stuttered.

Sango calmed and crossed her arms over her chest. "And?"

Hakkaku gulped, beads of sweat rolling down his body, "We were hunting with Kouga when we saw Kagura in the woods. Kouga was about to attack her when she just vanished."

"A few days later, we heard a rumor from a boar demon there was a huge collection of jewel shards in a human village. When we got there, half the village was crowded with demons and human bodies were everywhere." Ginta said.

Hakkaku nodded, "Kagura showed up a few seconds after we did with some kid on a horse and the kid killed all the demons who had a shard. Kouga tried to get to the witch but the kid had some barrier around them."

"The funny thing is, Kagura told him how he could find her and then left. Since then he's been trying to find her scent, but every time we get close it disappears. But today we got a really strong scent coming from the north and we think that's where Naraku is hiding." Ginta finished and relaxed once Sango stepped away from them.

Miroku listened to every word they said and found it extremely strange how Kagura would just tell Kouga where she was. Kurama was thinking along the same lines and he thought he knew what she was planning. But he'll have to wait until he heard more, to be sure.

"Kagome, you have to stop him. There's no way he can kill Naraku and he won't listen to us." Ginta said.

"Please sister Kagome. You're our only hope." Hakkaku said hugging Kagome.

Kagome smiled, "Of course I'll help." She gave a warning glance at the glaring Sesshomaru.

Hakkaku and Ginta smiled teary eyed, "Thank you sister Kagome!" They said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They made it to the northern border by sunset and close to where Kouga has stopped to rest for the night. Hakkaku and Ginta went to help Yusuke and Kurama hunt for food while Kuwabara, Miroku and Akimitsu set up camp. Hiei and Sesshomaru were a little ways away from them, Hiei leaning against a tree and Sesshomaru sitting at the root of the tree, speaking softly. The girls and children and Kirara went to a nearby hot spring.

After one interruption by the perverted monk who was dragged back to camp unconsciousness by Kuwabara, the girls played and cleaned the kids while Kirara swam around happily.

"I didn't know Kirara likes water." Rin said as Sango scrubbed her body with a loffa.

Sango giggled, "She doesn't. She only likes warm water since it fits with her body more comfortably."

"Ohhh…" Rin said as she continued playing with a rubber ducky Kagome gave her.

Once they were dressed, they walked back to camp and smelled the scent of cooked meat and fish by the fire. Sango served the food and Kagome spread her sleeping bag out. Once everyone ate Yusuke and Kuwabara fell fast asleep. The kids slept with Kirara on Kagome's sleeping bag. Sango took a place near the fire, Miroku not far from her. Hiei and Kurama slept in the same tree only Kurama made himself a small bed of bushes on the ground. Akimitsu slept by the tree near Kagome's sleeping bag and the wolves slept near a boulder.

Kagome sat on Sesshomaru's lap who stayed a little farther away from the group. After everyone was asleep, Kagome stood, the taiyoukai following suit. They walked into the woods hand in hand and stopped once they were a good distance from the camp. They waited until they heard the bushes rustling.

A white figure jumped out and bowed to the couple, "Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome it's so nice to see you again and together no less. What a pleasant sight."

Kagome blushed, "Thanks I guess."

"What business do you have this time?" Sesshomaru said in his stoic mask.

The figure huffed, "Always so demanding, a simple greeting would be a better way to start a conversation."

"Keitaro." Kagome groaned.

"I'm simply enjoying myself Lady Kagome." Keitaro chuckled, "Alright I'll stop. Now for me to show you what's to come, I'll need your help Lady Kagome. It won't take long so it won't drain your energy."

Kagome nodded and stared at Sesshomaru. A few seconds later she looked away and frowned, "So Inuyasha really is alive."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes, forgive me for keeping it away from you."

Keitaro smiled, "I'm surprised he hasn't told you anything at all."

"There's more?" Kagome asked saddened he would keep things from her.

Sesshomaru looked away and took for glaring at Keitaro instead.

Kagome eyes darkened more. _**He'Why?'**_

'_I'll explain when he's gone'_

Although he won't admit, Sesshomaru jumped slightly when he heard her voice in his head. He knew she could do that, but she's never talked to him that way before.

Kagome's eyes tightened, "What else?"

"Not now Kagome." Sesshomaru growled.

"Then when? How much longer were you planning to stall from telling me Inuyasha was alive? When were you going to tell me you can hold the Tetsusaiga without getting burned? I bet you even know who the new ruler for this stupid ring is, don't you? What else is there?"

Keitaro opened his mouth to respond but Kagome shot him a look to shut up.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You will not raise your voice to me, miko. It is my will to either tell you or not. Now be quiet." He barked out.

Kagome's dark eyes narrowed, "Whatever." she said ripping her hand away from him and disappeared.

Keitaro blinked in surprise. _'Well she finally stopped glowing, that's good'_

"Keitaro,"

He blinked and turned to Sesshomaru. To say he looked a bit saddened would be like saying Hitler took over the Teletubbies.

"Do not bring up her mate's mark or about our relationship," His fist clenched, "that I will tell her when she finds him."

Keitaro nodded and then regretted ever beginning the couple's argument. He's never seen the taiyoukai sad…depressed even. He placed his arm in front of his stomach and bowed, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

The inu nodded and turned to leave, but Keitaro stopped him, "One more thing, my Lord. Please inform Lady Kagome that Hisa will tell her of my past. I will not be able to stand seeing her reaction and for fear my other being is to come. I will have to leave soon before that happens." (2)

Sesshomaru nodded. Keitaro smiled, "My Lord, if there is ever anything that you want me to do for you."

Sesshomaru shook his head, "No."

Keitaro's smile widened, "If anything were to happen, my Lord, know that is has been an honor to have met you and I regret nothing. Fighting you has been one of the best things in my life. Thank you, my Lord." He said bowing again.

Sesshomaru said nothing and watched as he straightened himself. He stared at him for not noticing the change of color in his white eyes. The corners turned into a hazy sky blue color and the middle was the only thing left pure white.

Kietaro turned and disappeared into the woods, leaving the stoic inu alone in his thoughts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome appeared back at the camp and sat in the highest tree she could find, far from the sleeping silhouettes. Her dark eyes tightened further as she thought back to her argument with Sesshomaru. The more she thought of it the more she remembered Inuyasha. She still couldn't believe that he was really alive.

'_**Maybe that's why Sango and Miroku freaked when I asked Kaede about the materialization spell. They already knew he wasn't dead.'**_

A tear fell from her shadowed eyes, her bangs hiding her expression. She looked into the sky andtook a deep breath.

"_If I wasn't here tomorrow, would anybody care?_

_If my time was up, I wanna know you were happy I was there._

_If I wasn't here tomorrow, would anyone sleep?_

_If I wasn't hard and hollow then maybe you would miss me._

_I know what I miss and I wanna be someone, someone that I like better._

_I could never forget so don't remind me of it forever._

_What if I just pulled myself together, would it matter at all?_

_What if I just tried not to remember, would it matter at all?_

_All the chances that have passed me by, would it matter if I gave it one more try?_

_Would it matter at all?"_

She paused and took another breath, unaware of the pair of arms that found themselves around her during her singing.

"_If I wasn't here tomorrow, would anybody care?_

_Still stuck inside this sorrow, I got nothing and going nowhere_

_I know what I miss and I wanna be someone, someone that I like better._

_I could never forget so don't remind me of it forever._

_What if I just pulled myself together, would it matter at all?_

_What if I just tried not to remember, would it matter at all?_

_All the chances that have passed me by, would it matter if I gave it one more try?"_

She blinked finally noticing the arms and snuggled deeper into the person. She didn't really care who it was, she just knew they were comforting her and she wasn't about to ignore it.

"_I know what I miss and I wanna be someone, someone that I like better._

_Can you help me forget, don't wanna feel like this forever, forever!_

_What if I just pulled myself together, would it matter at all?_

_What if I just tried not to remember, would it matter at all?_

_All the chances that have passed me by, would it matter if I gave it one more try?_

_If I lived tomorrow, will anybody care?_

_Stuck in this sorrow; going nowhere._

_All the chances that have passed me by, would it matter if I gave it one more try?_

_Would it matter at all?"_

Tears finally broke through and grabbed a handful of the person's shirt. The arms around her tightened and rubbed circles on her back.

"I would care, it does matter." A baritone voice whispered in her ear.

"Why?" she asked trying to see the person through her tears.

They stayed quiet for a while, "Because you matter. You're important to everyone."

'_But mostly to me' _the person thought. _'What is she doing to me?'_

She hic-cupped and released her holds on the cloth and chose to hug them instead. She felt them tense but after a while relaxed and tightened their hold even more. She smiled weakly already knowing who it was.

"Remember in my time the day it rained? I was happy you were there to comfort me. And I had a weird dream, but I liked it." She said yawning.

He froze and knew that was the right time, "I apologize if I said something that hurt you before I left."

"No harm done. You were just asking about my dad, that's fine." She said and snuggled in deeper. "Thanks and sorry you had to hear my awful singing." She slurred the last part before falling asleep.

He smiled a small smile and dozed off with her in his arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Grr, no, no!" His gasping echoed in the room. "Get…away!" he snarled and bit the blanket on him. "Get away from her!"

'_Where am I?'_

Images of his friends flashed through his memory. He recognized them all except the last image of a girl with brown eyes, but a nagging feeling was telling him he did know her. His eyes narrowed as the image faded into him with the girl in his arms. He gasped suddenly remembering that memory. A sharp pain ran through his mind and he held his head.

His fists clenched and unclenched, silent grunts of pain escaping him. His moans and struggling suddenly stopped. He stared at the image of the girl being hugged by another man. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt betrayed, heartbroken even.

He shook his head as a ringing intensified._ 'No, go away. I don't know her' _

He clutched the blanket; her voice rang in his head, making the ringing unbearable.

"_Inuyasha!" _

"No, go away. I don't know you!"he shouted. His head felt like it was about to explode.

"_Sit! You're such a jerk!"_

"_I have to go home. I have a test and I have to study for it."_

"_Inuyasha, are you ok?"_

"_You're hurt. Come here, let me see."_

"_Inuyasha, I'll be by your side forever. I promise."_

"Who are you?" Inuyasha screamed as her voice continued talking to him. He turned from side to side, trying to avoid all the conversations he once had with her.

Her voice faded; Inuyasha's hands grew still beside him, sweat beads rolling down his face. _'Who are you?'_

'_I'm Kago…'_

A final scream was heard as he struggled to get away from the ringing. Inuyasha tossed and turned in his futon, hollow eyes shot open, his claws grew along with his fangs. He shook his head and buried his face in his pillow. Digging his claws into the hard wood floor, he tried to suppress the overwhelming thoughts of destruction. "Damn… you…girl!" he choked out. His head ready to explode as she flashed through his mind.

Suddenly it stopped. His body returned to normal as the pain resided. He grew calm and quiet, his breathing became even. He turned and faced upward, his eyes opening to show glowing crimson orbs. His body rose and floated towards the door.

A guard outside his door turned and gasped, but before he could do anything, Inuyasha swiped his claws at his face ripping it to shreds. His body continued floating down the hallway, stopping at the flight of stairs. He turned and continued down the hall to Sesshomaru's room. He dropped to the floor and walked inside.

He growled slightly, his eyes flashing back to amber. He walked stiffly to a drawer a ripped it out, scribbling and struggling until he lost control. The amber faded and with a defiant growl, he floated out the room. His body pulsed and a small groan echoed down the hall. He turned and saw the guard from before stand.

The guard stood shaking and jogged down the hall, his bloody face barely recognizable. Inuyasha watched him half run and followed after him. The guard saw him and tried running faster, but the hanyou caught him from behind and threw him to the wall.

The guard grunted and pulled himself up, pulling his sword out and tried attacking the inu. He caught the sword in his hand, ignoring the stinging it caused on his palm. He shook it away from the guards grip and held it tightly in his own hand and sliced his throat.

"What's going on up here?" Another guard came running up the stairs, but stopped when he saw Inuyasha and the dead guard at his feet. "What the hell?"

Inuyasha floated to him, the sword raised to attack. The guard ran back down, yelling in alert. As he reached the bottom steps Inuyasha swung and hit him on the back. Five more guards came running in, Jaken right behind them.

"Master Jaken, please call Captain Hayato here right away." One of the guards yelled as the others began attacking the hanyou. Jaken didn't hesitate and ran to the guard house, yelling for Hayato.

Hayato rushed into the scene with Akemi behind him. His eyes widened at Inuyasha's dull body slashing at every guard in his way. "Go Akemi."

"Sir!" she said and flew to the inu, her staff appearing out of nowhere.

Jaken appeared with other guards following suit. "Captain Hayato, what do we do?"

Hayato's eyes narrowed, "We can try to restrain him, but that would seem impossible to do." He looked at the damage and growled, "He's taken down almost half of strongest men already in such little time."

"I'll call Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said running away from the scene.

Hayato turned when he heard Akemi yell in pain. Her right arm was bleeding heavily and her eye was swollen. Inuyasha hovered above her and Hayato jumped in before his sword reached her. He staggered back and grunted a little, "Akemi, go with Jaken and find Lord Sesshomaru quickly."

"But, sir," Akemi began protesting.

"Do not argue, go!" he said and pushed her towards the door.

She transformed into her hawk form and flew out the palace. Hayato dodged Inuyasha as a lizard demon attacked from behind. Hayato yelled out commands and every move kept the hanyou busy. Time passed quickly and his forces were getting weaker. Nothing worked and they only managed to make the inu agitated and more volatile. _'Please hurry Akemi'_

Naraku chuckled, "Soon you will be mine."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome woke up with a start and gasped. Keitaro held his finger to his lips and motioned her to get down. She looked around and found herself in Hiei's arms. A blush colored her cheeks and slowly loosened his grip on her, only for it to tighten. She looked below her and made Keitaro help her, but by the time he was half way, Hiei woke up.

She laughed sheepishly and waved hello before taking the advantage of his confusion to escape. She vanished and Keitaro caught her and ran into the forest, leaving a discombobulate Hiei alone in the tree. Kagome giggled a little and felt a bit guilty of leaving him alone.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" Keitaro asked.

"I forgot I could do that." Kagome giggled sheepishly.

Keitaro shook his head. After a while he slowed down and set Kagome down. They ran alongside each other and Keitaro took a sharp turn to the left. Kagome had a slow reaction, but caught up.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked dodging a tree root.

"Lord Sesshomaru was summoned back to his palace by a fellow guard and he requested you be there. Akimitsu is already there with him. We believe you might need practice and this situation seems to be perfect. He also wants to test your ability of fighting a once friend." Keitaro explained as they kept running.

Kagome could sense a little of Sesshomaru's aura left. She heard Keitaro chuckle softly, "What?"

He turned to her slightly as he jumped ahead of her a few feet, "It seems your apparition is following. We didn't escape as fast as we hoped."

Kagome groaned, "Is he allowed to come? Or do you want me to confuse him until he gets tired and goes back to camp?"

Keitaro thought about it, "He should come. From what I heard Sesshomaru assigned him as your personal bodyguard. Besides he's right behind you." He finished before vanishing ahead of them.

She turned and ran backwards, expertly avoiding a tree until she saw him reach her side. "Good morning, Sunny."

He stayed quiet and jumped into the trees, letting Kagome lead the way. After a few moments he asked, "Was that him?"

Kagome peeked up quickly, "Who Keitaro? Yea that was him."

"Isn't he-"

"Evil? Yes, he is. Well at least half of him, the other is good." She ran up ahead a little quicker and reached Keitaro's side again, Hiei right behind them. "Say hello Keitaro."

Keitaro ran backwards and mimicked what looked like a slight bow, "Hello Hiei."

Hiei half glared and kept running. Kagome shook her head in disapproval. "It's ok, he doesn't acknowledge many people."

"That certainly makes me feel better." He stayed quiet for a while. "In about two minutes you will see a fork between two trees to the right. That will lead you to the palace quicker, but keep an eye out for it or you'll miss it."

"Aren't you coming?"

"I cannot for fear Naraku might find me."

"What are you talking about? Naraku's there?"

"It's a theory. There was a rumor he's been watching Sesshomaru's palace for a while. You can guess why."

Kagome nodded, a faraway look cast her features. Keitaro jumped back and ran back the way they came. Hiei watched him go and landed beside Kagome. She looked at the passing trees until she saw the fork to the right, "This way." she said grabbing Hiei's sleeve.

After a while of running they made it and saw half the guard either killed or severely wounded. One side of the palace was in flames, low class demons were seen raiding inside and you could hear Captain Hayato barking out orders. They ran inside, but an explosion drew them back. They looked up in time to see Sesshomaru fighting a white robed person with a bloody sword.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled. She regretted it when she saw the person attack him during his distraction.

She saw him push the enemy away with his sword and a hoard of guards attacked from all sides. Chiyoko was among them, grabbing the person from behind and she could've sworn she heard her singing. Sesshomaru jumped down to them and Kagome hugged him briefly. His sleeve was ripped off, but other than a few scratches he wasn't hurt badly.

"Ses, who is that?"

"Hiei, why are you here?"

Hiei eyed him, "I am doing what I was told to do."

"Ses,"

"Not now Kagome. Hayato!" He turned and called the captain over to him.

Hayato flew down to him, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"This is Hiei, he will be assisting us. Hiei do everything he says, understood?" Sesshomaru said eyeing him intensely.

Hiei's eyes narrowed, "Understood."

Hayato and Hiei ran inside and took care of lesser demons. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and jumped to the top floor and kept jumping until they reached a gaping hole on the side. He put her down and ran to the end of the hall.

"Who's attacking? And where did those demons come from?" Kagome asked and they ran up another set of stairs.

"Naraku chose to attack while I was gone. He's after something and is very determined on getting it. Those demons are only a distraction to enable him to escape."

"But who's attacking?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet and merely kept running. As they reached the top, Kagome heard singing and a horrific yowl from something. Sesshomaru stopped her and placed a mask on her.

"Ses, what are you doing?"

"So he won't know who you are. This is the best way to hide you."

"From who?!" She was frustrated at not knowing who it was she was about to fight, but her gut was telling her she wasn't going to like it.

Sesshomaru gave her a quick kiss on her head before jumping in to help his guard. Kagome ran in and took Tetsusaiga out from its sheath. She sliced a few demons away and assisted an elderly looking woman defend Sesshomaru. Akimitsu appeared by her side, decapitating a demon about to hit her. Kagome smiled in gratitude and went back to slicing.

Another howl rang in her ears and she shuddered. The elder woman sang and the lesser demons swayed to the melodic rhythm, but one managed to strike her and broke the others from their trance. Kagome carried her away to a safe place away from the fighting. As she ran back the stairs a figure approached in front of her. The shadows hid their features, but she knew he was dangerous. She drew her sword out and attacked the silhouette figure.

An annoyed grunt was heard before the sound of clashing metal rang in their ears. She struggled under his weight, but quickly adjusted to it and broke her hold aiming towards where his head should be. She felt him jump overhead and land behind her and ran down the stairs. Kagome followed and dodged an unexpected swing at the bottom.

Her sword clashed once again with the person and she reached for her hidden dagger, hoping to catch them by surprise. The figure screamed from pain as it struck his left shoulder. Kagome watched his body pulse and even through the darkness she could see the wound seal. She also noticed the figure had glowing red eyes and very large, white fangs protruding out his mouth.

He growled and instantly had her pinned to the ground, his sword inches away from her neck. She gasped as her head hit the hard floor and suddenly she vanished. The figure stood outraged and began hitting everything, hoping he caught her. She kicked him on the head and knocked him off balance. He turned and tried grabbing her arm.

She ran up the stairs and ran into a lit hallway. The man jumped up and pinned her once again and held her from behind. Kagome let out a small yelp of pain, but teleported again and landed on top of him before he got the chance to stand. She jumped off and tried to run again, but he caught her ankle and she fell. He dragged her to him and punched her in the side.

The air was knocked out of her as he picked her up by the collar and punched her again. She was too tired and weak to teleport again. Not to mention the lack of oxygen was making her head spin. In a desperate attempt, she put her hand on his left shoulder and shocked him with her miko powers. He yelled and dropped her, gripping his injured shoulder.

Kagome stood her breathing shaky. Her vision was a bit blurry, but she could make out the long silver hair and single marks on each of his cheeks. Her eyes widened momentarily. _'Inuyasha?'_ She shook her head and ran at the man, Tetsusaiga raised above her head.

The man dodged and kicked her ankle, slashing her on the stomach. She staggered backwards, her hand on her bleeding stomach. The demon rushed forward ready to strike her face with his claws. She ducked, but he reached her and ripped the mask off.

'_Damn' _she said and back flipped, kicking the demon in the chin as she did. She rubbed eyes and some of the blurriness went away. She gasped lightly when she saw his features in the lit hallway._ 'No…'_

Her face was stoic, her emotions locked away just like Sesshomaru taught her. She'll deal with feelings later. She stood ready and poised anticipating his next attack. He merely stood there, his eyes narrowed and focused on her face before moving down to look at the mask in his hand. "I-I kno…" she heard him say.

He looked away from the mask and took a step forward; Kagome tensed. He kept walking towards her until he was two feet away. "I-I kno…"

She took half a step back. She could feel her eyes stinging from unshed tears. She pointed Tetsusaiga to his neck, "Get away, Inuyasha." her voice was hoarse and tightened.

Suddenly rage consumed him and a loud terrifying scream escaped him as he thrashed about, holding his head in pain, destroying what little furniture was in the hall, rolling on the floor. Kagome watched him worriedly and wanted to help calm him, but she was frozen. She didn't know what to do now.

Finally his screaming was replaced by snarls as he advanced towards her and grabbed her by the neck. She coughed, wrapping her hands around his neck as well. She glared, not wanting to show any sign of weakness. Her lungs were burning from loss of air and black dots were dancing in her vision.

She gasped as his eyes began flashing amber, cries of struggle escaping his mouth. Finally, for a few seconds, amber won out. His hold on her loosened and she greedily consumed all the needed air harshly through her nose. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't hold her glare. He stared at her, a little red beginning to sprout on the corner of his eyes. He stepped a little closer to her and a small smirk crossed his feature.

Her eyes burned fiercely and before she could catch herself a tear slid down her cheek. His smirk was replaced with a frown and wiped the tear away. Her heart pounded roughly in her chest as she continued staring at him. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her tightly, resting his head on top hers. She gasped. Another tear ran down her face as she slowly brought her arms up and hugged him back softly. He pulled back a little, a small smile spread and cupped her cheek and quickly, but gently, kissed her on the lips before floating into the air, "Take care?" he whispered and vanished.

She stood there, tears finally falling from her eyes, her fingers on her lips.

~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha growled and ran towards the miko, his sword raised upward; ready to cut her in half. He glared agitated as her sword clashed with his. He kept trying to land a hit, but she kept disappearing out of thin air. _'Damn wench'_

He managed to grab her ankle before she ran off and dragged her to him. He felt himself punch her on the side and again when he picked her up. He felt something burning his left shoulder and he yelled in pain. He gripped his shoulder, dropping the girl. He noticed her eyes grow wide for a second before she charged at him with that ridiculous large sword.

He managed to dodge and kicked her ankle, slashing her abdomen in the process. _'No!' _his mind shouted at him. A sudden surge of guilt and sadness wept through his being. He felt his feet moving and soon he was running towards her. He tried stopping, but his body wasn't obeying. _'Damn it all!'_

His claws flexed and aimed at her beautiful face, but the wench was able to dodge in time. He sighed in relief and looked down at the mask in his hands. He kept looking at it and finally faced her with narrow eyes. His mind raced with confusion and the image of the girl in his memory popped up. He looked back at the mask, now wishing he never aimed to her face. "I-I kno…" he said finally able to break through the restrain.

He looked away from the mask and took a step forward. He saw her tense, but he didn't care; he kept walking until he was two feet away from her. "I-I kno…"he said again.

He watched her take a step back and pointed her sword at him, "Get away, Inuyasha."

So she does know him. Maybe now he could finally figure out what she is to him and why she's haunting his dreams. But her voice wasn't like the girl from his dreams. Hers was sweet and bell sounding, not hoarse and dry. A memory played in his head and then knew it really was her. Her voice was tight right now, almost like she wanted to cry. She did want to cry, but she was holding it back. His narrowed eyes softened slightly. _'Don't cry'_

In a flash, the softness evaporated, replaced by a sudden rage, hate coursing through his veins. _'No!'_ He clutched his head in pain and screamed, shaking and thrashing out into the little table in the hall and any other solid thing that could possibly stop the pain. He rolled on the floor, _'Stop it! Get the hell away from me!' _

He stood abruptly, the pain gone as quick as it came. He felt his feet moving and once again tried to stop, but nothing happened. _**'Kill her, kill her now!'**_

He took hold of her neck and added pressure every passing second. '_No! Let her go' _

He was surprised to find her hands wrapped around his own neck, but didn't feel any pressure added. She didn't want to hurt him? Didn't she know she was going to get killed if she doesn't do something? His hands twitched as he tried gaining control of his body. No way was he going to fall for someone's idea of a cruel game.

He could feel the hold on whatever had his body receding and finally broke the last resisting strand of control. His grip on her neck loosened and at last let her go. He watched her breath in immediately through her nose. He saw the red marks his hands left on her neck. Did he really almost choke her to death? He felt a faint pull on his mind and thrashed out harshly at the thing, but it remained. If he wanted to be with her for a while longer, he had to be quick. He had no doubt the thing could take him again at any moment.

But now that he had her for himself, all he wanted to ask and do, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He merely stared at her, finally to be able to see the girl from his dreams. She was much more beautiful in person than he remembered. Memories played out in his mind, but they didn't cause pain as they have before. Instead he realized that she was important to him and everything he is now was because of her. But he knew he was forgetting something. An important little piece of information he should never have forgotten. _'If only I could remember your name like I remember who you are'_

He stepped a little closer and smirked. It went away when he saw a tear roll down her cheek. He wiped it away shyly and before he knew it, he had her in his arms. He rested his head on hers and smelled her hair, mesmerizing her scent. He felt her slowly wrap her arms around his waist and pulled back a little to see her face. He smiled brightly and cupper her cheek. He looked deeply into her troubled eyes and laughed a little in his head. _'I won't regret this. Never'_

He felt the pull become stronger as he leaned down to hover over her lips. He felt a sudden pain rush first through his head than his entire being. He captured her lips in his in a quick, gentle kiss before pulling back and floating upwards. _'Who are you'_ he called in desperation. "Take care?" he asked softly as he vanished along with the new memories that would cause him more pain.

Though she didn't know it, he poured every emotion within him into that kiss. And also wisped away by the wind, a lonely, heartbroken goodbye...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sesshomaru got rid of the last demon and ran down to where Hiei and Hayato discarded three more. Hiei turned to him as he approached, "Have you seen Kagome?"

Hiei's eyes narrowed and shook his head. They searched the palace until they found her unconscious, injured, and bleeding heavily. Sesshomaru picked her up and took her to the medic demons. Her head was bleeding and the cut on her stomach wasn't too deep. She had already begun healing the minor injuries and with the help of the medics she was able to close up the wound on her head completely.

After a few hours she woke up and sat up in the futon. Hiei helped her stand and she stretched. "I wouldn't do that. Your wound will reopen."

Kagome looked down and saw the bandage around her belly. She nodded and walked out the door, Hiei behind her. Sesshomaru was already gone with Akimitsu and from what Hayato told them, he'll rejoin them after he returns.

Kagome and Hiei ran back to camp not wanting their friends to worry. Hiei didn't miss the dark look that took hold of her. If anything, he bet the fight last night made her that way. He grabbed her shoulder and squeezed it lightly. Kagome didn't respond to the gesture, just kept running. Hiei stared at her questionably, but she didn't say anything. He let her go and ran a few feet away from her.

"When we get back to camp," she said, "If they ask tell them we went to get breakfast." She killed a bunny as she said the last part. Hiei grabbed one as well. They stopped near a river and caught plenty of fish.

After a few more minutes of silence she said, "I'm sorry Hiei. I don't feel like myself today and I'm taking it out on you, sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He responded as they finally reached camp.

Only Kurama and Miroku were awake when they returned. Kurama took the rabbits and Miroku began scaling the fishes. Kagome grabbed her backpack and walked to a nearby hot spring. As she passed Hiei in a tree, she gave him a small smile. _'Sorry anyways'_

He watched her go and leaned back on the trunk. After a while everyone woke up and ate breakfast. Half way through, Kagome came back with Akimitsu and Sesshomaru. After they finished they packed their stuff and moved on. Other than the overnight excitement, the day was as ordinary as it could be.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Naraku smirked at the chained form on the wall. How he enjoyed watching the torment going on in his mind; especially when he wasn't giving him anything to distract him from those thoughts. "All went according to plan except for the wench's unexpected presence."

Naraku chuckled and entered the cell and kicked the form on the ground. "Now you truly are a dog, Inuyasha."

The inu groaned in pain, but otherwise said nothing. Naraku chuckled more and kicked him again, harder than before, drawing out blood from his mouth. "Who knew you would still be affected by her. And you don't even know her anymore. You're pathetic; I wish you would've put up a fight when I took control of you. It would've been much more fun."

He walked out the door and his chuckles rang in the dungeon walls, hitting the ears of the hanyou. He looked up, his soulless amber eyes gazing at nothing in particular. The girl popped into his mind and shook his head. _'Better to not know then remember'_

He sighed and closed his eyes, concentrating on the remaining sensation on his lips from his kiss. He smiled weakly, but dropped it when he thought of her sadness. It radiated off her like waves, trapping him in an endless battle to survive. He never thought he could be affected in such a way. Not even when he was Kikyo. (2)

He sighed again and thought of his brother. He knew what Naraku wanted and what he was going to do. He just hoped Sesshomaru would be able to fend him off. He semi-growled from the fact he won't be able to fight him himself. _'Stupid! This was my only chance and I blew it!_'

His fists clenched angrily. Just then Kanna entered the room with Kagura beside her. His fists clenched harder at the sight of them, his growl grew in volume, "What do you want?"

Kagura glared, but then a sadistic smile crossed her feature, "My, my Inuyasha. You really let yourself go. I always knew you'll fall under someone's power."

"Shut up! Let me go and I'll show you who's really under who!" he said yanking on the chains.

Kagura laughed, but Kanna interrupted before she got the chance to comment. She stood back and waved her sister forward with her fan. Inuyasha glared at the white child as she got closer. His glare narrowed further as she placed her mirror in front of him. He looked into it and was surprised to see his old group with some new people.

Surprisingly, anger welled up in him. Who the hell were they to take his friends away from them? And shouldn't they be planning a rescue party to bust him out instead of having fun? His anger grew when he saw his brother in charge of his pack. Even though deep down he knew that was what he wanted, he couldn't help but be bothered by it.

Kagura looked on in wonder. She knew what Kanna was doing to him, but she wasn't sure if she was exactly doing _everything _she was told. She's noticed how the child slipped out into the night and returning a little before Naraku noticed. It made her wonder what she was planning in that hollow white head of hers. Her thoughts were distracted at the sound of clanging metal. She looked up and saw Inuyasha ready to rip her sister's head off or at least attempt to break the image in front of him.

'_No! No, she can't'_ His head shouted furiously. There she was smiling in another man's arms. He recognized the man as his brother and though he encouraged them to be together, it made his blood boil to see them so happy with each other when he didn't get the chance to be with her. _'No! This isn't real, it's a fake. No, she won't leave me…she can't leave me'_ He stopped his struggling and kept staring.

'_Would she?'_

Again the mirror fluttered into her smiling face, this time with a dark haired figure holding her by the waist. His eyes narrowed and an enormous growl ripped out from him, yanking on the chains harder, managing to break one from their hold on the wall. His growl grew louder and tugged harder on the last chain, his other hand reaching for Kanna. He kept hitting blindly, his mind racing with betrayal aching in his heart. _'No, no, no'_

"Kagura," she said emotionless.

Kagura jumped forward and avoiding his blind thrashing, lightly punched Inuyasha on the chest. His chest lit and then his body pulsed. His arm froze in mid air and his breathing halted. His arm dropped to his side, he fell to his knees and hung his head limply. His body pulsed again, stronger this time and continued pulsing until finally he dropped on the hard ground in a coughing fit. His fury gone and his mind quiet, he fell into a light slumber.

Kagura stepped away and stared at the lump on the floor. "That should keep him asleep for a while at least." Kanna said stepping out of Inuyasha's cell.

Kagura walked out as well, "What was that stuff anyways? Why didn't we just plant the jewel shard in him already?"

Kanna stayed quiet. Kagura glared, waiting for an answer that she knew would never come. They walked in silence until they reached the steps leading out of the semi-dungeon. Kanna stopped and turned slightly to the side. "He needs to be prepared."

Kagura jumped a little at hearing her voice, "Prepared for what?"

"He needs to build his hatred for them."

'_Them?'_ Kagura thought. Her eyes widened slightly as realization hit her, "Kagome, Sesshomaru and the others?"

"He needs hatred to do what Naraku wants. He's seen the miko. A shard at this point will only encourage his hopes of remembering permanently and help Kagome find him easier. We must prepare him." Kanna began walking up the stairs, leaving Kagura below in her pondering. Kagura soon followed and silently shut the door.

Inuyasha blinked lazily, _'So that's it, huh?' _

He gulped the bile rising. He turned his head around, closing his eyes to let the cold floor cool his heated face. He couldn't deny the images really stirred his emotions. He could feel it affecting him already. Just thinking of it made his blood boil even more. He shook his head slightly. No way was he giving into their trap. He could win it out. He just had to think positive, think of all the happy times he's had over the years.

He snarled, _'Not many'_

His mind kept going back to Kagome and the dark haired person. This made him even angrier. _'Why am I so bothered by it? She's just a girl, she's nothing to me' _

No matter how much he told himself this, he knew it wasn't true. He knew it wasn't true because of that kiss he gave her. He felt all those emotions and he knew she felt them as well. _'I'm sorry for hurting you, but…'_

This time he didn't stop the bile as he threw up what little his stomach contained. He wiped his mouth disgusted and rolled to the other side. _'I gotta know'_

His only desperate thought as unconsciousness consumed him, _'Who are you?'_

A tear escaped the eyes of the hanyou as he fell into a deep sleep.

~*~*~*~*~

The day went by pretty slowly, just another few miles and they would be at the mountains. Kagome walked alongside of Sango, as far from Sesshomaru as possible. Nobody seemed to have noticed their absence from their nightly adventure and she was glad. She didn't think she could talk about it yet, but she knew she'll have to tell Sango later especially since she knew Inuyasha was alive this whole time.

'_**Inuyasha'**_ She touched her lips absentmindedly and missed the tingling sensation she felt last night. She didn't know how much it would affect her to see him again. It just made it harder for her knowing she'll have to fight him again when Naraku attacks. She had a feeling it was going to be tougher; Naraku's influence on him and the addition of a shikon shard only made her concern grow. If only she could have saved him last night. If only she wasn't torn apart from her feelings.

She sighed, but smiled when a gentle breeze blew by and played with her hair. Her head started to spin and her breathing quickened slightly. Suddenly she clutched her hand on her chest. She staggered a little in her walk and fell behind some. Her breathing hitched suddenly and exhaled quickly. She winced in pain, clutching the collar of her shirt tightly.

Sango turned and rushed over, "Kagome?!"

Everyone turned at her cry and watched as the miko fell hard to the ground.

She knew she was falling but she didn't care. She just wanted the pain to go away. She heard a horrified cry of her name. She recognized the voice belonging to her kit. She tried smiling through her pain and tell him she was ok. But she wasn't ok, her lungs were burning and her heart pounded harshly against her chest.

"Sister Kagome!"

"Shit, why is she bleeding?"

She smirked slightly knowing exactly who that was. She felt someone lift her up and laid her on her back. She tried opening her eyes, but instead she let out a silent scream and fell unconscious. Her head tilted to one side, a tear rolling down the side of her face and falling to the soft ground beneath her.

'_I'm Kagome!' _she cried out loudly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Keitaro jerked awake from his light sleep.

"I see you heard her." A voice in the doorway said.

He turned, startled, to the voice and nodded. Hisa giggled and walked over to him. "She announced it to everyone. Well everyone who have strong minds and she cares for. I believe she meant to send a message."

"A message?" Keitaro asked, "To whom?"

Hisa gave him a look, "Honestly after all this time, you'll ask something like that. I expected a more intelligent question from you."

Keitaro chuckled half-heartedly, "Alright then, why does she want to send a message?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" She giggled again and stood, "Rest now. There has been a change in plans; they will not come for another few days. It seems their friend Kouga has found Naraku and they are hunting him down before he does something foolish."

Keitaro nodded and laid on the futon once more, "Please build a barrier around the room. I would not like any more interruptions like that again while I'm in this state."

"Aye, do not worry, nothing will get through." She said and left the room.

~*~*~*~*

Sesshomaru was annoyed in a sense. Kagome wouldn't come near him since he got back. She was still upset at what happened last night. And no doubt the battle upset her further. He should've been paying more attention to him. If only that stupid demon hadn't distracted him after Chiyoko was injured.

He could tell from Hiei's flaring aura that he was also annoyed and frustrated at not being able to help her. He looked into the trees and saw the apparition take down a bird. Yup, he made a fine choice in choosing him. He stared straight ahead again and occasionally listened to Rin's and Akimitsu's conversation.

He expected them to arrive to the mountains a little before sunset seeing as they left camp earlier than usual. It seemed Kagome was eager to move on. He couldn't hide the spark of pride he took from her. She's accomplished so much in such small amount of time. After telling her that her glowing gave away her attacks, she's been practicing to no end to stop it and now she finally has.

His thoughts went back to last night and knew he would have to tell her everything soon. Tomorrow if not the day after would probably be best.

"Kagome?!"

He stopped in his tracks and swiftly turned, Hiei jumping down to his side. He saw the taijiya and the others rush over to her. His eyes widened before going back to normal. How could anything happen to her? He didn't sense any demon nearby or anything. He wanted to rush over, but he couldn't bring himself to move.

"Sister Kagome!"

"Shit, why is she bleeding?"

Once again shock consumed him at the outburst by the detective. He turned to Hiei and noticed the same shock expression. Hiei turned to him and glared in question. Sesshomaru ignored it and went back to watching the group. He saw Kurama gently pick her up and they walked a little more ahead until they came to a clearing that seemed safe enough.

He sat beside her and noticed how her mouth parted slightly. He reached for her hand as her head rolled to the side. Her felt a slight pull on his mind and, thinking it was either Hiei or Keitaro, fought through the pull to not be disturbed at this moment. He sighed mentally again and turned to see Hiei frozen with complete and utter shock readable on his face.

His eyes narrowed in question, but let it go and went back to staring at Kagome. Rin came up beside him with Shippo holding her hand. "Is Kagome going to be ok?"

Akimitsu knowing the taiyoukai didn't want to be bothered answered her, "Don not worry, Lady Rin, I'm sure she is just tired. With a little rest she'll be back to normal."

"Here that Shippo, she'll be alright. Let's just let her sleep some." Rin said swinging his hand in hers.

"Yea, ok. Momma is strong, she'll be fine." Shippo said smiling a bit.

Akimitsu smiled as well, "Come on you two, I got new tricks I've been meaning to show you."

Sesshomaru heard the children squeal in delight and chased after the fox a little ways away. He let her hand go and stood.

"Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"We will rest for now, until she awakens."

Miroku nodded in agreement and everyone set about preparing a minicamp.

Sesshomaru turned narrowed eyes to the hybrid, "Hiei come with me."

He turned and walked out the camp, Hiei following.

~*~*~*~*~

Hiei couldn't believe his eyes. The wench broke down from absolutely no threat. Her insanity finally caught up to her. But then when the detective mentioned blood…

He turned to Sesshomaru and silently asked him what was going on. His hand twitched when he turned and ignored him. Still there was no doubt they would find out what happened last night and Kagome's wound reopening was the beginning of that topic. He glared at the red head when he had the miko in his arms, but nonetheless followed them to a clearing where they set her down gently.

He cursed himself for not being able to help her when she needed him. The cut on her abdomen may not have been deep and probably won't scar, but her head was severely injured and if they had found her any later, she would have gotten it infected and it would've been too late to do anything. But that wasn't what shocked him the most during this whole scene.

No, it was her call in his mind. He was sure it was her voice, but what he wasn't sure of is why she cried out her own name. It sounded so desperate and broken and just plain miserable. Like she wanted everybody to know she existed. He looked at Sesshomaru, but it seemed like he didn't hear anything. He turned to Kurama, but it seemed he didn't hear it either.

He stared at the miko and saw a tear roll down her cheek. He tilted his head slightly in confusion and stared at her calm face. He noticed how her chest rose and fell quickly and then stop completely. He panicked and was about to do something when he saw it slowly begin to rise and fall at a more normal pace. He continued staring at her and pondered her outburst until he realized someone call his name. Sesshomaru turned away and he followed after him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hayato sighed as he and the remaining guards finished burying the others killed in action. Akemi sat beside him and wiped sweat off her brow. "That's the last of them."

Hayato nodded and noticed some of the guards standing above graves, giving their silent prayers. "Never knew he could do so much damage."

"You heard the stories. He sold himself to become demon and goes around causing pain, chaos, and more pain. He lives off the suffering of others."

"Yes, I know. But I meant Master Inuyasha. I find it strange how someone was able to get through him. He's been fine the past few weeks and for this to have happen." Hayato ran a hand through his feathery hair.

Akemi stood and nodded in understanding, "I guess it was a matter of time." She stretched, "I'm going in to help rebuild the eastern wing."

"Wait Akemi," Hayato reached into his pocket and took out a small dagger, "Did you forget how to duck?" He walked over to her and held the dagger next to her swollen eye.

"Captain!" she backed away from him.

"Don't worry it won't hurt unless you move. Now come here, that's an order." He said holding the dagger up again.

Akemi reluctantly stepped closer and felt the smooth surface of the dagger cut the swollen part. Since Inuyasha gave her the black eye, she's been having a difficult time seeing with just one eye. And now it's going to get worse because her Captain was slicing it!

Hayato reached into his pocket and wiped the blood of her and the dagger with a small cloth. "That should do it. You may open your eyes now."

She didn't even know they were closed. She blinked and remarkably she could see again. She touched her eye and smiled, "Thank you Captain."

"You're welcome, but please, whenever we get the chance to be like this, don't be so formal. I miss the old days you know, so can you do an old man a favor?"

Akemi giggled and hugged him, "Whatever you say Father."

Hayato smiled, "That's my girl. You're so much like your mother." He smiled brightly and let her go. He handed her the dagger and his smile grew, "I want you to have this. It was a gift from your momma to me the day before we mated. Believe it or not she was the one who courted me." He laughed at the distant memory. "Go on, take it."

Akemi smiled and hugged him again, "Thank you daddy."

He laughed again, "Come on we got work to do."

They flew into the destroyed section of the palace and helped rebuild every pillar and wall. Half way through the finished work, Chiyoko's assistant came rushing up the stairs. "Captain, Miss Chiyoko wishes for you to come down. There is a visitor she thinks is worth listening to and since Lord Sesshomaru left you and her in charge she would like your assistance."

"What about Jaken?"

The assistant smiled politely, "He is in charge of taking care of the palace, not holding important meetings."

"Alright." He handed Akemi his tools and went down to the entrance of the palace where the old dragon stood glaring at the guest. He could tell she didn't like their visitor one bit.

"Chiyoko," he greeted.

"Captain, thank you for taking time off your busy work." She said smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes.

He nodded and turned to their visitor, "I am Captain Hayato, and who might you be?"

The woman, dressed in miko garbs, at the door smiled and he saw Chiyoko shudder. If there was anything to ever doubt the dragon, this moment was not one of them. He knew she had a hidden talent in judging others, never been wrong so far. And from the looks of it, this woman did not make a good impression on Chiyoko, so there was something up with her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Pardon my intrusion, but I was merely searching for Sesshomaru." She said.

"I apologize, but he is not here." Hayato said.

The woman pursed her lips, "I see, I would've thought he would be here seeing as his palace was just attacked recently."

Chiyoko glared, "He had more important matters to attend to. I'm sorry, but I must ask, what are you to Lord Sesshomaru?"

The woman giggled humorlessly, "Nothing, nothing at all. I've only spoken with him a few times. It's very rare and this happens to be one of those rare moments I wish to speak with him. But since he is not here, I'll go. Good day."

She turned and walked away, two children following after her. Hayato raised an eyebrow, "Wait a minute," she turned around, "What is it you needed?"

The woman narrowed her eyes, "I will leave you a warning to send to him." her voice turned icy, "Try to deliver it before sundown, if not, he and everyone you know will die."

Hayato glanced at Chiyoko and could tell she was telling the truth, "Alright, priestess."

She smiled coldly and glared coldly at them, "Beware of the night of the half-moon for everything they've prepared for is riding on the line. No distraction or distrust for that should surely be their down fall. Do not fall for old feelings and do not let mind games get to you. Save most of your energy and only use techniques he already knows. If you do not heed to what I say, you will lose your way."

And with that she turned and left the two demons alone in the entrance. "Oh," she stopped and two girls clutched onto her side as snake looking things wrapped around them, "Also, tell him, Kikyo sends her regards."

Chiyoko's eyes narrowed further as the woman vanished, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Hayato smirked, "You know more than I do, my trust is all in you."

She smiled, but then got serious again, "Who will we send to deliver the message?"

Hayato thought for a moment and sighed, "I do not know. I feel like we've been dragging Lord Sesshomaru back and forth. I do not want him to think we are incapable of caring for his home. I do not like toying with him and I most certainly do not like getting him angry."

Chiyoko laughed, "Yes, I agree, but we have to do this. She was serious when she said it and it makes me think that she may know something that the future Lady has missed."

"Ah, for once I will disagree with you. From what Akimitsu has told me, Lady Kagome has not been wrong in her predictions just as you have not been wrong in your judgments. I think we should let this pass, I'm confident Lady Kagome missed nothing concerning that night."

Chiyoko sighed, "If you say so Hato."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sesshomaru walked a few miles away from the others and finally stopped and faced Hiei. He was sure the hybrid was wondering why he brought him all the way out here for a talk. He sat at the root of a tree and waited until he felt comfortable to begin. He didn't realize he waited so long since Hiei lay on the branches of the tree he sat under and fell into a light sleep.

He found a tiny pebble and threw it at his head. Before it hit him though, he caught it. He glared at the taiyoukai, "What you expect me to wait forever for you to say something?"

Sesshomaru glared back, "You are still here, so I suppose you answered yourself."

Hiei 'hned' and waited again. This time Sesshomaru didn't procrastinate, "You've done well keeping Kagome and your friends safe."

"I am only doing my idiotic job and protecting her like you've told me to."

"Yes, but it's not just your job you are doing is it, Hiei?"

"What are you talking about?"

Sesshomaru stayed quiet and looked at the sky. "I am not blind; I know what it is someone is after." Without looking down he asked, "What are your intentions towards Kagome?"

Hiei glared, "I don't have any intentions. I hold no interest in mikos or humans for that matter."

"She is more than just a miko and human."

"Hn, it's not like you would care. You're only with her because your brother told you to, like you're his slave.

"Do not raise your voice on me, Hiei."

"Cut the crap, Sesshomaru and get over yourself. If that was all you brought me out here for, I'm leaving."

Sesshomaru grabbed his wrist, his eyes tinted red, "You will not unless I say so. You will tell me what you are aiming for and you will tell me now."

Hiei ripped his hand away, "What makes you think I intend to do anything with her?"

Sesshomaru's gaze didn't falter, "You are quite obvious to read and for the few months I have known you, I can say I am as close as your fox friend in knowing how you think."

"I won't doubt that at all. The only reason we get along is because we are almost alike." Hiei said crossing his arms.

"As Kagome once said, almost like friends." Sesshomaru said resting his arm on his raised knee. "She has changed you and I can tell you admire her for her physical strength. Not only that, there's more isn't there, Hiei?"

Hiei scoffed and turned away. Sesshomaru smirked, "Save yourself from embarrassment, Hiei. I will not hold a grudge against you. You want her and I do not blame you."

"What makes you so sure?" he asked trying to find a way to escape. If he knew they were going to talk about this he wouldn't have came, but no, he just had to come thinking it was going to be another one of those small, comfortable, silent talks from last night.

Sesshomaru smiled, "I am not the only one that has noticed. Your fox friend has known since the beginning. If you remember correctly, her foolish brother also caught these small scenes of attention you give her. The detective is the only one who hasn't noticed anything. You're always the first to get to her and would you like me to mention the time you had her in your arms last night?"

Hiei managed to surpass his shock, but inside he was fuming for not noticing his aura close by. "And why should it matter if I do? She's already half your mate, what would anything I say change the situation?"

Sesshomaru's stoic mask came back in place, but Hiei could see the amusement dancing in his eyes. "It matters because I am granting you permission to court her."

* * *

_**Well, I personally didn't like the ending very much; it kind of sort of didn't come out the way I wanted it. the only thing that came out right was the last thing Ses don't worry, I have started working on the next chapter all up in my head! ^-^**_

_**1) Double meaning!**_

_**2) Yes, Inuyasha remembers Kikyo, he knows everyone, but Kagome. **_

_**Well tell me what you think of it and again, if anyone wants to know where to watch the final episodes let me know either through a review or a thing, I'm sorry if the transitions confused anyone.  
**_

_**So til then, REVIEW! and have a nice day!**_

_**Moonlite**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Ha! I updated so soon! Woo-pee! You guys have no idea how happy I am! It's a miracle! Note that on the day of April 8, 2010, I have finished this chapter from my last update on the 2nd of April. Sadly I was not able to upload the same day I have finished it...but none the less! I have updated sooner! So I would like to take this time and thank all those who have stayed with me so far and to those who reviewed or sent me PM's. I greatly thank you a hundred times. This goes out to you! So enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW! _**

Chapter 14

"What?"

Sesshomaru's amusement brightened, "I grant you permission. Are you not happy?"

In truth, he was ecstatic. But he just couldn't believe this was happening. He gave up hope a long time ago, accepting the fact he would never have her. And now this! His widened eyes went back to normal, but his mouth gaped, "Why? You're already close to being her full mate."

Sesshomaru sighed and looked to the sky again, "No, I am not."

He fell silent and Hiei waited patiently for him to continue, he sat next to him and plucked a blade of grass, spinning it around his fingers. A slip through his mind he could tell the taiyoukai didn't know where to begin his tale. His mind swirled with opening topics, but none seemed fitting.

Finally, he sighed again, "You are not to tell Kagome of this. She will find out soon." He paused, "It was the half-breed's choice." He began, "He knew we began to get closer and he thought I would be best for her."

"I already know all this. You told me before." Hiei interrupted, staring at his hand.

"Yes, but I did not tell you what he meant by it." Sesshomaru said closing his eyes.

_Sesshomaru walked ahead of his group, rain began to fall and hurried along faster. Rin sneezed behind him and Jaken complained about getting her germs all over him. He found a cave and they stayed inside waiting for the rain to pass._

_Sesshomaru leaned against the wall when he tensed. He stood and walked out into the open._

"_Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken yelled, "Where are you going?"_

"_Watch Rin." He said before walking further away._

_When he was far enough, he stopped. "What do you want, half-breed?"_

_Inuyasha jumped down from a tree and landed in front of him. His amber eyes narrowed in seriousness, "We need to talk."_

_Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as well, "We don't need to do anything. Leave or I will kill you."_

"_It's about Kagome." Inuyasha said half growling. He could tell he caught his attention._

"_What of her?"_

"_I want you to be with her when I'm gone." Inuyasha said looking down._

_Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow. "Gone?"_

_Inuyasha nodded, "I can't explain it, but I feel like something is about to happen and I won't be there to protect her. I know you two have been getting along and in a way, she sees you as an older brother. If what I feel comes true, I don't want her to be alone and feel like it was her fault."_

"_How does that concern me?" Sesshomaru was getting annoyed. _

_Inuyasha snarled lightly, "I want you to be a part of her life! If I'm gone, she's gonna be sad. If she knows there's still someone who cares for her then she won't feel so lonely."_

"_What of the monk and taijiya?"_

"_They won't be able to do it themselves. She cares about you, I don't know why, but she does and you being with her shows her that you care, too. And don't say you don't because you know that's a bunch of bullshit." He stared down at the taiyoukai, "All I'm asking is that you take care of her. She'll need someone to depend on until she can stand on her own."_

_Sesshomaru stayed quiet. Inuyasha was starting to get annoyed, but tried not to yell. This was his one chance to get Kagome help and he was not about to ruin it. _

_The rain fell harder and Inuyasha shuddered a little. He needed an answer, Kagome was about to be back any day now. He opened his mouth, but stopped when Sesshomaru turned. "Sesshomaru?"_

"_I don't see why you care so much for this one girl." He said._

_Inuyasha was about to reply, but Sesshomaru turned glaring at him, "Although, I am surprised you are letting your mate go."_

"_She's not my mate!" he shouted, "I just want her to be safe and if that means giving her to you then fine. As long as someone else is there for her." Inuyasha said. He clenched his fist tightly by his side, his bangs covering his expression. "She has a lot of love and she's free spirited. I just don't want her to take any blame for what's going to happen."_

_Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed once more, "You do realize you are offering her to me."_

"_Yea, I know. I'm not sure why, but I feel like I can trust you. I hate it, but I can't ignore the fact that I'll leave her soon and she'll need you more than ever."_

_They stared at each other for a long time. Finally Sesshomaru turned and walked back the way he came. Inuyasha jumped and landed in front of him, spreading his arms out to prevent him from moving. Sesshomaru glared, but Inuyasha ignored it, "I'm not letting you leave without an answer."_

"_Then I will personally dismantle you." Sesshomaru said grabbing the hilt of his sword._

_Inuyasha stood his ground, "Go ahead, but know this Sesshomaru, if it weren't for this stupid feeling I have, I would never offer to give Kagome to you. But I know you love her as much as I do and I'm not letting you pass the chance to have her."_

"_I do not have any love for the miko and I will do as I please."_

"_Yes you do, stop denying it. I'll be gone and you can have her. I don't like the fact that I'm making her sound like an item, but she's going to need a mate." His eyes dropped. **'Even if it won't be me like I hoped' **he thought._

_Sesshomaru released his hold and grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder. He shoved him to the side, but Inuyasha grabbed hold of him. Sesshomaru stared at him and he could tell the hanyou was very serious and wouldn't let him go. He thought of the miko and grew a little concerned. She was very fragile._

_He thought of the time she found him injured and fought him stubbornly when he refused any help. Then a demon working for Naraku attacked unexpectedly. He tried fending it off, but was caught off guard when the demon aimed towards Kagome. He jumped in front of her frozen form a little too late as the demon grazed her arm._

_He defeated the demon after, gaining minor injuries. Once he went back to the miko, he saw the blood gushing out her wound. But instead of caring for herself, she ran to him and helped him heal once again. He asked her why she helped him and her reply surprised him._

_He seemed to remember where he was and took Inuyasha's hand off him, "Very well then, I accept, but I will not be taking her as a mate."_

_Inuyasha smirked, "Great, I'm fine with that, but," He reached into his robes and took out a box. "I'll need you to pretend you have interest in her. Find her in one week, if you don't see me then what I felt really did happen and give her this. Make up some story to go with it and tell her it was my final wish."_

_He handed him the box and stepped back, "I really owe you for this, Sesshomaru. I never would've thought this day would come." He smiled and turned, "See ya." _

_Sesshomaru watched him disappear through the curtain of rain and looked down at the box. He walked back to the cave and found his group asleep. He sat down and opened the box. A necklace sat neatly on the smooth velvet around it. He closed the box and put it inside his robes. **'Foolish Inuyasha'**_

"I did not think anything would happen, even when Keitaro came to me the first night. It wasn't until a week later that I believed it. She has never been so upset and then I knew Inuyasha was right." Sesshomaru stopped and opened his eyes.

"When I took him to the palace after he's supposed death, I found him talking in his sleep. He asked for of one more favor and that was to choose Kagome's mate. It was very unusual although I do know what he meant by it." He turned to Hiei and looked him straight in the eye, "That mark on Kagome is not a mate's mark; it is mark of our joining blood. She is now part of the royal family of the West."

Hiei was quiet for a time. The confusion resided into the back of his mind and understanding took its place. He should've known that wasn't a real mark, but it looked so convincing that even the fox fell for it. He felt foolish, but who could blame him for believing it. "What was her answer?"

Sesshomaru blinked and looked away, "I'm injured and I need help. Just because I'm demon doesn't mean I'm different from everyone." His amusement came back, "She also said she'll grab the pole from my ass and shock me with her miko powers if I refused again."

Hiei smirked, "I would love to see her try."

Sesshomaru nodded, "She is complicated to understand. She places others before her, which is admiring, but it could lead to her demise."

Hiei nodded, "I think that is what made her many friends."

"Yes, it is. Her courage and stubbornness inspired many people to look at her differently. I'm impressed how she managed to change so many."

Hiei's smirk grew, "Of course they'll think of her differently, especially considering the fact that she's a miko."

Silence grew between the two. Hiei mostly thought of what Sesshomaru just told him. What if he did accept and court Kagome? There was a slim chance that she even felt the same for him as he did for her. He sighed mentally and let the blade of grass go. Why did he even choose him?

"I chose you for the very reason that Inuyasha chose me." Sesshomaru said as if he read his mind. "You care for her and perhaps even grew to love her. The point of the matter is you'll do anything to protect her. She's changed you as she has done with my half brother and I." he stood, "I can tell you are grateful."

Hiei's eyes widened, but before he could reply, Sesshomaru stood and continued.

"You can repay her by accepting my offer. I know she will not deny you for she has grown attached to you. And not only that, but you have changed her as well. I know you have noticed her mood change whenever that day or anything about my brother is brought up. As soon as she sees you, all discomfort is gone. I know Inuyasha would be glad it was you for I am glad to have found someone like you. Do not think I made a mistake for if I knew you were not right for her then I would not have wasted yours and my time."

Hiei stood silently and shook his head. He knew he wanted her and he was getting the chance, so why wasn't he accepting it?!

Sesshomaru put his hand on his shoulder, "Hiei do not doubt yourself. I know of your past and she will not care of it nor will she care of what you are. The only thing she will care of is if you want her to be your mate. You know as well as I that she will be devastated to see you gone from her."

Silence passed between the two.

"Hiei?"

Hiei reached up and grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist. He didn't bother looking up in favor of looking at the ground beneath them. His hand shook a little and the inuyoukai knew he was trembling, but from what he did not know. Hiei's grip tightened a bit as a sound escaped his mouth. "Thank you…" he whispered lowly.

Sesshomaru's hold tightened slightly, a small smile forming on his lips, "No, my friend, you have it wrong."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome blinked. She sat up and looked at the now set camp. Sango jogged over to her, "Kagome!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and rushed over to her side. She backed away a little.

"Kagome you're ok!"

"Kig, I thought you'll never wake up!"

"Maybe you should rest a little more."

Kagome raised her hand, "Um, guys?"

"Jeez, Kiggy I thought I was gonna have a heart attack."

"Lady Kagome, we were all so worried."

"Sister, you're alive!"

"Guys!"

They fell silent and she huffed, "Can somebody please tell me what happened."

"You don't remember?" Kurama asked.

Kagome shook her head. Miroku and Sango glanced at each other with concern. "Kagome, we don't know." Miroku said resting a hand on her shoulder. "We were hoping you could tell us."

Kagome sighed, "No, I don't know either. I remember walking next to Sango and then everything went blank."

"Do you remember how you received that wound?" Kurama asked.

Her eyebrows shot up, "What wound?" she asked innocently.

"That one." Kuwabara said pointing at her abdomen now wrapped in fresh bandages.

"Oh that, nope sorry I don't remember either." She said a little too quickly, but nobody picked it up. She closed her eyes and sighed again, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you so worried."

Sango smiled, "Don't be silly. As long as you're fine, it doesn't matter. Now come on, I made you something to eat."

Yusuke's and Kuwabara's mouths dropped in disbelief. "What about us?" Yusuke yelled.

Sango giggled, "There's plenty for everyone, Yusuke."

Kagome giggled at the familiar scene of her brothers racing to get the most food. She looked around and noticed a few people missing. "Where are the kids and Akimitsu?"

As if on cue two small figures ran to her and she fell to the ground laughing. "Kagome!" They chorused.

Akimitsu came frowning, "You two be careful. She just woke up and she still might feel weak." He scolded.

The kids pouted, "We're sorry."

Kagome smiled and hugged them. "Its fine and don't be so harsh on them Kimi."

Akimitsu blushed at the nick name and nodded. "I am glad to see you well, Lady Kagome."

She nodded and stood holding Shippo in her arms. "Where are my two favorite demons?"

Hakkaku and Ginta faked hurt along with the other present demons. "What are you saying, Kagome? Aren't we your favorite as well?" Ginta asked.

"Yes, Kagome, and here I thought you don't play favorites." Kurama replied.

Shippo faked cry, "Yea and I'm your own son."

Kagome laughed and hugged them all, crushing poor Shippo in the middle, "You're all my favorites. I love you equally. But see I seem to be missing two in my collection."

Kuwabara laughed, "Now they're your collection?"

Yusuke smirked, "You know that won't last very long."

They laughed and Kagome stuck her tongue out at them. Miroku and Sango chuckled, "They went into the forest a while ago." Sango replied.

Kagome mouthed an 'oh' and sat down near the fire. "How long have I been out?"

"A little over an hour or so." Miroku said.

Kagome groaned, "Great I took up all our time. We could've been at the mountains and found Kouga by now!"

The wolves grew worried, "Do you think we'll find him in time?" Hakkaku asked.

"Don't worry you two, I'm sure Kouga will take his time to plan something out and that will give us plenty of time to find him." Miroku said trying to console them.

"Yea, don't worry guys, he'll be fine." Kuwabara said slapping Ginta on the back.

Kagome smiled and ate the food Sango gave her. After a few minutes of horse playing and joking around, the wolves brightened and were entertaining everyone. Rin and Shippo laughed hard and soon volunteered to take part of it. They dragged Kuwabara and Akimitsu into the act and soon enough everyone but Kurama and Miroku were involved.

Sesshomaru and Hiei came back to seeing Sango dressed in her slayer outfit, Kirara tied to a tree, Shippo and Rin were ugly little trolls, Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting over who gets to use the catapult that magically appeared out of nowhere, Akimitsu sitting in said catapult, Hakkaku and Ginta slouched over pretending to be snake demons and Kagome dressed as a prince.

"Bow before the mighty Sesshomaru, Lord of Fluff and all that is soft!" Kagome said in a sad impersonation of a deep voice. She tried hard not to laugh, but the looks the wolves gave when they bowed broke her.

Then Sango launched forward with her sword and tried attacking Kagome, but was stopped by a little troll jumping and hugging her. "Oh no, I'm dying! My pure evil tactics have been vanquished! Curse you little trolls and your sweetness." Sango said falling gently to the ground, Rin laughing on top of her.

Miroku clapped and chuckled along. Kurama shook his head in amusement. When he saw the two youkai appear his amusement grew.

"Pleassse forgive usss, Lord Fluff. We meant no harm by crushing thossse innocent marshmallow cloudsss that floated above your head in your sleep." Ginta said in a girly voice.

"Yesss, pleassse forgive usss!" Hakkaku said, kissing her feet.

"Silence, you fools! I have made my decision!" Kagome said grabbing the hilt of Tetsusaiga, "You leave me no choice, I'm sorry, but" she turned and faced the newcomers. Silence fell in the group of actors and Sango woke up to see why it got quiet.

Kagome stood frozen and blinked several times. She scratched her head, a small blush rising, "Hi," she said in her manly voice. She cleared her throat, "Hey there, um, when did you get here?"

Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow. _'Have you changed your mind, Hiei?'_

Hiei laughed mentally.

"Kagome, they've been there ever since you proclaimed yourself as Sesshomaru, Lord of the Fluff." Kurama replied trying not to laugh.

"But please continue. I would like to hear this punishment of yours." Hiei said motioning to the wolves who laughed nervously.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru stepped forward.

She turned and noticed him looking down. She noticed what he was staring at and laughed sheepishly. "Is it real?" he asked.

Yusuke and Kuwabara burst into tears from laughing. Kurama tried holding it in, but failed miserably along with Akimitsu who took joy in his lord's confusion. Sango, Miroku, and the wolves laughed as well. The children stood aside confused not getting what was so funny.

"Of course it's not real!" Kagome yelled, reaching into her pants and pulling out what looked like a pickle. "I just needed something to fit the guy part and this fit perfectly." She threw the pickle away and looked at the ground, her blush never letting up. "I guess fun's over."

Hiei smirked, _'Only if you want it to be'_

Kagome's blush increased tenfold, _'Dirty minder!' You've been with Yu-Yu too long!'_ she huffed and closed their link.

Hiei laughed and Sesshomaru along with everyone else gave him a questioning look.

The sun began to set and everyone prepared their resting spots; Sango near the fire with Miroku not too far away, the wolves on the other side snoring loudly along with Yusuke and Kuwabara who just dropped where they were. Kagome tucked the children into her sleeping bag and gave them a goodnight kiss. She waved to Akimitsu who sat near the children and to Kurama who was on the other side of the three.

Hiei watched her from his tree and smiled to himself.

'_When are you going to ask?'_

Hiei jumped slightly. He looked down and saw Sesshomaru watching Kagome as well. He turned back to her as well and blinked, _'Soon'_

He heard him scoff, _'What?'_

Sesshomaru didn't reply and Hiei saw him sit across his tree. Kagome smiled and skipped over to him and sat next to him, her head laid on his shoulder. Even though he knew they were siblings now, he couldn't help but feel jealous. He growled lowly, but the inuyoukai seemed to hear him.

'_How soon before someone gets to her first. Someone like, let's say the kitsune' _

Hiei's growl grew, glaring at Kurama who was getting comfortable in his bed of leaves, _'Tomorrow' _he barked out.

Sesshomaru smirked to himself. He set his hand on Kagome's head; she cuddled closer to him and sighed happily. Sesshomaru smiled.

'_What about you?'_ Hiei asked still a little ticked.

'_Do not worry about me'_ Sesshomaru said closing their link and closed his eyes, his arm now wrapped around Kagome protectively.

Hiei scowled lightly and looked back at the group. He noticed the fox staring at him worriedly. He hasn't noticed how little he spent with Kurama ever since they've gotten here. To see the small amount of hurt he saw in his emerald eyes now made him feel guilty. He looked down and then back up at him again. He waved hi, feeling stupid, but he heard Kurama chuckle lowly and felt better instantly.

Kurama smiled and waved back. They kept looking at each other until Kurama stood and walked over to his tree, jumped and sat beside him. "It's been a while hasn't it, Hiei?"

Hiei merely nodded and stared at Kagome. Kurama noticed and smiled, "I see you still have a crush on our little miko."

Hiei turned and glared at him which caused him to chuckle, "I say as I see it." His eyes flashed gold.

"Hn, you haven't been as lonely as you say."

Kurama chuckled again, "Yes, Youko seems to think it's his right to take your place since we've stopped talking. Not to mention the fact of being a father. You should have heard him going on about how his reputation will be ruined if any of his enemies found out. But now he's taken pride in the little one."

Hiei smirked, "I never dreamed of the great Youko Kurama to become so soft."

Kurama stayed silent until he smiled wider, "He says you should be the one to talk."

Hiei's smirk fell and Kurama's smile grew and pointed at Kagome, "Kuwabara won't be happy to know that you're after her."

"I could care less of what the fool thinks." Hiei said crossing his arms and legs.

"Ah, so you are after her?" Kurama said his emerald eyes now completely gold.

Hiei frowned, "I didn't say that."

"Of course not, you were just hinting it." Kurama shook his head and apologized. "He's been doing that lately."

"Hn, you're finally losing it, fox." Hiei said scowling.

Kurama chuckled. Hiei looked at him curiously, "What?"

"It's been a while since you've called me that. I suppose I just missed it is all." Kurama said looking at the ground. "Actually I missed our little conversations. It's been a while since we talked directly. It's a miracle you haven't forgotten about me."

Hiei's scowl deepened, "Why would you think I forgot you?"

Kurama's smile dropped, "Well, I just thought since you've recently spent more time with Sesshomaru that I've been…replaced in a way."

Hiei was confused and raised an eyebrow. "Replaced?"

Kurama nodded, his bangs covering his expression. He didn't bother explaining and stayed quiet. Hiei grew annoyed and was about to say something until he realized what he meant. He thought he trusted Sesshomaru more and made him his best friend. He sighed half angrily and kicked the fox lightly in the arm, "Idiot." He said with a hint of a laugh.

Kurama smiled, "Yes that is what Kiggy also called me."

Hiei raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Kiggy?"

Kurama shrugged, "Rubbed off."

They chuckled silently. Silence grew between them, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Hiei wouldn't say it out loud, but he also missed these small talks he shared with the kitsune. Sure Sesshomaru is his new trusted companion, but their talks were never like the ones he had with Kurama. It was then that he noticed why else Kurama felt neglected. Everything going on with him, he only talked with Sesshomaru and not him. He felt guilty again and decided from now on that he would tell him as well. Kurama was his first real friend and best friend; he had a right to know what went on with him; only if he felt like sharing it…

"Yes," he said catching the fox's attention.

Kurama smiled, "I thought so. It was quite obvious actually; when we first met her. Souta told me how you copied me and kissed her hand as well." He bit his tongue to not laugh and cause the hybrid more embarrassment.

Hiei felt the heat rising in his cheeks, a light growl escaping him. "I forgot about him."

Kurama patted his shoulder, "It's fine, and I don't think he meant to say it. It sort of just slipped when we were at dinner." This time he didn't bother stopping his amusement, "And I could tell it started troubling you when you visited me saying you didn't want any part of the mission. You were afraid you might develop something for her and it has, hasn't it?"

Hiei nodded, but then stopped when he realized what he said, "I was not afraid."

Kurama never dropped his smile, "Of course not Hiei." He patted his shoulder again and jumped down the tree. "I hope we have the chance to do this again. It was nice catching up with you, Hiei." He turned and walked back to the tree next to Akimitsu.

Hiei smirked, "Looks like you've finally lightened up about the other fox."

Kurama smirked, "Not at all." He lay down and pulled Shippo out the sleeping bag and onto his lap. He petted his tail and heard him giggle in his sleep. "Youko is still wary about him and quite possessive of the little one. He won't let up even though they are brothers."

"Not surprising, he's very stingy." Hiei chuckled softly and Kurama just smiled and nodded.

"Goodnight Hiei, sleep well."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hisa watched Kouga run into exhaustion and felt sorry for him. He refused to eat and rest for even a second. She admired his drive, but goodness, enough was enough! If he kept going the way he was then he would be too tired to even lift an arm against Naraku. And from the looks of it, Kagome and her group were too far behind to reach him in time.

She sighed and finally decided to intervene. She reached into her puddle of water and lifted it into the air. Little drops began falling from her hand and onto the ground where Kouga ran. Soon she made all the water fall until her hand was completely dry again and transformed it into rain. She watched Kouga continue running even though the rain fell heavy.

She huffed in annoyance and drew her hand out the water and blew hard. Finally slowing the wolf down she blew again and watched him fall on the ground. With a satisfied smirk she blew harder until he had to run for cover. She wiped her hands with a small laugh and switched to Kagome and her group and sweat-dropped, laughing nervously.

It seemed she woke them up from their sleep and they were hurriedly searching for a cave. She noticed Kouga's comrades ahead and found a cave big enough for everyone.

"Sorry." Hisa said with a giggle, a small blush adorning her pale cheeks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kouga shook his fur and sat waiting for the rain to die down enough for him to keep going. He found it hard to keep his eyes open and the rhythm and beating of the rain made it even harder. He growled and shook his head, "Damn it; don't fall asleep!"

He heard his stomach rumble and blushed. He stood and went back out into the heavy rain and found two rabbits buried deep in a burrow. He took them back to his shelter and prepared his small meal. By the time he finished he found himself falling asleep. He sighed and leaned on the wall. "I guess a nap won't hurt." He said before closing his eyes.

He opened them when he heard footsteps coming his way. He stood and hid in the shadows of the cave. His muscles were sore from all the running he did, but he was not weak enough to fend whatever demon was coming. He heard them stop at the entrance and heard him call someone else. So they weren't alone, huh?

His claws flexed and he jumped out the shadows, aiming towards the first who entered.

Hakkaku turned and screamed, barely dodging the kick. "What the heck was that?"

Ginta rushed in and was kicked in the stomach. "Ow!"

Kouga growled and came into their line of vision. They gasped, "Kouga!"

Kouga stopped in mid-air and dropped his arm, "Ginta, Hakkaku, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, Kouga!" They cried and hugged him.

"We were so worried!" Hakkaku cried.

Kouga growled and pushed them off of him, "Get a hold of yourselves!" he punched their heads and jumped away from them, "How'd you get here?"

"We ran." Ginta said matter of fact.

Hakkaku gasped, "That's right!" he ran back out into the rain.

Kouga crossed his arms, his eyebrow raised in wonder, "Where is he going?"

Ginta jumped and laughed lightly, "Don't worry about him, he'll be back soon."

Kouga's eyes narrowed, "Alright." He said and sat down. He watched the other wolf fidget nervously, "You sure there's nothing you wanna tell me?"

Ginta's widened eyes turned to him and he laughed nervously, "Yup, perfectly sure."

Kouga closed his eyes, "Alright."

A few minutes passed and Hakkaku came back holding a bundle in his arms. Kouga opened his eyes and narrowed at the sight of the kit in his arms. "What the hell?" he jumped up when he heard more footsteps coming their way. "Who's coming?"

Hakkaku blinked confused, "Kagome and the others. Didn't Ginta tell you?"

Ginta groaned and hit him over the head, "You idiot!"

"Ginta!" Kouga growled.

He laughed nervously and backed into the back of the wall. "I'm sorry, Kouga, but we needed their help finding you!"

"Yea, please forgive us." Hakkaku said.

"Yea, Kouga they didn't do anything wrong." A voice from the entrance said.

He turned and saw Kagome drying out her long hair. He saw the others behind her and growled lightly.

"Besides we were worried you got yourself into trouble." She said and whipped her hair behind her. She walked to him and smiled, "Can't let you do something stupid all by yourself." She giggled.

Kouga couldn't help but smirk in response. "They told you, didn't they?"

She nodded and placed her hand on his arm when he growled at the two, "I'll take care of you both later."

"No, you won't. They were only looking out for you Kouga. And you shouldn't have kept information like that from us. We're after Naraku as much as you are."

Kouga sighed and grabbed her hand in his, "Forgive me, my dear Kagome. I just didn't wish to see you get involved and keep you safe." He kissed the back of it, "I'll feel guilty if anything were to happen to you." He rubbed her hand on his cheek.

Kagome laughed sheepishly, "Yea, sure."

Hiei growled lowly. Sesshomaru looked at him from the corner of his eye and Kurama grabbed his arm. Hiei stopped, but continued glaring at the wolf. What he wouldn't give to rip that arm holding his Kagome's hand off.

Kagome took her hand back, "I'm glad we were able to get to you soon. Have you heard anything else?"

Kouga smirked, "Actually I have. I heard prince over there palace's got wrecked."

Kagome eyes widened. She turned back to her group and saw their shocked expression. They turned to her or Sesshomaru, but they said nothing. She turned back to Kouga and frowned slightly, "I meant about Naraku." She said a little too coldly then she meant.

Hiei and Sesshomaru noticed her new tone and smirked to themselves.

Kouga was taken aback by it, but ignored it, "Well his palace getting wrecked has to do with him."

"Then get on with it." Hiei said angrily.

Kouga glared and instead looked at Kagome. "That dead priestess stopped by."

Kagome's eyes widened, "Kikyo?"

"Yea, she gave some type of warning or something to two of prince's servants. I don't know what she said, my spy wasn't close enough to hear." Kouga said scratching his ear.

Miroku's eyebrows knitted, "Who exactly is your spy?"

"Oh this new guy to our tribe; his died from some weird disease and he specialized in tracking. I assigned him to track anywhere about of Naraku and he was lead to the west. He took some damage helping out and he stayed hidden in the woods healing when he saw the dead priestess. He heard some things, but every little detail."

"What do you mean he helped out? Helped out in what?" Sango asked more confused than ever.

Kouga crossed his arms, "Didn't they tell you anything?" he said motioning towards Kagome, Sesshomaru, Akimitsu, and Hiei. "They were all there when it happened."

Sango turned accusing eyes to Kagome, "No, they didn't tell us."

Kagome sighed, _'I was going to, but I couldn't get you alone'_

'_Still you could've told us when you woke up'_

'_Yea, but I didn't want to worry you guys any more. I'm sorry'_

Sango sighed, _'It's fine, but don't keep something like this from us again'_

Kagome smiled, _'Fine'_

Not noticing what went on, Kouga continued, "Well Naraku sent his hoard of demons and Kagura to attack the place and.."

"Kagura?" Sesshomaru said; eyes narrowed.

"Yea, the witch was searching for something," he smirked, "But don't worry she didn't get far. My guy had it covered."

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru hoping to calm him.

"What was it this spy of yours heard?" Yusuke asked, leaning on the cave wall.

"Who're you?" Kouga asked.

"Later Kouga. What did she say?" Kagome persisted.

"She said something about bewaring the night of the half moon and some crap about not falling for old feelings, distractions, and mind games." Kouga put his hand on his chin, "I think he said something about using techniques he already knows. What the hell does that mean?"

Kagome sighed, "Later, keep going."

"Well, I don't know what else you want to hear except that she said save your energy. That's all." Kouga said crossing his arms again.

Kagome rested her chin on her palm. Hiei watched her carefully. _'What do you think?'_

'_I think Kikyo said everything I already know!'_

Hiei tried not to smirk, _'And?'_

Kagome sighed mentally, _'I don't know. I know what she meant by all that, but I don't get the distraction part'_

'_Maybe he thought of some way to get to us. He did mention mind games'_

'_Yea, but it doesn't make sense' _Kagome sighed out loud this time. "Kouga are you sure that's all he said.

Kouga sat down and watched his friends try to start a fire, "Let's see, feelings, games, um, I think he said something about distrust, but I can't really remember."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up. She glanced at Hiei, _'I think I got it'_

"Kiggy," Kuwabara put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yea, Kazuma."

"Can you tell us what the heck is going on?"

"Yea, Kig," Yusuke said plopping down beside Hakkaku, "It's not helping us when you keep it to yourself."

Hakkaku set the sleeping Shippo in his arms on the floor next to Rin who leaned on the bigger form of Kirara and went back to trying to start a fire. Kagome sat down and motioned for everyone do so as well. She saw the wolves struggling to get the fire started and flicked her wrist. A small spark formed and soon it grew into a blazing fire. They stared at her in awe and even she couldn't help the smile on her face.

Hiei smiled to himself, proud his teachings were actually worth it. He could tell Sesshomaru and Kurama were also proud. He thought Kurama had it easy though. She managed to pick up his earth teachings faster than she did with fire. She said it was his teaching methods that made her a slow learner. He just thought she was being whiney and wanted him to do everything for her during their exercises.

She started telling them of the attack and how she got her wound. Akimitsu would add a bit of information now and again. She wished Sesshomaru could tell it because she knew she wouldn't be able to finish the rest.

"Naraku was using someone from within the palace to attack so nobody suspected anything." Kagome said lowering her head. "Sessomaru was fighting him, but I don't know what happened and I ended up fighting him instead. I think when he reached for me and ripped the mask away, seeing my face affected him. It was like he was struggling to get control and just looking at me caused him pain."

Silence took over as they absorbed everything she said. Finally Kuwabara decided to end it, "Who attacked?"

Kagome's head lowered further. She opened her mouth, but noting came out. Her throat felt suddenly dry, "I-It was…"she stopped and her breath hitched for a fraction of a second.

"It was Inuyasha." Sesshomaru finished for her.

Sango and Miroku gasped. Akimitsu looked at the ground sadly along with Yusuke who knew how important he was to Kagome. He noticed Kuwabara regret he ever asked, but if he hadn't then somebody else would have. He sighed and grabbed the oaf's shoulder tightly.

Kouga's eyes narrowed and Hakkaku and Ginta looked on sadly at Kagome. "So he managed to get to dog breath. It doesn't matter. He's tough enough to fight him alone for a while. We'll just find them before this attack and save him, no big deal."

Miroku smiled half-heartedly, "If I didn't know any better, Kouga, I would say you just complimented Inuyasha."

Kouga turned away, "So what if I did."

"Kouga it's not as easy as it seems." Sango said, "From what Kagome and Akimitsu just told us, it seems like Inuyasha is already too consumed in Naraku and it'll be hard to break him from that hold."

"So what? Me and my men can keep Naraku busy while you guys try to get him free, simple as that."

"No, it's not!" Kagome shouted.

Everyone but Hiei's and Sesshomaru's eyes widened. She turned and glared at Kouga. "It doesn't matter what you do because you won't be there when the attack comes. You'll be gone defending your tribe when demons come and attack it and I suggest you leave tomorrow morning and get prepared for it before it happens. Inuyasha is gone and there's nothing we can do to help him!"

Her shoulders shook from unshed tears and she turned away walking into the now drizzling rain. Nobody but Sango dared to chase after her. Kouga's widened eyes narrowed and he turned away from where she once stood. He screwed up and he knew it.

Hakkaku whispered lowly to Kurama, "What does she mean by our tribe being attacked?"

Kurama sighed and rubbed his neck, "Well, Kagome has changed in the last few months."

"No kidding." Ginta chimed in.

Kurama ignored his comment, "She acquired new abilities. One including elemental control as you have seen earlier. Others are mind reading/control, teleportation and not to mention her miko powers. The other happens to be seeing into the future."

Kouga turned at that, "What?"

"Kouga please try to calm down." Miroku said lifting his hand. "I know you're upset over what just happened, but it wasn't your fault."

"So she was serious about my tribe being attacked?" Kouga asked resting a hand on his knee.

Miroku nodded, "If she gets it again later on tonight then it will happen. So I suggest you take her seriously on this."

"What about Naraku? Are you saying that all my time searching for him was for nothing?" Kouga asked getting angrier by the minute. "I'm not about to stop looking for him over some crazy theory she has over my tribe."

Miroku was about to reply, but Sesshomaru's baritone voice answered, "If you do not believe her then don't go, you'll only risk the lives of many from your arrogance."

Kouga froze at that and stared at the taiyoukai, "How sure are you she's right?"

Hiei spoke up this time, "She knew of Kikyo's warning two months ago. The information your spy collected only confirms her vision further."

Kouga's eyes widened and he turned to his companions who were as shocked as he. They nodded to him and he nodded, "Alright, we'll go before dawn so rest you two."

Hiei looked out into the rain in hopes of seeing the girls coming back, but saw nothing. The rain began to fall hard again and he grew anxious. Before he leapt out though, Kurama grabbed him by the arm and shook his head. Hiei glared, but fell back into a sitting position.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome ran as fast as her legs could take her. She pushed herself harder, tears falling down her dirty face. A branch snagged her shirt, other small branches and twigs scratched her arms and legs. She pulled the branch off her and tripped on a root. She looked up and saw that she made it to path leading to a small village.

"Kagome!"

She looked behind her and saw Sango reach her. They stayed still, regaining their breaths until Kagome launched herself at Sango and started crying. Sango sat down on the ground, rubbing soothing circles on the miko's back. Kagome continued crying and hugged her tighter.

"I-I did-n't mean to ye-yell at him." Kagome stuttered.

"Shh, it's alright Kagome." Sango said, "Kouga didn't know any better."

Kagome's shoulders shook, "I-I'm sc-scared Sango."

Sango closed her eyes, "I know, I am too."

They fell silent as Kagome's cries quieted along with the rain. She sniffled and dried her face with the sleeve of her long blue shirt. Sango smiled softly and helped take out the leaves in her hair and the thorns that stuck to her black sweatpants. She pulled her hair into a loose bun and braided it on top to prevent it from falling. Kagome smiled in gratitude.

The silence stretched on as they listened to the last drops of rain until it stopped completely. "Sango,"

Sango turned to her, "Yes?"

Kagome looked down at her hands, "I want you to lead us in battle."

Sango blinked in surprise, "What, why?"

"Well, Sesshomaru and I were talking and we decided to split in two groups. He's going to take a few and I'll take the rest. But I want you to be in charge. You're better at giving orders and it'll make me feel better knowing you're calling the shots." Kagome said smiling half-heartedly.

Sango frowned, "Kagome, sooner or later you'll have to learn how to lead a group. You can't expect someone to do it for you all the time."

Kagome sighed, "I know, but I'm not ready for it. I was pretty sure I could do it until Kikyo's warning reminded me what we're getting ourselves into."

Sango's eyebrows furrowed, "I don't like it, but alright, I'll do it."

Kagome smiled, "Ah, thank you, Sango!"

"On one condition," Sango said holding her finger up, "You have to answer my questions, no ands, ors, or buts about it and no half truths either. I want the whole truth."

Kagome nodded, "Deal."

Sango smiled, "Alright then tell me what Kikyo meant in her message."

"Basically she wants us to use powers Naraku already knows. It mainly goes to me and Yu-Yu's group since he's never met them before. We have to stick to the same techniques if we don't want to waste our energy and to surprise him whenever we fight him again. The distrust goes to all of us seeing as he already knows about Yu-Yu and his group are here. He's probably planning to use one of them to betray us and go against each other. What he doesn't know though is that we know almost everything there is to them in the short amount of time we've known them."

Sango nodded, "He'll mostly target you if he does manage to get his hands on one of them."

"Yup and that goes onto the mind games. They don't know how strong he is in that category and he'll most likely use that to get to them."

"It's a good thing Naraku doesn't know them that well to use something against them." Sango said looking at the cloudy sky. "But then again, they might have tied themselves to something by now."

Kagome nodded, thinking, "Yea."

Sango looked at her, "What?"

"They are tied to something." Kagome replied looking at her in concern, "Kurama has Shippo now, Kazuma and Yusuke are tied to me, and Hiei…"

She looked away and Sango looked down, "Hiei will probably be the safest, but he's tied to you as well."

Kagome jumped, "How?"

Sango shook her head, "My questions first."

Kagome sighed, "What else was there?" she paused, "Old feelings I'm guessing is for the both of us. He might bring Kohaku with him and I know for sure that's he's bringing Inuyasha." her voice fell away and she cleared her throat. "That's going under distractions as well. As for the half moon, that's the night he's attacking."

"Tomorrow night." Sango said. She thought of her little brother and her sadness grew.

Kagome nodded grimly, "Yea, it is." She slid closer to Sango and this time rubbed circles on her back, "We'll have to train all day tomorrow and don't worry; I don't think Kohaku will be a part of it. If he was, I would've seen him."

Sango felt a little better about that, "Thanks Kagome."

Kagome nodded and smiled, "No problem. So is that all of your questions?"

"No, it's not." Sango said smirking, "I want to know what's going on with you and Hiei."

Kagome blushed, glad that it was too dark for the taijiya to see, "What do you mean?"

Sango giggled, "Oh come on, Kagome. You two don't fight as much, he's always near you, not to mention that dream you had in your time about him kissing you."

"How do you know about that?" Kagome asked, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Kurama told me. Miroku knows as well." Sango said smiling brightly.

Kagome growled, "One of these days, I'm gonna kill that kitsune!"

Sango laughed, her smirk coming back, "So are you going to tell me?"

"Nothing is going on." Kagome sighed, "We've only been getting along because Ses made him my personal bodyguard and he is my teacher with my stupid element power."

Sango raised an eyebrow, "You sure that's all?"

Kagome nodded, "Absolutely."

"Oh, so you wouldn't mind explaining why you were cuddled up to him in a tree the other night, now would you?" Sango said, her eyes gleaming.

Kagome's blush increased, "I have no idea what you're talking about!" she laughed nervously, "You were probably dreaming it or maybe you thought it was me, but he was by himself."

Sango giggled and stared her down. Kagome shifted uncomfortably and sighed in defeat, "Ok, yea it was me."

Sango laughed and Kagome glared at her, "Why?"

Kagome sighed again, "I had an argument with Ses and I teleported to the tree. I was singing and then the next thing I know, he was there comforting me." Kagome smiled, her blush reducing to a pink smudge on her cheeks, "I guess he didn't want to wake me when I fell asleep."

The clouds cleared away a bit and some moonlight shone through showing Kagome's light blush. Sango looked at her curiously and giggled softly. She shook her head, "You're hopeless, Kagome."

"Hey, no I'm not!" Kagome said clenching her hand into a fist.

Sango shook her head, "Yes you are. Little sister of mine, you don't even know you've fallen in love."

Kagome looked up in shock, "What?"

"You heard me, you love Hiei." Sango said standing. She offered her hand to Kagome and pulled her up.

Kagome brushed her back side and Sango did the same. Miraculously, they didn't get any mud on them. "I don't love him, maybe as a friend, but not more than that." She looked down, "It can't be more than that."

"And why not?" Sango asked lowering herself to make eye contact with the miko.

"Because," Kagome took a sharp intake of air, "Because I love Ses and Inuyasha wanted me to be with him so I can't love someone else. I'll hurt Inuyasha if I don't stay with Sesshomaru and Ses will hate me."

Sango hugged her, "Don't be silly, Kagome. It's fine to love someone else. I'm sure Inuyasha wouldn't get hurt over something like that. And Sesshomaru is a reasonable guy…sometimes…he'll understand." She pulled a loose strand of hair away from her face, "Stop being in denial and admit to yourself you love Hiei."

"But Sango," Kagome said.

"I don't want to hear it. I know you love him and you do too." She narrowed her eyes, "Inuyasha would want for you to be happy even if it's not with the guy he chose for you."

Kagome was about to reply when the ground began to shake violently. Sango grabbed her hand just as a fissure opened under her feet. They jumped back, away from the shaking ground only to be separated as another fissure opened between them. Sango cursed as she forgot hiraikotsu back at the cave. She heard a buzzing and saw a Saimyosho, "Naraku."

Kagome heard her and pulled out a dagger. She threw it at the insect only for it to fly back into the forest, avoiding her attack. Her ears perked and jumped as a whizzing sound passed her. She stood and looked at the spear lodged into the trunk of the tree behind her.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango cried jumping on the cracked earth to reach her.

"I'm fine." Kagome called standing. She extended her hand and shook some of the earth back in place just enough for Sango to reach her.

The taijiya took her arm, "Stop, Naraku might be watching." She said already in her slayer outfit.

Kagome's eyes widened, but nodded. She cursed herself for being stupid and not being more careful. She searched for the insect again. Sango took her sword out and sliced something in half. She looked back and saw the Saimoyosho squirming on the ground. Kagome saw it carried a jewel shard and picked it up.

"What do you think it wanted?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, but something's telling me it's not over."

"Oh good, you're still in one piece." Laughter echoed in the forest, "Great or else this would've been boring."

A horse ran out the woods charging towards them. They jumped out the way and the horse turned, running to Sango. She dodged it and jumped on its back before it turned around again. The horse veered and leaned on its hind legs hoping she fell and kept thrashing about. Sango held tight and tightened her hold on her sword. She stabbed the horse on the neck, which angered the beast further and managed to knock her off.

"Sango!" Kagome called running to her.

A figure jumped out and hit her side. Kagome fell and gripped her side, coughing out blood. She looked up and gasped. The figure laughed, "Oh good you remember me. It's been a long time hasn't it, Kagome?"

"H-Hakudoshi?"

Hakudoshi laughed and walked over to his spear. "Yup, I've been waiting so long to finally go up against the new almighty powerful miko." He yanked the spear out and rested it on his shoulder, "Show me these new powers of yours. I heard they were to die for."

He jumped and threw the spear at her. She rolled away, but not before it scraped her back. She winced and stood up quickly just as he came up behind her. She blocked his kick and tried countering with one of her own. He laughed and blocked it before punching her. She staggered back, but quickly caught her footing and jumped him. She added some of her miko powers to her hands, tricking him by thinking she was going to kick him and punched his face.

He cursed and brought his hand up to his burning flesh. He took his spear and dropped it when he felt it hot. He shook his hands and glared at Kagome who had her hand out, her wrist flicking with small flames. He smirked. He picked his spear from the end with his feet and kicked it on the side, aiming the point towards her. He watched as it disintegrated into ashes. "Interesting."

He staggered forward when something hit his back. He winced as it pulled out and saw the taijiya jump away from him, her sword dripping with blood. He looked for his horse and found him dead a little ways away. He growled and glared at her, "You owe me a new horse."

Sango glared back, "I think you need a pony instead of a horse."

Hakudoshi crossed his arms, "What a lame comeback." He said lowly.

Kagome glared, "Why are you here?"

He scowled, "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to see how strong you got."

"Did Naraku send you?" Sango asked bringing her sword out in front of her.

Hakudoshi's glare intensified, "What do you think idiot?" He growled, "I'm here on my own account. That bastard hasn't seen me in days." He walked over to Entei and grabbed another spear. "Now, shut up and fight me!"

He launched towards them. Sango grabbed his arm and swung him to a tree. He twisted and jumped away from it, aiming at her. She brought her sword out and cut his arm. He growled and reached out to stab her, but Kagome grabbed it and yanked it away from him, grabbing his arm and burning it with her miko powers. He yelled in pain and pulled away from them, grabbing his spear as he retreated back.

He smirked, "Guess warm up's over." He said before vanishing and reappearing in front of Sango, cutting her across the leg and kicking Kagome on the side where his early attack was. Kagome pulled Tetsusaiga out and they stood back to back, waiting to see where he reappeared.

His smirk grew this time attacking Kagome first. He continued disappearing and reappearing, adding fresh cuts or bruises on them. He punched Kagome a good few feet away and caught a hold of Sango's hair. She winced and tried breaking free of him, he moved away some and laughed, "You killed my horse, so I'll kill you as a repayment."

Her eyes widened as she saw the tip of his spear nearing her neck. Kagome jumped forward only to be repelled by his barrier. He laughed as she tried to break through with Tetsusaiga. She growled when the barrier refused to break. She stopped and glared at Hakudoshi who stopped his advance on threatening her friend's life to watch her attempts. She growled and tried breaking through again, his laughing growing and increasing in volume.

She jumped back as he swung at her from the inside. An idea suddenly popped into her mind and quickly messaged it to Sango. Her eyes widened and she shook her head frantically catching Hakudosho's attention once again. His laughing stopped but his smirk stayed intact, "Oh I almost forgot about you." He started lowering the point again when he felt the sudden push against his barrier. He looked up to see Kagome striking harder than before. He scowled, "I'm bored. You're presence is no longer needed."

He struck out again and she smirked. She dropped Tetsusaiga and caught his spear catching him by surprise and jumped through the small opening in his barrier. She took a dagger out and infused it with heat, slashing the child on his cheek. His scream filled the small bubble, but his hold on Sango didn't loosen. Kagome scowled and quickly apologized to Sango before cutting her hair. She grabbed the taijiya and lit the inside of the bubble in flames before teleporting back outside.

They dropped to the ground and watched as the flames danced about in the bubble, Hakudoshi's screams filled their ears until finally he dropped the barrier and landed on the ground. His clothes were burned, along with the ends of his hair, and his arm. He growled and glared at them, his cheek the only sign of his face being burned. He grabbed the dagger Kagome left inside his barrier and shouted, running at her.

Kagome swatted his hand away and kicked his stomach. He staggered back and was about to attack again when Sango took his arm from behind and flipped him over her. He landed hard on the ground and gasped for air; Sango jumped and kicked him in the gut. His eyes widened as the remaining air rushed out him. His hold tightened on the dagger from what little energy he had left and swiped it at her. She jumped back, clutching her neck.

Hakudoshi stood and jumped a few feet away. He watched with satisfaction as blood gushed out from the taijiya's neck. He saw Kagome running at him and quickly managed to block her punch and kicked her away. He felt the earth shake underneath him and he flew to the air. Kagome growled and jumped, teleporting behind him and kicking him back to the ground. She landed on top of him and heard the earth crack further from the impact. She saw Sango swaying and her eyes narrowed further. She got off him and ran to the demon slayer. _'Hold on Sango'_

She heard him jump out his crater and she quickly turned only to find him safely inside another one of his barriers. She glared and he smirked, "It's been fun, but I have to go. Next time, I won't go so easy on you." He glared, "And you can bet that next time I will kill you." He lifted into the air and disappeared.

Kagome didn't waste any more time and hoisted Sango up on her shoulder. She looked at her, "Is he gone?"

Kagome nodded, "Just left."

Sango smiled and twitched as more blood came trickling down her neck. Kagome knew she couldn't walk back to the cave and her energy drained each passing second. Kagome's legs buckled, her breathing was ragged and short. Most of her energy was gone too, but she had to get Sango back to the cave; all her medical supplies were there. "Hold on a little while longer, Sango." She said and closed her eyes in concentration.

She struggled and cried out in frustration. Her mind swirled with dizziness and her body demanded her rest. She breathed out a sharp sigh and took a deep breath. Finally her mind cleared a fraction of a second and she pictured the cave before the dizziness took hold of her again. She opened her eyes and found Sango on the cave floor, still holding her neck. She rushed to her pack, accidently kicking Yusuke on the head as she rushed back to her friend's side.

Yusuke growled, "Who the hell kicked me?" he shouted waking the others.

Miroku woke up startled and gasped when he saw Sango injured. "Sango!" he rushed over to her side.

"I already healed most of it. Miroku, start bandaging." Kagome said handing him the bandages while she finished applying ointment around the wound.

Miroku did as he was told, not noticing the others gathering up around them. "Kagome what happened?" he asked. Sango winced and drew in a long breath; Kagome helped her sit up.

Kagome sighed, "Hakudoshi is what happened." Sesshomaru growled; Kagome gave him a stern look.

"Who's Hakudoshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"H-he's one of Na-Naraku's." Sango replied in a whisper. She grunted.

"What happened to her hair?" Yusuke asked from behind.

Sango reached back and grabbed the ends. It just barely passed her shoulders, "Kagome had to cut it." She stared at the miko proudly, "You did great, Kagome."

She smiled weakly, "I'm sorry about your hair."

Sango shook her head, "It'll grow back. I'm just glad to be alive."

"What do you mean?" Akimitsu asked.

Kagome saw their curious faces and decided they'll keep bothering her about it unless she told them, "Long story short, Sango killed his horse and he got pissed off. Hakudoshi grabbed Sango by the hair and built a barrier around them so I couldn't help. I tried breaking it and sometime later I was able to get in his barrier. I punched him hoping he'll let her go, he didn't, I cut her hair, and set his barrier on fire with him still inside." She took a deep breath and continued, "He attacked again and as you can see he managed to hurt us both." She looked down, "He saw me use my powers." She looked at Sesshomaru, "I'm sorry, I had no choice."

Sango and he shook their head in reply. "Understandable. He will be dead before he gets the chance to tell Naraku of anything." Ssshomaru said.

Kurama rubbed his chin in thought, "Do you really think Naraku was behind this?"

Kagome shook her head, "He was there on his own account. He told us himself."

"Don't you think maybe that's what he wants you to think?" Kouga asked.

"No, I didn't detect any lies when he told us." Sango replied.

"But Lady Sango, think of his intentions." Akimitsu broke in, "He works for Naraku so he must know what he is planning, so what if Naraku has sent him to weaken you before the battle?"

They were quiet as what he said sunk into their heads. "No, I don't believe that." Kagome spoke up.

"Me neither." Sango said. "He said he only wanted to see Kagome's powers and move on. That's what he did." She grunted, "Hakudoshi is one to brag and he would've mentioned something about Naraku sending him, but he didn't."

"It was pretty clear that's all he wanted." Kagome said, "I read his mind a little after he said he was there because he wanted to be."

"Enough," Sesshomaru spoke up, "It has passed and no use dwelling on it any further."

Kurama nodded, "Yes, I think it's best if you two rest a little longer."

"You do that, we're leaving." Kouga said as he and the other two wolves stood, "We wanna get back home and get everything ready." he walked out of the entrance the others following him.

"Kouga, wait."

He turned and watched Kagome walk over to him, Akimitsu behind her, "Akimitsu is going with you. I don't care what you say, you're going to need all the help you'll need so," she smiled, "Please do as I say and take him with you. He already agreed to help and it'll make me feel better if you accept."

Kouga sighed, "Sure Kagome, whatever you say. Just don't trust me to bring him back unharmed."

"Do not worry about me, Kouga. I can take care of myself." Akimitsu replied walking over to Ginta's side.

Kouga scoffed and turned back to Kagome. She hugged him and a look of shock crossed his face before he hugged her back, "Thank you and be careful." She said tightening her hold.

He laid his head on top of hers and nodded, "I'm sorry Kagome."

She shook her head, "You didn't know better. The past is the past so forget about it." She pulled back and smiled at him.

He smiled back and grabbed her hands. He planted a kiss on her forehead, "I'll be back as fast as I can to help you."

She nodded still smiling. She hugged Akimitsu and told him to be careful. He nodded and hugged her back, "Make sure Shippo does not misbehave while I am gone."

She laughed and stepped back. Kouga smirked and walked over to Ginta and Hakkaku on each side of him. She waved to them as they took off; Kouga actually running a normal speed, but still a little ahead. A tear slid down her face and she wiped it away still waving. The sun started to rise over the horizon and met everyone's faces.

She walked back to the cave and grabbed her pack. "Sango would you like to wash up?"

The slayer nodded and stood with Miroku's help. "Um, Kagome do you think that's a smart idea?" Rin said popping out the cave.

Kagome smiled, "Don't worry, nothing's going to happen. The hot springs aren't that far from here anyways. Why don't you and Shippo join us?"

The kids looked at one another before nodding and running to their sides. "We'll be back in a few minutes." Sango called out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A dark chuckle rang through the palace halls; hitting the hanyou's ears as he woke from his deep slumber. He squeezed his eyes and blinked them open, quietly, but stiffly sitting up; a dark figure stood at his door, laughing. He looked up deadly at the figure as it now stood in front of him; his soulless eyes widening at the unexpected kick. Finally he woke completely and growled loudly, yanking the chains in vain, his free hand trying to reach his hideous face and shred it to pieces.

Naraku's laughter increased in amusement as he kicked the hanyou again, gaining and building all the anger coped inside him. He motioned Kanna forward and grabbed the pouch she offered. He took out the half finished Shikon and took three shards. His smiled sinisterly as he looked down at the hanyou, who was now thrashing about, hitting everything within his reach. Naraku grabbed him by the neck and thrust a shard deep within the tissue.

Inuyasha stopped and held his neck in pain. He coughed out blood and choked, his air rushed in and out of him. He growled and was close to hitting Naraku if not for the next pain that coursed through his arm and again through his leg. He howled and struggled against his bound. He heard his laughter again, his anger built. His eyes tinted red, a single stripe on each cheek faded in and out of focus.

"That's right, Inuyasha. Get angry, you'll only feed those shards with your hatred and you'll soon be ready to face those that hurt you most." Naraku motioned for another shard and kicked Inuyasha on the side of his face.

His head turned from the impact and felt him place the shard on his head. Inuyasha growled, his eyes now fully red and lashed out harder, his other hand now free and he bounded to Naraku. His claws struck his arm and again his cheek before Kanna stood in between, freezing him in place. Naraku spat and knocked the hanyou away and stepped out the cell with Kanna following.

Inuyasha continued his rampage in his small cell. His claws grew and he scratched the walls and floor. His growls filled the entire palace and Naraku glared. Kanna stood silently beside him, "Naraku would you like for me to silence him?"

Naraku didn't bother turning and reached into his robes pulling out a charm. Kanna watched it glow dark purple as Naraku chanted something under his breath. The charm wrapped itself around the hanyou's wrist and he dropped heavily to the ground. Naraku smirked, "No need, Kanna. He will be ready by tonight; I will make sure of it." He turned and walked to the sliding door on the other side. "Just to be sure, stay here and erase any memories that try to surface."

"Yes Naraku."

As soon as he was far enough, Kanna walked to a small screen window and slid it open. "He's been searching for you."

Hakudoshi scoffed and jumped in, "So what else is new?" he said crossing his arms.

Kanna didn't answer and walked back to Inuyasha's door. Hakudoshi followed and frowned, "So this is where he's been. It's no wonder he wasn't with Kagome when I attacked."

Kanna stared at him. He fidgeted under her gaze, "What? I heard rumors and I wanted to see for myself." He glared, "Don't tell Naraku."

"He will attack tonight." Kanna said still staring at him.

His eyebrow rose, "Really…damn it, I just made it easy for him haven't I, sister?"

Kanna nodded, "How much damage?"

He scoffed again, "A few cuts here and there and few bruising. The taijiya took the worst, sliced her throat a bit." He said with some pride, "She killed my horse. My cheek is burned and my hair as well." His mood darkened again. "If I had known he was planning on attacking than I wouldn't have attacked them. I think you'll be happy to hear this, sister, but Kagome will defeat him. We'll be rid of that bastard soon." He smirked and placed his hand on her head, "Real soon," he turned back to Inuyasha, "So he's using Inuyasha; puppet form?"

She nodded under his hand. He frowned, "Figures." He fell silent and his ears perked, "We have a visitor." He said taking his hand off her and crossing them once again. He walked over to the window and sat down. They turned in time to see Kagura walk in. Hakudoshi smirked, "Nice to see you again, Kagura."

She stalked over and glared, "Where have you been?"

"Around." he said shrugging.

Kanna stared after them and turned back to Inuyasha. She watched him twitch and toss and turn in his tortured sleep. She looked at the glowing charm and saw it feeding off of his suffering. She wondered what it was like to dream and knew what he was dreaming was not happy as she heard from others. She walked inside his cell and sat opposite him, her mirror catching his reflection shining brightly and watched as the charm weakened slightly. She looked up when she heard a soft groan of relief. So he did know what was happening. Kagura stayed quiet and watched, leaning on the door frame.

She kept the charm in her hold for a few hours until the main door to the room opened. She stood silently and the charm grew in strength again, glowing darker almost black. Kagura stopped, "Relax it's just me. Keep doing what you're doing, I'll be back."

Hakudoshi snorted, "She hasn't changed a bit." he turned to Inuyasha, "You have though, sister. I'm surprised to find you helping the hanyou." he paused and watched her break the charm's illusion, bringing it back to its original weak dark purple aura. His eyes narrowed, "Make sure you keep that illusion in place when Naraku comes."

She nodded slightly and kept pulling on the charm's power until it stopped glowing altogether. Hakudoshi stood and opened the window, "I'll be back in a few days. I was never here." he said walking away.

"Hakudoshi," he stopped and turned. She threw him a disc and he stared at it curiously. "Blow in it when you are far from here."

He nodded and closed the window. Kanna stared at the window until she heard the main door open and Kagura stepped in. "He's gone, huh?"

Kanna nodded and concentrated on Inuyasha. They stayed quiet for a few hours, Kagura fanned herself and looked out the window. The sun began to set and she turned to her sister, "It's time." she said.

Kanna nodded and dropped her hold on the charm and created the illusion of its black aura. They heard him groan in pain as the item took him into his sufferings again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha shook his head. Why didn't this peace just remain and not go back and forth with his nightmares. It was driving him insane! He heard talking and his furious mind just barely made out some words. He growled slightly when he felt a pull on his head. Did they just pull his hair?

He heard one other voice he hadn't heard in a while and growled again. So it was time huh? No problem, he was ready to surprise the bastard and turn on him before he caused any harm to his old group. He could still feel the anger in him strong, but not as much. He knew something stopped the pain for a while, but that wouldn't matter with the shards in him.

"Release him."

He breathed out a sigh and his eyes shot open. His claws extended and flexed, he stood, his red eyes shifting between Naraku and the wind witch. He growled louder and attacked, but stopped from the pain in his head, neck, arm and leg. He felt his body pulse and Naraku laughed.

"It's time to go Inuyasha. You wouldn't want to miss your friend's demise now will you?" he smirked, "Especially since you're the star of the show."

Inuyasha growled and watched him wrap his silver strand of hair on a wooden puppet. His eyes widened slightly before narrowing and glaring at his copy. The duplicate did the same and punched Inuyasha in the face. The fake Inuyasha smirked and bowed to Naraku.

Kagura narrowed her eyes and stared at Kanna. Naraku stepped forward, "Ah, Inuyasha why the long face. Don't you think I did a fine job? Just look at him." he knelt and lifted the fake's face, "He has your eyes and your ears." He chuckled. "Get up." He ordered.

"Yes, master Naraku." Inuyasha said standing and smirking at the hanyou on the floor.

Naraku's smirk grew, "And obedient like a true dog."

Inuyasha growled and was met with pain on his side. Naraku laughed as the fake Inuyasha kicked him and smirked, "If you excuse me, I have a miko waiting for me." he said as they disappeared in a cloud of miasma.

Kanna stood in front of him and Kagura helped him sit. He glared at them, but stopped when he felt himself going back to normal. He watched his claws shrink back to normal and judging from his reflection on the white child's mirror, his marks along with his red eyes were gone.

Kagura glared, "Don't talk and watch."

He glared, but watched as Kanna's mirror shifted to a battlefield. He saw his old group with the new people and the girl he dreamt of. He growled lightly when he saw the black haired guy, recalling the image he saw of him holding the girl.

Kagura heard him growl, "Try not to get too pissy."

"What?" he snapped.

She glared harder, "If you keep getting angry you'll set that charm on your wrist off and taint the jewel shards even more. You'll be putting Kanna's work to waste." She turned away and looked at her sister, "It's already hard enough to make Naraku believe that you're still under his control."

Inuyasha blinked, his eyebrows knotted, "Why are you helping me?"

"We're not. We're helping ourselves by keeping you alive long enough for Kagome to kill Naraku." She said looking at him from the corner of her eye, "But we won't be able to keep you the way you are for long. With those shards in you, you'll fall completely under Naraku and we won't be able to do anything to prevent it any further. So I suggest you recall every memory you have in time and fight him."

Inuyasha stayed quiet, "Who's Kagome?"

Kagura's eyes widened. She turned to Kanna who shook her head. She stayed silent and sighed, "Just watch." She said as the battle finally began.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hiei finished sharpening his blade and watched Sesshomaru and Kagome finish theirs as well. He smirked when he heard her squeal of delight at Sesshomaru's approval of her work. He looked around camp and noticed everyone finishing their last touches of whatever they were doing.

They've done last minute training all day and the S.D were surprised to find how strong they've gotten in the last two months. Not only did they train, but they prepared an escape plan in case they had to retreat and they even found a safe place to hide the children during the battle. They set traps for the hoard of demons they knew Naraku would bring with him. Kagome took the time to charge the traps with some of her miko powers.

Kagome was the one that surprised everyone the most. Not only were her wounds from the fight earlier gone, but it turned out she was holding back some of her power. When she was training with the taijiya and monk, they felt her release a great amount of energy, but she said it wasn't even half of it. Even Sesshomaru was blown away from her statement.

Sango seemed much better after Kagome helped heal the rest of her injuries and her neck showed no sign of injury at all. If you looked closely you could see a small scar, but other than that she looked brand new. She didn't have to tie her hair in a ponytail anymore and she actually liked flipping it around when she got bored. She was currently waxing Hiraikotsu with Rin and Miroku sat beside them preparing some sutras.

Shippo sat next to Kurama and helped him plant his traps. He almost got eaten by one when he came upon a trap he didn't know was there. Kurama had to replant it after destroying it to save the kit. Yusuke was off sparring with Kuwabara and from the sounds of it Yusuke had the upper hand.

"Hiei," he turned and saw Kagome standing in front of him. She held a bandage wrap in her hands, "Mind if I change those old bandages on Puff?"

He didn't reply and instead scooted to the side. Kagome smiled and sat down, "Is Puff going to be out tonight?" she already knew the answer, but she hoped, if they prevented from losing or from dying, he won't have to use the dragon.

She sighed in relief when he shook his head no. She continued unwrapping and started wrapping the new one. "I don't know why I'm doing this when it'll just get dirty later on." She sighed, "Guess I really am a neat freak." She giggled.

A few hours passed and the sun began to set. Sesshomaru stared to the west, a slight breeze playing with his hair. He walked back to camp and saw everyone getting ready.

Kagome stepped out the forest dressed in a demon slayer outfit Sango gave her. Where the pink outlined Sango's, hers was a navy blue. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun with two strands framing her face. Tetsusaiga rested on her hip along with Sesshomaru's mother's sword and her bow slung across her chest. She blushed at the looks the males sent her. Only Kuwabara was the only one who tried making her change into something less fitting. Sango giggled beside her.

As the last streak of light disappeared behind the mountains, they took their positions and waited. The wind began to blow harder and the trees swayed and fought its rough pulling. After a long while, most of them were already asleep from waiting so long. Maybe he'll attack on the second day of the half moon. Kagome was never clear on which night of the half moon. The fire went out after a while and everything was quiet.

Kagome sighed; maybe it was the next night of the half moon. She looked around the camp and noticed everyone but Sesshomaru, who stood watch a little ways away, was asleep. She closed her eyes and tired to relax and nap for a bit. Her eyes snapped open though when she heard whimpering. She looked at the children, but found them sound asleep. She looked at the others and then found the source of the sound. She smiled and stood; it's been a while since he's had a nightmare.

She stalked over to his tree and jumped into the branch next to him. He was scowling and growling, his arms whipped out in front of him. She caught one aimed at her and held it in her hands. She hummed a soft tune, loud enough for him to hear, but not loud enough to wake the others. She closed her eyes as she continued humming not noticing the crimson orbs open and staring at her. The hand she held moved underneath hers and held her hand in his.

She gasped and turned to the now awake apparition; she smiled weakly, "Sorry didn't mean to wake you. It's just that you were having a nightmare and yea, sorry." She said trying to take her hand back. His hold only tightened and brought her closer to him. She blinked, "Hiei? Are you alright?"

He sat up, his face close to hers. He stared at her straight in the eye and briefly noticed the increase of his heart beat. He saw the blush rise in her cheeks and he smirked mentally, glad that he was the one causing her blush. He took a deep breath, "I'm fine." He said.

He mentally kicked himself. After all that nervousness and all he said was 'I'm fine.' He cursed under his breath and looked back at her when she giggled, "Ok, if you say so."

She took her hand back and was about to jump off the tree when he caught her wrist. She looked back at him questionably. He didn't bother explaining as his hand reached back and intertwined his fingers with hers. Her blush came back and his face grew closer and closer to her. He stopped half way, "Kagome,"

"Yes?" she breathed out. Her eyes half closed as she stared intently into his burning crimson orbs.

Hiei glared and he bit his bottom lip. Why was this so hard? He just had to ask a simple question, he could do this! Right? He breathed in and tried again, "I have taken a certain intere-"

"Hey wench! Stop throwing yourself at him like a whore and get down here."

Kagome froze and looked down at the ground. _'Inuyasha!'_

"In case you forgot we still have to find jewel shards." he smirked and pulled out Tetsusaiga. He didn't miss the look that crossed her face, "Missed me?"

Her eyes bugged and her gaped like a fish. His smirk dropped. "Wind Scar!"

_

* * *

_

**_So how was it? Did I make some things too wordy? If I did please tell me! _**

**_Damn fighting scenes! I hate them, I suck at writing them! And I'll have to make up two more for the next chapter! I can tell I'm gonna tear up when I finish the next chapter; it's sad!...well at least it will be for me...Ha! sorry, but I cracked up a little when I typed up Hiei trying to ask Kagome to court her. And idk about the 'play' scene. It's spring break and i had nothing to do since my little brother left me and I needed a little fun. I think I could've done better making up their 'play' but I was too depressed at the knowledge of my bro ditching me to play his video games. But I did like the pickle thing, it does make a nice wee-wee especially if you're a chick and you wanna make fun of a guy. Just grab a pickle, put it in your pants, make sure it's sticking up and bada damn! You're a guy! I did this once, it was fun! *giggle* I had my pants hanging and everything! I don't know what goes on in my mind sometimes..._**

**_So yea, I hoped you enjoyed!_**

**_Already working on the next chapter! REVIEW! _**

**_-Moonlite_**


End file.
